AU Challenge
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: 30 day AU challenge with the Mad Child. This will mostly contain Alucard x Seras x Sebastian fics. But there are a few Alucard x Seras fics, Seras x Sebastian fics, and even Alucard x Sebastian fics.
1. Kids will be Kids

**Good Evening, **

**SO! This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 1 out of 30. It's kind of a race to the finish, so who do you think will win? So far people are betting on the Mad Child since apparently I never finish a story. Pfft. I don't know what you guys are talking about and don't mind the fics on my page that say still in progress that are from like two to three years back. You're all nuts. I'm just kidding. Come back. **

**Anyway, in this story Alucard and Sebastian ARE HUMAN! In most of these fics, Alucard and Sebastian will be human. I will tell you guys which stories they will be human in ahead of time. **

**The theme for this AU is: Children. **

**Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Kids Will Be Kids**

A small nine year old sat cowering behind a large bush in the backyard of an orphanage. Other kids were running around playing while Seras cried silently and tried to keep her nose from bleeding. Some horrible twelve year old had punched her right in the face for taking her spot on the swing set. Of course, the small blonde had thought about hitting her back, but changed her mind when her bully's friends gathered around her to protect her in case Seras decided to fight back. So now here she was. Behind a bush with bloody tissues in her lap and bloody fingers trying to pinch her gushing nose. Blood was all over her shirt and she was so very embarrassed. Too embarrassed to leave the safety of the bush and go inside to get more Kleenex or to even tell on her bully.

"That's a lot of blood," Someone noted. Seras instinctively sniffed as she turned her head to stare up at two strange boys. They were both around the age eleven or twelve. They were most definitely taller than her with black hair that brushed over their shoulders. She had seen them before. They always kept to themselves, but she believed the one boy was named Alucard and the other was Sebastian. The one who had spoken had big brown eyes full of curiosity and bewilderment. He got down on his knees in front of her to take a closer look at the blood that was coming out of her nose. "Are you alright?" He asked her while he kindly handed her some tissues he had placed in his pocket earlier that day. She seemed to need them more than him. Seras hesitantly took the tissues.

"Thank you," She muttered and quickly placed a tissue where her hand was. The blood soaked into the Kleenex, but the bleeding seemed to have been slowing because it didn't soak the tissue too quickly like last time.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked again.

"It hurts," Seras admitted to him. "Do you think it's broken?" She asked as she moved the tissue so he could take a better look at it. He inspected it closer and ended up shaking his head.

"I don't think so," He muttered. Sebastian then carefully poked her on the nose, but the small blonde winced and pulled away.

"Ow!" She hissed in pain.

"Sorry," He muttered. "I don't think it's broken, but it is bruised."

"What happened?" Alucard jumped into the conversation. He continued to just stand there and stare down at her with a grin on his face. For some reason he found it amusing to find her hiding behind a bush with a bleeding nose. She didn't find it amusing though. She was upset; angry really.

"I got punched in the face," Seras answered as she placed the tissue back on her nose. The grin instantly fell on the boy's face and fury appeared in his green eyes.

"By who?" He immediately asked.

"Gabriella," She muttered as she looked in the direction she last saw the girl. She then glanced back at Alucard.

"She will never do it again." Sebastian promised her as he took her hand. Seras blinked stupidly at them. What was he talking about?

"How do you know?" She asked him curiously. The girl then furrowed her brows. "You're boys and she's a girl,"

"What does that matter?" Alucard asked with an arched brow.

"Are…you guys…going to…hurt her?" She asked them. She felt silly asking. Why would these boys defend her when they barely even know her? She didn't even understand what compelled them to even approach her now.

"An eye for an eye," Alucard answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"But a boy can't hit a girl. It's not right." Seras commented.

"But it's right for her to hit you?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow.

"She punched you right in the face and gave you a bloody nose. You're going to let her get away with that?" Alucard asked her.

"I didn't say it was right for her to hit me, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I wanted to hit her back, but her stupid friends were about to gain up on me." The small blonde grumbled with a look of disappointment on her face for not being able to hit the girl back.

"We can handle her friends," The green eyed boy responded with another grin on his face.

"It's still not right for a boy to hit a girl." Seras muttered under her breath and she lowered her head. Even though she was against them hitting her bully, she was also cheering them on in her head. She wanted Gabriella to get a face full of fist. She wanted her bully's nose to be gushing with blood just like hers was.

"Then why don't you hit her?" Sebastian asked with a gentle smile. Seras jumped from that suggestion and her head shot up to gape at him.

"Pardon?!" She exclaimed. Both boys were smiling at her now.

"You go up and punch her right in the face while Alucard and I hold off her friends." The brown eyed boy explained to her. Seras continued to just sit there and stare at them in disbelief. One question was on her mind and she was asking it before she even really knew it.

"Why would you guys do that for me?" She asked them timidly.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle.

"Besides, we don't want our Valentine all bloody and bruised because this bitch won't stop bullying her." Alucard added. Seras' mouth just about fell open. Both boys chuckled when a dark blush spread across her cheeks. She looked incredibly shy now and started trembling.

"V-V-Valentine?" She repeated in a whisper. "But…that's not for another few months! And…I'm going to be your guys'…Valentine? Why?" Alucard finally knelt in front of her with an amused look on his face. His eyes were warm, but his grin was quite spine chilling.

"Because you're cute and we like you," He chuckled. "You should see how Michaelis acts whenever you walk by us. He blushes so hard that he looks like a tomato." He said this as he pointed towards his friend. On cue, Sebastian blushed hardcore while he looked at Alucard in astonishment.

"That's not true!" He practically shrilled. "You act like an idiot whenever you're so much as in the same room as her! You lose your train of thought and start messing up your words like some drunk!" Alucard's grin fell and he looked bewildered. While the boys bickered back and forth, sharing these secrets to her, Seras couldn't help but think how cute they were when they were embarrassed. Whenever she saw them, they were always so calm, cool, and collected. So this was the first time she actually saw them all shy and mortified that she knew they can be weird and idiotic at times because of her. She didn't really understand why they liked her of all people. _Just how long have they had a crush on her?_ She wondered, but ended up smiling warmly at both boys.

"So, what's the plan?" Seras interrupted their bickering. Almost as if they forgot she was there, both boys turned to stare at her curiously. Once remembering what they had originally been talking about, they smiled and sat up straighter.

"We'll go ahead and get ready to hold back her friends. You run up and punch her right in that smug face of hers." Alucard advised.

"Do you know how to punch?" Sebastian asked her afterwards with furrowed brows.

"I think so," The small blonde muttered as she blinked stupidly at him. She then raised her hand and created a fist. "The thumb is outside of the fist because if it was tucked away I could break it. Or at least that's what my daddy told me."

"But do you know how to throw a punch?" Alucard asked her. Before she could answer, he smirked and went on. "Here, punch me and I'll see if it hurts or…" The boy was interrupted when Seras threw a punch. Her fist met with his face. The force she put into it knocked him backwards. Shocked, the boy lied on the ground for a long minute while his cheek throbbed with pain. "I meant my arm or chest, not my face." He told her as he sat up and rubbed his aching cheek. He was more than sure there was going to be a bruise there, but he couldn't help but be proud of her. "Nice punch. Do it just like that and you'll do just fine, Seras." He then hastily grabbed her hand and started pulling her to her feet. "Now, let's go! I can't wait to see the look on her face when you smash your fist into it!"

Before she could stand, Alucard and Sebastian ran off to get into place. Seras stood there for a long few seconds to just gather her bearings and remember the plan. Was this really happening? She was going to go punch her bully in the face? Her stomach was all in knots and her heart was racing. She was terrified, but excited at the same time! She couldn't help but keep imagining punching this girl in the face. How sweet was it going to feel, unless Seras was going to feel horrible afterwards? Was she going to feel bad for hurting her? Why should she? Gabriella started this! She hit her first! It was only right Seras got some revenge and punched her back! The small blonde wiped the blood from her nose. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding, but she was still a bloody mess and her nose still hurt like hell. She hoped that she got Gabriella good and that her nose will gush with blood too! With that thought on her mind, Seras ran out from behind her bush and across the playground to where she knew Gabriella and her goons were. She instantly saw Alucard and Sebastian standing in front of the swing sets, getting ready to hold back anyone who dared wanted to stop the blonde.

Seras built up more and more speed. Her smile grew and her heart pumped harder and harder. Gabriella was happily talking to one of her friends, minding her own business and not seeing the small blonde fury that was charging her at an alarming speed. When she got closer, Seras raised her fist, preparing for impact. Fully energetic and excited, the last second the small blonde jumped before landing her fist right in Gabriella's face. The force was so powerful that the brunette practically flew off of her swing and landed hard on her back in the gravel. Seras felt good when her fist met with the girl's nose and heard the satisfying crunch of what she could only guess was the sound of her nose breaking. Blood was there on her fist and she was more than sure that it wasn't her own, but Gabriella's. The brunette bawled, crying hard and loud when she found herself on the ground with a nose that gushed with blood and hurt like a son of bitch. Before Seras could fully enjoy it, someone was grabbing her arm and pulling her into a run.

Alucard and Sebastian both laughed as they dragged the girl across the playground away from Gabriella and her friends who were about ready to attack and kill. Seras smiled brightly at her new friends and laughed along with them while they ran from the elder kids.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU. It's short, but it's meant to be short and sweet. Some of these will have smut in it, others will just have fluff. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Roomies

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 2 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**The theme of this AU is: Roommates. **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Roomies**

Seras stood in the hallway of a decent apartment complex. It was her first day out of the orphanage and normally, the people who ran the orphanage, would help her find a place to live but honestly, she didn't trust anyone to help her find a place. Those Sisters had been awful to her for nine long years and they would probably punish her some more by finding her some crappy or dangerous place for her to live just for her behavior over the last several years. So, Seras had set out to find her own place to live. Unfortunately, since she hasn't started working yet, she only had some money to spend. Her parents left her a good amount, but it was wiser to save it for when things get really rough. In the meantime, she will take some of that money and find a flat with some roommates. It should be cheaper than spending a lot of her money on a flat of her own or a hotel. It took a while, but Seras found several different ads for different people looking for a roommate.

She went around the city, visiting these different apartments and talking to several different people. A lot of the apartments had been in shady parts of the city and if the apartment wasn't bad, the people always seemed to be. There were quite a bit of snobby girls she had met today that would openly judge her and whisper things while her back was turned. Now, she was here standing in front of her last and seemingly best choice. The apartment complex was nice, the neighbors so far appeared to be quiet and kept to themselves, but what were her roommates going to be like? She had tried phoning them, but got the voicemail instead. She knew it was kind of late and it would be rude showing up without any sort of invitation, even though she had phoned them and left a message, but she was sort of desperate. It was late and she needed to find a place to sleep, and she did not want to be walking around this late at night.

Seras stood there for a long while and just stared at the brown wooden door. She was gripping her suitcase tightly in one hand while her other hand was pressed tightly to her chest. She wanted to knock on the door, but she was scared to. What if these people will be nice, but will think poorly of her for knocking on their door so late? First impressions were everything! She wanted to get on her roommates' good sides. She didn't want to come off rude to the people she might be living with for God knows how long. Finally, she made up her mind. She will go to some hotel and tomorrow, early (but not too early) she will call them again and hopefully someone might answer. The small blonde sighed in frustration. Why hadn't she come here first? She set her suitcase down to fold up the sheet of paper that held the contact info and address for her, hopefully, newest roommates. She stuffed it into her pants pocket, picked up her suitcase, and turned to leave. Seras took two steps forward before she was stopped.

"Are you looking for someone?" Somebody asked. The small blonde tilted back her head to find two men approaching her. The closest one was tall, pale, and had black hair that framed his face. He had big brown orbs that glistened with curiosity. He wore a button up black shirt, black khakis, his nails were painted black, and he carried two brown bags full of food. He stopped several feet in front of the girl and he cocked his head to the side while he studied her. The man behind him was even taller with just as pale skin, and black messy hair. He had dark green eyes and a grin on his face that said that this man could be pure evil. He wore a white button up shirt and black khakis. One of his hands was shoved in his pocket while the other lazily carried another bag full of groceries between his fingers. He came to a stop right beside his friend and continued to grin down at the small blonde. Seras furrowed her brows as she stared up at them. They seemed friendly enough, even though the one guy was kind of creepy and set off all her red flags.

"I was, but decided to just meet with them tomorrow since it's kind of late at night." The small blonde answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm assuming we're the people you want to meet with since you were standing in front of our flat." The green eyed bloke spoke up and his grin widened to show off teeth. Seras' eyes widened and she subconsciously pointed towards the apartment door.

"_Your guys' _flat?" She muttered.

"Yes," The brown eyed male drawled with a nod of his head. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I guess…I just didn't really think about…who exactly I was meeting with." Seras replied softly.

"Meaning you were expecting girls," The green eyed male snickered.

"Well…yes," She admitted.

"And now knowing that we're men, you're considering of leaving, isn't that right?" The green eyed male continued on.

"Knock it off, Alucard." The brown eyed male sighed in frustration. "I apologize for him. Sometimes he can be a bit…of a major pain in the ass." This caused Seras to laugh lightly.

"Well, he's not entirely wrong." She responded with a shrug. "I don't think it would be very smart to room with boys."

"Why? You're not afraid of cooties, are you?" The brown eyed boy teased her with a soft smirk.

"No," Seras drawled as she stepped past them. "I believe that girls should room with girls and boys should room with boys."

"And where are you going now? Obviously you came here for good reason." The brown eyed male said as they watched her start to leave. She stopped again. "You don't have a place to stay, right? So, why travel at least twenty blocks down to some hotel and waste your money when you can spend a night here? You can test it to see if you truly like it. If you don't, you can leave tomorrow and find somewhere else to live." She continued to just stand there while she thought about it. "You'll have your own room, one with a lock if you're so worried about us. Unfortunately, there's only one bathroom, but I can make room for your personal items. You have full access to the kitchen anytime you wish, as long as you spend some of your money on groceries every now and then. The chores are divided up between us. There is a telly and you may use it at night, but if someone else is in bed, be mindful of the volume. In my opinion, it's a fair deal compared to spending a whole lot of money for one night at a hotel or some other flat that will have to be fixed up by you and you alone." _Damn it, he was so persuasive!_ Seras thought to herself before she slowly turned to face them again.

"And how much will rent be a month?" She asked.

"Your share would be two hundred pounds," He replied instantly. "You have to admit, that's fair compared to the price you would have to pay if you lived alone, especially in an apartment or hotel in London." The male then shook his head. "But you don't have to worry about paying tonight. Decide if you want to stay first. Spend the night and get comfortable." The small blonde sighed in defeat and fully faced them.

"Alright," She whispered. "Thank you," This earned her a smirk from the seemingly polite gentleman. He turned on his heel and pulled out a key from one of his pockets.

"Does this mean I have to remember to lower the lid after every time I take a piss?" Alucard joked.

"Manners, Alucard." Sebastian reminded him as he was unlocking the door. "May I have your name, dear?" He asked afterwards. The small blonde stood up straight when being asked a direct question.

"Seras," She answered as she followed close behind him. "I heard that he's Alucard," Seras muttered as she took a side glance at the tall man beside her who continued to grin down at her. Her eyes flickered away from him to stare at the gentleman as he was pushing open the door. "But I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sebastian," He answered as he reached in to flick on a light and then he stepped aside to let her in first. "After you," The place was small, but very neat and perfect in Seras' eyes. The living room was the first thing people saw when stepping in. To the right of the front door was a small joined kitchen with one counter top, a stove, and a refrigerator. It was barely big enough to fit three people. Near the kitchen were four different doors. One led to a bathroom and the other three led to small bedrooms. Sebastian gave her a small tour of the flat and in a matter of minutes, after setting her stuff down in her new room, she found herself in the living room. She sat in an arm chair across from Sebastian with Alucard sitting on a small sofa between them. The room was quiet as they stared at each other. Oddly enough, she felt…comfortable, like she could call this place home. The place was very charming and, besides Alucard, her roommates seemed pleasant enough and tolerable to live with.

"So, why are you apartment hunting so late at night? Did your boyfriend kick you out? Why? Infidelity?" Alucard asked her as he leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the sofa. Seras' face turned a dark shade of red and she gave him a look that could kill which caused him to chuckle.

"Alucard," Sebastian sighed at his friend's poor manners. "Don't be rude,"

"No," The small blonde answered anyway. "I've been apartment hunting all day." She leaned back in her own chair and crossed her arms over her chest comfortably. "How long have you guys been living here?" She asked curiously as her eyes wandered the apartment for the fifth time since she sat down.

"Nearly two years," Sebastian answered.

"Perhaps it wasn't your boyfriend that kicked you out." Alucard continued trying to figure her out. Since meeting him, his grin hadn't faltered once. Seras looked back at him curiously, not surprised in the slightest that he hasn't given up. The girl ended up smirking, knowing that he wouldn't be able to figure her out. "You look kind of young. I'm guessing…seventeen, maybe…eighteen. Did your parents finally get sick of you and kicked you out?"

"Alucard!" Sebastian exclaimed, but he jolted slightly when he heard the girl giggle in amusement. He looked back at her to see her smiling.

"Or perhaps you got sick of them? Are you a runaway?" Alucard continued with his questions. His eyes then narrowed on her. "No, that's too simple. You seem…mature for your age meaning that you had to grow up pretty fast, also meaning that you knew how cruel the world is at a young age. You had a rough childhood." He knew that he got her when her smile suddenly fell. His grin widened. "Abusive parents? Handsy uncle?" He questioned while staring deeply into her eyes. Again, he answered himself before she could even open her mouth. "No," He whispered. "They weren't neglectful either. You…miss them."

"Alucard, stop." Sebastian demanded calmly, but was growing angry that he was prying in the girl's life. He didn't want her to leave. He could finally have a normal and decent conversation with someone. She can help him with chores and grocery shopping unlike somebody he knew. The more Alucard talked the more they could see the pain welling in her eyes.

"They died," Alucard whispered and his grin faltered. "So…you were apartment hunting because…you finally left the orphanage or foster home you grew up in." Seras' brows rose in amazement as she looked away from him before she tapped her nose, signaling that he got it all right. "I'm sorry," He apologized softly.

"What are you, a mind reader?" She joked with a weak smile.

"No, a therapist." Sebastian corrected her. Seras couldn't help but laugh as she looked back at Alucard.

"Really? A therapist?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. "Well, there's a surprise. I never imagined you being a therapist." She then glanced at Sebastian. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"

"I'm a part time instructor." He answered. "I can only do part time as of right now because I'm currently in school trying to achieve my masters in history."

"A history teacher? That's neat," She commented with a charming smile. "Where do you teach?"

"Middlesex," He responded with a wave of his hand. "Unfortunately, I'm not teaching exactly what I want."

"Then what are you teaching?" Seras asked with an arched brow.

"Psychology, sociology, and English." Sebastian listed off.

"Wait, but you said part time. That sounds like full time. Also, how many courses do you have a bachelor's degree in? It sounds like you've been studying and working hard for most of your life." Seras interrupted.

"Well, I'm what they would call an adjunct professor. I work part time but I'm not considered a part of the faculty of the college. It's more of getting my feet wet to see if I like the job. Besides, I only teach English during the summer. I have one psychology class and one sociology class I teach during the year. My job is easy compared to others. If I worked full time I would have at least five classes with twenty or more students in each class." He explained to her with a laugh. "What are you planning to do with your time, Seras? Are you going to become a full time student or do you plan on working?"

"Well, I have to work in order to pay rent." She snickered. "I actually have a job interview tomorrow, but I plan on becoming a part time student as well. I just don't know what I want to study."

"Well, were there any subjects you were passionate about in school? Perhaps you can become an instructor as well." Sebastian suggested. Seras laughed at this and shook her head.

"I liked history and all, but I don't want to be stuck in a classroom for the rest of my life." She responded with a shrug.

"Then perhaps a curator?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow.

"A curator?" Seras repeated as she gave it some thought. "That actually doesn't sound too bad." The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. The small blonde smiled brightly. "I think that I would love that. But how would I become a curator?"

"You can take some art and history courses, it's not a difficult process. You should speak with an advisor to see what credits you will need and plan the courses you'll take. Within the next four to eight years, that is if you're really determined, you'll get your bachelor's." Sebastian advised her. "If you want, I can help you enroll at Middlesex."

"That's very nice. I would like that very much, thank you." Seras replied with a bright smile.

"This conversation has me spiraling into boredom." Alucard interrupted. Sebastian and the girl glanced over at him to see that his head was leaned back over the back of the sofa. He then lifted his head to look back at the small blonde. "I want to continue to pick at your brain."

"I apologize," Sebastian sighed. "You're new and mysterious to him so he won't stop until he has you completely figured out."

"How can I resist a shiny new toy?" Alucard laughed with a wide grin. "Speaking of toys. Are there any toys we should know about that might keep us up at night?"

"Alucard!" Sebastian exclaimed for what felt like the tenth time tonight. Seras furrowed her brows before she glanced at Michaelis.

"What is he talking about?" She asked with a shrug. This answer surprised both males. Alucard cackled in amusement from the girl's innocence.

"Well," He went on through cackles. "If you ever need batteries for your toys, they're in the far left drawer in the kitchen." Suddenly it clicked what he was talking about. Seras' entire face went dark red.

"Oh," She muttered.

"I deeply apologize, Seras, for his behavior." Sebastian sighed with a deep frown.

"No, it's alright." The small blonde whispered before she smirked at Alucard. "I don't have any toys, but I'll try to keep it down." She then playfully winked at the man whose jaw dropped from her response. Suddenly an ear splitting grin cracked Alucard's face and he narrowed his hungry eyes dangerously on her. Sebastian recognized that look and settled his face in his hands. _Oh, no, he was going to drive the girl away. He just knows it! _

"Alucard, don't." Michaelis begged of him softly. "I like her. I want her to be our roommate. I don't want you driving her away." But of course he was ignored. His roommate was going to do what he liked.

"So, you like manual stimulation." Alucard practically purred causing Sebastian to groan in aggravation. Seras' playful smile faltered and her face reddened again. "You must be pretty familiar with your own touch. Don't you think it would be more exciting if unfamiliar fingers were caressing that pearl of yours?"

"If I wanted that then I'll just use my left hand." She responded sharply with a smirk. Sebastian's hands slipped from his face and he laughed in amusement. Alucard hummed in consideration but he looked all the more lustful.

"His behavior is atrocious, but I'm glad that you don't take offense to it." Michaelis muttered mainly to himself, relieved that the girl hadn't been scared away yet by Alucard's sexual appetite.

"I'll admit, he's pretty bold, nobody has ever gone that far with me, but I'm used to this sort of harassment. Besides, I find it kind of funny how big of a horn dog he is. I can honestly say that I've never met anyone like him before, or like you for that matter. You're both so…different." Seras responded.

"What about oral?" Alucard intervened once again with one of his inappropriate questions. The two looked back at him.

"Pardon?!" The small blonde exclaimed softly.

"Have you ever given or received oral?" He asked her nonchalantly, acting as if this was a completely normal question between two human beings. She stared at him for a long while, looking at him like he was insane.

"No, Alucard." Seras answered with a light shake of her head.

"Is that a no to my question or a no to the idea?" He asked with a toothy grin. Seras rolled her eyes before looking him dead in the eye.

"_No_, Alucard." She repeated herself in a stern voice. This again caused Sebastian to laugh while his friend looked mildly disappointed.

"I can't tell my patients this, but I believe laughter and sex are highly therapeutic." Alucard snickered. "If you ever need a session, Seras, I'm open for business."

"You know, it amazes me that you haven't lost your job yet." Seras giggled.

"I tell him that every single day." Sebastian told her while he smirked at the other male.

"I'll tell you what, Alucard. If you can guess my middle name, which you will never get in a million years, _then_ I'll sleep with you." She promised him. Alucard nodded his head before he stood up.

"I'll be right back." He announced and then he retreated to his room.

"What's he up to?" Seras asked as she stared at his closed bedroom door suspiciously.

"He's probably going to make a list of names to ask you." Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head.

"Jokes on him, I'm only giving him one chance." The girl snickered. "But," Seras drawled as she glanced at Michaelis with a bashful smile. "You get as many chances as you want. In fact, you don't even have to guess my middle name if you don't want to." Sebastian's smirk fell and he froze in his seat in disbelief. He stared at her unblinkingly, not sure if he should believe his own ears.

"Pardon?" He muttered. Seras giggled nervously before she got up and walked over to sit on the sofa so she was a little closer to him. Her face was a dark shade of red. She wrung her hands in her lap while she kept her eyes glued to the coffee table.

"We can start…simple if you want? I guess Alucard kind of…rubs off on you. I don't know about you, but I'm kind of…aroused, aren't you?" She went on talking. When she looked back at him, her smile fell and her face paled. He still sat there and stared at her. "Oh, God." She muttered and looked away from him. "I am so sorry, Sebastian. I swear I'm normally not like this. But…I feel something when I'm with you and I guess I thought you felt the same. I don't know. I've never done anything like this before. I've never even flirted or kissed a man before. I am such an idiot! I am so sorry for putting you in that position. Please, forgive me. We can forget all about this!" Seras gasped when Sebastian suddenly grasped her hand.

"I don't want to forget about it." He told her instantly. The girl glanced back at him surprised, but was relieved to see that he was smirking at her with lust shining in his eyes. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I guess we should take a page from Alucard's book." Seras giggled with a dark blush. She absently brushed her thumb over his hand. "We can try…oral first." Before Sebastian could move or say anything, the small blonde grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa, set it on the floor in front of Sebastian, and then she dropped onto her knees on top of the pillow.

"Well," Sebastian started with a look in his eyes that made her melt. "I did not imagine my night turning out like this: a stunning little blonde on her knees before me and one that can handle my roommate beautifully. I must say, Seras, you may be the perfect woman or at least the perfect roommate. You're a godsend."

"I just hope that I don't come to regret this." Seras muttered to herself as she parted Sebastian's legs so she could settle between them. "I want this, I really do, but this one moment could screw up things in the future."

"I think that you're thinking too much about it. Just be in the moment, Seras, and try to enjoy it." Michaelis whispered to her as he combed his fingers through her hair. Afterwards, he reached down to unhook his pants. Seras licked over her lips nervously as he pulled out his hardening cock.

"Bear with me; I've never done this before." She whispered as she slowly reached out to wrap her fingers around his cock. His own fingers returned to her hair while he leaned back comfortably in his chair with an arm draped over the side. She leaned in to hesitantly caress her lips over his hot tip. She gasped softly but didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and slipped out her tongue to lick the slit. She instantly got a salty taste and licked over her lips eagerly. Sebastian combed his fingers through her hair, playing with the strands over and over again while he watched her anxiously. Her mouth traveled down the side of his cock. He shuddered from the feeling of her parted lips tickling his flesh. As she went back up, she stuck out her tongue a little to tease him some more.

When she returned to the tip, she wrapped those delicious lips around his swollen red head and sucked down. Sebastian gave a breathy moan and he gingerly shifted his hips, wanting to feel more of her warm mouth without disturbing her. He settled back in his seat and rested his head against the back of his chair to get further comfortable. He was partially excited because he knew how jealous Alucard was going to get and he loved pissing him off every chance he got. But he was mainly overly excited because he couldn't remember the last time he even got a blow job or had sex for that matter. It's been a good year…maybe two now that he thinks about it. But he was not to blame; it was that damn roommate of his. Whenever Sebastian brought home a potential one night stand, Alucard would try to persuade her into sleeping with him, but he would end up scaring her off with his sexual harassment. While he only expected Seras to become their roommate only and nothing more, Michaelis was enthralled with how the night was turning out. The small blonde sucked and licked his head. Her lips caressed him causing his cock to stand fully at attention. The girl finally took more of him into her mouth. Sebastian gasped out with a breathy moan.

"I can assure you, Seras, you have nothing to worry about. So far what you're doing is extraordinary." He stroked her hair over and over again while he closed his eyes and fully relaxed. Today had been a rather rough day. From lecturing to grading papers to arguing with a student or two and then having to go late grocery shopping with Alucard who _always_ made everything difficult for him. This is the first time he sat down today and could actually relax, and god damn it he was going to enjoy every minute of relaxing with Seras. Sebastian shook his head and tried emptying his mind. He didn't want to think about work, chores, or his pesky roommate. He just wanted to focus on Seras and the pleasure she was trying to provide him. Fully relaxing now, he smirked softly as he focused on her mouth, her warmth, her tongue, and her hands. Her mouth caressed slowly up and down his cock. The tip of her tongue lightly dragged over his flesh to tease him. And her hands ran up and down his thighs. His cock left her mouth as she pulled back to lick over her lips. She wrapped her fingers around him and started stroking while she parted her lips around his head and sucked on him.

Sebastian unintentionally fisted her hair and bit deeply into his bottom lip. His hips left the chair for a split second and he gave a sharp gasp from that new sensation of pleasure. Seras' eyes flickered upwards to stare at him curiously while she continued stroking and sucking on him. When she realized that she was getting to him her look became almost sinister. A gentle smirk crept onto her lips and she sucked and licked on his sensitive head harder. Her other hand came up to help stimulate the rest of his cock. Her hands worked together, stroking him in a circular motion from her lips to his base. His breathing got heavier and she noted that his fingers were now digging into the arm of the chair while his other hand had a fistful of her hair. He started to pant while he gazed at her through lowered lashes.

"Seras," He breathed her name. The girl giggled before she moved her hands to replace them with her mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes with a breathy moan when her lips tightened around him as they moved up and down his length faster than before. What was she doing to him? That mouth of hers was going to get her into serious trouble. She better hope that Alucard doesn't find out that she gives great oral otherwise the sexual harassment will only get worse for her, the poor dear. Sebastian cracked open his eyes to gaze back down at her. He was close, but he didn't know how she wanted him to finish. Would she…swallow it? She had said this was her first time so perhaps she would prefer if he finished in a tissue or something? His eyes quickly flickered to the box of Kleenex on the coffee table but he was frustrated to see that it was empty. Damn it, Alucard! Why would he leave an empty box of tissues sitting there?! His roommate was so damn infuriating! He should kick him out and let the girl stay and the two of them can find a more reasonable and respectful roommate to live with. That sounded bloody perfect!

"Seras," Sebastian started to panic. He grasped the arms of the chair tightly as he tried to keep himself from cumming, but it was highly uncomfortable for him. He trembled in his seat and locked every single muscle. He didn't want to ruin anything between them! He didn't want to cum in her mouth without her permission and he didn't want to look dirty or unrefined in front of her! But she continued to work that splendid mouth of hers over his cock, driving him absolutely mad. "Seras! Stop!" He exclaimed as he fidgeted more in his spot. "I'm going to cum!" Perhaps he could still protect her innocence by cumming in his hand, but the girl didn't let up. She seemed all the more determined to get him off. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and muffled a groan as he came in Seras' mouth much to his embarrassment. But it had felt so damn good. It's been a long time since he had any kind of intimacy or pleasure or got to cum even. He fell back in his seat lazily and panted heavily. The small blonde slowly straightened with a gleam in her eyes that he didn't catch. In fact, he didn't even look at her. He was too disgusted with himself. How could he have done that to her? She had told him specifically that she has never done this before. Before they started he should have asked her how she wanted him to finish. Or he should have made sure there was a new box of Kleenex out. Why didn't he carry tissues on him?! Damn him and damn that roommate of his!

"Seras," Sebastian whispered through pants, but he still wouldn't look at her. She stared up at him as she covered her mouth bashfully with a faint blush on her cheeks. He only felt worse and dirtier when he heard her swallow what he forced into her mouth. "I am so sorry! I should have been prepared for that…" Before he could continue, Seras grabbed one of his hands.

"Sebastian," She interrupted. He finally looked at her but was surprised to see that she wasn't angry, but confused. She furrowed her brows as she stared up at him in concern. "Are you apologizing to me for…cumming?" She asked him carefully.

"In…your mouth…without permission," He admitted to her as if she didn't know. This caused the girl to smile and shake her head at him while she laughed in pure amusement.

"Sebastian," She giggled. "It's okay. You told me ahead of time that you were cumming and it's not like I didn't know what was going to happen. I was totally alright with it otherwise I would have moved. There's no reason for you to apologize or to even feel bad. But…thank you for…being so kind and concerned," Sebastian cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Do I have your permission to perform the…same act on you then?" He asked her carefully, not wanting to offend or scare off the young woman. A deep blush decorated the small blonde's cheeks and she smiled bashfully at him. Unable to find her voice, Seras just simply nodded her head. This made him smile and he gestured towards the couch. "Please, sit." She looked back at the sofa curiously before she nodded in agreeance. She got up to sit back on the sofa and waited for further instructions. But she didn't get any. Instead Sebastian, with a wide smirk on his face, got down on his knees in front of her. His hands started at her ankles and smoothed up her legs over her thighs and met at her zipper. He gingerly slipped the button through the hole and pulled the zipper down. She helped him a little by lifting up so he could draw her pants and panties down around her ass. After that, he easily slipped them all the way off and discarded them on the floor beside him.

Sebastian stopped to stare down at her nether regions. He wasn't able to see much since her thighs were still pressed together, but she had a small strip of short, blonde curls. What he didn't know was that he was making her feel highly insecure. A man has never seen her naked, so for a man to just sit there and stare at her nether regions like that made her fidget a lot in her spot. What was he thinking? Did he like it? Were men supposed to like the look of it? Was it…odd looking to him? Was she odd looking? Absently, Seras slowly slithered her hands over her most sacred place and she nervously looked away from Sebastian. Being pulled from his thoughts, the male glanced up at her curiously. Had he done something wrong? Was she regretting hooking up with him? Had she changed her mind?

"Seras?" He whispered her name. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" She slowly shook her head before moving her hands away so she could glance down at her herself.

"Um…Is…Is _it_…alright?" She asked him bashfully, but just felt stupid afterwards. He furrowed his brows and looked back down at her. What did she want him to say? He gave her a small, encouraging smirk.

"The best I've seen," He told her so she felt more secure about herself. But she looked all the more doubtful, insecure, and now embarrassed. So, he decided to be honest with her. "I don't know what you want me to say, Seras." He whispered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But there's no reason for you to feel nervous or insecure. I'm sorry for staring, I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've been with a woman."

"A woman?" She mouthed the words and her blush darkened, but this time her bashful smile returned to her face.

"If it helps any, I am _very_ attracted to you." He added, hoping that helped as well.

"I'm attracted to you too." She whispered like a shy schoolgirl. She then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Baffled Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief from the woman's tender kiss. Her lips were so soft and so…sweet. He was instantly able to tell that he was her first kiss. It wasn't because she was a bad kisser, but because she was hesitant with every small kiss she planted on his lips, like she was second guessing herself; unless he was the bad kisser and that's why she was second guessing herself. In hope to make her head spin and prove to her that he wasn't a terrible kisser, Sebastian leaned up further to kiss her hard on the mouth. Seras gasped in surprise and her eyes flew open from the sudden attack. Seeing the shocked expression on her face, the male quickly pulled away.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, believing that he had offended her by taking over the kiss. The small blonde cocked her head to the side innocently.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. Immediately afterwards she furrowed her brows. "For kissing me? Sebastian, you need to stop apologizing for every little thing you do. I told you, I _want_ this. I am the one who came onto you first. Badly, might I add, but I was the one who started this. You can't keep apologizing every time you kiss or touch me. I want you to enjoy it. So, please, relax a little and stop acting like I'm going to call the Bobbies on you for touching me." Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at his paranoia. He supposed he was ruining the moment with constantly apologizing. He's just a little rusty. He hasn't had anyone in so long that he thinks this woman will bolt by the slightest of touches. He was doing everything in his power not to offend her because he didn't want her to leave or to change her mind. _Desperate much? _He asked himself with a roll of his eyes. What has he come to?

"If something does bother you, don't be afraid to speak up." He told her carefully before he gingerly grasped the back of her knees and parted her legs. Seras willingly leaned back in her seat and watched him as he draped her legs over his shoulders so she was completely open for him. Her breathing got heavy and she bit deeply into her bottom lip when his head slowly declined. The small blonde jumped slightly when Sebastian kissed the lips of her sex. His brown orbs glimmered under his eyelashes while he gazed and played with her trembling womanhood. He sucked her inner labia into his mouth and gently massaged it between his lips; cruelly teasing her and making her come undone. His tongue skimmed over the sleek folds before lashing over her clit. Seras' breathing became shaky. She closed her eyes tightly from that wonderful sensation and her hips naturally thrusted upwards to follow his movements.

The quaky little blonde heard footsteps behind her. When she opened her eyes she found the other dark haired male, Alucard, standing right over her with a haughty smirk on his lips. He leaned over her while his green eyes flickered about her pleasure stricken face. She could tell that he was enjoying the show immensely and that he was more than pleased that she had succumbed to one of them. Now, it was his turn to make her submit to him. Such arrogance shown in his eyes as he leaned down further to give her an upside down kiss. He was somewhat bewildered that she didn't deny him, but he had expected from the start that she was attracted to not only Sebastian, but him as well. Since he wasn't being rejected, Alucard took full advantage of the moment and kissed her deeper. Seras closed her eyes and moaned in his mouth as she accepted his rough kiss. Her lips started moving over his, wanting him as much as he wanted her. The male's grin widened and he pulled away with a soft chuckle. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with her.

Not wanting to make her wait or give her a chance to even think about what she was doing, Alucard hurled himself over the couch. He landed in the seat next to her and casually placed an arm around her shoulders as if they've been a couple for some time now. He didn't waste any time diving back in to kiss those sweet lips of hers again. Seras still didn't deny him though. She merely shifted her head lazily and continued kissing him like it was totally natural between them. He had no complaints! He was sure there were a number of reasons of why she was doing this; a lot of unsolved psychological problems and scars from her childhood that left her all fucked up like this. It would most likely be loneliness or abandonment that left her craving for companionship or someone who wouldn't leave her. She just wanted to feel loved again, even if it was just for tonight. As a therapist, he should do everything in his power to help her. What better ways to start than making her feel good?

Alucard chuckled as he planted a hand on the girl's naked thigh. He caressed over the soft flesh with his fingertips while his lips devoured her mouth. His tongue licked over her bottom lip, lightly demanding entrance. At first, she didn't understand so he licked again while gently nudging the tip of it between her lips. That time she understood and hesitantly obeyed. She parted her lips slightly and they both shifted their heads so he could press his mouth fully against hers and slip his tongue into her mouth. He was more than pleased how playful she was. The second his tongue visited her mouth, her own tongue was circling his lightly, almost like she was teasing him. He snickered and returned the playfulness by circling his tongue with hers as if they were performing their own little dance. A warm smile came to her face and she giggled. With his free hand, he tangled his fingers in her hair and cupped the back of her head so she wouldn't be tempted to pull away from his mouth.

Seras whimpered before she pulled away from Alucard's lips, even though it was hard since his hand was there trying to keep her in place. She pressed her forehead to his and breathed heavily as Sebastian sucked and licked her clit hard, turning her world upside down. The small blonde shot out one of her hands to fist Michaelis' hair tightly while she lightly writhed in her seat. Her hips continued to try and follow his mouth. That tongue of his drove her wild. She loved the way it lashed over her womanhood, caressing the walls and teasing her clit. It caused the warmth to spread through her body and for the feeling of electricity to run through her veins. Alucard watched her with lustful eyes. His warm breath wafted over her lips. She wanted to kiss him some more, but she had no control over her shaking body. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. His lips caressed over her flesh tenderly so he could kiss her cheek, her jaw, and her neck. The way his hot lips pressed into her throat tickled her skin, but brought a whole new sensation that added on to her pleasure. The more he kissed her neck, the closer he helped her get to her orgasm. Finally the girl reached her limit. She fisted Sebastian's hair tightly while her body trembled and she cried out.

Once she settled back in her seat, Michaelis sat up straight to gaze up at her. Pure bliss glistened in those gorgeous blue eyes. She looked utterly dazed and so very relaxed, causing him to smirk. He couldn't help leaning back down to kiss those puckered lips of hers again. Once more, Seras' hips left her seat and she gasped sharply from his sweet, pleasurable kiss. Her fingers even tightened in his hair again. Sebastian chuckled in amusement before sitting up and he licked his lips clean of her. Alucard had stopped kissing her long ago, but his mouth remained pressed against her throat just to feel her pulse along his lips. Her heart was racing and he was hoping to keep it racing. His grin widened and he straightened himself out. His fingers slipped from her hair to curl around her chin. He shifted her head so she had to look at him and he moved back in to kiss over her soft pink lips. Seras moaned softly from his tender kiss and she lazily kissed him back.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name before placing a kiss on her lips. "Simone," The small blonde's eyes flew open and she looked absolutely shocked, maybe even horrified. But this didn't stop him from kissing her lips again with a crooked grin. "Victoria," He finished with a final kiss. Silence lingered between them as she just sat there gaping at him. Her eyes flickered about his face as she wondered if he really was a mind reader. Sebastian stayed put between her legs and looked between the two. From the look on both of their faces he guessed that Alucard had successfully given the right answer to her middle name.

"How…how did you do that? How did you know my middle name was Simone?" She asked in a shaky voice. The man casually slipped his hand into his pocket while his other hand lazily played with her hair. He pulled out a familiar black leather wallet and tossed it into her lap.

"Your driver's license," He answered. Seras snatched up her wallet and quickly checked to make sure everything was there.

"You stole my wallet?!" The small blonde shouted. When seeing that all of her cash was there, she threw the wallet onto the coffee table and looked back at the thief to give him a dark look. "When?!"

"While you were standing beside me in the hall," He practically purred and he went on playing with her hair, acting as if he was merely flirting with her. Before the woman could rant and rave Sebastian stopped her.

"I know this looks bad, Seras, but he does it constantly with me. He never takes anything inside. It's just more as…a prank. He's quite juvenile." Michaelis sighed.

"Who knew it would come so in handy later." Alucard snickered.

"If you had my wallet and knew my middle name this entire time, then what were you doing in your bedroom for so long?" Seras asked with a shrug.

"It only took a few seconds to find your middle name, but when I came back out you and Michaelis were flirting. Very badly flirting," He added with a sour look on his face.

"You were watching?!" Seras shrieked. She then glanced at Sebastian who stared disapprovingly at his roommate. "Did you know he was watching?!" Michaelis looked at her from the corner of his eye and lightly shook his head.

"No, I had no idea he had even left his room. I'm sorry, Seras. If I had known, I wouldn't have let you continue." Sebastian told her, but was interrupted by cackling.

"What is a man to do without his internet?" Alucard asked through chuckles. "Or more precisely, without his porn?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that you don't actually look at porn?" Seras muttered to herself while she stared at him quizzically.

"Because I don't," He answered. "From time to time I might pick up a girly magazine, but the real thing is so much better." He cupped the side of her face. "Now, about that promise you made me." Alucard trailed off with a wider grin causing the young woman to gulp nervously. She stared deeply into his eyes, looking like she was in some sort of trance while she contemplated his words. Sebastian broke her from that trance when he grasped her hand.

"Don't let him pressure you, Seras. You don't owe him anything." He whispered to her. The girl slowly shook her head without taking her eyes off of Alucard for a moment.

"I don't…feel pressured. I feel…relaxed." She whispered. She then licked over her lips while she leaned in closer towards him. "I…want…I want to do this." She then gave a single nod of her head. "I'll keep my promise as long as…" She trailed off by biting her bottom lip nervously.

"As long as?" Alucard asked carefully. Seras gave him a sheepish smile with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You'll…be gentle?" She said hesitantly, wondering if he'll be kind to her virgin body. The man pulled back his head slightly. He wasn't astonished that she was a virgin or that she was even giving her body to him, but because she thought he would be a brute and be rough with her. He likes a good, rough fucking from time to time, but he didn't want to hurt her, especially if it was her first time. Once more his fingers slipped from her hair so he could cup her cheek and brushed his thumb along the faint redness in them.

"I'll be gentle," He promised her in a whisper and then he placed a kiss on her forehead. She moved her head away from his kiss, but only so she could kiss him on the mouth. Once their lips parted, she was speaking again.

"Do you…have a condom?" She asked, still a little embarrassed and scared. Alucard snickered as he pulled out several packets of condoms from his pocket.

"Always," He answered. He ripped one of them off before he carelessly tossed the rest of them onto the coffee table in front of them. He unwound his arm from around her shoulder and reached down to start unbuckling his pants. Seras watched him anxiously. She couldn't believe what they were about to do! He was still a complete stranger to her, but…she was so excited! She wanted this so badly! Why was this so exciting for her? She should be scared shitless and against the very thought of sleeping with someone she just met! But they were using protection, so it wasn't something to worry about too much, was it? There are people who sleep together on the first date, people they barely know but wish to hook up with. She's not dating either of these men, but they were all in agreeance of having a good time. Where was the harm in that? She became all the more anxious when she watched Alucard slide the condom down his seven inch cock.

_This was really happening._ Seras thought as the man turned towards her with evident hunger glistening in his green eyes. The small blonde took a deep breath before peeling off her shirt. She dropped it on the floor, right where her pants were, but didn't take her eyes off of Alucard for a second. The grinning man maneuvered on the couch. His knees dug into the cushions as he faced her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other grabbed her thigh. He helped reposition her so she was lying flat on her back on the remainder of the sofa. She looked ever so nervous as he pushed apart her legs so he could settle himself between them. He lowered himself down so he was hovering over her shaking body. He kept his arms planted on either side of her head so he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Wait, Alucard." Sebastian interrupted the intimacy between them. Annoyed, Alucard's grin faltered and he shifted his head to flash his roommate a dark look. Sebastian stood by his chair holding several folded towels. "We should put towels down so you don't get the sofa dirty." Seras looked between the two males with a confused look on her face. She would feel bad if they ended up ruining the couch, but from the look on Alucard's face she knew that he couldn't care less and just wanted to fuck her in peace. That twisted, mocking grin cracked the male's face once more before he penetrated the girl with his thick cock, fully letting his roommate know that he didn't give a damn.

"I think you know where I'm going to tell you to put those towels, Michaelis." Alucard growled and he finally glanced back at the girl. Seras was grasping his shoulders tightly with a look of discomfort on her pretty round face. Her eyes glistened with pain and she bit deeply into her bottom lip to keep from whining. The male pushed his hips forward to squeeze more of his thick cock inside of her, going all the way to the hilt so he filled her completely. The cute blonde let out a soft cry. Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance and he gave a deep, loud sigh as he let the towels fall onto the armchair beside him.

"You can clean the cushions then," His roommate grumbled under his breath before he walked away.

"About time," Alucard muttered under his breath and he leaned down more so he could kiss the girl. Seras jumped, but instinctively kissed him back. "He is such a nuisance," He went on complaining between kisses. "He acts like he's my mother." The small blonde stared up at him curiously while he continued kissing her and bitch about his roommate. It was funny to her. They obviously bumped heads a lot and got on each other's nerves, but she had the feeling that they were good friends. Perhaps, Sebastian was the only friend Alucard had and vice versa. Seras wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Afterwards, she pulled back with a sweet giggle.

"If you show me a good time, I'll happily clean the cushions for you." She responded with a playful wink. Alucard grinned down at her and started chuckling.

"I wasn't going to clean the cushions." He answered. "Knowing him, Sebastian will get to it when we're done because that's the way he is. He's a neat freak." Alucard shifted his hips so his cock moved inside of her a little. Seras gasped and she dug her bony fingers into the back of his neck. "But I can still show you a good time." He purred. "Does it hurt at all?" He asked in a whisper. He placed kisses on the side of her face and the corner of her mouth, doing the best he can to soothe her.

"A little, but I think we can continue." She responded softly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her flesh while he started a gentle rhythm. He smoothly slid in and out of her. Her walls were so tight around him that he knew she was going to be able to squeeze every last drop of cum out of him.

"Yes," She answered in a shaky voice. He noted that her hands were trembling as she dug her fingers into the back of his neck. Her grip was painful, but he knew that she was scared. He stared down into her eyes, watching every expression that crossed over her face as she breathed somewhat heavily.

"How does that feel?" He asked carefully before he glanced between their bodies to watch as he penetrated her. Seras also glanced down but more because she was curious. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. It was so odd and yet arousing to see his thick member sliding in and out of her. Feeling him and now _seeing_ him, she became a little more sensitive whenever his cock pushed back in to caress her walls.

"It only hurts once in a while." She admitted, wincing when he entered her. Her walls were still trying to grow accustomed to his cock and being stretched.

"That'll pass," Alucard promised her as he looked back at the small blonde with a handsome grin. Seras stared up at him with a bizarre look on her face, like she was in disbelief and couldn't understand what was going on.

"Why are you being so gentle?" She asked him without much thought. He was taken by surprise. His grin fell and he stopped all movements as he stared down at the strange young woman. He was offended and a little angry by her words, but he didn't show it. Seras' face paled when she realized what she asked him. "Sorry," She muttered. Staring into his eyes she could tell that he was upset; she hadn't meant to offend him. "I just meant…that…I can understand how…frustrating it can be to…deflower a virgin since you have to go slow and be gentle." Alucard cocked his head to the side while he studied her closely. She seemed to babble a lot. He noticed that when she was talking to Sebastian earlier about schooling and work. But he didn't mind.

"You think that I'm annoyed having to go slow?" He asked with an arched brow and a deep frown. The only thing he was annoyed with was that she assumed things of him. He may have come off strong and appeared as a horn dog, as she put it, but he cared about her comfort. He wanted her to enjoy the sex as much as him. Why would she think he would be so cruel and only think about himself during this experience?

"Aren't you?" Seras asked hesitantly with furrowed brows. "Isn't it…frustrating not being able to go at your normal pace?"

"Sex is sex, Seras." Alucard huffed. "We may be going slowly, but you're still allowing me to fuck you and I'm still getting pleasure." Seras was somewhat relieved when he looked back down at her with a toothy grin. "Besides, once your body is used to my penetration, the real fun will start and be all the more sweeter." He snickered. She gave him a soft smile. She hadn't said anything about letting him go another round, but what he said sounded fun. She just might enjoy rough, hard sex. The small blonde winced when Alucard gave a sharp thrust and buried his cock deep inside of her. "Am I in the wrong for wanting to make your first time as easy as possible and enjoyable?" He asked. She was surprised to see a warm look in his eyes even though his grin was anything but tender.

"No," Seras muttered, mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes and the way they lightened up with amusement and endearment. "Thank you, Alucard." He leaned down to give her a tender, warm kiss on the lips. The small blonde squeaked and she closed her eyes tightly as a heated blush rushed onto her cheeks. The way he kissed her made her toes curl. Instinctively, Seras wrapped her legs around him so her heel gently dug into his lower back. Her fingers curled into his hair and fisted it lightly as she eagerly kissed him back. Without her even realizing it, his pace quickened. Suddenly with every thrust, pleasure tore through her instead of pain. She whimpered in his mouth. Her fingers played with his hair more while she moved her body with his. Alucard moaned in approval. His big, warm hands grasped her hips and he gave it to her good. Scaring both of them, Sebastian interrupted their moment together.

"Remember to stimulate the clit. The experience will be more enjoyable for her." He told his friend as he leaned forward so his arms were resting on the back of the couch. Alucard looked absolutely pissed while Seras glanced at him in disbelief.

"Get out of here," Alucard grumbled before he threw a throw pillow at Sebastian's face. There was a short pause between them as they stared at one another. Both males then snickered in unison. Michaelis merely pushed off of the couch and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"I was only trying to help." He commented with a wave of his hand.

"What are you going to suggest next? A reach around?" Alucard chuckled. Seras cocked her head to the side.

"What's that?" She asked as she looked back at the male on top of her. Alucard glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Trust me, something you won't like, but I was only joking, Seras." He answered. Sebastian walked to the side of the couch to lean over the arm so he came face to face with her. The small blonde jolted in surprise while she stared deeply into his warm brown eyes. The male furrowed his dark brows together in a sexy manner while he pulled off a smirk that made her melt. Alucard didn't seem to mind this. He just glanced back down and watched as he penetrated her deeply, causing the girl to whimper since she hadn't been expecting him to continue.

"Has he been kind to you? Is he still being vulgar?" Sebastian asked her.

"He's been very kind." She whispered. This made his smirk widen.

"Good," He snickered. Michaelis then leaned down and kissed her on the lips sweetly. Seras' lashes lowered over her eyes as she raised a hand to bury it in his locks of hair.

"You've been very kind too," She whispered heatedly while her fingers massaged his scalp. She kissed him slowly, tenderly, enjoying it fully. Seeing how relaxed and distracted the girl was, Alucard thrusted faster than before. He watched when her back curved beautifully, bringing her perfect breasts up, as she lifted off of the couch with this deep moan. She kissed Sebastian harder while she instinctively thrusted her hips up to meet with his thrusting cock.

"Seras," Alucard moaned while he dragged his hand down her flat stomach and caressed over her hip. His other hand slipped to around her lower back so he can hold onto her as he fucked her hard. Seras couldn't help the whimpers or moans that escaped her. She closed her eyes tightly while she devoured the male's mouth with her own. Michaelis watched her with hungry eyes, delighted by her excitement and the way she writhed in pleasure. It was so damn sexy. Her lips suddenly left his when she let out a choked cry. Her fingers tightened in his hair while her other hand shot back to grab the couch's arm. Taking his roommate's advice, Alucard caressed Seras' pink pearl with the tip of his middle finger. He went in small, slow rotations, but that only caused her to come more undone. Her body started with this light tremble before the shaking became stronger and she was coming.

If possible, her body arched more, letting the male run his hand up and down her back before settling on her ass. He pulled her towards him as he pushed his hips forward, fucking her hard into the couch. It only took a couple of thrusts and then he was cumming. His seeds gushed into the condom while he continued thrusting in to her until he was completely sated. Gingerly, Alucard pulled himself from her snug channel and glanced down at that lovely pink, moist flesh of hers while he breathed heavily. She was so soaked. Dying to taste that flesh of hers, he dropped to his stomach to lie between her legs and he kissed her sex deeply with a moan. Seras cried out in surprise and her body started trembling all over again.

"Alucard," She whimpered. The male chuckled in response before he used his tongue to bring her more pleasure. Her vision was hazy and her mind was a jumbled mess. She shook her head as she breathed heavily. "Alucard," She whined his name. Her stomach felt so weird and her sex was tingling like crazy. He wrapped his lips around her clit and he sucked down with such force that she couldn't help, but orgasm. The small blonde cried out her pleasure as her thighs pressed into Alucard's face, keeping him in place until her orgasm ended. Afterwards, she fell languidly on the couch and breathed hard. Alucard chuckled as he kissed the lips of her sex and up her body to her flat stomach where he rested his head. Seras naturally raised her hands to bury her fingers in his hair. She massaged his scalp lovingly while she whimpered softly under her breath. She lazily shifted her head to look at her wallet that still rested on the coffee table. She kept one hand buried in Alucard's hair while she reached out with the other to grab her wallet. She easily flipped it open with one hand, placed it on her chest, and counted the money before slipping it out. She handed the two hundred pounds to Sebastian. Michaelis' eyes widened in surprise and he stood up straighter while he stared at the money curiously.

"What is this for?" He asked. _Was the girl paying them for sex? _He actually wondered. Seras buried her fingers back in Alucard's hair, hugging his head to her stomach, and continued playing with the strands while she smiled up at Sebastian.

"My share of the rent," She answered with a wink. A warm smile crossed over the male's face and he laughed softly under his breath. He slid the money into his pocket and glanced back at the small blonde.

"I'm glad that we persuaded you into becoming our roommate." He whispered.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Their Treasure

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 3 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**The theme for this AU is: Pirates. **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Plus! I like to think of this as a sequel to "Roomies". **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Their Treasure**

Lorelai Victoria, a young noblewoman of four, stood disheveled but smiling brightly before two tall men or, in other words, pirates. She wore a long white elegant dress, one a princess would wear, and she held a sword at her side, getting ready to fight. She had big brown eyes and long blonde hair that flowed gorgeously down her back. Alucard and Sebastian smirked down at the tiny princess who was guarding the treasure they were greedily trying to steal. They held the swords up in hope to intimidate the girl, but her smile only widened and she giggled as she raised her sword.

"En garde!" The little princess exclaimed. She then pounced forward, hoping the end of her sword would meet with Sebastian's stomach. But the man was graceful; he easily flew backwards and used his own sword to block her attack. The four year old giggled more. From the corner of her eye she saw Alucard move in to strike, but he purposely went slow so she could react. Lorelai spun on her heel and held up her sword to block his attack, even though he could have easily sliced his opponent. "The treasure is mine, pirates!" She exclaimed sternly and once more threw out her sword. The sword grazed over Alucard's arm. In the child's mind, she saw blood spurt from his arm as he fell to the ground in defeat. Before she could make the final blow, Sebastian stepped forward to block her attack with his own sword. Lorelai gasped in surprise and glanced up at the tall man. He snickered at her as he picked up Alucard's sword, now possessing two swords. Lorelai's mouth fell open.

"That's cheating, Daddy!" She announced, but bravely bounced forward to start sword fighting with him. While the little princess was occupied fighting the pirate. Alucard quite casually walked over to the princess' treasure, a plate of cookies. He sat down on the bottom step of the porch and helped himself to one of her chocolate chip cookies. He waited patiently for her to realize that her treasure had been stolen from her.

"That treasure is too sweet for children. You will get a cavity." Sebastian lectured his daughter playfully while he effortlessly blocked her attacks. He didn't bother trying to attack her because it would have been far too easy to 'kill' her, even though their 'swords' were actually tin foil shaped into a sword for playing.

"I will brush my teeth afterwards! In the meantime, you're going to walk the plank!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'm the pirate," Sebastian chuckled. "I'm the one who should be forcing you to walk the plank." He reminded her, but his daughter was as stubborn as her mother and had a mind of her own.

"Walk the plank!" The princess demanded and she waved her sword in the air. Her father closed his eyes in defeat and hung his head with a deep sigh.

"Very well," He responded and dropped his swords willingly.

"The plank!" The child cried out, cheering that she had won this battle. Her father walked over to their pool and like a good pirate, he fell in with a giant splash. Lorelai laughed and cheered when the splash got her all wet. She looked back at her father to see he had surfaced. His dark locks of hair stuck to his face, but he had a smirk on his face as he stared up at his daughter lovingly.

"You've won, my dear." He announced with a hand on his chest and a bow of his head. "You may have your treasure as long as you brush your teeth afterwards."

"Yes! Thank you, Daddy!" The small blonde giggled. But when she turned around and found her other daddy chilling on the porch eating her cookies, her jaw dropped. "What?! Daddy! Those are mine!"

"Your mother made those cookies for everyone, not just for you." Sebastian corrected her as he climbed out of the pool. His clothes were soaked, but it was a nice sunny day and surprisingly a bit hot, so he didn't much mind.

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "Sorry," She pouted her lip before she slowly approached Alucard. She put her hands behind her back and gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "May I have a cookie, Daddy?" She asked. Her father gave her one of his infamous toothy grins before he held out the plate of cookies to her. "Thank you," She chirped happily and took a cookie. She ate her cookie and hummed at the taste of how delicious it was. Her mum's cookies were always so warm, gooey, and soft. It was Lorelai's favorite. Whenever her mother made those cookies or bought her some candy, Lorelai and her two fathers would always end up playing Pirates because they tried to steal her sweets. Sebastian snuck up on his distracted daughter and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her to his soaked body causing the little troublemaker to laugh. She struggled in his grasp and tried to get free to attack him with her sword, but she couldn't get free.

"Ew! You're all wet! Get off!" The girl giggled. "Mum! Daddy's getting me all wet!" Much unexpectedly, Alucard easily grabbed the child from Sebastian's arms and threw her into the pool. Being a good swimmer, the four year old easily swam her way back to the surface. She brushed her wet hair back out of her eyes to stare up at her smirking fathers.

"Now you're wet," Alucard commented smugly. Lorelai gave him a look that was very much like her mother's whenever they pissed her off. The child playfully splashed water their way, getting Sebastian even more soaked and Alucard's pants wet. Again, nobody was expecting it when Seras suddenly came up behind him and pushed him into the pool. Alucard landed in the pool beside his daughter, causing a giant splash and a small wave. Lorelai laughed as she smiled brightly up at her mother who proudly stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Now you're wet," Seras sneered. Alucard smirked up at his naughty lover before he jumped up to wrap his arms around her and pull her into the pool with them. Her mother shrieked as she fell head first into the pool, making even more waves as the adults moved around wildly in the water. Sebastian chuckled as he reached in and pulled his daughter out in fear that their rough housing might just drown her. Lorelai clung to his neck while he carried her over to the porch. He sat down, set her in his lap, and grabbed the plate of cookies. The two sat there eating the snack while they were entertained by Alucard and Seras play fighting in the water.

"Tomorrow can I walk the plank?" Lorelai asked as she munched on her cookie.

"Pardon?" Sebastian muttered and glanced down at the soaked blonde.

"Walking the plank is fun!" She giggled. "Tomorrow, can you be the princess and I can be a pirate?"

"He is already a princess!" Alucard exclaimed from the pool before he pulled Seras under water with him. That comment made a huge smile cross over Lorelai's face and she giggled as she went on eating her cookie. Her parents were so incredibly weird, but she loved them.

**The End**

**Yeah, I couldn't really write a fic where Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras were pirates. I find that a little weird to be honest. But I just thought, what if Alucard and Sebastian were playing with their daughter and they were mean old 'pirates' trying to take her 'treasure'. I just thought it would be a cute little fic. It has the theme of the AU. It may go against the rules, but I'm not entirely sure. I guess that's up to you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Monster Mayhem Circus

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 4 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**The theme of this AU is: Monster Circus. **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Monster Mayhem Circus**

Large white and black striped tents stood proudly in a wide field of dirt surrounded by long blades of grass. All around the tent were different stands and games where people could win prizes. Those arriving would see a great big black sign with red, creepy lettering saying "Monster Mayhem Circus". Below that was a small sign reading off the precautions for children and those with weak stomachs that some of the performances can be a bit graphic, even horrific. Normal folk viewed the circus as more of a freak show, but those who actually visited the circus and those who performed would see it as a new world where supernatural beings welcomed and mingled with mortals. Most of their customers were Goths. Families, boyfriends, girlfriends, friends, young ones, loners, whoever and whatever joined, all accepting the monsters and looking up to them. The main tent was packed with a large crowd of people cheering and talking as they waited patiently for the show to start.

Eventually, the ringleader came out. He was a demon disguised as a human. He looked very much like a character from a Tim Burton film. He wore this striped black and white outfit with a matching top hat. His black hair was slicked back beneath the hat and his red eyes glimmered with mirth as he waved to the audience that applauded him. In one hand he had a microphone and in the other he swirled around his black cane that was topped with a fake human heart. Even though the crowd hadn't calmed any, he spoke into his microphone.

"Welcome all monsters, devils, and those who creep in the night." The ringleader, Damien, purred into the microphone, knowing that this phrase drove the humans absolutely wild. On cue, the Goths shouted and cheered some even hissing like vampires, which was a normal, positive response. He cackled in the microphone and pointed his cane at his wonderfully active crowd. "Welcome all to Monster Mayhem Circus! Now, let's get this monster mash started!" The crowd cheered louder than before. Damien stepped off to the side and this time pointed the cane behind him where a person was coming out to join him on stage. "Here he is, the Prince of Hell, Black Death controlling the fires of hell at his very fingertips!" As the crowd cheered, the ringleader turned towards Sebastian with a dark look in his eyes. "Try and not to burn the tent down." He growled under his breath before giving the stage to the other demon.

"No promises," Sebastian whispered under his breath with a gentle smirk on his lips. His dark red eyes flickered to the crowd and he held up his hands. For a split second, the crowd went silent and they all leaned forward in anticipation. The demon's smirk widened before fire sprouted from his hands and roared to life. The audience gasped, some children even screamed in enthrallment, and then they clapped. Controlling the fire with ease, he got close to the crowd of humans, but not too close as to hurt them. The fire was hot, they could feel the heat on their pale pasty faces, but they were all mesmerized by it and his performance. The demon moved around like he was dancing with fire. The flames got bigger, going so high that the ringleader was worried that it would burn holes into the tent. The fire turned black and grew more out of control. It started forming into odd shapes that fires normally wouldn't take the shape of. Monsters formed in them, eyes started appearing, and ferocious snarls and growls emitted from these fiery creatures. But the audience still wasn't scared. They continued cheering him on, absolutely loving his performance.

On time, Sebastian's mate's animal familiar, a white tiger, ran out on stage and charged him. The demon turned sharply with a wide smirk on his face. His fire shrunk and thinned into a long whip, but of course, Sebastian would never whip or harm any cat. He spun the fiery whip so it created a large spiral that the tiger could easily jump through. Lilith made her jump, halfway through the spiraling fire of death she turned into a cub that the demon caught in his arms. Afterwards the fire died and he turned to hold the cub to the cheering crowd, ending his performance. The ringleader came back out to stand beside Sebastian.

"I'm sure the ladies will agree that was quite the hot performance!" Damien joked as he gestured towards the demon. "That was an act performed by Black Death and his beautiful assistant, Lilith!" He stroked over the cub's head before Sebastian left with the tiger. "Our next act is done by the King of Vampires himself, death follows him wherever he goes, Grim!" Some males in the crowd stood and shouted on the top of their lungs in joy. They threw their fists out to welcome their King. Alucard casually walked out onto the stage with his hands in his pockets. He flashed the ladies a toothy grin that got them all flustered and screaming his name. Instead of stopping beside the ringleader, he walked all the way over to the crowd of humans to a certain young lady. A gothic twenty year old that was seemingly shy froze when the handsome man approached her. He bent a little at the hip and held out his hand to her. Confused, but mesmerized by his gorgeous red eyes, she slipped her hand into his. He chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around hers and helped her out of her seat. He then led her on stage in front of the audience.

"Tell me, my _dear, _if I asked you, would you ride a horse?" He asked as a black horse walked out to stand behind him. The Goth glanced back at the horse. She had never ridden one before, but thought it would be cool to.

"Probably, yes." She answered with a small smile. Alucard leaned down to her level with an even wider grin.

"And what if I told you to stand on it while it ran about the room, would you do it?" He asked her in a low, seductive voice. The girl's mouth fell open in shock.

"No!" She instantly answered, knowing that she wouldn't be well balanced on it. What if she fell off and the horse trampled on her? She could get seriously hurt! His fingers wrapped around her chin and he stared deeply into her eyes, pulling the young woman in a trance.

"What if you had no fear? What if I took that all a way? And I _ordered_ you to stand on that horse as it trotted around this tent?" He breathed, his lips were now incredibly close to hers, driving all the females in the crowd mad. Completely under his control, the woman didn't think twice about what he was asking her to do.

"Yes," She whispered. After he got her permission, Alucard grabbed her tightly by the wrist and pulled her over to his black horse. He swept her off of her feet, set her up on the horse, and then climbed up behind her so in case she did stagger or fall he could catch her. He kicked his heels into the horse's side and on command the horse started at a trot. By the third kick to the side, the horse was running at full speed around the stage, going in a full circle. The audience was ever so quiet as they watched anxiously from their seats, waiting to see if the woman would actually do as she was told and stand on the moving horse. As if she's done this a thousand times, the woman and man stood up on the horse. Alucard kept his hands on her waists while she kept her arms out to keep her balanced. She looked like a lifeless doll, a woman that was completely fearless or was unaware of what she was doing. The crowd cheered for her though. They were amazed by Alucard's mind powers and that he was able to get the woman to do this incredibly dangerous act just by taking away her fear. With ease, Alucard sat down properly on the horse before he pulled the woman down into his lap as if she was a maiden he had just saved from a fire breathing dragon. The woman came out of his trance and she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She recalled what she had just done and blushed darkly with a large smile on her face. Alucard couldn't help but cackle as he slowed his horse down.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"My mate is going to kill me." He chuckled. Suddenly her face paled. She knew that Alucard was a married man, but that was easily forgettable once he looks or speaks to you. And he had been very seductive during this act, so the girl wasn't surprised at all that his wife would tear him a new one. She just hoped that she won't have to feel that woman's wrath. The Goth girl was helped down off of her horse and she returned to her seat. The ringleader was back on his spot on the stage as Alucard was trotting away on his horse.

"Quite the lady killer, is he not? But seriously girls, watch out for him and his fangs." Damien chuckled and he got a good laugh from the crowd this time. He shook his head with a snicker before he waved his hand out to introduce their next performer. "What's a King without his Queen?! She's a real beauty, but quite deadly fellas. Please, welcome Lady Crimson!" His hand shot upwards to gesture to the lady on a tall platform. Everyone stared up at Seras who was thirty to forty feet from the ground. As if she was like a little girl on the sidewalk, the small blonde skipped right out on the tightrope with a giant smile on her face. The crowd was holding their breath out of fear that the girl will slip and fall to her death. But she only laughed as she did a cartwheel on the tightrope and elegantly landed in a split. She then grabbed the rope and did a giant swing, like she was a child swinging on the monkey bars on the playground. She went all the way around a couple of times before she stopped in a crouch position under the wire, still hanging on with her hands and now her feet.

However, her fun was interrupted when someone joined her on the tightrope. She glanced over to see Sebastian approaching her with a sword in hand. Seras swung back around so she was on the right side of the rope and she stood up to face her opponent. The demon didn't hold back. He came right at her with his sword, going right for the chest. The little vampire maneuvered back while the crowd panicked. They figured it was all a part of the show, but it was frightening to see these people so calm as they 'fought' on a tightrope. The next strike Seras did a backflip and landed safely. But Sebastian was persistent; he kept coming at her with that sword. She did a flip over him. What the crowd didn't know was what happened was also a part of the show. When the little vampire landed, she slipped on the tightrope and staggered off. Before she could fall, she quickly grabbed the tightrope with one hand. Some of the audience cried out in shock, most of the kids even started to cry and scream at her.

"Use your wings, Lady Crimson!" Some of the children in the audience screamed at her, which was one of her other acts, flying about the tent. Sebastian slowly approached the hanging woman with a smirk on his lips. Shocking the crowd, the demon cut off the woman's hand. Children covered their eyes and screamed when the woman fell the thirty to forty feet and landed hard on the ground. But before panic could settle in the humans, the broken Draculina got right up. The humans' jaws dropped as they watched her heal right before their very eyes. Her broken arm popped back into place, her legs and back healed, and all the blood soaked into her body. Even her hand grew back. When the woman stood before them waving and smiling, the crowd cheered and applauded her resurrection.

An hour later after all the performances were done, the humans started exiting the main tent and headed off to play some games before leaving for the night. Outside it smelled strongly of popcorn, cotton candy, and hot dogs. There was a lot of chatter and children laughing as they ran about in excitement. Seras was hanging out in the tent where the animals were. She was stroking over a baby elephant's head as it nudged her with his trunk. They didn't make him perform, but they did let the children pet and ride him occasionally.

"Lady Crimson!" Someone exclaimed behind her. Seras turned to see three young girls at the opening of the tent. The littlest girl, perhaps six or seven, was wearing replicas of Seras' wings. She even had a black shirt that said Lady Crimson's Draculina in blood red. She looked absolutely astounded to see her beloved female role model in person. The little girl ran right up to Seras and bounced in excitement. The little vampire smiled brightly at the girl and knelt to her level. "Can I give you a hug?" The little girl asked shyly, but clearly was too antsy to hold her exhilaration in.

"Sure," Seras laughed and opened her arms to the child. The girl happily leapt forward to wrap her arms around her role model and hugged her tightly.

"Did it hurt when you fell?" The little girl asked.

"No," The vampire snickered with a shake of her head. "And don't be mad at Black Death, it was only acting." The girl pulled out of their hug to look up at her in disbelief.

"But he's so mean!" She whined. "He cut off your hand and let you fall to your death!"

"It was only an act." Seras repeated with another shake of her head. She then held up both hands and wiggled her fingers to show the girl that she was perfectly fine. "See. I still have both of my hands."

"I'm sorry if we bothered you." One of the elder girls, perhaps the age of fifteen or sixteen, said as she approached them with a weak smile. "She just really wanted to meet you. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine!" The little vampire exclaimed with a bright smile. "I loved meeting you guys."

"Thank you for being so cool about it." The third girl muttered who was further behind. She was slumped over with her hands in her pockets and wearing a black beanie that just about covered her eyes. "The wolfman just about bit us when we approached him."

"He's not nice to anyone," Seras muttered as she stood at her full height.

"And Grim and Black Death seem kind of…standoffish." The third girl went on with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared to approach them." The second girl admitted.

"Perhaps it would be better if you didn't." The little vampire chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I made that mistake and now I'm here, a vampire performing acts for a circus." The girls blinked stupidly at her.

"What? Don't you like the circus? You always look so happy when flying or walking the tightrope." The second girl muttered. Seras' eyes flew open and she quickly waved her hands.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I love the circus. I have such a great time here. But it was the last place I expected to be. I've been doing this for almost fifty years with my mates. We can go on forever if we really wanted to." She said this with a warm smile on her face while nostalgia practically glistened in her red eyes. When she came back to reality, she sighed and shook her head. "Anyway," She muttered and brought her attention back to the young ladies. "How would you girls like free tickets for another day at the circus?" She asked as she magically pulled three tickets from thin air. The six year old squealed with joy.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Seras happily handed the girl the tickets. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, and remember," The vampire started as she smirked at the girls. "Stay creepy, my Draculinas." The three girls laughed in agreeance to Lady Crimson's famous line.

"Thanks again for the tickets," The second girl said as she took her little sister's hand and led her out of the tent. Seras turned to start playing with the baby elephant, but she was again interrupted.

"There you are," Sebastian grumbled.

"I told you she would be here." Alucard sneered. Seras turned to find her mates enter the tent with Lilith, now back to her full form, behind them. The little vampire gave her tiger a dark look.

"Traitor," She commented. "She follows you around like a damn puppy! I think she forgets who her master really is!" Seras exclaimed as she gestured her hand at Sebastian angrily.

"It's because I spoil her," The demon replied with a warm smile as he glanced down at the beautiful tiger. Lilith made a soft growl sound and rubbed her head up against his leg. He chuckled and placed a hand on top of her head to ruffle her fur. Seras folded her arms and pretended to be mad.

"Between you stealing my tiger and Alucard flirting with women in the audience, I don't think I really want to talk to either of you." She said this but couldn't keep a straight face. She smiled with a gentle laugh.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian played along. "Well, there are plenty of other women outside of this tent that would love to speak with us."

"But I had something better in mind." The small blonde started while her lashes lowered halfway down her crimson eyes. Playing innocent, Seras held her hands behind her back and smiled 'bashfully' at them. "Will you guys help me train for a new act?" Alucard snickered at his little bride.

"And what act would that be?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing too hard, just sex on the tightrope." She said casually and looked away from them to pet the baby elephant once more. Alucard gave a low breathy moan before a deep cackle erupted from his throat.

"We've already mastered missionary on the tightrope." He chuckled. "Perhaps a new position?"

"I'm sure you two can come up with something." She responded with a wave of her hand as she walked past them.

"Perhaps cowgirl," Sebastian suggested.

"Or standing," Alucard added.

"I'll meet you on the tightrope." Seras reminded them as she left the tent. Before she could even fully step outside, Alucard and Sebastian were at her side. They took her by the wrists and started leading her to the main tent where they were going to have their fun for the next couple of hours or until they got caught.

**The End **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Best Friends Forever

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 5 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**The theme of this AU is: Imaginary Friend. **

**Alucard and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Best Friends Forever**

A young boy of four stood in the doorway that led into the boy's dormitory of the orphanage. He was a beautiful, young child with pale skin and big brown eyes. His black hair framed his face, but was slightly messy. He wore a short sleeved black button up shirt and black shorts. One of his knees was scraped and was bleeding, but he didn't seem to care. He just stood in that doorway and listened to the soft sounds of his best friend crying.

"Alucard?" Sebastian whispered. There was a sharp gasp from the other boy when he realized that he was caught and all became silent. "Alucard," The young boy called for his friend again and he cautiously stepped into the room. "I know that you're in here, Alucard." The room was lined with beds, but the young boy knew exactly where his friend was hiding. He traveled slowly to the back of the dormitory, right to his friend's bed and found Alucard beneath. The four year old ravenette was curled up in a tight ball beneath his bed. His skin was just as pale and beautiful, but was covered with dark bruises and fingermarks. His body shook from the recent treatment he received. His black hair was tousled from the harsh treatment and his clothes were wrinkled and messy, having been pulled off recently.

"Alucard," Sebastian whispered as he lowered onto his knees. "Did…Did the Priest take you back to his room?" He asked, knowing that the Priest did this to his friend. From the mentioning of the Priest, Alucard curled up into an even tighter ball and cried silently. "What did the Priest do? Why are you always crying and hiding? Why are you hurt? It's okay, you can talk to me." The young boy reached under the bed to grab his friend's arm and gently started pulling him out. "Come out, Alucard." Alucard willingly crawled out from under the bed to sit beside his friend on the floor. Tears ran down his face and his green eyes stayed glued to the floor, almost as if he was too ashamed to look his best friend in the eye. His little body shook and his fists were clenched tightly in his lap.

"Alucard," Sebastian had started, but he was cut off immediately.

"I want to run away, Sebastian." Alucard was speaking in a broken voice. Anger filled his eyes and more tears trailed down his cheeks, but he still refused to look at his friend. That is, until he said this. "Will you run away with me?" The brown eyed boy sat up straighter and stared at his friend in bewilderment.

"Run away?" He repeated. "But…why?"

"You know why!" Alucard shouted and cried harder. "They hate us! They all hate us! They glare and beat us! And that Priest, he…he hurts me! He tears off my clothes, throws me on his bed, and he hurts me! He hurts me all over! He pushes my head into the mattress so I can't breathe and he holds me down while he hurts me from behind! I don't want him to hurt me anymore! I don't want to live here anymore! Please, run away with me, Sebastian!" The crying boy then reached out to take his friend's hand tightly. "We're like brothers, Sebastian!" This caused Sebastian to smile.

"We're best friends," Michaelis happily announced. "Brothers forever,"

"Exactly!" Alucard exclaimed. "Brothers forever! We don't need anybody else! They're not our friends! And they will never be our friends! They hate us! So let's go somewhere, anywhere!" Sebastian's smile suddenly dropped and he looked worried.

"But…where will we go, Alucard?" He asked.

"We'll ride a train, like in the movies!" The boy said happily with a smile on his face. "We'll go anywhere it takes us!"

"Where people are nice and will treat us like people?!" Sebastian asked with a smile just as big as Alucard's, but as soon as he asked this, his friend's smile fell.

"No!" Alucard snapped. "Away from people! Far away from everybody! It will just be you and me! Forever! Nobody else!" Sebastian's smile slowly disappeared and he lowered his head in disappointment.

"Oh," He whispered.

"Oh?!" Alucard repeated with an offended look. "What do you mean 'oh'? We're brothers! We don't need anybody else, remember?"

"Alucard," Sebastian whispered. "I want friends," His eyes shifted to the ground. "I want at least a girl friend, you know…a friend that's a girl." A bright smile then appeared on his face and he giggled. "Like that blonde we saw in the movie. She was very pretty and so nice. What if she was our friend? I bet she would love us and be nice to us and treat us like we're people." Alucard frowned and slowly lowered his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, but she isn't real." He whispered. "It was just a movie. People like her don't exist." Even though this fact crushed him, Sebastian couldn't help smiling while he absently played with his shoelaces.

"But if she did exist, I bet she would be so nice and sweet and gentle." He whispered with a distant look in his eyes. Alucard smiled when hearing this.

"And she'll be our age. I don't want her to be older because then we can't trust her. If she was our age, I would let her hang with us all day long. We can play from sunrise to sunset." He added.

"She would have big blue eyes and have that pretty girl smell." Sebastian chuckled in delight. Suddenly, Alucard's smile fell and he lifted his head to look at Sebastian.

"She could run away with us." The boy whispered with hot tears in his eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he started to cry. "She would run away with us because she would love us. When everyone else is being cruel, she'll make us smile and laugh. I want her to be funny. Can she be funny, Sebastian?" Michaelis smiled warmly at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She can be funny, Alucard." He promised even though the girl wasn't even real. "She'll make us laugh so hard that our sides will hurt. She would be the funniest person we have ever met."

"Can she be real?" Alucard sobbed as he buried his face in his knees to cry harder. "I want her to be real. I want her to take away my pain." Sebastian's smile fell and he glumly looked at the floor while tears welled in his eyes.

"I want her to be real too." He muttered. Then an idea popped in his eyes and he looked back at his crying best friend. "She's real, Alucard, and we'll find her together!" The boy slowly calmed down. He lifted his head to stare up at his friend curiously.

"We will?" He asked softly and he wiped his tears away.

"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed with a sharp nod of his head. "One day we will find her. She will be our age, cute, funny, and strong! She won't think twice to push or yell at anyone who is mean to us! And she will be our best friend for life!" This made Alucard laugh. Michaelis smiled brightly and laughed with him.

"Excuse me," Someone interrupted their laughter. "But when are we going to play?" Alucard and Sebastian shifted their heads to find that a small four year old, blonde was sitting right beside them. Both boys shrieked in surprise, startled by her presence. How long had she been sitting there?! Instinctively, the boys bolted under the bed to hide, but kept a wary eye on the strange girl. She cocked her head to the side and then she lay on her stomach to stare at them curiously. She stared at them for a long few seconds before she smiled brightly with a sweet giggle. "Why are you guys hiding?" The young boys studied her when they realized that she wasn't dangerous, but…nice. When they finally comprehended this, they _really _looked at her. Wasn't she the girl they were just talking about? Michaelis smiled and climbed out from under the bed to sit beside her on the floor. The girl sat up to face him, but only ended up getting poked in her arm and shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked him and then poked him back.

"You're…real?" Sebastian muttered in bewilderment and his smile widened. Sweet laughter met their ears as the girl innocently tilted her head to the side and gave the brightest smile they have ever seen. Almost instantly both boys had fallen hopelessly in love with the girl. Mesmerized by the small blonde, Alucard slowly climbed out from under the bed while the girl playfully poked Sebastian's cheek.

"Of course I'm real. Are you real?" She teased him.

"Where did you come from?" Alucard finally spoke while a gentle smile settled on his lips.

"I've been here for a while." She answered and that beautiful smile of hers faltered. "I'm Seras,"

"Seras?" Alucard and Sebastian repeated under their breaths. It was such a pretty name for a pretty girl. The small blonde pointed at one boy.

"And you're Alucard," She announced as if he didn't know his own name, and considering that he was practically an idiot in love, it was possible that he had forgotten his own name there for a second. The girl then pointed towards Michaelis. "And you're Sebastian,"

"How…how do you know our names?" Sebastian asked. Seras merely shrugged her shoulders, but a hint of pain and loneliness glistened in her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I've…been here for…a while." She repeated, but softer than before. Unable to stand seeing that pained look in her eyes, Alucard automatically grasped her hand to comfort her.

"What did you want to play?" He asked with a warm smile, hoping to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking about. The small blonde glanced at him with a bewildered look on her face, but it wasn't long before she was smiling again.

The three children played for what felt like hours. They giggled as they ran about the room and hid under the beds. They made up their own little game that didn't really make sense and had no rules. They just added stuff as they went and had the time of their lives. Alucard and Sebastian couldn't recall a time they had so much fun or didn't have to worry about anyone outside of this room. They wanted it to be like this forever. They absolutely adored their new best friend. She was different from others. She was kind to them. She didn't look at them in disgust or bullied them or talked behind their backs. She liked them, maybe even loved them. And they loved her.

"What are you two doing?!" A man shouted. Alucard and Sebastian stopped and looked over to see a man in his late fifties, the priest of the orphanage. He looked absolutely pissed to see the young children running about wildly and making so much noise. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides while he narrowed his eyes dangerously on the two young boys. The two boys drew back from that dark look. Alucard felt hot tears sting his eyes while his body started to tremble from the recent events he just had with the awful priest.

"We…we were playing, Sir. We were playing with Seras." Michaelis answered as he nervously pointed towards Seras who stood quietly across the room. The priest looked over to where she was, but he only scowled and looked back at the little troublemakers.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time for lying, Michaelis. You don't make up false stories." The priest told him in a stern voice. Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief and he gaped at the man.

"What lie, Sir? I wasn't lying about anything." He said as he again pointed at Seras. "We were just playing; she wanted to play with us." The priest then threw out a hand to gesture in Seras' direction.

"There's nobody else here, you lying little shit! You and Alucard alone are causing such a damn ruckus! Now, enough with the lies and just take the heat like a man!" The priest growled at him. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other, both wondering if either the priest was crazy or if they were the crazy ones. Hadn't they just been playing with a small blonde for the past hour or two? They both then looked at Seras. She still stood there quietly and stared at the priest with hatred in her eyes, but she didn't look surprised by what he said. She finally met their gazes and answered their unspoken questions.

"He can't see me." She whispered to them. "Nobody can, only you two." And to prove her point, the priest didn't acknowledge a word that she had said.

"But…why?" Sebastian whispered.

"Why what?!" The priest snarled, but he was ignored.

"Because I want it that way," Seras responded with a warm smile. She walked around the bed and across the room towards the boys. "Nobody can see or hear me, just you two. I like my world small. Let's keep it that way." The small blonde frowned when she heard the priest approaching them. She turned her head to see the furious priest was going to lash out at any second.

"One of these days, Michaelis, your mouth is going to get you into serious trouble, but today I am in no mood to deal with you." The priest grumbled as he reached down and grabbed Alucard tightly by his wrist. The boy instantly knew what this meant, especially when the priest started to drag him towards the door to lead him back to his office where they will be all alone. Alucard started to cry hard and he fought to get free.

"No!" The boy screamed and sobbed, but he was powerless against the adult. Sebastian didn't think twice about trying to save his best friend. He ran over to grab the priest by his arm as if he had the strength to stop the man in his tracks.

"He doesn't want to go with you!" Michaelis screamed, knowing that his friend will end up hurt if he was left alone with the priest again. "Leave Alucard alone! He doesn't want to go! Alucard doesn't want to go with you!" The priest quite easily threw the brat off of his arm. Sebastian landed hard on his ass. Tears started to stream down his face, but not because he was hurt, but because he was scared. He couldn't imagine how scared Alucard must be. "Leave him alone," Michaelis sobbed on the floor.

"I don't want to go!" Alucard shouted, but he still couldn't get free. Through their tears, the young boys saw movement from the corner of their eyes. They shifted their heads and were mesmerized to see three large black tendrils. They moved around like a snake in the air, heading straight for the priest who was oblivious to his fate. Their eyes followed the tendrils to see that it lead straight to Seras. The small blonde looked different. Such a malevolent look glistened in her blood red eyes. She no longer looked sweet, but like a baby demon that was ready to kill. She glowered at the priest and watched in satisfaction as her tendrils wrapped around the filthy man. The priest immediately started to panic when an invisible force wrapped around his arms and torso, binding him. Alucard was able to pull free and he took several steps back, but the boys' eyes were glued to him and the tendrils.

The priest struggled in her tendrils and started swearing under his breath. He didn't understand the slightest what was happening or why it was happening to him. When he realized that he wasn't going to get free by just struggling alone, he started to call for help, but that ended real fast when another tendril slid across his mouth to silence him. Alucard and Sebastian watched stunned as the tendrils tightened around the man, making him holler in discomfort. Again the tendrils tightened and this time they heard something break. The priest screamed into the tendril, but it was muffled. The tendrils got tighter and tighter. They twirled around his body with ease and broke bones, and they didn't stop until the man practically popped like a balloon. Blood splattered everywhere when that happened. It splashed onto Alucard's face while he just stood there in disbelief and stared at the mangled body in the tendrils grasp. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't think anything of it until he felt a cold hand slip into his. The boy gasped with a small jump and he turned to face Seras who smiled up at him beautifully. She stood up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Alucard. You'll never have to go with him anywhere ever again. He can't hurt you." She whispered in his ear. Tears ran down the boy's face and he slowly wrapped his arms around Seras to hug her to him. He buried his tearstained face into the crook of her neck and he cried in relief. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise. I'll always be there to protect you." Sebastian climbed to his feet while he studied the small blonde. Her eyes were back to being a sapphire blue and the demon that she had been was long gone.

"What…what are you?" Michaelis asked hesitantly as he carefully approached her. He had faith in her that she wouldn't hurt him, but he was still terrified of what just happened. Seras glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She pulled off a grin that sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She promised him in a whisper. "I'm just…your imaginary friend." She laughed as if it was a joke. Not a second later, Sebastian was attacking her with a hug. He cried as he wrapped his arms around her torso and buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you for saving my best friend." He whispered.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. An Endless Nightmare

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 6 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**The theme of this AU is: Punishment!**

**The TV show 'Lucifer' inspired me for the version of Hell in this. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**An Endless Nightmare**

_"Where is she?" One of his many children asked angrily as they stood before one of their two fathers in the parlor. Sebastian, annoyed and tired, kept his head down with his eyes closed while his children bitched at him. They were all fully grown, some of them were nearly a thousand now with the youngest being in her late forties. But they all looked like they were in their twenties. Some were full vampires and the rest were hybrids (part vampire and part demon). "Where are our mother and father? Why haven't you been able to locate them yet?" The eldest child, Vincent, growled through gritted teeth. Finally Sebastian opened his eyes to give his children such a dark look. No longer having the guts to cross him, each one of his mate's children backed down. _

_"Sometimes I think, boy, that you forget that I am also your father." The demon practically snarled and he balled his hand into a tight fist. His mate didn't believe in hitting. He had never so much as thought of striking one of his children until today. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I've been looking for her and your father nonstop for the past three years. Hell is a very large place with multiple levels. Do you have any idea how many occupants there are down there? It could be another few years before I find either of them." He told them carefully since they didn't seem to understand the first twelve times he's told them this. _

_"Then why did you come back to the surface just to disappoint us again?" Vincent asked, speaking for the rest of his siblings. The demon watched as his sons and daughters nodded their heads in agreement. Sebastian sighed deeply and hung his head once more, but this time in exhaustion. Demons didn't really require sleep, but for once he could actually use a nap. _

_"I've been mated to your mother for nearly two thousand years. I think I know Seras better than the rest of you and know that she would want me checking in on our ungrateful little monsters." He snapped at them. "I'm doing the best I can to find your mother and father. And I'll remind you lot again that once I do find them, you still won't be able to see them. Not until you've met your demise. So, I advise all of you to live your lives and be with your mates. You think you have forever, but you don't. And don't worry about your mother. I will find her and Alucard." _

_"You tell us not to worry?" Vincent questioned with a dark look in his eyes. "How can we not worry when our parents are suffering in hell? How can you stand here when your mate is somewhere, in pain and suffering? Who knows what kind of hell she's going through?!" _

Sebastian let out a deep breath of disappointment. His children had every right to worry. He wasn't truly mad at them, but mad at himself for not being able to find his mate after all this time. It's been a year since he had that conversation with his children; which meant that Seras and Alucard have been in their own hell for four years now. Every second was a decade to them. No wonder why his children hated him. Ever since that conversation he hasn't faced them because he just couldn't disappoint his children again. Hell was not how the humans imagined it at all. There were no pits of fire with demons rummaging around and the Devil on his throne. Hell was cold and dark. Doors were everywhere, but looked as if they led to nowhere. Opening one, a person or demon would be entering someone's personal hell that could take place anywhere, most likely a place from that person's past life.

As Sebastian wondered around hell, going through each door, he started to wonder if he was the one who had died and went to hell. What if he was on this endless loop of trying to find his mate and Alucard, but never being able to and knowing how much they were suffering all the while knowing that his children hated him? When will it end? Was any of this real? Any other time he would find his way of thinking ridiculous. But it's been four years. Four long years, each second feeling as if it was dragging on for years. How was he to know if he was in hell or just putting himself through hell? He went through door after door after door, searching for a familiar face. This man's hell was strangling his children, watching the life drain from their eyes over and over again. He was unaware that he was on an infinite loop, forced to feel regret as he strangled the life out of his young ones. In this woman's hell she was naked and completely mutilated. The body she once loved was destroyed and was now huddled in a corner of a filthy room. She muttered to herself and rocked back and forth like an insane person.

This man's hell was cutting his wrist over and over again. But the wounds would heal and he would have to start all over again. Blood dripped between his fingers as he held the rusty razor blade in his shaking hands. He sobbed loudly as he dragged the razor down his arm and cried out in pain. Sebastian closed the door and headed to the next door. He'd witnessed so many different hells, so many people suffering, but he didn't care about them. He didn't care about any of them. He just wanted Seras back. The next door he opened his ears were greeted with loud, child-like sobs and his eyes were met with a familiar face.

"Seras!" Sebastian exclaimed, elated to finally see her after four long years. But she didn't acknowledge him. Almost instantly he knew that she wasn't real. This replica of his mate stood in the center of the room, facing someone else. Pure hatred and fear glistened in her eyes as she held a knife at her side.

"I hate you!" She screamed before she slit her own throat. Not a second later, she was back standing in that same position with a gun at her side this time. "Who could ever love a monster?!" She bellowed before she shot herself in the head. She again reappeared with a noose around her neck. "You're disgusting!" The rope of the noose shot upwards, snapping the girl's neck. In front of Seras, as she rewound to start over with a different result, was a child no older than twelve. He was on his hands and knees before her. His face was wet and red from crying for god knows how long. He stared at her with deep red eyes and begging for her love and forgiveness between sobs.

"Alucard?" Sebastian whispered, recognizing the child instantly. It was a younger version of the elder vampire. His black hair was long as it poured over his shoulders and curled at the end. He wore old noble clothing, but they were tattered and filthy looking. His feet were bare and his fingernails were chipped and dirty. The demon entered the room and walked right over to the crying child, blocking Seras from him so he wouldn't fall back into that trance. But the child ignored him. He tried looking around the demon to see Seras kill herself over and over again because she hated that she was mated to a monster. Sebastian knelt before the boy, cupped his face in his hands, and roughly turned his head so Alucard had to look at him. "Alucard! Wake up! This isn't real!" He yelled at the boy harshly. The boy slowly stopped his crying, but he looked awfully confused. And strangely enough this man looked really familiar to him. Without hesitation, the demon slapped him hard across the face in hope to awaken him from his nightmare. The boy stopped his crying completely as realization hit him. His eyes widened and he gasped softly. Alucard slowly shifted his head to look back at the demon.

"Michaelis?" He whispered. The second Alucard came back to reality and he remembered where he was, he returned to his adult form in his normal red attire. He could hear Seras' voice, but it sounded like it was getting farther and farther away until it disappeared. The room they had been in, Alucard's hell, entirely vanished. They found themselves crouched outside where all the doors were. The vampire was silent for a long minute as he took in his surroundings. His eyes flickered from side to side before he glanced back at the demon. "Seras," He whispered while he thought back to his room. He briefly remembered that she had died before him, but that didn't sound right. Was that just part of his hell that Seras had died? "She didn't kill herself…She doesn't…hate me?" He asked, sounding and looking hopeful. Sebastian shook his head.

"No," He whispered. "Seras would never hate us." But the demon didn't look happy in the slightest. "And she didn't kill herself." He finished, causing the vampire to frown.

"She is really dead then." Alucard muttered to himself. He then recalled how she really died. "Vampire hunters," He went on while his head slowly dipped. "They staked her, carved out her heart, cut off her head, and shoved garlic in her mouth like in those old silly myths. They desecrated our mate." The next question shook them both. "How?" Alucard snarled with a dark look in his eyes.

"They used those old Hellsing runes against her. Bounded her like some animal and destroyed her before we could rescue her." Sebastian reminded him. "We wanted them dead, we were going to kill them, but the last minute you had a change of heart. You let them capture and bind you as well. You let them kill you so could die beside your mate." Sebastian continued on and with each passing second his eyes became darker and darker with fury. "I slaughtered them on my own. I avenged our mate on my own. And then I had to go and tell all of our children that I couldn't save their mother and that their other father had willingly died beside her. Now our children don't just blame me for Seras' death, but they blame me for yours as well. For four years, I've disappointed each of them when I didn't come with any news of their parents. I'm sorry for the hell you've bene through, Alucard, but I've been through hell too. Now, pick yourself up off of the floor and help me find our mate."

Neither of them knew how much time had passed. It could have been hours, days, months, maybe even a year or two. Time worked differently in hell after all. They searched about over five hundred thousand doors, maybe more. Sebastian had already been exhausted from his four year long search, but now he was completely worn down and extremely hungry. But he wasn't going to eat until he knew that Seras was safe in his establishment. How much longer could it be until they find her? Another couple of years? Soon? A few seconds? Minutes? Hours? Never? When? They went through another couple of hundred doors. This man's hell was being stabbed over and over again by his victims from his past life. This woman's hell was driving nails into her eyes for never speaking up for what she saw in her past life. This man's hell was being skinned for the constant racism throughout his past life. Door to door, like girl scouts selling cookies only to find disappointment behind each one.

Alucard and Sebastian didn't so much as say a word to each other the entire time. They were much like zombies, dragging themselves to the next door and groaning when seeing that it wasn't Seras. But when opening the next door, all of the energy they had lost came swarming back to them, making them stand up right. It was a room full of dead bodies. A large pool of blood soaked into the carpeting. Bodies were piled on top of one another and some were even hanging from the ceiling. Flies were buzzing over their lifeless faces. The stench was horrible, even though it wasn't exactly real at all. The reason why they stopped is because by the pile of bodies someone had neatly laid out dead bodies in a line, wanting to separate her loved ones from the rest of the pile. Alucard and Sebastian stared down at themselves with a line of their children (only younger versions of their children) on either side of them, along with a man and a woman they recognized from Seras' old family photos, her parents.

The sight before them was absolutely horrific because this was _their_ family. Their daughters' clothes had been torn from their bodies and their arms and legs were bruised and clawed. Some of their sons were completely mutilated, making them almost unrecognizable to Alucard and Sebastian. The rest of their sons were missing limbs and eyes, some even their scalps. Seras' mother was partially naked with a ripped and bloody blouse, bra, and skirt. Her father had a bullet in his head and looked badly beaten. The only two that looked relatively fine were their own bodies. And lying there between her mates' bodies was a sobbing Seras. She was curled up into such a tight, little ball with her face buried in her arms. Her hands were fisting her hair tightly, pulling it at the roots. She was purposely trying to inflict pain onto herself so she wouldn't have to feel the pain that was weighing on her chest.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered his mate's name. The small blonde froze when hearing a voice for the first time in years. But she didn't move from her spot on the floor. She waited to hear that voice again, unable to tell if it had been in her head or real. Alucard and Sebastian entered the room cautiously, trying to be careful of the bodies on the floor even though they were only a part of Seras' imagination. They approached the curled up woman who wouldn't so much as look at them. The demon knelt in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Seras jumped when feeling someone's touch. New tears burned her eyes and trailed down her face, but these were of relief.

"Se-bas-tian?" The little vampire whispered when recognizing her mate's tender touch. She shook and sobbed harder. Was this a cruel trick? Wasn't her mate dead beside her?

"Seras, it's alright." Sebastian whispered to her soothingly with a loving smile. "Come on, darling. Look at me," The small blonde did as she was told. She moved her arms from her face and peeked at him from the corner of her eye. The second she saw his face, saw how alive he was, the girl broke into tears. She shot right up into a sitting position and tackled her mate with an incredibly tight hug that just about strangled him. But he didn't care. Just as happy to see her, he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and held her close to his body. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair while breathing in that familiar scent that calmed him all the more. She sobbed in his shoulder and played with his hair between her fingers. Oh, how did he miss the way her fingers twirled strands of his hair. Oh, how he missed the way her arms wrapped around him with the feeling of her face in his chest. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her. Even the bad habits he absolutely hated. He missed it all. He missed her so damn much. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her for as long as he could.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name as he knelt beside them. He reached out to comb his fingers through her hair. Seras shifted her head to stare at him in shock.

"Alucard!" The little vampire exclaimed before she flung out her arm to wrap it tightly around his neck. The male grunted as his strong Draculina pulled him down into a tight hug. She didn't let go of either of them. She just wanted to sit there and hold onto them forever. Perhaps they would stay safe in her arms. Perhaps they will be invulnerable to death there. She knew that wasn't true, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to familiarize herself with their scents again, their touch, their warmth, their hugs, and so on. She wanted to remember it all. As they minutes ticked by, Seras slowly calmed down until her tears had dried and she was smiling and purring again. When she was in the right state of mind, her room vanished. The pile of dead bodies disappeared along with the line of their dead children. They were back outside with the line of doors they no longer had to look through because they had everything they needed right there in their arms.

"Where are our children?" Seras asked. She now understood that what she had gone through was hell, but she still worried about her children. Were they alive and well? Or were they somewhere in hell with them?

"They're alive, Seras. They're healthy and happy. Don't worry about them." Sebastian told her, but she knew that he just wanted to sit there and hold her. She was alright with that for the time being. She rested her head against Alucard's shoulder as she held them close, never wanting to let them go ever again.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Teacher's Pet

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 7 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme of this AU is: Teacher and Student. **

**Seras and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Teacher's Pet**

Seras sat utterly dazed at her desk in the back of the class. Her arms were sprawled out on her table, draped lazily over her books, with her chin resting on top of them. Her eyes were glued on her teacher, but she barely paid any attention. She could hear his soothing, almost sexy voice, but she couldn't process any of the words. All she could do was just stare at him as he continued on with his lesson. Sebastian Michaelis, or Mr. Michaelis to her, stood in the front of the class. His black hair framed his face, but some of the strands were pulled back slightly from his eyeglasses, and somehow that made him look all the more sexy. He wore a white button up shirt with black khakis, and much to her delight his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing just enough flesh to get her a little riled.

God, he was absolutely gorgeous. She was so happy to be in his class! But whenever he looked her way or spoke to her, she could never look him in the eye and was always soft spoken in his presence. It was embarrassing! Seras loved him and it hurt that she couldn't communicate with him like a normal human being. The small blonde sighed deeply through her nose as her blue irises continued to follow her instructor. He walked off to the side as he read a passage from a book. She closed her eyes to listen to his voice, but he was stopped when the bell rung abruptly. Slightly startled, Sebastian shifted his head to look at the clock while his students started packing up their things to head to lunch. The teacher sighed before he smiled charmingly at his class.

"Good session today, everyone." He announced with pride shining in his eyes. He was lucky to have such well-behaved students. He closed his book and headed back to his desk where he set the book down. Seras grumbled under her breath as she sat up straighter in her chair and started reaching for her backpack. "Miss. Victoria," She heard her name. The small blonde instantly shot her head up to look at her teacher, recognizing that hypnotic voice. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at the gorgeous man that was staring right back at her with a small smirk on his lips. "I would like a word with you." She jumped slightly in her chair and her eyes quickly flickered to the other students as they started piling out of the room to head to lunch. The heavy door shut tightly behind the last student out, leaving her completely alone with her teacher. "A word, Miss. Victoria," Sebastian pulled his student from her daze as he leaned back against his desk and folded his arms over his chest. Her stunning eyes flickered back to him and she closed her mouth.

"Y-yes, Sir." She muttered with a light nod of her head. Slowly, she slipped out of her seat and, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, she started making her way to the front of the class. She suddenly felt so uncomfortable in her school uniform. It was the typical uniform with the white button up shirt and plaid skirt. The skirt actually ended at the knee, thankfully, but for some reason, she felt like it was incredibly short at the moment, like he was able to see all of her. Nervously, Seras stopped in front of her teacher. She gnawed on her bottom lip and wrung her hands, wondering why she was told to stay after class. What has she done wrong?

"You're not in trouble if that's what you wondering, Seras. I only wanted to speak with you." Sebastian snickered and he lightly shook his head at his fine pupil. She still refused to look at him though. "Look at your teacher when he's talking to you, Miss. Victoria." He said sternly, but in a gentle way. It took her a few seconds, but the small blonde finally tilted back her head to look at him.

"Sorry, Sir." She muttered for her bad manners.

"You're a good student, Seras." Sebastian started with a sigh and a wave of his hand. "You never argue with me, you do your work well and you turn it in on time, and you read what I give you without question or complaints. But I've noticed that you don't pay attention in class." Seras opened her mouth to retort, but he held a hand up, stopping her before she could say anything. His smirk widened, but only a little. "Your eyes are on me, but you're not paying attention." He explained. "Like today, you weren't paying attention at all to the lesson, were you?" Instead of lying, his student lowered her head in shame and shook her head.

"No, Sir." She whispered.

"What can I do to gain your attention then, Seras?" Sebastian was asking her. "How can I make you interested in the lesson?" Seras only felt worse. He was such a nice teacher and here she was disrespecting him each day because she wasn't paying attention.

"I am so sorry, Sir." The small blonde whispered, feeling guiltier by the second. "I try to focus on the lesson, I really do, but…I tend to lose focus."

"And…what if I were to make the lesson…interesting for you then do you think you would pay attention?" Sebastian asked her gently. He was now refusing to look at her. His perfect brown eyes were glued to his lap, avoiding her gaze.

"Interesting?" Seras repeated softly. "How?" Silence filled the classroom then. The teacher sat there calmly with a look in his eyes that told her he was questioning whatever he was thinking, but he also really wanted something. What was he thinking? After a long minute, Sebastian pulled back his head to look at Seras with a wide smirk on his lips.

"You have fallen in love with me, haven't you, Seras?" He asked, causing her jaw to drop and for her face to turn a dark shade of red.

"UH!" She exclaimed, wanting to disagree, but couldn't.

"Don't deny it." He responded with a shake of his head and a laugh. "You're a daydreamer and a romantic. You constantly visualize all sorts of things with me, don't you? Well, I supposed you will be a rebel now too. Your poor parents," He muttered as he pushed off of the desk and headed towards the door. "Of course, you can't tell your parents or anyone for that matter. If they found out, we will both be in extreme trouble. It doesn't matter that you're almost eighteen and that I'm twenty-four, we'll be humiliated and punished for our actions." Seras could only stand there by his desk and stare at him in disbelief. "It's up to you, Seras. Do you want a private lesson that will motivate you to pay attention in my class or do you wish to leave and go have lunch with your friends? Mind you, if you choose to have a private lesson today, I'll make sure to give you a private lesson until you graduate. Maybe even…after when you go off to college; I'm sure you'll need motivation then too to pay attention in class." Seras blinked stupidly at her teacher while her heart raced in her chest. She licked over her lips nervously before she gave the answer she was dying to give him all year long.

"I would love a private lesson, Sir." She spoke in a confident voice with a bashful smile on her face.

"Seras, you have to be absolutely positive that this is what you want. I need to know that you fully understand the situation and the dire consequences that could follow if we're caught. I need to know that I have your full consent and that you're not going to tell a living soul on what goes on in this room." Sebastian continued on without even looking at her.

"I want this more than anything, Sir!" Seras exclaimed. "I've wanted this for so long. And I'm not stupid. I know what will happen if we're caught. I would never go around talking about it. This is strictly just between you and me. I promise you that I would never breathe word of it, not even to my closest of friends." She heard him snicker under his breath that sounded like relief of her answer, maybe even enthrallment. "But," She whispered, making him pause. "I need to know, Sir, are you doing this because…you love me…or because I'm an easy lay in your eyes?" Silence returned to them, but this time it was unsettling.

"I don't wish to hurt you, Seras, but sometimes the truth hurts. I don't love you. In all honesty, I don't think I'm capable of loving. I've never been in love before and I don't think I'll fall in love with anyone any time soon." He whispered to her. Seras' smile instantly fell and it felt like her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Oh," She whispered.

"But I don't see you as an easy lay either." He told her. The small blonde frowned at her teacher's back.

"Then…why are you doing this? Why are you risking everything just…for me if you don't even love me?" She asked.

"That's the thing about humans, Seras. We're mysterious creatures that do things without real reasons for doing them. I want you. It's that simple. And you want me. Is there anything wrong with us diving into our needs and satisfying them? I'm sure your parents do it, much like mine did. Your friends probably do it, your teachers most certainly do it, every person you ever met has had that deep need for satisfaction and has done what we're about to do just to get it. We're human, Seras. It's in our nature." Sebastian explained to her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Has your opinion of me changed at all? Do you still want me?" Seras gave him a reserved smile.

"I want you more than ever, Sir." She whispered.

"Thank God," He muttered lowly under his breath. He then reached out, locked the door, and flicked off the lights. He turned on his heel to look back at the beautiful blonde standing innocently beside his desk. In this small moment, he was risking everything just for a few minutes with her. Hopefully it would be worth it. Sebastian slowly approached the young woman. When he reached her one of his hands came up to brush her hair behind her ear. Her breathing quickened and she started fidgeting in her spot. Michaelis smirked at her in amusement and chuckled.

"Relax," He ordered her in a whisper before he gently pushed her backwards so the edge of his desk dug into her lower back. He easily caged her in and leaned his larger form over her dainty one. Seras' eyes followed his lips, unable to pull her gaze away from them. Knowing what she wanted, Sebastian lowered his head and he gingerly brushed his lips against hers. The small blonde shuddered with anticipation and she closed her eyes tightly. His eyes were narrowed on her face, waiting for hesitation or rejection, anything that would signal to him that she would chicken out and eventually reveal what he did to her to the rest of the school. "Having doubts, Miss. Victoria?" He asked just to be on the safe side.

"None at all, Sir." She whispered against his lips. "I told you, I want this." Believing her, Sebastian finally kissed her on the mouth. She instantly responded and kissed him back just as passionately. Eagerly, he picked her up and set her down on his desk. His hands caressed down her curvy hips to come in contact with her warm, fleshy thighs. He roughly parted her legs and squeezed himself in between, nestling into her warmth. His hands shot up to starting unbuttoning her shirt. Just as anxious as him, she helped him. She started unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt and met him halfway. He pulled open her top, revealing her big breasts being embraced lovingly by a white, laced bra. Even though he really wanted to he didn't unhook her bra in case they quickly had to get dressed.

Sebastian happily groped her breasts while he kissed her deeply, completely possessing her mouth and devouring her taste. Her lips tasted so sweet, like watermelon. She must have recently glossed them. He didn't understand girls and their flavored glosses, but he was greatly appreciating the taste of Seras' lips at the moment. They were yummy. He could kiss them all day long. His hands slipped from her breasts and headed for her skirt. He rolled her skirt up in his hands, revealing more and more of her thighs until her white panties finally came into view. He was rock hard for the little beauty and to show her how much she excites him, Michaelis moved in closer to press his bulge against her panties. Seras gasped in his mouth before she jerked her head back away from his lips. Her big blue eyes flickered downwards to see the large bulge in his pants pressing into her damp panties. The girl bit her bottom lip and she grasped the edge of his desk. She was so nervous, but was also twice more excited. She curiously shifted her hips to feel her sex brush along his bulge intimately. She shuddered and glanced back up at her teacher.

"Are we…going to…_do it_ now?" Seras asked him innocently with a dark blush on her cheeks and a bashful smile on her lips. Sebastian's smirk widened as he cupped the young woman's cheek and leaned his face in closer towards hers.

"I would like to start now, if you don't mind. I've never been one for foreplay." He whispered and then he placed a kiss on her red cheek. Afterwards he took several steps back so he could start working on taking off her underwear. He roughly grabbed her panties, causing the girl to fall onto her back on his desk, and then he yanked them off. "I'm assuming that you're a virgin." He spoke as he took her wrist and forced her to sit up straight. When they came face to face again, he saw that her blush had darkened, giving him his answer. "I'll be gentle." He promised her with a crooked grin. Sebastian's fingers slipped from her wrist and headed down towards his pants. Calmly, as if this was completely normal, he unhooked his pants and pulled his hard cock out. The girl swallowed when seeing the thick, seven inches that was going to penetrate her. Even though she still wanted him, she was starting to become scared. What if it was too much for her and they had to stop? Would he be disappointed? Or what if she made too much noise and someone heard? Seras continued to watch as Sebastian pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opened it, and pulled out a condom.

The small blonde drew her head back in surprise. She had completely forgotten about safety! How could she be so stupid?! She watched on as he placed his wallet back in his pocket, used his teeth to rip open the small packet, and removed the condom. She was silent as he carefully put the condom on; making sure that it was on correctly so they won't have to worry about anything in the future. Seras' eyes drifted towards the door as her teacher settled himself between her legs again. Thankfully, there was no window on the door and he had been smart enough to lock it and turn off the lights. So nobody should bother them or catch them in the act. Feeling a little more at ease the small blonde smiled and looked back at Sebastian. Seeing that she was ready, he gingerly grasped her thighs, pulled her closer towards the edge, and spread her legs more. Seras loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes were locked on their nether regions, both wanting to watch as he penetrated her. His tip gently nudged her folds before he pushed his hips forward. The small blonde jumped with a sharp gasp when his cock entered her and started stretching her. Sebastian smirked and continued pushing his hips forward.

"A tight fit, but I just hope that it's a perfect fit." He commented as he filled the girl completely with his large cock. When he glanced back at her face, he wasn't surprised at all by her reaction. Seras' eyes were closed tightly and she was biting down hard on her knuckle, trying to keep from whimpering or whining so they wouldn't get caught. "A perfect fit," He purred and he leaned in to brush his lips across her cheek. His mouth found its way to her throat where he kissed, nipped, and licked her. She felt marvelous around his cock. While he kissed her hot flesh, he gingerly wiggled and rolled his hips so he moved carefully inside of her. Seras stiffened with a hiss and she bit deeper into her knuckle. "We don't have much time alone together, Seras. In the next ten minutes, your classmates will be finishing up lunch and the next set of classes will begin. I know it's uncomfortable, but you need to relax a little and to trust me. Lay back and let me bring you pleasure you've never even imagined before."

His student did as she was told and laid herself back on his desk. He could still see that she was in clear discomfort, but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to fuck the girl so hard and it was going to be absolutely delicious because she wasn't allowed to make a peep. For these next several minutes she was completely his. It was such a shame they didn't have more time together. He was dying to do just about everything and anything to her. Sebastian gave a sharp thrust of his hips, burying his cock deeply in the little virgin. Seras gave a pained cry and she bit even harder into her knuckle. The sadistic teacher smirked with a soft snicker before he started a hard and fast rhythm. With each thrust his student gave a muffled whimper or whine. One of her hands shot up to fist his shirt tightly as he fucked her unbelievably hard.

Her tight warmth felt so good. Each time he sunk in, her walls constricted around his cock tightly, making him feel right at home. He dug his fingers into her thighs, bruising them as he continued their private lesson. The small blonde was highly confused. She felt a number of things. He was being so rough that he was hurting her, but she came to find that her body _loved_ his abuse. She was getting wetter by the second and the pleasure was tearing through her now. Seras cracked open her tear filled eyes to gaze up at her smirking teacher. He looked beyond enthralled. Such a sadistic look glinted in his eyes while he softly moaned with each sharp thrust. His eyes bored into hers while his hair lightly bounced with each thrust. Her hand trembled as she kept his shirt fisted, hanging on for dear life as he fucked it right out of her. She was biting so deep into her knuckle that she could taste blood on her tongue. She made muffled noises of pleasure and pain, but she did all that she could to not make a sound higher than a whimper. She could see how amused her teacher was, knowing that she had to be absolutely silent while he had his way with her. She let go of his shirt with a sharp whimper and she raised her hand to grasp the back of his neck. Roughly, she pulled him down and finally removed her knuckle from her mouth to whisper in his ear.

"Harder," She breathed. Sebastian's eyes flew open wide from her request. Harder? Was he sure that she was a virgin? He was already giving her an intense fucking and she was an utter mess beneath him, and she wanted him to go _harder? _Did she want to be penetrated deeply by his thick member and be stretched beyond all belief? A twisted smirk spread across his face and he laughed to himself.

"I think that you just became my favorite student." He whispered to her before he obeyed her demand and fucked her even harder. Seras slapped a hand over her mouth and dropped her head back so it landed on his desk. She groaned into her hand, trying everything so she wouldn't cry or scream in pleasure. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply through her nose. His eyes wandered down to watch her breasts jump with every thrust he gave to her. He wanted to tear off her bra, feel up her breasts, and play with her nipples in his mouth, but they couldn't go that far; at least, not yet. Perhaps if she stayed after school, once all other staff members have left, they can continue their fun and actually strip all the way down. Or maybe then can meet somewhere a little more private? It was all so risky, but he knew that he wanted to fuck her every single day for as long as possible. He wanted to be the one to teach her everything about sex and her body and all the different types of pleasure she could experience with him.

Sebastian winced with a soft grunt when his student bit her nails deeply into the back of his neck. He looked back to see that she was writhing beneath him. She bit deeply into her hand while she breathed heavily. He felt her walls tighten around him, telling him that she had climaxed. God did she look gorgeous during her orgasm. What a sweet, little angel beneath him. Not a second later, he was cumming. Michaelis lowered his head with a sharp, muffled groan as he came inside of his student. Thank God for protection, but he knew he would have got a thrill if the rubber wasn't there and he shot his load deep inside of her. The two went motionless as they just lied there and tried to catch their breath and bearings. Seras' eyes were still closed tightly and her teeth were still buried in her hand, but she didn't seem to care.

Sebastian stood up straight and pulled himself out of her. Her juices coated the condom and just inside he could see his own fluids. He moaned at the thought of him sitting at his desk while Seras pleasured him with that mouth of hers. But today was not the day. They were running out of time. Perhaps tomorrow he can teach her about fellatio. Seras sat up on the desk to stare at him curiously with a dark blush on her cheeks. Her teacher returned to his sweet façade and gave her a gentle smile.

"Excellent session today, Miss. Victoria." He praised her. "I can't wait to pick up this lesson tomorrow at lunch."

**The End**

**I think this was my first Seras x Sebastian fic without Alucard. I feel kind of bad leaving him out, but I love Seras x Sebastian (obviously, I have a dozen fics proving that). I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Zing

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 8 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme of this AU is: Soulmate. **

**Seras and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**The title for this fic is "Zing" because I couldn't help but keep thinking about Hotel Transylvania while writing this. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Zing **

It was early in the morning, but right after the mad traffic when everybody is trying to hurry to work. The streets weren't as busy and it was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze. It was one of those days when everything was going well so far and you could actually appreciate the sound of the birds singing in the air. Sebastian didn't even mind that he had to go to the bank to make a deposit, a task he normally wasn't fond of. He hated going to the bank with its long lines and fake women reluctantly helping him. But today was different. He felt different. So, he actually smiled as he walked into the brightly lit bank. As if God was on his side today, the bank was empty. He could be the first in line and not have to wait forever for some old chap to collect his stamps (buying stamps at a bank of all places!) or for some old woman to get five new ledgers as if the bank would run out. With a sigh of relief, Sebastian made his way through the bank and straight to the counter where a pleasant bank teller waited to help him.

"Hi!" The woman exclaimed with such a big smile that it felt genuine to him.

"Hello," He greeted her with a pleasant smirk and a light nod of his head. He barely took notice to the person who was walking up behind him only to get helped by the neighboring teller.

"I can help you over here, dear." The elder teller said as she waved the next customer over. Neither customer took notice to the other as they did what they came to do at the bank. Sebastian pulled the check he was depositing from his wallet. Double checking it, he came to find that he had forgotten to sign the back. He took a quick glance to his side to find a cup that was supposed to be full of pens, but only one pen stood. The others were most likely stolen, a normal human habit. Instinctively, he reached out to grab that last pen while his eyes narrowed back on his check. But instead of grabbing the pen, he found that he was touching flesh.

Both he and the girl next to him jumped with a sharp gasp. They turned their heads to look at each other, but the second their eyes met it was like cupid had shot his arrows at them. She was a young, beautiful woman with fair skin. Her hair was short and spikey and she had large blue eyes full of innocence and kindness. His hand was still touching hers, but neither of them noticed. It was like they were in a deep trance and neither of them wanted to be free from it. Slowly, Sebastian faced her. His head ran with all kinds of different ways he wanted to ask her to dinner and he kept telling himself not to screw it up, but his mouth had a mind of its own.

"Dinner," Was all the male was capable of saying. The girl jolted slightly in surprise, but a lovely smile graced her lips and she giggled sweetly. Sebastian wasn't one to go on dates. He hasn't been on a date in years. And the woman before him, Seras, was strict with herself going on dates with total strangers, but she would make an exception for him. Much to his delight, the girl shyly nodded her head in agreement.

"Dinner," She agreed with another soft laugh, causing him to smile warmly. Taking her hand out from beneath his, she held it out. "Seras," She told him her name. Eagerly and not wishing to offend her, he took her hand and lightly shook it.

"Sebastian," He introduced himself. Her smile widened and she slipped her hand out of his to grab the pen. Instead of signing her check that she came to deposit, she took a scrap of paper there on the counter and started writing down her phone number. Afterwards, she signed her check and then handed her phone number and the pen to him. The teller took her check and finished what the girl came there to do.

"I can't wait," Seras told him with a flirtatious look. "Maybe we'll be able to say more than two words to each other." She laughed. The young woman then waved to him before she left the bank. Sebastian was completely still as he just stood there and stared at the doors to the bank. He wanted to be on that date now. His smirk widened and he snickered before glancing down at the scrap of paper with her phone number. He'll call her tonight and they will set something up. Hopefully the date will be tomorrow night, but if not, he had the feeling that they would probably text back and forth until they finally did go on that date. For the remainder of the day, that smirk she put on his face didn't falter for a second.

**The End**

**I know, incredibly short! But I'm hoping that you guys like this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	9. Mine to Love

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 9 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme of this AU is: Pet. **

**Alucard and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Mine to Love**

A three week old, white kitten was curled up in a tight ball. Earlier that day, her owner had taken her and her siblings, put them in a cardboard box, and set them on the streets. All day people came and went to see the kittens. Her siblings were taken to new homes and she was left all alone. It was dark out and she was thirsting for milk, but her mother was nowhere to be found. She hated being alone and it was so cold out. She curled up into a tighter ball. The kitten was far too young that she couldn't jump out of the box herself. She had barely started walking. Each time she stood she was a little wobbly and after taking a couple of steps she would fall over.

She opened her eyes to reveal dark blue orbs and she looked upwards where she had seen so many faces today. Perhaps if she cried someone will come. People had come when they heard her siblings crying. They got the love and attention they were seeking. Perhaps if she did the same, she won't be alone anymore. So, the kitten cried. It sounded more of a sharp squeak than an actual meow, but she was still so young and still learning how to communicate with others. The little kitten continued to cry and squeak while her thin tail swished back and forth. Her ears twitched and her nose wiggled, hoping to sniff out her mother's warm milk.

Alucard and Sebastian were walking home after having a lovely dinner when they both heard the soft cries of a kitten. They both came to a stop. One male looked absolutely heartbroken while the other looked highly annoyed. Alucard sighed before he turned on his heel to give his lover a stern look.

"No," He said simply. "You do this all the damn time. You bring a stray into our home and it tears up all of our furniture, marks its territory, and hisses, claws, and bites at me and Baskerville. And then I'm the bad guy because we have to end up getting rid of it. We are not getting another cat, Michaelis."

"But listen to her cries." Sebastian responded while he searched the streets for where the cries were coming from. "She sounds scared. There's a kitten that wants to be loved; she wants a home. I can't ignore those cries."

"No," Alucard said once more with an even darker look. Finally finding where the cries were coming from, Michaelis walked over to find a gorgeous little kitten. Her fur was pure white and she had big blue orbs that stared up at him. Once she saw him, she squeaked even louder. Immediately, he swept down to pick the kitten up and cradles her small body in his arms. The kitten instantly started to purr and lick his fingers as he tried soothing her by petting her.

"Oh, look at her, Alucard!" Sebastian exclaimed as he turned and held the kitten up for him to see. "She's a little beauty. Her fur is so soft and she's so young. How could you look into those eyes and say no?"

"Put her down. She's probably filthy." Alucard snarled while he scowled at the kitten. Suddenly Michaelis gave him an equally dark look.

"I put up with Baskerville even though I hate dogs. All I want is one cat. I am going to keep her, so deal with it." With that said, the male turned and started making his way home again with the kitten in his arms.

"Very well, you can keep her." His lover said with a wave of his hand, acting like he was the one who had control of this situation.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Sebastian asked as he stroked over the kitten's back. She purred away in his arms and rubbed her head over his hand tenderly. Her little pink tongue slipped out to lick the tips of his fingers causing the male to laugh at her in adoration. "Such pure white fur and dark blue sapphire eyes," His eyes practically sparkled as he admired her beauty. Alucard trailed behind him with an annoyed look on his face. It had been a perfect evening and he was hoping to have gone home to have sex, but it doesn't look like he'll be getting any tonight.

"Please, don't name it." He muttered under his breath, praying to whoever was listening that his lover won't get too attached to that feline.

"How long have you been out here all alone?" He asked her in that baby voice he only used for cats. Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't name it." He continued to beg under his breath.

"Are you hungry? I bet you are." Sebastian went on speaking in that ridiculous voice and asking the kitten questions that she couldn't possibly answer.

"Don't. Name. It." Alucard begged softly.

"What are we going to name you?" His lover asked and he scratched her chin. Alucard gave a loud sigh and he hung his head in defeat. "Lady? Princess? Queen? Duchess?"

"Enough with the frilly names and call her something normal if you're going to keep her. I refuse to call a cat by 'princess' or 'queen'." He practically growled with another roll of his eyes.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed and he looked back at the kitten. He thought hard about it as they approached their apartment building. But it didn't come to him until they were in the elevator. "I've got it!" He exclaimed and glanced at Alucard with a smirk. His lover looked absolutely exhausted as he turned his head to look at him.

"What?" The male practically groaned.

"Seras," Michaelis purred and he smiled brightly at the purring kitten. Alucard shook his head with a look of disgust.

"Seras?" He repeated in disbelief. "You want to name her Seras? That's such a stupid name. How did you come up with that?"

"I heard it somewhere, can't remember where." Sebastian muttered as they got off the elevator and headed towards their flat. "But I think it's a cute name." As Alucard was pulling out the keys to their flat, Michaelis stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. "Hold on, how are we going to introduce Seras to Baskerville?"

"You're seriously sticking with that name?" His lover responded as he gently pulled his arm free and tried again to unlock the door.

"Yes, especially since you didn't even bother help name her. Her name is Seras." Sebastian said with a nod of his head and he held the kitten closer to his chest. "Now, how are we going to introduce the two of them without a fight breaking out?" A wide grin flashed across Alucard's face before he turned to grab the kitten by the scruff of her neck. Seras hung in his grasp, but did nothing to fight him. She only stared up at him curiously as he pulled her out of Sebastian's arms and held her high in the air.

"I have an idea," The male purred before he opened the door just a little to toss the kitten down on the floor in the center of their living room and closed the door quickly.

"Alucard!" Sebastian exclaimed with a fiery look in his eyes. "Are you mad?! Baskerville is going to tear her apart like his toys!" He tried going for the door, but Alucard only grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back with an even wider grin.

"Just wait and listen." He chuckled. Michaelis willingly went silent only to hear that…it was pretty quiet inside of their apartment. What was going on in there? By now Baskerville would be barking or the kitten would be hissing and yowling. But there was nothing. Not a single peep. Had the dog ate the kitten whole? He became so very worried for little Seras, but he continued to stand there and gently gnaw on his bottom lip, waiting for a noise so he could barge in and rescue her.

Seras lied on her stomach in the middle of a tiny living room. Across from her were a small sofa and a coffee table. To the side was a bookcase with books and movies. To her right was a small kitchen, a door to a bathroom, and another door leading to a bedroom. All was quiet until the kitten saw a giant, black dog calmly leave the bedroom. His paws were huge, about the size of her. His tail was thick and his long ears hung on either side of his head. His mouth was slightly open, just enough so his tongue could hang out and he could pant. But the second the dog caught sight of the unexpected visitor, his mouth closed and he stood up straighter. Seras remained still though and she sniffed the air curiously. She wasn't afraid since she had never encountered a dog before. She was a curious and brave little thing. And even if she was scared of Baskerville, there was no way she could defend herself or even run since she couldn't even walk yet.

The black dog was cautious as he walked over to the kitten. He lowered his big head and sniffed the floor as he got closer and closer to her, almost like he didn't know what she was even though he's encountered many cats in his day. Baskerville was okay with cats. He liked them just fine; the only problem was he was too rough with them. He got too excited when seeing a cat and wanted to play, but all the other cats were frightened of him and tried attacking him. Before fully reaching the kitten, Baskerville moaned and fell onto his stomach with his head between his paws. He wasn't afraid of the cat, but just the idea that this cat might lash out on him as well. He's learned his lesson not to charge a cat or playfully bite at them or jump on them. The dog continued to sniff at his new furry friend and she sniffed in return, watching him with those big blue eyes. The kitten then gave a little mew sound before she attempted to stand. Her shaking legs held her well as she took a couple of steps forward before falling back onto her belly. Seras now lied between the dog's big paws with their faces just an inch apart. She leaned forward to sniff some more at him. Her little pink nose pressed into his big black nose and she gave him an affectionate lick.

Baskerville's thick tail started swishing across the floor as it wagged back and forth fast. The little feline started to purr as he gently licked one of her small paws. Afterwards, the black dog climbed to his feet to tower over the fearless kitten. He lowered his head and gently picked the kitten up by the back of her neck. He carried her across the room back into the bedroom where he had been sleeping for the past several hours. He jumped up onto the bed, curled right up, and placed the kitten between his paws right where she belonged.

"It's been awfully quiet, Alucard." Sebastian whispered as he stood out in the hall, looking similar to a paranoid and worried mother. "Can we _please_ go in now and check on them? I don't want to find a dead cat." Alucard couldn't help but cackle out loud. "What?"

"Nothing, it was just the thought of going in to find a perfectly fine cat but a dead dog beside her." The male snickered.

"You have a dark and twisted sense of humor, Alucard. Sometimes I appreciate it and other times I worry about you, I really do." Michaelis admitted to him.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Alucard grumbled before he pushed open the door. Much to Sebastian's horror there was no sign of the cat or dog.

"Oh, no, Alucard, where is she?!" Michaelis instantly went into panic mode.

"She's a cat; she's probably already getting into something she shouldn't be." The male muttered in disinterest as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Where's Baskerville?!" Sebastian exclaimed, deciding to go straight to blaming the dog on the disappearance of the cat.

"You shriek like my mother too." Alucard added before he snapped his fingers. "Baskerville," He called for his dog. From the bedroom they heard his thunderous bark. Seconds later, he trotted out of the bedroom in pure excitement. He wagged his tail and whined when seeing his master. He ran over to Alucard's side and immediately stood up on his back legs to place his paws on the tall man's shoulders. His owner grinned at him and cupped his face. "Tell me, did you eat that filthy cat?" He asked his dog playfully while Sebastian continued to panic and search the apartment for his new pet.

"Alucard! Stop it and help me find her!" Michaelis demanded. But they didn't have to look far. From the bedroom, Seras bounced out on her shaky legs. Seeing Baskerville she had the confidence and strength to walk all the way over to him, crying and mewing for his attention. The black dog pushed off of Alucard's shoulders to place his paws back on the floor and he turned sharply to face the kitten. He got into a low stance while his tail went absolutely crazy. The feline purred as she rubbed her body over the dog's muzzle and nuzzled his face lovingly. Alucard and Sebastian stood there in pure disbelief. The cat was actually getting along with the dog? Baskerville was at least ten times her size! Wasn't she even a little afraid of the giant monstrous dog? And the dog seemed to absolutely adore the kitten. He was actually being gentle with her which was the first. Michaelis shook his head, ridding himself of the disbelief and anxiety he had recently felt. He sighed in relief and walked over to pick Seras up. "Aren't you a brave little soldier?" He whispered to her with a soft smile. "I can't believe how quickly you made friends with that monstrous dog of his. But I will be even more astonished the day you and Alucard can get along."

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" Alucard asked who was now sitting on the sofa with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Sebastian asked and he blinked stupidly at the man. Baskerville jumped up onto the sofa to join his master. He lied down and rested his head in the man's lap.

"Talking to the cat like she's an actual person," His lover grumbled with a wave of his hand before placing it on top of Baskerville's head.

"Well, I can tell you this, Alucard. I have far more enjoyment talking to the cat than I do to you." Michaelis answered sharply with a smirk. He didn't miss it when a wide grin crossed over Alucard's face and a hint of lust glistened in his eyes.

"I can think of other things we enjoy together that doesn't involve talking." He purred. Sebastian snickered in agreeance.

"Let me get the cat situated first and then…we _can't_ _talk_ afterwards." Michaelis spoke in a soft, seductive voice. Alucard made a breathy sound as he reached down to rub over the bulge in his pants.

"But I'm ready now." He chuckled before he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock to stroke over it.

"Be patient or you can do the job yourself," Sebastian scoffed with a shake of his head.

"Care for your kitten." Alucard sighed while he glanced down at his cock. "I'll be here waiting." While he kept himself busy, Michaelis took Seras into the bathroom. The kitten was doing all she can to climb up his shirt using by using her nails. She purred so very loudly and each time she reached his chin, before he would pull her back down, she would rub her head against his and lick him lovingly with a sweet mew.

"Forgive me," Sebastian snickered as he turned one of the faucets on the sink so water could start pouring into the basin. He waited a good few seconds for the water to get warm before he put in the stopper so water could fill the sink. Afterwards, he turned off the water and gingerly placed the kitten into her first bath. The second her feet touched the water she started to panic. Her foot jerked, splashing water out of the sink and onto Sebastian's clothing and she struggled in his hold. Having done this a thousand times, he simply shushed her while stroking over her back to calm her. "It's alright," He whispered as he again tried placing her in the water. After several attempts, he finally got her calm enough to sit in the water. He then patiently waited for her to get used to that much. The poor little thing was shivering. Seras wouldn't so much as let Sebastian move his hand without her freaking out on him. He had to keep his hand on her back to keep her calm. He continued to stroke over her back while gently hushing her as he reached under the sink to grab a small bottle of body wash. But the second he squirted some onto her back, she panicked all over again. The kitten gave a loud cry of disappointment as she clawed at his wrist, trying desperately to climb up his arm and get away from this bath of hell.

"Seras," Sebastian said in a stern voice and he carefully pushed her back into her bath. He did the best he could to scrub her clean as she tried many times to escape. Eventually, the white kitten found the ability to jump. She jumped right out of her bath and used her nails to climb up Sebastian. He was bewildered by the way she clung to him, almost like she was a child hugging him and silently begging for him to stop. She was still all soapy. His clothes were wet and smelled strongly of cat, but he didn't mind. He just felt bad that he had to put her through this even though it was good for her. "We're almost done," He promised her and he struggled a little trying to get her claws untangled from his shirt. He placed her back in her bath and rinsed away the suds until she was all clean. Sebastian smiled down at the kitten and finally released her so she could freely climb back up him.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked the shivering feline as she continued to cry. He grabbed the hand towel and wrapped it around her small, shivering form. While he dried her off, he continued to talk to her. "Here I thought I wouldn't be getting any after picking you up." He told her as if she would understand what he was talking about. "Not only did I get a kitten tonight, but I get to have sex as well. Tonight has turned out rather splendid, right?" Sebastian then kissed the top of her head. "And don't worry about Alucard. Eventually he'll warm up to you. But do be careful around that oaf of his. I don't want that monstrous dog crushing you with those giant paws of his or biting off that cute little head of yours. I swear, if he does anything to you, he's out of here."

"Are you done yet?" Alucard asked as his lover left the bathroom with the kitten wrapped tightly in a towel. He watched silently as Michaelis carried the feline all the way to the kitchen. "It's not a baby, you know."

"She's a kitten; she's a baby." Sebastian corrected him. Alucard shook his head with a toothy grin.

"But she's not _your_ baby." He rephrased his comment.

"She is now. She had no mother, her siblings were nowhere to be found, and her owner appeared to have given her up. So, she's my baby." Michaelis sneered as he took the bottle of milk out of the fridge.

"You're a sad, fully grown man, you know that?" Alucard cackled. "Whatever do I see in you?"

"It's funny that you're the one asking that question. I'm constantly being asked what I see in you." Sebastian snickered while he poured the milk into a saucer. This caused Alucard's grin to falter.

"Who's asked you that?" He asked, sounding a little insecure. Michaelis paused to look over at his lover curiously only to see disappointment and some form of pain in his eyes. There was a long silence between the two before Sebastian could no longer look him in the eye. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything? He hadn't meant to hurt Alucard. They were just going back and forth playfully, the same old thing they normally did.

"Just…co-workers," Michaelis whispered. "But forget them; they don't know what they're talking about." There was another moment of silence as he placed the milk back in the fridge before taking the saucer of milk over to the microwave. Alucard and he have been together for a good three years. Before that they had been good friends. He didn't regret a second taking him as a lover. But in other people's eyes, Alucard was 'unusual' by his inappropriate behavior. He came off too strongly and that bothered some people, but it didn't bother Sebastian. He liked where he was in life. He liked living with Alucard. They didn't have labels like 'boyfriend' or 'husband'. They lived together, shared the same bed, go out at night together, kissed, flirted, and had sex. It bothered people that they didn't acknowledge that they were in a relationship, but Alucard and Sebastian didn't care. They were happy. Both males jolted from their thoughts and feelings when the microwave went off. Michaelis took the saucer of milk out and placed it on the floor with a gentle smile. He unraveled Seras from her towel before setting her down in front of the milk.

"Drink up, young lady." He whispered and he stroked over her back as she sniffed at the milk curiously. After realizing what it was, the kitten started purring and lapping at the milk hungrily. Sebastian's smile widened and he slowly glanced over at Alucard who still waited for him on the sofa. The male walked across the room to stand in front of his lover. Michaelis bent at the hips to come face to face with him and he leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. Alucard just sat there with an amused look in his eyes while he was being kissed. He didn't bother kissing back, but he was getting all the more aroused. Once their kiss ended, they both smirked at each other. "I have to change out of my clothes. Perhaps you could assist me," Alucard glanced down to stare at his lover's wet shirt and his grin widened.

"I might have to get you new clothes because I'm going to tear them off of you." The male snickered. Sebastian snickered under his breath, stood up straighter, and walked off towards the bedroom. The other male happily followed and closed the door behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted by their pesky pets.

Seras purred away as she drank her milk. Her tail swished across the floor and milk dripped from her fur and whiskers. She was soon interrupted when Baskerville trotted over to sniff at her and her milk. The kitten licked over her milk covered lips and raised her head to stare up at the dog curiously. He helped her lick away the milk from her fur and whiskers. She lowered her head to go in for some more milk, but the stupid dog picked her up in his mouth and carried her away. Seras cried out for her milk and to be put down, but of course, she was ignored. Baskerville jumped up onto the couch, lied down, and set her between his paws so he could continue to lick the milk from her face. But the kitten was wired and hungry. She crawled off of him and carefully jumped down off of the sofa. Since she wasn't used to jumping or landing, she landed on her side, but she wasn't hurt. She flipped over onto her belly and stood up with ease. She then pounced back over to her milk.

Being overprotective and wanting to show her who's boss, Baskerville stepped off of the couch and walked back over to her. He picked her up by the back of her neck, accidentally dipping her face more in her milk, and carried her back to the sofa. But the second he set her down, that little kitten was running off to drink her milk. Giving up, the black dog settled himself behind the kitten with his paws on either side of her and he licked at her fur while she took care of her hunger. Baskerville playfully bit at her swishing tail and dug his paws into her sides, trying to keep her still. He groaned, whimpered, and whined while he played with his new 'toy'. Seras didn't seem to mind his existence. She sat up straighter and licked the milk from her fur again while she looked around the apartment. But something was different. Something was…off. Where was Sebastian? As soon as the kitten realized she was alone, she started crying out for her new owner.

The white cat jumped over the dog's paw as she travelled across the room, looking for Sebastian. Baskerville followed close behind her and sniffed at her more vigorously from her cries. Noises came from the bedroom, a loud thud sound from something hard hitting the wall followed by soft moans and pants. Seras recognized the sound of her new owner's voice and she trotted over to the closed bedroom door where she cried louder. Unintentionally, the black dog knocked the little kitten over with his nose as he pressed into her. She landed on her side but only to find that she could see somewhat into the room. She cried out to him and stuck her paws under the door as if she would be able to pull or push the door open. She was ignored though which only caused her to cry louder than before.

Baskerville moaned and picked up the kitten once more by the back of her neck. He carried her back to the sofa where he curled up with her between his paws. This time so the kitten can't escape, he placed a paw over her feet and his giant head on her side. Seras attempted to escape from under the dog, but she was trapped. She found this method playful so she started purring and pawing at the dog's face. He watched her nonchalantly, not hurt or bothered by the kitten gentle clawing or biting. Eventually, she tired herself out and after giving herself and the dog a small bath, her and Baskerville fell asleep.

Two hours later, Seras awoke to a dark apartment. She perked up her head to find that the bedroom door was now open and her owner was fast asleep beside Alucard. Wanting affection, the kitten easily crawled her way out from under Baskerville's head and, not waking him, she jumped down off of the sofa. She pounced her way to the dark bedroom and over to the bed where she stopped to stare at her newest challenge. How in the hell was she going to be able to get up there? But the kitten didn't even think about it as she got into a low stance and wiggled her butt before leaping. She was able to get ahold of the comforter with just her claws, but she wasn't strong enough to climb up the rest of the way. She lost her grip and fell onto her back. Seras cried for help to get up as she rolled back over onto her stomach.

She hopped to her feet and mewed all the way over to Alucard's side of the bed. One of his arms hung off the side of the bed. To get his attention, the kitten licked and nipped at his fingertips all the while crying for him to help her. The man awoke groaning in frustration and annoyance. He glanced down to find his lover's kitten at his side, begging to be let up on the bed. He knew she wouldn't go away and he knew that Sebastian would kill him if he threw the annoying kitten across the room. Giving in, Alucard reached down and scooped the kitten up. He rolled over onto his back so he could lay the feline between him and Sebastian. Of course, Seras didn't stay put. More than happy and still purring like a motorboat, the kitten jumped up onto Alucard's bare chest before he could roll back over. The man look annoyed, but too tired to deal with her. He let her curl up into a tight ball under his chin where she fell asleep. Alucard snickered at the brave kitten and he stroked over her fur.

"Only for tonight," He whispered to her, even though he had the feeling that this will be a habit of hers that he'll never be able to break.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	10. The Sleepover

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 10 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme of this AU is: Legend. **

**Alucard and Seras ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**The Sleepover**

It was midnight at the Victoria home. Both Morgan and Johnathan were fast asleep in their bed, but their ten year old daughter and her best friend were still wide awake and camped out in the downstairs living room. The entire house was dark besides the light that blared from the telly as the two ten year olds laid in front of it. They had been watching all sorts of movies since four this evening. They went from cartoons to action to comedy and now to horror. They had gone through so many snacks, so much candy and popcorn, but they were like mindless little eaters and didn't care if they would get sick. Eventually, Alucard and Seras ended up ignoring the movie. They sat there in their sleeping bags facing each other. The movie went on in the background as the giggling kids told ghost stories back and forth. They pretended not to believe the other's story, but were actually frightened and believed in it fully.

"If you stand in front of the mirror in a dark room and say 'Bloody Mary' three times, a ghostly woman covered in blood will appear behind you." Seras told him the recent legend she heard. The boy looked doubtful, but she could see the clear fear in Alucard's eyes.

"That's rubbish," He laughed nervously.

"Rubbish, eh?" She questioned with a giggle. She then threw out her hand to point at him. "Then I double dog dare you to stand in the bathroom and say her name three times." Alucard scoffed and turned his head away from her.

"I don't need to prove anything to you. That's stupid." He tried backing out, but his best friend wasn't going to let him.

"Triple dog dare you," Seras snickered as she folded her arms over her chest with a large smirk. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you wet the bed." She threatened even though she would never do that to him. She did like to tease him a lot though. They were constantly teasing and pulling pranks on each other. Alucard's eyes widened and he looked back at her shocked.

"That's mean, Seras! I don't wet the bed!" He exclaimed with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Do it!" Seras demanded with a big evil smile.

"You do it!" Alucard retorted.

"Do it!" She repeated. The boy groaned and lowered his head with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I'll only do it if I get something out of it." He grumbled and looked back at her purely annoyed. Suddenly Seras became unusually quiet. Her evil smirk turned into a bashful smile as a blush decorated her cheeks. She nervously looked away from him.

"What is it that you want?" She asked, but the answer she got wasn't what she was expecting.

"Do you have any more candy?" Alucard asked like an idiot. Seras' bashful smile widened in embarrassment and she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah," She giggled. "But I thought you were going to ask for a kiss." The two never had kissed before. Hell, they've never kissed anyone before, but all of the other students always teased them that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Some even spread rumors about them. Silly stuff like they kiss in the bathroom during recess. Alucard's face paled and his eyes widened at his own stupidity. He could have asked for a kiss and she would have let him? His little heart started to beat fast in his chest. He'd wanted Seras to be his first kiss! He'd wanted to know what kissing was like!

"Never mind the candy, I want that! Can I have that instead?!" He asked, but avoided the word 'kiss' while he blushed intensely with a weak smile. Seras looked back at him in bewilderment.

"Really?" She asked him.

"I'll stand in the dark bathroom all night chanting her name if you'll let me." He muttered shyly. The small blonde laughed.

"You only have to say her name three times." She responded. "Hold on," Seras then climbed to her feet and bolted out of the room. Alucard's smile fell as he sat alone in the living room. He glanced back at the movie, but had no interest in it.

"Seras?" he whispered as he looked back at the doorway. Where did she go? A second later she ran back into the living room. She threw herself onto her knees in front of him, far closer than before, while she breathed hard from her short run.

"Sorry," She said through pants. "I just wanted to make sure my mom and dad was still asleep. I think Daddy will kill you if he caught us." She giggled, but ended up scaring the boy.

"How…how do we do this?" He asked since he had never kissed before.

"Um?" Seras murmured as she thought about it. "Hmn, close your eyes." She suggested and then she closed her eyes while she held both of his hands. Alucard furrowed his brows.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that's what they do in the movies." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "They close their eyes while they kiss."

"But…how will I know where I'm kissing if my eyes are closed?" Alucard asked.

"Just close your eyes, Alucard!" Seras whined. "That's how they do it in the movies!" The boy frowned and reluctantly closed his eyes. He wanted to watch as he kissed her, but he didn't want to annoy her. There's a chance she could tell him to forget the kiss if he angered her. So, he did as he was told. "Are your eyes closed?" She asked. The boy nodded his head.

"Yes," He sighed. To see if he was lying or not, Seras peeked at him to see that he was telling the truth. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes again.

"Okay!" She exclaimed. "On three we lean in, okay?"

"O-kay," Alucard whispered when he suddenly lost his breath. He was so excited! His heart was beating so fast and his stomach was all in knots! He grasped her hands even tighter. She squeezed his hands gently in return.

"One," She started.

"Two," He breathed.

"Three," She whispered. Alucard opened his eyes the last second and they both leaned in. Enthrallment rushed through both of them when their lips met. But just as quickly as it started it ended. They pulled back simultaneously in shock and stared at one another with wide eyes.

"Don't tell your dad." Alucard whispered several seconds later. Seras shook her head.

"I'm afraid he might kill me too." She muttered. She then smiled at her best friend. "Now you have to go face Bloody Mary." Once more the boy's face paled and he gulped nervously.

"Oh, yeah." He groaned. Seras pulled him to his feet with a sweet giggle and she led him to the downstairs bathroom. She didn't enter, but she pushed him right in to the dark room.

"Go in!" She laughed.

"It's dark, Seras." Alucard complained as he stood in the center of the room. He was afraid to move a muscle and he suddenly felt so sick to his stomach.

"It's supposed to be dark." She reminded him. "Now go to the mirror and say her name three times." The boy reluctantly dragged himself over to the vanity and raised his head to stare at his reflection. The bathroom was so dark that it just looked like an abyss behind him. He hasn't even said her name and he was already starting to see faces in the dark. But he knew that was only his imagination. Alucard took a deep breath and clenched his fists tightly.

"Bloody Mary," He whispered her name. His spine tingled when whispering it. "Bloody Mary," This time his entire body cowered. He had half a mind to run out of the room right then, but he didn't want to look like a pansy in front of the girl he liked. With another deep breath, he said it once more. "Bloody…Mary?" He barely got out and waited impatiently for the face to appear in the mirror behind him. But instead he felt hands grab his arms from behind. Alucard screamed and flung himself at the sink to get away from the ghost, but he stopped when he heard laughter. He turned around sharply and breathed heavily to see Seras bent over and grabbing her sides as she laughed incredibly hard at his reaction. "S-Seras," Alucard sighed in relief and he grabbed his chest. His poor heart just about leaped into his throat from that scare. It took him several seconds to calm down and by then the girl was done laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, Alucard." She giggled and then took one of his hands to hold. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. The boy ended up smiling softly at her with a soft chuckle.

"I would've done the same thing." He admitted. Seras then turned towards the mirror to stare at their reflections.

"Do you want to summon the Candyman?" She asked. They both imagined some sort of friendly candy king, even though they knew he was probably another scary ghost that would kill them. Maybe he stole children's candy? Alucard smiled warmly at her before he looked back at the mirror.

"Sure!" He exclaimed. "But you are going to stay in the room this time, aren't you?" He asked and he squeezed her hand tightly, making sure that she was there beside him.

"Yes," Seras promised him in a whisper. "We have to say his name five times."

"What do we do if he appears?" Alucard asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see when he gets here." The girl then laughed. "The next sleepover, we should summon the Midnight Man."

"Truthfully, Seras, I hate your games." Alucard snickered.

**The End**

**Again, I might've broken the rules. Not entirely sure. The theme is Legend. But I wasn't sure what exactly that entitled, so I did mine around urban legends. Again, you guys will be the judge on rather or not I broke the rules. I don't think I did because my fic still involved the theme of the AU. I hope you guys enjoyed the AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	11. Passionately, Insanely in Love

**Good Evening,**

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 11 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme of this AU is: Serial Killers. **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Passionately, Insanely in Love**

It was quite the boring day for Seras. She got up early, went to work, and came home only to get berated by her asshole of a boyfriend, Derek; the same old same old. But she was a little chipper than normal because she had plans to hang out with a close friend. Melissa's grandma was out of town with her fiancé so she made her granddaughter sit home to babysit her two troublesome cats. Melissa didn't want to be alone in the big house, so she invited Seras over to watch movies and sleep over. Unfortunately for her, Derek didn't believe Seras that she was going over to a friend's house, even though she showed him the text messages. He thought she was going over to her 'other boyfriend's' house to cheat on him. He was always accusing her of cheating, even though she would never do something so terrible. She was starting to think that she should leave his ass. But, at the moment, she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to have a fun and relaxing night with her friend.

Time went by relatively fast for her. Before Seras knew it, she was sitting in Melissa's grandmother's living room with a cat fast asleep in her lap. She was watching the telly, waiting for her friend to get off the phone with her grandma. The small blonde was dumbfounded when the News came on reporting that a girl that has been missing for several days was found dead earlier today. It bothered her greatly for two reasons: this was the twelfth girl found dead this month and she was acquainted with her. All the girls that have been found dead, Seras had a connection with in some way. Most of them had been bullies from when she was younger and lived in the orphanage, but the others were people she had briefly met and didn't know much about.

What if the police think that she's the killer? Is she even a suspect? Is it possible that they've linked her to these murders? But she has an alibi! Did she? Can she honestly remember what she was doing on the day or night when any of those girls were missing and/or found dead? She wasn't a killer! She didn't kill any of those girls! Although…she had…imagined killing them. But that was only her imagination! She didn't kill them! But it was highly unusual that the girls dying are the ones she secretly wanted dead. Seras gnawed on her bottom lip when something suddenly came to her. She told her two best friends all about those girls who used to bully her. She didn't tell them that she wanted them dead. She had only told them to blow off some steam and to finally let go of the past. They…Did her friends have a…hand in this? Did they kill those girls? Seras was pulled away from those thoughts when the telly suddenly clicked off. The small blonde gasped and turned her head to see Melissa standing beside the couch with the remote.

"That's far too depressing to watch." The brunette commented as she dropped the remote on the couch and turned to leave the room. "Pick a movie. I'm going to find us something to snack on." Seras released a sigh of relief as she fully let go of the idea that her two friends were murderers. There was just no way! She was being ridiculous! She laughed at herself as she gently pushed the cat from her lap. She stood up and wandered across the room to the cabinet full of movies. She was thinking about a good slasher film, despite the depressing stuff she just witnessed on the News. Maybe 'Halloween' or 'Hellraiser' or 'Child's Play'. She quietly went through her friend's movies until she was interrupted. "Hey," Melissa announced herself softly. Seras turned to see her friend standing in the doorway of the living room with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" The small blonde muttered as she pulled a movie from the shelf.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Seras clucked her tongue and she turned away in annoyance.

"You're not fooling me again, Melissa. You do this _every time _I come over! You scare the crap out of me and then laugh at me all night long! I'm not falling for it!" She told her sternly. She was more than tired of her games and childish behavior.

"Seras, I'm serious. I heard something. It sounded like someone walking upstairs. Just shut up and listen for a second." Melissa argued. Both girls went silent for a long minute, but the entire house was dead quiet. Seras shook her head.

"I honestly don't hear anything, Melissa. Maybe you just heard one of the cats." She responded with a shrug, but her friend instantly shook her head.

"No, you had Milo and Daisy was in the kitchen with me. But I heard a thump sound, like someone was walking, someone kind of big, like a man." She went on while she listened closely for any noises.

"Maybe something fell?" Seras suggested, but her friend just gave her a look.

"No!" Melissa exclaimed, afraid and now annoyed. "I've heard things fall before, this sound was the same sound as someone walking upstairs. I've been in this damn house since I was a child. I think I can distinguish between those two sounds by now. There's someone upstairs."

"Melissa, there's nobody upstairs. We've been here for an hour, and you were hanging out here before I even got to the house. Who had time to sneak in without you knowing? Besides, it has been deadly quiet for the past hour. Maybe the News just got to you and you're hearing things, but I didn't hear anything." Seras tried assuring her, but her friend still looked doubtful.

"I think we should go upstairs and just take a look. I won't be able to relax until I know for sure that we're alone in the house." Melissa suggested. The small blonde huffed.

"I still think you're screwing with me. I'm not going upstairs just for you to scare the shit out of me." She told her sternly. "I'm going to put in the movie. If you want to go upstairs and look around then go and do it. But I'm not going upstairs with you. I don't trust you not to scare me."

"I guess I have scared you a lot in the past, but I was being serious this time." Melissa grumbled to herself as she went off back to the kitchen. From one of the drawers, she pulled out a butcher's knife just in case she did find an intruder up there. As she left the kitchen and past the living room she said, "I'll be right back. Don't start the movie without me."

"I'll make some popcorn while you stab the boogeyman." Seras joked and she headed off to the kitchen. Melissa nervously tightened her fingers around the handle of the knife as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She hated these staircases. It goes up a few steps to a landing where she'll have to turn a good 160 degrees before continuing up the stairs. So from the bottom of the stairs she couldn't see the top of the stairs at all, not until she got to the landing. But she hated the landing too since there was a small closet right there that anybody could hide in. In the past, Melissa always hid in the closet on the landing and waited for Seras to come looking for her so she could scare the shit out of her. The brunette gulped nervously before she started her way up the stairs. It also sucked because the stairway was so dark at night. Why wasn't there a light on the landing? And why, oh why did she leave the upstairs lights off? It was going to be pretty dark up there. She would have to go halfway down the hall before reaching the light switch and by then anyone could jump out on her.

When Melissa reached the landing she paused to stare warily at the closet in front of her. She should have brought a torch with her. Taking a deep breath, the brave girl reached out and pulled open the closet. She was met with winter coats and boots. Hesitantly, she reached into the closet with her knife raised and she pushed aside the coats to see that nobody was hiding behind them. She sighed in relief and closed the closet door. She then turned to face the rest of the stairs that led up. From there she could see that the hall was clear. There were a total of five rooms upstairs. To her left there was a little bedroom and the master bedroom. To her right were the bathroom and a medium sized bedroom. At the end of the hall was the door that led to the attic, but Melissa didn't worry about it since it was always locked. She just had four rooms to check. So far all was quiet and that gave her hope that whatever she had heard had only been a part of her imagination.

With more confidence, Melissa went up the stairs, walked halfway down the hall, and switched on the light. As far as she could tell she was all alone up here. The brunette stepped into the little room. When she was younger she had slept in this room whenever she slept over at her grandma's house, but since then her grandma had turned it into her own playroom. All there was now was a desk with a computer where her grandma would sit and play online games such as solitaire and bingo. There was a closet off to the side, but it was empty when Melissa checked it. Since that room was clear of any killers, the brunette closed the door behind her and she went off to search the master bedroom. There was a large bed, a large dresser, a large walk-in closet, and a vanity that was full of different makeups and perfumes.

Even though the bed was too close to the ground for anyone to hide under, Melissa checked under the bed just to be on the safe side. When she only saw cat toys, she walked across the room to the walk-in closet to check. It was packed with her grandmother's clothing. Old, but classy outfits that smelled strongly of her grandmother's perfume, but Melissa felt comforted by the familiar scent. She turned on the closet light and stepped in. She shifted the clothes, doing a thorough search only to find that she was the only person in the closet. When she was satisfied, she turned off the light, left her grandmother's room, and closed the door behind her. She went across the hall to her old bedroom from when she lived here during her college years. Not much occupied the room, just her unmade bed, a couple of movie posters, and a sad little bookcase with magazines, movies, two stolen school books, and a stolen library copy of 'The Shining'.

Once again, she got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed, but the only thing she came to find was that she really needed to vacuum. There were so many crumbs from chips. Maybe she'll skip vacuuming and just stop bringing food in the room. Melissa shrugged off her laziness as she walked to the back of the room to her own closet. She pulled open the door, but was immediately greeted by a mess. Her clothes were hung neatly, but she had so many things jam-packed in there that she couldn't tell what was what. There were old board games, a couple of Halloweens masks, boxes full of even more junk, old perfumes she got for Christmas, tons and tons of shoes, and so on. There was no possible way someone was hiding in this closet. He wouldn't be able to fit and if he even tried it would have been comedic to find him crammed in there with all of her junk. Melissa laughed to herself as she closed her closet door and turned, but her smile instantly fell. She stared into a dark hallway. What happened to the light that she left on? Instead of getting scared, she rolled her eyes. Was Seras trying to get pay back and scare her?

"Ha ha ha, Seras." The brunette muttered sarcastically under her breath as she walked back out into the hall, turned the light back on, and closed her bedroom door behind her. But that's when she noticed that the door to the little bedroom was cracked open. She had closed that door tightly, she made sure of it. Melissa walked across the hall and pushed open the door to see an empty bedroom. She didn't hesitate even a little opening the closet door to check it one more time, but it was still empty. Annoyed, the girl sighed and stepped back into the hall. She closed the bedroom door shut behind her and gave an extra tug to be absolutely sure that it was closed. When that was done she walked back across the hall to the bathroom.

The bathroom was quite large. To her left was a big bathtub, next to it was a walk-in shower, on the far back of the room was the sink, and to her left were the loo and a closet. The only place for someone to hide in there was the closet. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the handle of her knife, Melissa prepared herself for an attack. Frantically, she grasped the door knob and threw open the door. She was met with her grandmother's fiancé's clothing and worn shoes and slippers. The brunette furrowed her brows as she moved the clothing around, but found nothing behind. Staring into that closet, all she could think about was when she was little, when this closet was full of her grandfather's clothes. She had always crawled into the far back of the closet and sat on his shoes. She would giggle, giving away her position and her grandfather would find her with always a big, warm smile on his face that lit up his eyes. She missed her grandfather deeply. She liked her grandmother's fiancé, he was nice, but he could never replace her grandfather. In fact, she called him by his name. Melissa sighed as she closed the closet and the memories of her long dead grandfather. She then left the bathroom and entered the hall only to find that it was dark once again.

"Seras!" The brunette growled in frustration and she flicked on the lights. This time she saw that all the bedroom doors were cracked open, but this still didn't scare her. Seras must have snuck by the bathroom and opened all these doors just to scare her. "You twat!" Melissa yelled, not sure where the small blonde was hiding. The brunette decided to leave the girl upstairs alone in the dark. "When you're done trying to scare me, you'll find me in the living room waiting to start the bloody movie. And it better be a comedy you picked, I've had enough scares tonight." With that said, she started her way down the stairs. She reached the landing and made to turn to head down the second set of steps, but she stopped when she heard the closet door behind her be thrown open.

The girl jumped when a man wearing a long sleeved shirt and black leather gloves wrapped his arm around her to restrain her. He slapped a gloved hand over her mouth and he stabbed her in the chest. Instead of stabbing or slashing him with her knife, Melissa dropped it. Her body shook against the man's large form as blood spilt from her wound. She whimpered in his hand, too shocked to use her voice and scream. He pulled the buck knife out and he stabbed her again. Her eyes widened further and she made a choked cry. As he was stabbing her, the only thing Melissa could do was stare at the man that was standing in the dark foyer. She was unable to see the upper part of his face, but she was able to make out a sinister grin through the darkness. The man in the foyer raised a hand to press a finger to his lips, telling her to be silent.

Seras stood in the kitchen with one hand on her hip and drumming her fingers on top of the counter. Milo and Daisy were rubbing up against her legs and crying for treats. She was the only one they begged to since she spoiled them rotten. But since arriving she has given them both countless treats.

"No more," Seras laughed just as the popcorn machine was done popping. She unplugged the machine and took the big bowl of popcorn to the kitchen table to start salting it. But before she could even pick up the salt shaker, her phone started buzzing, signifying that she had a message. The small blonde huffed with a roll of her eyes, hoping and praying to god that it wasn't her controlling boyfriend. Seras reached into her back pocket, pulled out her I-phone, and went on to type in her password. As soon as she was in, she was pleased to find that it wasn't a text from Derek, but from one of her best friends, Sebastian. A wide smile cracked the young woman's face and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she happily clicked the notification to get to his message.

**_Sebastian: Are you free tonight? _**

Before she could even text a response, she was receiving a text from her other friend.

**_Alucard: What are you doing? _**

Seras sat down at the kitchen table before she set up a group chat between the three of them.

**_Seras: I'm sorry, but I already made plans with Melissa tonight. _**

It only took a few seconds for one of the two boys to respond.

**_Sebastian: Are you sure we can't bribe you to come over? I rented that romantic comedy you've wanted to see. _**

Seras gingerly gnawed her bottom lip as she tried fighting a smile. She loved hanging out with Alucard and Sebastian. It was a shame that Melissa made plans with her first.

**_Seras: I'm sorry, you guys, but not tonight. It wouldn't be right to ditch Melissa after making plans with her. _**

The girl drummed her fingers against the back of her phone as she stared at that message, wishing to take it back and tell them that she was heading right over. But then an idea clicked in her head.

**_Seras:…maybe…I can ask Melissa if you guys can join us?_**

The small blonde blew air out of her mouth after sending that message. Her heart was pounding. It wasn't right of her to invite people over to Melissa's house, she knew that, but she really wanted to see them. They always…made her feel better, especially when Derek was treating her like shit. Besides, Melissa fancies Sebastian, so maybe she won't mind if the boys joined them tonight.

**_Alucard: Did you ask her? _**

**_Sebastian: What did she say? _**

Seras smiled at her impatient friends before she sprung out of her chair. Now where was Melissa? Was she still upstairs? She found it hard to believe that the girl was still searching the house which meant that she was hiding and was waiting for Seras so she could scare her. The small blonde rolled her eyes at her childish friend.

"Hey, Melissa!" She called out to her friend as she sprinted out of the kitchen through the dining room and into the foyer. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at the empty landing. "Are you done stabbing the boogeyman yet?" She laughed. She waited a long several seconds, but never got a response. Her smile dropped to a disappointed frown. "I'm not coming up there just so you can scare me!" Midsentence her phone started buzzing again. She pulled it out and read her newest message.

**_Sebastian: Seras? _**

**_Alucard: We're waiting…_**

Seras shook her head at them.

**_Seras: Stop being so impatient. Give me a sec. _**

She stuffed the phone back into her pocket before looking back at the landing.

"Melissa, would it be alright if Alucard and Sebastian watched the movie with us?" Seras asked. "I'm telling you now, if they're not allowed over there's a good chance I'll be texting them during the movie and I know how much you hate that." She laughed. Once more her phone buzzed.

**_Alucard: Still waiting…_**

Just when she was about to text him, she got another text.

**_Sebastian: Is everything alright, Seras? We don't have to come if it's going to be trouble. _**

The small blonde snickered at this.

**_Seras: You two cause trouble all the damn time and never care who it inconveniences. I want to hang out with you guys, but Melissa is fooling around. Just give me a sec. _**

Seras glanced back at the landing.

"Alright, fine, Melissa. I'm coming up, but I swear, if you scare me I might just end up punching you in the face." She warned her. "I can be very spastic." She reluctantly climbed the stairs. "I just hope the cats aren't eating our popcorn." When she reached the landing she received yet another text.

**_Sebastian: What is she doing? _**

**_Seras: Hiding and trying to scare me. _**

From the corner of her eye, the small blonde saw something lying on the floor. She narrowed her eyes to find the butcher's knife Melissa took with her. Seras lulled her head back to glare at the second set of stairs as if her friend was there and she was about to lecture her.

"Really?" Seras asked sarcastically. "You leave your knife here in the middle of the stairway? This is your poorest attempt of scaring me. You're not going to get me this time, Melissa." _Buzz. _

**_Alucard: Is it working? Did she scare you? _**

**_Seras: Not in the slightest. She took a knife up with her after she 'heard' something, and now it's lying here on the floor. _**

**_Sebastian: Are you sure she's playing?_**

**_Seras: She does this ALL the time, Seb. _**

**_Sebastian: Do you want us to come over? Something doesn't feel right about this. You're worrying me, Seras. _**

Just as she was texting 'I'm fine', she got another text.

**_Alucard: We're coming over. Be there in a few minutes, don't do anything stupid, idiot. _**

**_Seras: You guys really don't need to come. At least let me ask Melissa for permission first. _**

**_Alucard: Too late, we're already getting in the car. _**

The small blonde groaned at the overprotective males. She was about to send them another text, but was interrupted by a loud thump from upstairs. Seras jumped and glanced upwards into the hall, but she didn't see anything. It sounded like it came from Melissa's room. Did she fall? Not hearing any other sounds, Seras started to panic. What if Melissa fell and hit her head? Or what if she opened her deadly closet of hers and was finally killed in the avalanche of junk she had stored in there? There was also the possibility that Melissa was trying to scare her, but she didn't care. She was too worried now and needed to check if her friend was okay.

"Melissa?!" Seras shouted as she stuffed her phone into her back pocket and ran up the stairs. The hall was dark, but she didn't care as she barged into Melissa's room. The light was on in there, but she was nowhere to be found. "Melissa?" Seras jumped when her phone went off once again. Her phone buzzed as it played the intro to "Sexy and I Know It". She hastily pulled out her phone to see Sebastian's name with the option to either answer it, but she never got the chance. The small blonde dropped her phone when somebody attacked her from behind. She cried out as long muscular arms wrapped around her body to restrain her. Oddly enough, he wasn't crushing her with his strength; he was just using enough of it to hold her still. It was more like a tight hug, a very familiar tight hug. But Seras panicked nonetheless. She cried out as she tried breaking free from the man's arms. Another man must have been there because someone else hurriedly pulled cloth over her eyes and tied it tightly, blindfolding her so she couldn't see them. Immediately afterwards, she heard the screeching sound of someone pulling off a small bit of duct tape. He ripped it off and used it to cover her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Her personalized ringtone for Sebastian ended when she failed to answer the phone. The man holding her tried being gentle as he grasped her wrists and threw out her arms so his partner could tape them. As soon as her wrists and ankles were taped, the man restraining her carefully set her down on the bed, even though she continued to fight. She hit him with her taped hands, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. Once his hands left her body, the room became unusually silent. She paused for a second to listen closely, wondering if the intruders left. Where was Melissa? Was she tied up there somewhere? Or maybe she was taking this scare Seras thing too far? People were always pranking each other with fake robberies or kidnappings. She wouldn't put it past Melissa to do this to Seras. The small blonde jumped when her phone started going off again. This time she heard Alucard's ringtone, the intro to "Whispers in the Dark". When the men saw she was about to bolt off the bed to dive for her phone, one of them grasped her shoulder tightly and pushed her back onto the bed.

Alucard stared down at the tied up little beauty. She seemed more feisty than scared and he loved that about her. Since killing Melissa and now seeing the girl he loved all tied up like a little present, he was rock hard. He would have loved to fuck Seras right then and there, but that would be considered rape since she didn't know it was him. And even if she did, she still wouldn't sleep with him because that would be cheating. He and Sebastian hated her boyfriend. They wanted him dead the most. But they're saving him for Seras. She's the one who deserved to kill him and they knew that sooner or later her lust for blood will overpower her. They couldn't wait for the day she accepted them for what they were and they can truly be together. They were so close on having her.

Her phone went silent. Alucard glanced at his own phone to hang up. He then looked at Sebastian who was already starting to dial Seras' number. They needed to cover up their tracks and make it look like they've been trying to get ahold of her. It would also give them a good reason why they were in the house and were the ones to find Seras tied up if and when the police got involved. Sebastian's ringtone went off once again, making the girl panic all the more. It was endearing to them to see how desperate she was to answer their calls. They brought her security, something Derek could never do. She should feel safe in her own home, not threatened or uncomfortable. If only she knew that she could feel safe and secure all the time if she was with them. She would also know what it's like to be loved in return for once.

Checking the time, Alucard saw that they needed to wrap things up. There were still some things they had left to do before they 'find' Seras and have to call the police…if they have to call the police. It still wasn't sure, it mainly depended on if the small blonde found Melissa's body which they seriously doubted. Sebastian ended his call with Seras since she wasn't answering her phone. Alucard grabbed his buck knife from the floor and the roll of duct tape and he threw them into his black bag. They checked the area carefully, making sure they didn't leave anything behind, especially anything that would be considered evidence before they left. They knew Seras wouldn't be able to do much in her state. If she did manage to find her phone, she was blind and wouldn't be able to type in her password to unlock her phone. Alucard and Sebastian strolled down the stairs nonchalantly. They've done this enough times in life. Their hearts beat at a steady pace and their thoughts were calm. They walked through the dining room to the kitchen and walked right out the back door that Melissa had left unlocked.

As soon as they were outside and didn't have to worry about leaving behind fingerprints, they pulled off their leather gloves and set them in the bag. Sebastian headed to the far back of the property where he hid their plastic bag of clean clothes. Since the backyard was fenced off and pitch black, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. But they doubled check to make sure that the neighbors' blinds were closed and the lights were off. Afterwards they calmly took off their clothes that might be stained with Melissa's blood or had some of her hairs on them. They didn't want to take any chances. They then pulled on their clean clothes with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Once they were situated, Sebastian placed the 'dirty' clothes into the plastic bag and then placed that in Alucard's duffle bag where he placed in the far back of the property right where he had hid their clean clothes originally.

"Call Seras again," Alucard instructed as they started making their way off of the property, looking like two normal men out on a walk. Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialed Seras' number. A part of him was relieved when she didn't answer even though he was ready for when she did. He just had to act like he was panicking because she hasn't been answering her damn phone which would have worried him greatly. The dark haired men calmly walked across the street to where an old abandoned school was. The school still looked brand new despite it being built almost a century ago. But within the last year they decided to shut it down so now nearly a thousand kids have to find a new school to transfer to.

Alucard and Sebastian walked to the back of the building where the teachers used to park. There Alucard's car, a black sedan, was parked out of sight from the road. They both climbed in and, leaving the headlights off, Alucard drove out of the parking lot and across the street to park the car in Melissa's driveway. Still very calm and collected, Sebastian retrieved the black duffle bag from its hiding spot and he placed it in the trunk under the flooring where the spare tire used to be. Once all evidence of them being here was put away, both of them went into character and started acting like the overprotective boyfriends they wanted to be. Alucard called Seras' phone while Sebastian 'tried to find' a way into the house. Just in case one of the neighbors was still up and will be interrogated, Michaelis made sure to be loud as he notified his friend.

"Alucard, the back door is unlocked! Do you have the police on the phone?! Has Seras answered yet?!" He asked, trying to sound frantic and ever so worried for the girl.

"Let's see if she's okay first before calling the police. We don't want to bring them out here if it's for nothing." Alucard played along as he sprinted down the side of the house to the back door. Both males entered the house through the back door and found themselves in the kitchen. "Seras?!" He called for her. They heard a loud thump sound from upstairs. It sounded like she fell off the bed. They snickered in amusement, but continued to act worried. "Seras?!" Alucard called again and they both ran through the house to the stairs. They climbed the steps two at a time and when they reached the top they stopped, still pretending like they didn't know exactly where she was.

"Seras, where are you?!" Sebastian called for her this time. They heard her muffled cries and the sound of her body thrashing against the floor as she struggled. The males ran over to Melissa's room to see Seras lying on the floor. "Seras! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Sebastian asked as he dove to her side and started untying her blindfold. Seras looked absolutely relieved when she saw them. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't cry. He pulled the tape from her mouth. "Did Melissa do this to you?"

"There's someone in the house! I think two males, maybe three, I don't know! But there's someone here and I don't know where Melissa is!" The small blonde yelled.

"Are you absolutely sure that she's not pranking you?" Alucard asked her carefully.

"I don't know!" Seras answered, looking scared. Sebastian started ripping off the rest of the tape. "I don't know if she would take things this far! Just please, go look for her! Make sure if it's her! If it isn't, then we still might be in trouble! I don't know where they went! They were here just a couple of minutes ago! But please, please be careful! I think the knife is still on the stairs, that is, if they didn't take it!" Once she was free, the small blonde sat up to tackle Michaelis with a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it. She felt comforted being in his arms and breathing in his scent. Sebastian pulled off a sinister smirk as he wrapped his arms around the frightened girl and nuzzled her hair lovingly.

"It's alright, Seras. We're here." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I don't know if they're still in the house! I swear, if this is Melissa's doing I am never talking to her again!" She practically growled and her arms tightened further around his neck.

Half an hour later, the three of them were standing in the living room with no sign of the intruders or Melissa. They checked the whole house, but she was nowhere to be found. Seras was now starting to believe that the entire thing was just a prank. The people that tied her up were…gentle. If they were real intruders wouldn't they have been rough and not care if they hurt her? And they did blindfold her. That might've been because Melissa was with them. Hell, maybe it was Melissa that tied her up.

"If…it was Melissa," Seras started in a whisper still looking a little doubtful. "Where is she?"

"Seras," Alucard spoke up. "There's something you don't know about Melissa." The small blonde glanced up at him curiously. "Derek has been cheating on you with her." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She muttered. "How…how do you know?"

"We saw them," Sebastian answered. "One day last week, we stopped by your place to drop off the book you had lent me. We saw Melissa leaving your place after kissing Derek goodbye. I believe you were at work at the time." Seras closed her mouth and let her eyes fall to the floor. She supposed that she shouldn't be that surprised. She figured that something was going on with him, but she never imagined that Melissa was involved.

"Thanks for telling me," She muttered below a whisper.

"Why let it bother you?" Michaelis asked her. "Derek was never a good choice for you and I know that you know that. I have no idea what compelled you to stay with him." Seras shook her head.

"I…don't know," The small blonde whispered and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Why did she stay with a man she absolutely hated? A man she couldn't stand? A man she wanted to kill? A man she physically had to stop herself from killing multiple times? Was it…because…she wanted to kill him? Was she afraid that if she left him…someone else would have the honor of killing him? She didn't know the real reason but she was so confused. Her emotions were all over the place. She looked up at Alucard and Sebastian.

"Can we…go?" She asked, figuring that Melissa went off to be with Derek. "I just really want to get out of here."

"Are you in any state to drive?" Sebastian asked her, but if he recalled, he didn't remember seeing her car out in the driveway or on the street.

"I took the bus here. Derek was being weird about letting me borrow the car." Seras told him with a wave of her hand and a deep sigh. "Even though I'm the one who paid for the bloody thing," She grumbled to herself. "Is it okay if I sleep at your place tonight, Alucard? I don't want to go home." Alucard instantly reached out to wrap his fingers around her chin. He tilted her head back so she had to stare up at him.

"You're welcome to stay at my place whenever you like, Seras. But remember, _that _place that you call home is _not_ your home. It never was and it never will be. Your true home is wherever we are." He told her sternly, but in a gentle voice. Seras smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Alucard." She whispered. Alucard grinned, but it wasn't sadistic or cold, it was…warm.

"Go get in the car and I'll drive us home." He ordered her softly and gestured his head at the door. Seras didn't argue. As she was making her way out of the house, she couldn't help but think how fucked up she was in the head. She constantly not only thought about death, but about killing people. And the sick part, the thought turned her on. All she could imagine was sitting on top of a lifeless body she had just got done killing with blood on her face and she would be panting out of breath. Every time she had a dream or even imagined it, she would end up masturbating to the thought. She felt so dirty afterwards, but the thought still sounded so delicious to her. But tonight was really fucked up.

She liked it that she had been restrained. She liked being tied up and not knowing what was going to happen. And she started thinking of different situations that could have happened. What if the men had rigged her flesh with the tip of their knives? What if they had tied her up to the bed and touched her? What if they tore off her clothes and fucked her? The more she thought about it the more she got turned on. There was something wrong with her, she knew it, but she didn't care. A part of her just hoped that when she did meet someone she wanted to date, he'll be just as depraved as she was. Seras bit deeply into her bottom lip before she opened the driver's side of the backseat.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sit in the front?" Sebastian asked her as he gestured towards the passenger side.

"No, the back is fine with me." She answered before she slid into the backseat and closed the door. The males got in the car and as soon as the engine roared to life, the Beach Boys started playing. It was a CD Seras got him a few months back because he had never heard of the band. Now it seems like whenever she gets in the car it was always playing. The small blonde smiled as she stared out the window and listened to the music as the car took off down the road. Alucard couldn't help glancing back at Seras in the rearview mirror every few seconds. He was ecstatic that he was taking her home with him. This night keeps getting better and better.

"Who knew Melissa was so…kinky." Alucard chuckled with a wide grin. The small blonde didn't respond, but he saw her smirk.

"Duct tape and a blindfold." Sebastian snickered. "I can honestly say I did not expect her to be the type of person with those two things in her bedroom." This earned them a laugh from Seras.

"I don't think it's unusual." She admitted in a whisper. "Although, I think I would personally replace the duct tape with soft rope. The duct tape tends to leave abrasions." She stared out the window when saying this, trying to avoid eye contact with either of them. The males just sat there in amusement with smirks on their faces.

"You've tried it before?" Alucard questioned with an arched brow.

"Once, with Derek, but…he didn't…appreciate it." She laughed. This caused the males' eyes to widen.

"You tied him up?" Sebastian asked in disbelief, surprised by Seras.

"I told him I wanted to be tied up, but he said no. While he was sleeping, I tied his arms and legs together. I was…going to…ride him, but he just got angry with me and…looked repulsed. I was so mad that…I overreacted and just left him tied up there all day. He was furious." Seras ended in a whisper.

"It's like you said, Seras, he didn't appreciate it. Being tied up is not everybody's kink, but he should have tried it for you because you like it. He didn't even give it a try." Sebastian responded.

"And who doesn't want to wake to being ridden by a beautiful blonde?" Alucard snickered causing her to blush. "He's an idiot,"

"I think that would fall under rape, Alucard." Seras laughed. He looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"And you don't want to wake to a lover's mouth on your folds or to a cock filling you completely?" He questioned her.

"Only if it's someone I love doing it to me." She answered. "Otherwise, in my opinion, it's rape."

"Kinky," Alucard breathed. The car ride was pretty quiet after that conversation. All of them were quite pleased. Alucard and Sebastian were happy how open she was being with them on certain matters and Seras was happy that they didn't question or find her kinks odd. And all this talk about kinks was getting them all a little frisky. When the car pulled into the driveway, the small blonde bashfully reached into the front seat to grab Alucard's sleeve.

"Wait," She said, stopping him from turning off the ignition. Both males looked back at her curiously. "Leave the radio on and…" She trailed off as her face reddened and she smiled at them.

"And?" Sebastian whispered. She licked over her lips nervously before continuing.

"Join me in the backseat?" She whispered. Their eyes widened from her request. They wanted to ask her what exactly was going to happen in the backseat, but they decided not to question her. Eagerly, Alucard and Sebastian got out of the car to join the small blonde in the back. As they settled down next to her, she made another unusual request. "Close your eyes," She whispered to them. They still didn't question her. They closed their eyes and waited patiently for her to tell them to open them. They heard her move around, but they couldn't tell what she was doing. "It's funny how blind a person can be even when so many signs are shown to them. I never really thought about it, but whenever I received a call or a text from you guys, I would _always_ get so…excited. I would be _so_ happy just reading something so simple like, 'what are you doing' or 'are you free tonight'. I would always feel better…I would feel like myself again whenever I got to hang out with the both of you. So many signs and I'm just now realizing how badly I want…I _need_ you guys. How badly I want you both in my life and how much I truly love the both of you. I hope you guys feel the same." She whispered.

Alucard jolted when he felt Seras' hands hovering over his bulge. He was beyond confused when she started unbuckling his pants and pulled out his cock. _Was she going to give him oral?_ He wondered and his heart started to race in his chest. His breathing increased and he licked over his lips in anticipation. But what she had planned was so much better. Seras swung a leg over onto his other side so she was straddling him. Before he knew it, she was sliding down his cock, taking him all in to that fanciful pussy of hers. He shuddered with a sharp gasp from this pleasant surprise. The girl was a wild little thing. She gingerly cupped his face as she started riding him. He could feel that lovely ass of hers bouncing up and down on his lap while she grinded and moved those curvy hips of hers.

Each breath Alucard took was shaky. He was acting like a virgin on his prom night. He has wanted this for so long and his Seras finally loved him, physically and emotionally. He finally cracked open his eyes to see the most beautiful sight before him. Seras was completely naked. Her breasts jiggled, her face held nothing but pleasure, her eyes sparkled, her hair swayed, and her flesh practically glowed in the light of the moon. His eyes trailed over her gorgeous body repeatedly as his hands came up to cup her hot, soft ass. He shuddered again from the pleasant feeling and he grabbed her skin, never wanting to forget how her naked flesh felt in his hands. The car rocked with her movements and she moaned each time she sunk down on his cock. She stared at him lovingly. Neither of them cared that they weren't using protection. Whatever happens, happens, they just wanted to be in the moment and love each other's bodies. Seras leaned in and kissed him on the mouth as 'Kokomo' played softly in the background. Her hands caressed down his neck to his shoulders and then to his arms. She grasped them tightly as she rode him faster. Alucard interrupted their kiss with another gasp.

"God damn it," He breathed against her lips. He kissed her bottom lip, her chin, and her throat. "I love you," He whispered before he thrusted his hips sharply, making his beautiful girl cry out.

"I love you too," She panted while he lathed her throat in hot open mouth kisses. She moaned to him before glancing back at Sebastian. He stared at them with wide eyes, looking like he wasn't able to believe what he was witnessing. Was he really so surprised that she was naked and admitting her love to them? Seras giggled and reached down to take one of his hands. His eyes followed her movement as she led his hand up to cup her breast. Michaelis' eyes widened further and he stiffened. "You both act like you've never seen a woman naked before." Seras laughed.

"We've never seen _you_ naked before and that's one of the two things we've ever really wanted." Alucard corrected her and he kissed her throat deeper while his hands massaged her ass.

"What's the other?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Don't make me say it, it will be so cheesy and I'm not one for cheesy stuff." He grumbled into her throat.

"Just tell me," Seras breathed.

"_You_, you idiot." Alucard mumbled. This caused her to laugh.

"So the two things you ever wanted was: me and _me_ _naked_?" She asked through laughs, but she was cut off when Sebastian cupped the back of her head and dove in to kiss her hard on the mouth. This silenced her completely.

"Yes," Alucard moaned and he thrust his hips harder to bury himself deeply inside of her. "Having you is one thing, but you naked and having sex with us would have been a bonus." He lost himself inside of her. He was so deep in that warmth and dopamine was washing away all thoughts, giving him nothing but pleasure. "God, I love you." He moaned. Seras tangled her fingers in their hair, playing with the strands and gently tugging. She kissed Sebastian deeply while she rode Alucard hard. It was so good to finally be with them like this. She felt whole. Michaelis happily groped her breast and brushed his thumb over her warm skin and erect nipple. He was so hard for her and he couldn't wait to bury himself deeply inside of her.

Sebastian broke away from her lips and his eyes flickered to her bouncing breasts. He moved his hand so he could kiss and suck her nipple. Seras closed her eyes with sweet little moans and whimpers of pleasure. Her fingers massaged their scalps and every now and then she would unintentionally pull their hair hard. Her back arched and she opened her mouth in a silent scream when she finally came. But her hips kept moving, wanting to get Alucard off. She wanted him to erupt like a geyser and overflow her with his cum. His hands slid up to grab her hips and he roughly pulled her forward on his lap while he thrusted upwards.

"Seras," He moaned her name. "I'm not wearing a condom." She shook her head as she kissed his face lovingly.

"I know, I know, and I don't care." She breathed.

"Do you want me to pull out…" Before he could even finish that sentence Seras was kissing his lips.

"You do whatever you want, but I don't care if you cum inside of me. In fact, I want you to fill me, Alucard. It's risky and I love it!" She exclaimed. Alucard chuckled at her.

"I love you," He whispered through laughs.

"It's like a game of Russian Roulette." Seras joked with a bright smile.

"Well then, I guess we'll see in the future if we're safe or fucked." Alucard practically purred and then he pinned her to his lap, burying his cock in her tight pussy as he came inside of her. He gave a mixture of a moan and a growl while a wide grin cracked his face. Seras muffled her moan as she kissed him on the mouth. She moved her hips lightly on his lap to feel his cock shift inside of her. There was this satisfying squelch sound each time she moved. She pulled out of their kiss and leaned back to stare at their connected parts. It was so satiating to see his cock filling her to the max. He was so much bigger than Derek, not that size mattered, but her ex was just awful in bed. Alucard's cock was perfect for her. It rubbed all the right areas and gave her that mind numbing pleasure she's been looking for. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good fucking. She pressed her hands into his hard stomach through the material of his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your pants." She whispered. His once clean black pants were now stained in their juices from their love making. She felt bad. It was like ruining someone's shirt after crying in their chest. Alucard snickered and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't care about the pants." He whispered. "They can be washed, Seras." His girl gave him a small smile that warmed his heart. He chuckled at her beauty and brushed his thumbs over her red cheeks. She was about to lean in to kiss him again, but then _another_ Beach Boys' song started playing. Seras groaned and she dropped her head so it landed on Alucard's chest.

"Don't you have other music in the car, Alucard? You're always playing this one CD." The small blonde commented while he played with her hair and stared down at her lovingly.

"I like it," He whispered, but she got the feeling that the only reason why he liked it is because she gave it to him.

"Do you mind if I change it? I swear if I hear another surfing song I'm going to blow my brains out." Seras snickered.

"Go ahead," Alucard responded and he lazily gestured towards the radio. The girl smiled brightly as she bounced right off of his lap, turned sharply, and practically crawled into the front seat. Her body rested on the console while she played with the radio, but Alucard and Sebastian didn't mind because it gave them a perfect view of her ass and wet folds. Seras ejected that damn Beach Boys CD after grabbing a case of other CDs from the glove compartment. She placed the cursed CD into an empty spot and flicked through the rest to see what she wanted to listen to while they had their fun. Unfortunately for Alucard, she found a CD that she's been looking several months for.

"Alucard!" Seras screeched at him causing both males to jump. They quickly looked away from her ass even though she hadn't caught them looking at it. "You are such a liar! I lent you this a year ago and you told me that you lost this CD!" Annoyed, the small blonde growled under her breath before she snatched the CD up and slipped it into the player. Foo Fighters started playing, filling the girl with nostalgia of her teen years. Now she was thirty-one! Where did the time go?! Her thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her backwards so she landed in his lap. Seras gasped as she fell back to hit his chest. She tilted her head back to rest it against his shoulder so she could stare up at him.

"Sebastian," She whispered.

"Face me," He whispered after licking his lips. Seras smiled at him with a soft laugh. She easily spun herself around on his lap and planted her legs on either side of him. She gingerly pressed her soaked pussy over his bulge as she rested on his lap with an alluring smile on her face. The little beauty cupped his face and stared deeply into his eyes with such a loving and caring look in them. He loved her blue eyes. It was probably her most gorgeous feature. The way they sparkled and how blue they were that each time he stared into them he would lose himself. People always said that the eyes were windows to the soul. Sebastian had never understood it or really believed that until he had met Seras. His beloved blonde leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately.

He happily kissed her back and with each deep kiss he would feel so tranquil and warm, so at peace. He absently leaned his head back away from those luscious lips of hers. Seras paused to stare down at him quizzically, wondering if she did something wrong or if he was no longer in the mood to have sex with her. But she was put at ease when she met his gaze. He looked out of it, like he was deep in thought, but he was showing her what exactly he was feeling. He was smiling so tenderly at her.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered to her. When hearing those words, his girl smiled so beautifully at him with this laugh that was like a melody. She leaned back in and kissed him.

"I love you too," She whispered when her lips parted from his once again. He brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Will you…ride me?" He asked her carefully. He didn't know if she was tired and wasn't up for another round or if she didn't even want to sleep with him. What if he was just assuming that she wanted to have sex with him?

"As many times as you want," She answered with a playful wink. She then reached down and slowly unbuckled his pants. Sebastian silently watched her as she reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. Before allowing him entrance, the girl cocked her head to the side with furrowed brows and a peculiar look on her face. "Does this…really mean something to you guys? I know that you've both had a string of lovers in the past, but you always acted so nonchalant with them. This is the first time I've seen either of you act like…well, dorks." She chuckled. They both gave her an unusual look, not sure how they should feel about what she was saying. Was she regretting having any sort of an affair with them? "It's not a bad thing," She immediately assured them before they could say anything. "It's…endearing. Does having sex with me excite you both so much that you act like dorky teens losing their virginity in the back of a car on prom night?"

"It's not just the sex, Seras." Sebastian sighed. They were both upset that she still thought that it was just sex between them, even after exchanging 'I love you's' "It's you,"

"You're an idiot," Alucard snickered while he sunk in his seat and rested his head back. "For the past twelve years we've been in love with you. We thought you knew and were just blowing us off." He then shifted his head to look at her. "But it's nice to know that you've been in love with us but was completely oblivious to it." He shook his head and his grin widened while he cackled. "Idiot," He then bolted up to kiss her on the mouth. Seras jumped when he kissed her so sweetly, but she was quickly disappointed when he pulled away with a soft cackle.

"If you guys thought that I was blowing you off, then…why did you guys hang out with me still? Why…did you both continue to love me and go through that pain of not being loved in return?" She asked them in a whisper.

"Because we knew that you were the one," Sebastian whispered to her as he pet her hair lovingly.

"We weren't going to pressure you into loving us. We wanted you to be with us because you wanted to. So you could only imagine how thrilled we were whenever you wanted to spend time with us instead of Derek." Alucard added, suddenly the girl started laughing. Such a bright smile cracked her face and her eyes sparkled.

"What?" Michaelis muttered and he stroked her hair behind her ear.

"I suddenly realized why Derek has been suspicious of me cheating on him this entire time. I hung out with you guys far more than I hung out with him. No wonder why he was so jealous and suspicious." Seras laughed. Sebastian smirked at her and snickered in response. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Seras closed her eyes and happily kissed him back. But she couldn't help the small spurts of laughs she let out in between kisses. Each time she laughed, he would snicker in endearment. He loved her laugh so much. He loved seeing her smile and seeing her eyes so bright and happy. The small blonde eagerly cupped his face and she kissed him deeply while she rose a little off of his lap. She positioned herself over his cock and lowered slowly to tease him. The male sighed deeply through his nose when his cock nudged her wet folds. He instinctively grasped her forearms tightly and kissed her hard. Seras' smile widened before he slipped inside of her and she slid down his cock to rest herself on his lap. Sebastian moaned in her mouth when he found himself buried deeply inside of her.

He pulled out of their kiss and breathed heavily as he lowered his head to stare openly at where they were connected. Her thighs were wide open and her clit was engorged and begging for attention. A bit of his cock could be seen since, in their position, she couldn't fit all of his cock inside of her. But that was perfectly fine. Seras gave this sexy little moan before she rotated her hips, making him stiffen and for him to hold his breath from that wonderful feeling. He thoughtlessly dug his fingers into her arms while he watched her work her hips and move over his cock. She slid up and down him with ease. Her walls caressed him, stimulating him and somewhat paralyzing him with pleasure. He was speechless and not a single thought lurked in his head. All he could do was just sit there, watch, and struggle breathing. Normally he was the one that took over and controls what goes on. But this was Seras. He was an idiot in her presence. He would gladly submit to her and allow her to do anything she liked to him, especially if she was going to rapture him with her body.

She watched him through lowered lashes and gave small breathy moans. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of their nether regions. She was perfectly alright with that; let him enjoy the show. Besides, it amused her how dweeby he was acting, like he's never had a girl on top of him before. At least he wasn't a dweeb that came early, that would have been annoying for her. Her breasts lightly jiggled as she bounced gently on his dick. It felt so good each time he entered her and brushed over her walls and G-spot. She tried stupefying him even more by going to the rhythm of the song that was playing on in the background. The beat in the song was kind of fast, but manageable. She did it with ease and flaunts her body more by moving those curvy hips. Sebastian breathed faster than before and it was ever so shaky. He slipped his hands to around her body and flattened them out over her lower back. Her skin was so warm and soft. He stroked over the flesh while his eyes flickered upwards to stare at her bouncing breasts.

He has been asked several times in life if he was a man who preferred breasts or ass. For the longest time he didn't know, but he suddenly had an answer as Seras' big, gorgeous breasts practically danced in his face. He knew, however, that Alucard was one that preferred the other since he constantly caught the man looking at Seras' ass. And now that the girl was officially theirs, he was sure that her ass was Alucard's new favorite toy. The poor thing was going to get constantly groped and he was sure that was going to hurt after a while. He wouldn't be surprised to find bruises on her ass in the near future. Curiously, Sebastian slid his hands down to cup her soft, warm ass. He gently groped the flesh and dug his fingers into her. He bit into his bottom lip with a deep moan. At the pace she was going, he might cum early and that wouldn't be good because she had yet to come. But god damn was she good at what she does. He liked seeing her so confident and wanting to take control. What a beautiful little dom she made. He smirked at the beauty as he leaned in to kiss over her bouncing breasts.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name. He kissed her nipple and gingerly teased it with his teeth and tongue. "God, you are beautiful." He raised his hips to meet with her whenever she came back down. "Ride me, my little cowgirl." Seras wrapped her arms loosely around his neck while she breathed heavily. She leaned down to nuzzle his hair and kiss the top of his head. He sucked on her nipple distractingly, making her lose herself in the pleasure. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing anymore. Her hips just naturally moved to keep giving her that pleasure that she was seeking.

"I love you," She whimpered and placed more kisses in his hair. She buried her nose into those soft, black locks and breathed in his soothing scent. She closed her eyes and blocked off the rest of the world. The music seemed to have faded as she ignored it and all she could hear was her own heart as it beat for Sebastian. It raced harder and harder as her stomach tightened. Seras closed her eyes tighter with a sharp whimper. Her arms coiled around his neck like a boa as she hung on to him for dear life. Her body trembled on his lap and she whined as she climaxed. Her walls wrapped tighter around his cock. "Sebastian," She whimpered his name. She tangled her fingers in his hair and breathed heavily, but she continued to move her hips even though how sensitive she was.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered and he gently tugged on her ass to bring her body forward over his cock faster. He kissed up her breast to the crook of her neck. "I'm going to overflow you." He whispered before he pinned her to his lap. His cum flooded into her, adding on with the other fluids inside of her and filling her until he knew that it was going to be dripping off of her. He smirked devilishly as he leaned back in his seat to look up at the small blonde. Seras leaned in to kiss him on the mouth with a soft moan. Afterwards she pulled away and cracked open eyes to stare into his eyes.

"I don't know about either of you," She started with a soft giggle. Her eyes flickered between him and Alucard, seeing the equal amounts of lust glistening in their eyes as they stared back at her. "But I'm ready for another round."

"Another round? Even after just riding two men?" Sebastian questioned her and her vivaciousness.

"I am," Alucard answered and he leaned in to stroke his fingers over her arm temptingly.

"If I suggest something, do you guys promise not to judge me?" She asked with a faint blush and a bashful smile. She lowered her head like she was in trouble and tried to avoid eye contact with them. They both raised a questioning brow, but their smirks only widened from being intrigued.

"You should know that we wouldn't judge you. Suggest anything to us and we'll happily do it for you, Seras." Alucard promised her. The small blonde's smile widened and she raised her head with more confidence before she told them what she was thinking.

"Can we watch one of the Saw movies while we have sex?" She asked, surprising both males from this request. But it was more than amusing and heartwarming to them to hear this wish of hers. The horror, the gore, and the screams got their little blonde all hot and bothered, and that was beyond arousing to them. They loved this woman more than anything. She was perfect for them.

"We can have a marathon if you want." Alucard responded with a warm smile.

"I think we should skip to the third one. That's when the storyline really starts to pick up and there's more gore." Seras suggested.

"Whatever you want," Sebastian chuckled.

Three hours later, Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian could be found curled up in the master bedroom. Their clothes were strewn about the floor. They were all naked and the small blonde was curled up in the crook of Alucard's arm. They were tired physically, but still wide awake, sated, and quite happy. Seras tiredly watched the fourth Saw film. They had just about fucked all the way through the third film and decided to just chill and watch the fourth one. It was kind of hard focusing though for the small blonde. She kept drifting in and out of reality. Sometimes she would start to dream before she opened her eyes and remembered where she was. She would just smile then and curl up closer towards Alucard and hold Sebastian's hand tighter.

"Have you ever thought about killing someone, Seras?" Alucard whispered to her after he had leaned down and kissed her hair. The tired, little blonde answered truthfully without much thought.

"Yes," She whispered. "But I think everyone does from time to time. Don't you guys?" Deep down, she knew it wasn't natural at all to have homicidal thoughts. But she tried to bury that fact in the back of her mind and ignore that she could be a psycho or sociopath.

"How often?" Sebastian asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't know," Seras muttered. "I think…at least twice a day, maybe…more."

"Anyone in particular?" Alucard asked her with a crooked grin.

"Sometimes," She whispered truthfully. The conversation seemed to be innocent and they didn't seem to be judging her, so she felt comfortable talking to them about it. "Have you guys ever thought about killing anyone?" She asked them again, wanting to be assured that she wasn't the only one.

"Yes," They answered simultaneously. The answer didn't surprise her. The three of them were a lot alike. Knowing this relaxed her a great deal.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Seras?" Alucard asked her, already knowing the truth. He felt the girl stiffen in his arms and she became unusually quiet. When she remained silent for a good minute, he continued. "There's no reason for you to hide it. We already know." Instead of giving them a straight answer, she avoided what they wanted by asking them a question.

"Have you guys ever killed anyone?" She asked them. They weren't afraid to tell her the truth.

"Yes," Sebastian answered for them and they both nodded their heads.

"We've been killing for years. It was actually one of the reasons why we came here in the first place. We had to move before people started to get suspicious." Alucard added. Seras lied there calmly in his arms. Her fingers stroked over his chest while she stared at the telly. She had heard every single word he had said, but it had no effect on her. It seemed…normal to her. A part of her had always known what they were, but it had finally come to the light and brought her relief to know how comfortable they were with her.

"You killed those girls from my orphanage, didn't you?" She asked them outright.

"You hated them, you wanted them dead. We did it for you." Alucard whispered with a loving look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"When we moved here, before we killed any of those girls or others, you were our first target, Seras." Sebastian admitted to her. The girl still wasn't frightened though. She knew and trusted them fully. If they had wanted to, they could have killed her so many times within these last twelve years. But obviously they had changed their minds and she was no longer their prey.

"We stalked you for a while to see when was the best time to make our move, you know, the normal." Alucard said casually with a wave of his hand. "But…things changed, obviously." He snickered. Suddenly, Seras realized where this was going.

"Oh," She whispered. "This…was twelve years ago, when you guys first arrived and just before I met you and we became friends." She muttered to herself. Alucard nodded his head in agreement.

"You probably just figured it out, but we were there in the park that day twelve years ago." He whispered. Seras' face darkened with a blush and she curled up closer towards Alucard with a groan.

"We saw you kill him, Seras." Sebastian whispered in her ear with a twisted smirk on his lips. "You sat on top of him and stabbed him over and over again in the chest. But the best part was the look on your face. Now that I think of it, it looks just like your O-face." He snickered.

"Don't you ever wonder why the police never caught you?" Alucard chuckled. "It's because we cleaned up after you. We got rid of the body and any signs that you were ever there."

"You got rid of the body?" She whispered and glanced up at him.

"We took him somewhere more private so we could cut him up and dispose the body in different areas. Some of him is on the ocean floor and other parts of him are buried on the outskirts." Sebastian answered.

"You could say that it was love at first sight when we saw you that night." Alucard commented with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Ever since you've been on the down low and we've been doing all the killing for you." Sebastian whispered to her and he stroked his fingers over her hip.

"But we've saved one person for you." Alucard added. He leaned down further to brush his lips over her hair. "Derek,"

"We know how badly you want to kill him, Seras, which is the reason why you stay with him. You want it so badly that you don't let him out of your sight." The other male whispered to her.

"Kill him, Seras." Alucard whispered to her. "We'll be there. We'll help you get rid of the body and set it up like he left. Then, afterwards, we can leave here. We can go anywhere you want."

"Kill him," Sebastian encouraged her.

"Kill him?" Seras mouthed the words as she continued to stare at the telly with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Kill him," Alucard whispered with a wide, toothy grin. Seras slowly rose until she was sitting up. The males watched her carefully, wondering what was going through her head. Was she thinking about bolting? Was she scared? Was she entranced by their words? What she having doubts? What was she thinking? The small blonde shifted on the bed until she was facing them. She looked at both of them for a long while. So many thoughts went through her head, but her mind was already set. She knew what she wanted, but she had so many questions for them. With a warm smile, Seras gazed at them through lowered lashes.

"Where will we go after he's dead?" She asked them in a whisper, looking like a blood lustful, little demon.

"Wherever your heart desires," Alucard promised her. Both males had such a wide grin on his face. She crawled closer towards them.

"Make love to me again?" She begged them. They both loved seeing how frisky she was from the thought of killing. They loved her more than anything.

"As many times as you want," Alucard whispered.

"We'll never get tired of loving you or making love to you." Sebastian promised her with a snicker.

"I love you both," Seras whispered as she placed her hands on their chests. Both males grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her down so she landed between them. They easily caged her to the bed by wrapping their arms around her body. They then covered the little killer's skin with kisses.

**The End**

**Okay, I know that Alucard and Sebastian are very much dweeby in this, but you have to remember that they are human in this fic. A lot of guys are dweeby when it comes to a girl they like. XD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	12. Quickie Mart

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 12 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: regular customer! **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Quickie Mart**

It was only ten at night as Seras stood bored out of her mind behind the counter at a Kwik-E-Mart. She got on shift at seven and had to wait until six for her shift to end. The nightshift wasn't all bad, just boring. Occasionally she got the harmless drunk along with a few males that would cat call her the entire time and some wild teens _trying_ to buy beer. She had a gun beneath the counter and a panic button in case someone thought of harming her or robbing the store, but she hasn't used either of those things thus far. It was another boring night at the store. She already did her tasks such as: restocking, sweeping, clean the counters, put fresh hot dogs on (even though they were supposed to leave the old ones until someone bought them),and a few other meaningless tasks.

With an exaggerated sigh, Seras dropped her head onto the counter and groaned loudly. She was twenty-five years old and she was _still_ working in this dump! She had got this job to help pay off student loans and pay for rent, but she needs this job and her day job to keep up with all the bills and grocery shopping. When will this nightmare end? Sometimes she actually wished a gunman would come in and shoot her just to put her out of her misery. She needed to quit this job! She didn't mind working two jobs. Hell, she'll work three just as long as she didn't have to work here anymore! Tomorrow when her boss comes in to take his shift, she'll tell him that she's quitting!

All that confidence and wishes vanished when the bell on the door rung, signifying that someone just entered the store. Seras quickly stood up straight, acting like she hadn't just been laying on the counter, and looked up to see familiar faces. Alucard and Sebastian walked right into the store as if they owned the place. She didn't really know much about them, other than their names. They came in around the same time just about every single night. Or at least that's what she had originally thought. Seras only worked Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Sundays. Apparently, they didn't come Tuesdays and Saturdays (the days she was off). Seras had been informed of this by another employee that on one of her days off, the gents came in, saw it wasn't her, and immediately asked about her. It seemed like they were somewhat concerned that she had been fired or had quit. Ever since then, they stopped coming on days she was off.

It creeped Seras out a little that they learned her schedule, but they didn't cause harm. They kept to themselves just fine. In fact, Alucard and Sebastian briefly even talked to her. But there was always the occasional flirtatious look they gave her, almost as if they were beckoning her to them with their eyes. Admittedly, she had flirted with them several times and by now she thought one of them would have asked her out, but neither of them had. They normally only shopped for a good five minutes before leaving. Sebastian would get his daily newspaper while his friend grabbed a snack for the night. Sometimes they browsed the magazines and other times they came in just for alcohol; the same old same old for the past year.

Seras had always wanted to talk to them since they came in regularly. It felt like they should be friends or good acquaintances by now, but she knew nothing about them and they knew nothing about her. But, even with not knowing much about them, it's like…they had a silent understanding of each other. Maybe it was just her, but there was some sort of connection there. Perhaps it was just lust. She didn't know, but they did somewhat brighten her night. She liked the little game they played where she pretended she wasn't watching them, but casually checked them out every few seconds while they openly stared at her with a smirk on their gorgeous pale faces. Like normal when they walked through that door, Alucard and Sebastian glanced over at the counter to see if she was there and then grinned. Politely, Seras smiled back. Almost immediately, she noticed that something was different about them today. Their body language was different for one thing. They moved slowly, almost stiffly, like they were unsure of what they were even doing in that store. Sebastian didn't go for his daily paper, the first time in a year, and Alucard didn't go for the snacks or magazines. If Seras didn't know any better, she would think they were about to steal something. But why would they do that? They've always been very respectful towards her and the store.

Alucard came straight to the counter, but he avoided eye contact with her. He stared down at the sunglasses' display there and started browsing through them. The girl arched her brow at their odd behavior. Did they want to talk to her, but were nervous? She found that hard to believe. They were never nervous when they openly flirted with her. Why would they be nervous now? No, they weren't nervous, but had something planned. Something they were trying to keep from her for as long as possible. Seras glanced over at Sebastian to see that he was in one of the aisles. He didn't look to be stealing. He was very much calm with a handsome smirk on his face. He looked over the different items in front of him to see which one he wanted to buy. She couldn't tell exactly what he was looking to buy, but she knew the store enough that she believed that he was where the condoms were stocked.

She suddenly understood their behavior. She got a lot of male customers that felt funny purchasing condoms or girly magazines when their cashier was a female. It then made her wonder were those condoms Sebastian was buying for a girl or for him and Alucard. Either way, he was planning to get lucky tonight. It made her somewhat jealous. Not only was she very much attracted to Sebastian, but she hasn't had sex in months! God was her body aching for a fucking! Just the thought of it made her entire body tremble in need while she got that ghostly feel of an orgasm. She was desperate for the real thing though! Perhaps once they leave she'll go to the back office and touch herself. But that sounded so dirty! She wasn't usually the type to do that in a public area, but knowing it was public made it all the more tempting to her.

Seras jolted back to reality when someone gently threw something down in front of her on the counter. She shook her head and blinked several times to find Sebastian in front of her waiting to be checked out. She was certainly checking him out, but he didn't have to be charged for that. The male smirked at her when it became more than obvious that her eyes were trailing up and down his body before she finally pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Sorry," She muttered for making him wait. She glanced down to see what he was purchasing, but her face instantly turned red. Seras normally tried minding her own business of what people were buying, but this time she couldn't help her stares as she rung up a box of bare skin large condoms. A shudder traveled down her body. She did her best to avoid his gaze, even though she could feel his eyes drilling into her, and kept her own glued to the cash register. "That'll be £12.70." She glanced over at Alucard who was still minding his own business as he tried on different pairs of sunglasses. "No newspaper?" Seras asked as Sebastian fished out his money from his wallet.

"Not today," He answered and set the money down on the counter. He looked back at her with a wider smirk, but she still tried to avoid looking at him as she gathered the money and started placing it in the register. "I won't have time to read it." He said, clearly hinting at that he will be too busy shagging someone. She nodded her head while she handed him his change. She grabbed the condoms to place it in a bag, but he held out a hand to stop her. "There's no need for a bag." Seras finally looked at him in surprise. He was going to walk out into public carrying a box of condoms? It may not be other people's business what he was doing, but wasn't that a bit inappropriate, maybe even embarrassing? She knew that if it was her she would most definitely want her condoms in a bag.

"Are you sure?" She asked him carefully. Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head at her.

"I plan on using it quite soon. There will be no need for a bag." He explained.

"Okay?" Seras muttered and she slid the condoms across the counter towards him. But he didn't take them. He just stood there and smirked at her like there was more unfinished business between them. "It may not be any of my business," She started with a sigh. "But does she live close? He? I can place it in a bag for you." Sebastian was very nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have no idea where she lives." He admitted to her. "But, she's close. Close enough that I won't need a bag, but thank you for asking." This only confused Seras more. If he was going over there to shag her, shouldn't he know where she lives; unless he was waiting for this strange girl to text him her address and that's why he was waiting about in the store?

"She doesn't understand," Alucard announced with a chuckle. Seras glanced back at him curiously, but he was still only paying attention to the display of sunglasses in front of him.

"Yes, but that makes it all the more amusing." Sebastian responded with a look of hunger glinting in his brown orbs.

"Pardon?" Seras muttered in confusion. What were they on about? What didn't she understand? Sebastian placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward a little.

"You like flirting with us, don't you, Seras?" He asked her with a twisted smirk. Seras' eyes widened and her face darkened with a blush.

"Well…to be fair," She muttered. "You guys initiated the flirting,"

"She's a tease," Alucard scoffed. The small blonde glanced at him in disbelief from his comment.

"I don't think that she is." Sebastian replied.

"I wouldn't do that!" Seras argued. "If anything, I think you're both a tease! You constantly come in here when I'm working and flirt away and tease me, and then you both leave without much of anything else! God damn it, either ask a girl out or leave her be, but don't sit there and play with her!" The girl ended and she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave the green eyed bloke such a dark look that both men couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

"But you were flirting back, meaning that you were clearly interested in us." Alucard reminded her. "If you liked us, then why didn't you ask one of us out?" He twisted on her, causing the dark look to vanish from her face as realization hit her.

"Hmn," She hummed and nodded her head. "Fair point," Her arms dropped to her side as she tried to think of an excuse. After a long few seconds of trying to think of answer she ended up shrugging her shoulders. "I was…embarrassed." She muttered with a bashful smile. "I've never asked anyone out before and I was afraid of getting turned down."

"Fair enough," Sebastian responded. "We normally don't go on dates."

"One night stands, you just like to fuck." Seras spoke before thinking. As soon as it came out of her mouth, her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. Both males looked at her in amusement, but neither of them looked offended.

"Do you believe in them? One night stands?" Sebastian asked. Before she could answer, he went on. "There are some people who are against them, mainly those who are saving themselves for marriage or just want to be in a steady relationship." He sighed as if he was tired of people who didn't want anything to do with sex. Seras slowly removed her hands from her mouth when she came to find that they were fine with what she said.

"I can understand those who want to be in a steady relationship before having sex. But I think that should only be for your first time." She gave her answer, but was given weird looks from both men. She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. "Take me for example. When I was a virgin I got into a steady relationship with someone, I gave him my virginity, and then after few months we broke up. Now, I don't really care if the guy I have sex with is my boyfriend or not. I might have sex on the first date every now and then. And I do believe that the occasional one night stand is helpful because it can be kind of mad going months without sex."

"That makes sense," Sebastian muttered mainly to himself as he studied her. "Your first time you gave it to someone you loved at the time while all the other times it's just harmless fun because you have nothing 'precious' to lose."

"Wasn't your first time with someone you loved?" Seras asked with furrowed brows.

"No," He answered immediately with a shake of his head. "I lost it senior year to a cheerleader whose reputation I was trying to ruin. The rumor spread fast that she was easy. People pelted her with condoms, boys harassed her, and girls talked badly behind her back." Seras' smile fell. She didn't know what the girl did to deserve that.

"That seemed a bit harsh, don't you think?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Actually, it was very much called for." Alucard chimed in as he leaned forward on the counter lazily. "She was spreading rumors about someone that we liked. She called her a whore and listed off different students she had slept with, some were even teachers, even though it was all lies."

"I believe she was jealous of her." Sebastian added.

"Well then," Seras whispered as she stood up straighter with a smile. "I guess she did deserve it then." Both males gave her a strange look then, like they were confused, maybe even hurt.

"You really don't remember us?" Sebastian asked her. The small blonde's smile dipped and she blinked stupidly at him.

"Remember you?" She repeated. "I'm sorry?"

"We went to high school together, but you transferred to a different school before senior year." Alucard reminded her.

"We went to high school together?!" Seras exclaimed in shock. She now felt super guilty for not remembering them. "I'm so sorry!" Sebastian chuckled and shook his head at her.

"It's alright," He attempted to calm her. "We didn't have any classes together; it was a big school after all."

"The cheerleader," Seras muttered with a strange look on her face. "Are you guys talking about Becky? Becky Adwell?" The small blonde then smiled with a sweet giggle. "She _was_ a huge bitch. In the classes I had with her, she was always bad mouthing all kinds of girls. You know what, I'm glad that she got a taste of her own medicine." Something then clicked in her head. Her smile fell and she looked back at Alucard and Sebastian curiously. She had left before senior year and Alucard had said that Becky had been spreading rumors about someone they liked during senior year. Was she being stupid or was that someone her? "Who were Becky spreading rumors about senior year?" The males smiled warmly at her.

"Just a blonde that was such a tease," Alucard snickered. Seras snickered too with a gentle smirk on her lips.

"Maybe she wouldn't be such a tease if certain people stopped teasing her when coming in." She retorted.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed with a light smirk. "But we didn't come in here to tease you today." Seras perked up when hearing this. Were they still in to her? "Tell me, where is the safest place in this facility that the cameras won't be able to see us?" The small blonde blinked stupidly at him for a long minute. Was she hearing him correctly? Subconsciously, she pointed to a door that was off to the side behind her.

"The…manager's office," She muttered. "There's no camera in there. Why?" The male raised a brow while a wicked idea glinted in his eyes.

"What if you were to take a break from the counter for a while and joined me in the back room?" He asked her carefully. A dark blush spread across the girl's face. She instinctively started pulling her sleeves down around her hands while she fidgeted in her spot. When she said nothing, he continued. "You'll probably think that I'm just trying to be smooth and coax you into sleeping with me, but I am telling you the truth when I say that I did fancy you back in high school. After you moved, I thought I would never see you again. So, you can see how great of a surprise it was when I waltzed in here that fine summer day to see you working the counter. And even though you didn't remember us, you still seemed to fancy us. You flirted just as much as we flirted with you. It was a fun game for a while, but I think it's time to take it a step further, don't you? I would love to take you into that back room and show you how I truly feel about you."

"God, you're such a smooth talker." Seras muttered under her breath. Her legs were incredibly weak. She wanted him to take her to the back room and fuck her up against the wall and on her manager's desk, but all she could think about was that cheerleader. What if he was just trying to get revenge for not remembering them and not going out with them? What if he was trying to ruin her reputation? Well, her reputation was already ruined since she was planning to quit, but still. There's more she could lose, such as her day job if they found out she had been fooling around in a work environment. Could they fire her if they found out even though it wasn't at that particular work environment? But it could ruin any jobs she wanted in the future. They can easily contact her manager and he can tell them exactly what she did while she was on the job.

"You're so cute when you can't make up your mind." Sebastian chuckled. "What's the harm in a little fun? Live a little, take a bite from the apple."

"Screw it," Seras whispered under her breath before she flung herself forward. She leaned over the counter, grasped Sebastian tightly by the back of his neck, and pulled him into a heated kiss. The male was surprised by this action. His eyes widened, but he eagerly kissed her back. She tasted just the way he had always imagined. Suddenly memories of him sitting in class day dreaming about kissing this girl came flooding back to him. He had always wondered how sweet her lips were and he finally tasted them eight years later. Not being able to wait a second more to have her body, Sebastian pulled out of their kiss and grabbed the box of condoms.

"Let's go," He breathed before he walked around the counter to the manager's office. Seras followed after him in a hurry as if the building was on fire. The second she stepped foot into that office, he was closing the door behind her and throwing her up against the wall. His mouth found its way back to hers like a magnet. He kissed her deeply while his hands wandered her body as it thrived against the wall in need. She cupped his face and kissed him back with cute little moans and whimpers. He groaned in annoyance when a thought struck him. He pulled out of their kiss with deep breaths and took a step back. "Your pants," He told her as he worked on his own pants. He unbuckled them fast, grabbed the box of condoms he had set down on the desk, and struggled to open the damn things. Seras had nearly fell a couple of times as she got herself out of her pants and panties. She laid them on the desk before looking back at Sebastian to see that he was still having a hard time getting the box open because he was too eager.

Taking the box from him, the small blonde ripped open the top of the box carelessly and pulled out a condom. When taking it, he knocked the box out of her hand. It fell to the ground and condoms scattered everywhere. But neither of them cared as he tackled her back to the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. While he kissed her so intensely, his hands worked on getting the condom out of the packet and slide it on his hard cock. Elation struck him when he finally got the damn thing on. His hands found their way back to Seras' body, trailed down her curvy hips, and grasped her thighs. With ease he slid her body up the wall and she naturally wrapped her legs around him. Without wasting another second, Sebastian buried his cock deeply inside of the girl. Seras' mouth slipped away from his as she let out a soft cry. She breathed heavily against his lips as she whimpered from the wonderful sensation of being filled and fucked.

"Se-Sebastian," She whimpered his name. His hips moved elegantly, but swiftly, fucking the girl hard into the wall. With each thrust there came a loud 'thud' sound against the plaster wall. If any customers were in the store, besides Alucard, it would have been more than clear to them what was going on in the office. The small blonde wrapped her arms around his neck as her body slid up and down the wall. His cock stretched her past what she was comfortable, but she loved it. She loved feeling him inside of her. She loved the way he pounded her so hard that she actually feared that they would break through the wall. "God damn it," She whined in pleasure. Her blue eyes were glazed over and all she could focus on was his cock and the look in his eyes as he stared at her. His brown eyes were so stern, like he was focusing hard on something, but they were so gorgeous and heated. With one arm wrapped around his neck, she used her other hand to cup the side of his face lovingly.

"Sebastian," She whispered and leaned back in to kiss him on the lips. She closed her eyes tightly and unintentionally dug her fingers into his cheek. She whined like a bitch in heat. "H-harder," She begged him. "Harder,"

"Any harder and I'm afraid we'll break through that wall." Sebastian snickered, but he didn't dare disappoint his new lover. For her, he went harder, fucking her stupid. He leaned in to press his lips to her hot throat. He muffled his moans and groans as he kissed her neck and jaw. He felt her walls clamp around him as she came. The small blonde's arms tightened around his neck as she gave a sharp cry. Her body trembled against his and her sex spasmed, but he continued thrusting wildly.

"Se-Se-Sebastian," She panted. "Sebastian," Her fingers slid into his hair to fist it tightly. A smirk spread across his lips when she kept whimpering his name. He'd waited a long time to see that look of pleasure on her face while she cried out his name. Admittedly, when he had been shagging that cheerleader back in high school, he only got through it by imagining that it was Seras. It helped some that the cheerleader had short blonde hair, but it ruined the moment every time she spoke. His hands slid over her thighs to cup her ass. He squeezed the soft flesh, making her whimper some more. He wanted to make her come again and again. He wanted her to always feel like this.

"Come with me, Seras." He breathed. She nodded her head and kissed him deeply.

"I'm close," She whispered between their kisses.

"I'm close too," He breathed. He squeezed her ass hard in his hands and she accidentally pulled his hair when they both came. Their breath mingled as they panted together. His hips slowed until he was completely still. Adrenaline was running through their veins and their bodies trembled from the recent orgasms. They wanted to go again, but knew that a customer could walk in at any point and Seras was already in enough trouble. Sebastian gave the girl a one last deep kiss before he pulled out of her and set her on her own two feet. She was a little wobbly on her legs, but found her bearings. She smiled up at him with a tired look in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked beyond adorable. He snickered at his little love bug.

While the girl pulled back on her panties and pants, Sebastian gingerly slid off the condom. White fluids pooled at the end of it, a result of their love making. He smirked as he threw the condom into the rubbish bin beside the desk. It stood out like a sore thumb. Once the manager comes in and sees it, he'll know exactly what had gone on, but neither he nor Seras cared. The small blonde stooped to the ground and started picking up all the condoms they had dropped earlier. She placed them the best she could in the ripped box before handing it back to Sebastian after he fixed his pants. But as she was crouched, her eyes ended up catching something.

"Oh, no." She giggled as she reached out to brush her fingers over the dent in the wall they had put there.

"A remembrance of our love making. Now every time your boss comes back here, he'll think of us." Sebastian joked, making Seras laugh. "Shame we can't carve our initials into it." He went on joking.

"Who says we can't? What's your last name?" The small blonde snickered as she grabbed a permanent marker from the desk. Sebastian's smirk faltered and he blinked stupidly at her. Was she serious? Was she actually going to vandalize the office by putting their initials where they had made love?

"Michaelis," He answered in a whisper. She bent over in front of the dent in the wall and started sketching a little heart with their initials placed neatly into it. After she was done, she bolted up right and threw the marker back onto the desk.

"There!" She practically purred and threw out her arms to showcase her work to him. The male stood there gaping at the heart with a little arrow going through it and the letters S.V. + S.M. sketched neatly into it. He smiled warmly at it. Well, it was no tree, but it will have to do for now. Afterwards, the two casually walked out of the office as if nothing happened. Alucard was leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed. He was wearing red tinted sunglasses, a pair he found in the display on the counter. As Seras approached him, she started to wonder how he felt about the entire thing. Did he feel left out? Was he annoyed? Did he even like her? He said that he liked her back in high school, but that was eight years ago. He had been flirting with her a lot this year though. "Alucard," Seras started, but didn't get to finish. Alucard shifted his head to stare down at her. He didn't look mad. A grin was still plastered to his face as he looked her over several times.

"I don't like sloppy seconds," He said outright to her. The girl's cheeks burned with a dark blush of humiliation. He then turned towards her and leaned down a little. "But I guess that means that I'll just have to take you out." He purred. His long fingers curled around her chin and he lifted her head up a little so he could lean in and kissed her on the mouth. Seras' eyes widened in surprise, but she instinctively kissed him back. He snickered in their kiss before pulling away. "I think we'll stay until the end of your shift. We don't want any other males bothering you." He used as an excuse to stay with her.

"I'm alright with that," She whispered and leaned back in to kiss him which he happily accepted.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	13. Don't You Remember?

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 13 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Time Traveler! **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Don't You Remember? **

_Alucard and Sebastian stood frozen as they stared at Seras who was being held hostage by a mad vampire priest. She struggled, but couldn't escape. The priest only held her tighter while he rambled on, but nobody was truly listening to him. _

_"It's you," Alucard spoke and then a genuine, warm smile crossed over his face. The small blonde stopped her struggling to stare back at them curiously. They looked at her like they knew her, but the girl hadn't the foggiest idea who they were. Maybe she just couldn't remember at the moment because of the stressful situation she was in, but she was absolutely positive that she hadn't met either of these two gentlemen before. "We were starting to wonder if we'll ever see you again or if you were completely gone from our lives. But you promised us that we would see you again and you kept that promise." Thinking that the two were delusional, Seras returned to struggling. She didn't know who they were and it didn't look like they were going to help her so she had to save herself. _

_"What are you doing, Seras?" Sebastian laughed at her futile struggling. The small blonde gasped and she looked back at them in bewilderment. They knew her name? Has she met them before? She tried hard to remember their faces, but she still didn't recall ever meeting these two creepy blokes. "Why are you messing around with the likes of him? Just kill him already so we can have a proper conversation without interruptions." As he said this, Seras and even the vampire priest froze in disbelief. What in the world was he talking about? Kill him? At the same time, she and the vampire holding her hostage looked at each other. The vampire priest stared at her for a long while before he barked with laughter. Seras' face paled and she looked back at the crazy men in front of her. They were no longer smiling. They stared at her in confusion. Why are they confused?! She should be the only one here that's confused and scared! _

_"Stop messing around, Seras!" Alucard growled at her in annoyance. "Stop standing there and do something!" _

_"But," Seras muttered, but she didn't know what to say. Her wavering blue eyes flickered between them. What did they want her to do?! Alucard gritted his teeth in fury. His red eyes were narrowed dangerously on her and he grasped his gun even tighter. _

_"Do something!" He snarled through gritted teeth. "Tear him apart! We've seen you do it! So do it! Kill him!" But the girl continued to just stand there and shake while she gaped at them like some idiot. In an attempt to motivate her, to remind her of who she is, Alucard raised his gun and aimed it right at her chest. "Do something!" He shouted at her before he fired his gun. The silver bullet ripped through her chest, creating a huge hole. The elder vampire and demon paused when Seras fell to the ground and continued to bleed rapidly. Why wasn't she healing? "Seras?" Alucard whispered her name. "You're…human? How?" _

**2029**

Seras woke from that dream abruptly. She opened her crimson eyes to stare into her room, but all she could see were the looks on their faces in her dream. Since that day, Alucard and Sebastian always seemed to be so confused and angry with her. Occasionally, her master would throw a fit and demand why she didn't remember them. And other times, they were both so kind and loving. Her first two months of being a vampire, they had both managed to make her fall in love with them and they loved her in return. But ever since Alucard returned from his thirty year long absence, he would not only fail at keeping his hands off of her, but he would tell her more often than usual how much he loved her which would result in him getting angry and asking her why she couldn't remember him.

"Seras," Alucard interrupted that blissful silence. Seras shot up in bed and she shifted her head to find her lovers standing several feet from her. It pained her how delusional they were. She ached to mate with them, but every time she brought it up they would tell her the same thing. _They've already mated with her. _That wasn't true! Even if she had managed to forget about them in some way, if they had mated when she was human she wouldn't have been able to become a vampire! And they most certainly didn't mate when she was a vampire! Yes, they've had tons and tons of sex! But they've never mated! So why did they constantly lie and say that they've mated with her already?! It was so confusing and frustrating! Did they honestly believe that they've mated with her?! Did they honestly believe that they have met her in the past?! Wouldn't she have remembered by now then?!

"Seras?" Sebastian was speaking, drawing her attention back onto them. They both looked so…hurt. She knew that they were tired of it just as much as she was. This game had to end, but who was going to win? She refused to admit that she had met and mated with them because it never happened. But they would never admit to them being wrong. With a deep sigh, her mates sat down on either side of her. She knew a talk was coming and she knew that she wasn't going to look forward to it. The small blonde sat there with her hands in her lap and her head lowered so she could stare at the floor. She was so silent, deciding to let them speak first while she tried gathering her own thoughts. But nobody said a word as Alucard pulled something from his coat pocket.

"We've been keeping this from you because…we were afraid you would disappear and leave us again. But for some reason…you haven't asked for it. You don't even remember us." The elder vampire told her softly as he held open his hand to show her something. Seras glanced down from the corner of her eye to see that it was a necklace holding two gorgeous rings. The one had a silver band and was shaped as a skull. Its teeth were cracked and it had red sapphires as eyes. The second ring had a black gold band with a pretty dark blue sapphire in the center. "You…were human," Alucard whispered. Seras' eyes flickered up towards his face to see him staring down at the rings. "Why were you human? It doesn't make sense."

"Alucard," Seras whispered. "What are you talking about?" She then looked back at the rings. "You said…that I didn't ask for the necklace." She started softly. "I've never seen that necklace in my life. So, how could I ask for something that I didn't even know existed?" Alucard gasped and he looked back at her in pure disbelief.

"That necklace is unfamiliar to you?" Sebastian asked her, just as shocked as her master. Before she could even answer, Alucard was speaking again.

"The only thing that makes sense is amnesia, but vampires don't get amnesia." He said this as if he was blaming her. "Is this one huge joke to you, Seras? Have you been pulling our leg this entire time? Why? Why were you human?!" Seras glanced up at her master to see nothing but fury. The girl slumps her shoulders and she frowned up at him. "I thought at least the necklace would bring back some memories! Hell, I thought you would have grabbed at it greedily to get away from us! But there's still no reaction whatsoever from you! You sit there and act like you don't know us still! Do you know how infuriating this is?!"

"Alucard?" Seras whispered with tears in her eyes. Why was he yelling at her? Why would she be so desperate to take that necklace from him? Didn't he know her at all? She wasn't into materials or anything expensive. She didn't really care for jewelry. So, why was he acting so cruel and telling her how she would have acted if she knew them? And why did he think she would be desperate to leave them? She loved them. Alucard gritted his teeth and looked away when he made his mate cry. But he didn't apologize since he still blamed her.

"Seras," Sebastian was whispering as he reached out to place a hand over hers. She turned her head to look up at her lover. He stared down at her with those sweet, warm brown orbs, but a frown was on his face; a frown so deep that it tore at her heartstrings. "We just want you to remember." He then gestured towards the necklace Alucard was still holding and staring down at in fury. "These rings are special; they're unique in ways that we don't understand. When you touch them, there will be…a reaction. I don't know when we'll see you again, but hopefully the next time we meet, you'll remember." The demon then leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. Seras could only sit there and think how mad her mates were. What was happening? Were they leaving? Where were they going? "Alucard," Sebastian whispered. Seras looked back at her master to see him holding the rings tightly in his hands, refusing to give them to her. "Alucard, we'll see her again. She always comes back to us, you know that." Alucard glanced down at his Draculina with a pained look in his eyes. For the billionth time since he'd turn her, he pulled down the collar of her shirt to look at her neck only to find that nothing was there. He was always doing that she never understood what he was searching for. But each time he would sigh and fix her collar.

"You've never broken a promise. So, promise me that we'll see you again." He demanded of her after he was done looking for whatever it was he was looking for.

"I…promise?" Seras whispered. She was beyond confused now of what was going on. Since it could be years before he saw his mate again, Alucard leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. The little vampire was taken by surprise, but she didn't refuse him. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back tenderly. God, he was going to miss her! He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch as she disappeared from his life. Without so much as a warning that he was going to do it, Alucard forced the rings into her hand. The second the rings came into contact with her skin, he no longer felt pressure on his lips. The elder vampire slowly opened his eyes to find Seras gone. He sat up straighter while he and the demon glanced down at the rings in his hand and they both wondered when they will see their mate again.

Seras landed hard on her ass in the dirt. The ground was dry beneath her and the brush was so brittle that it would have snapped with the slightest of touches. The air was cool since the sun was only just rising, but it was also foul. All she could smell was decaying flesh and blood, lots of it.

"What the?" The girl muttered as she opened her eyes to find that she was in the middle of nowhere. Bodies were piled around her, each man having been slaughtered or beheaded. Intestines hung out of bellies, flies buzzed around lifeless eyes and landed on pale faces, and black birds picked at the skin. The sight would have made any man vomit, but the girl wasn't new to this kind of horror. She had seen it many times and she'll continue to see it for the rest of her life. Seras heard men talking in a foreign language. She shifted her head to find humans dressed in white standing around a wooden, bloody platform. On top of that platform were two familiar people and one huge fellow holding a giant, bloodstained axe. Seras' eyes widened when she saw her master in shackles and on his knees with his head lowered. He was shirtless and skinny from being starved for God only knows how long. His black hair was so long, it ended past his hips. His black pants were torn and his feet were bleeding. Her poor master looked like a broken man at the end of his rope. And right beside him, none of the humans capable of seeing him was a tall demon shrouded in darkness. Malphas was leaning over the broken man with a wide smirk on his lips while he whispered words to him, encouraging him to turn his back on God. The huge executioner came forward and started raising his axe. Unable to stand by Seras did something.

"MASTER!" The Draculina shouted on the top of her lungs. Suddenly all went silent. The executioner stopped and the humans froze, even the demon paused. Her master raised his head and looked directly at her with his worn green eyes. Seras gasped and her eyes widened. Her master was…human? Malphas shifted his head as well and stared at her. He knew that she could see him and this bewildered him. How could she see him? They stared at the tiny female with short blonde hair and clothes that were strange and inappropriate for a woman. She wore dark clothing that only a temptress would wear. She had an unbelievably short skirt on that showed off her pale legs that seemingly went on for days and she wore ripped crimson stockings. Her top was somewhat decent, but still unusual. Her eyes were blood red and her skin as white as a fresh blanket of snow. And as she stared at them, they were stunned further to see that she was crying blood.

What in the hell was she? Even Malphas has never come across a creature like her. She was something…demonic. The demon stood up straight and looked at the humans to see them petrified with fear. Then one of them raised a hand to point an accusing finger at her. He shouted on the top of his lungs in Turkish that she was the Devil's daughter and came to destroy them. Suddenly the men there came out of that fear and raised their spears. They charged her all at once. The demon snickered in amusement. _Well, whatever she was, she won't be in the world for much longer._ He looked back at Dracul to continue whispering to him, but the man was mesmerized by the woman. The demon frowned before he glanced back at the woman, but he was instantly mesmerized by her as well. Black tendrils grew from the woman's back and with a killer look in her eyes she didn't hesitate to impale the men running right at her.

The men charging her from behind stopped and their jaws dropped as they watched her tendrils lift their brethren in the air. Out of fear of what this creature was, a man pounced forward to drive his spear through her back and out her chest. Blood splattered out of the girl's mouth and her eyes burned a dark crimson in fury. Calmly, she turned to give that man a dark look. She acted like it was nothing as she pulled the spear out and threw it down on the ground before she faced her next set of victims. The man who speared her stepped back, but the four others bravely stepped forward to pierce her body with their spears, hoping to stop her. Vlad and Malphas saw movement from the corner of their eyes. They both glanced over to see the executioner wrap his fingers tightly around his axe and proceeded by jumping down off of the platform, heading towards the monster. They did nothing but watched. The executioner was three times her size. _There was no possible way she can win._ Dracul was absolutely stunned and the demon was enthralled. Who was she, but most importantly, _what_ was she? She had strength men dreamed of. She was being stabbed repeatedly but continued on. Even though she was bleeding she was also healing at an accelerating rate. And she just kept going, kept killing. She didn't fear her fate or the men that charged her. She was invincible. Was she really the Devil's daughter or perhaps his wife?

"I _want_ her," Dracul whispered in a thick Romanian accent. Malphas gasped and glanced down at the prince to see a crazed look in his eyes and a large grin on his face. The demon ended up pulling off such a sinister smile as he glanced back at the Draculina.

"How would you like to possess her power as well?" The demon asked in that deep diabolical voice of his. Dracul's eyes widened and his grin fell. He looked up at the demon beside him, wondering if he could be just as strong and invincible as the woman. If he had her power, he could take back what was his and claim whatever he wanted. And right now, _that_ girl was on the very top of his list. Even a broken man in chains, Vlad couldn't help feeling such a strong lust towards the strong dark beauty. He wanted to fuck the life out of her.

"I want her power, demon." Dracul demanded in a low tone. When they looked back, all the men with the spears were dead. The little vampire was pulling the spears from her body. Blood dripped from her mouth and covered her chin as she breathed heavily. She was unaware of the threat that was approaching her from behind: an over six foot, two hundred pound man with a giant axe. He raised the axe up high over his head, but this is when her instincts kicked in. In a blink of an eye, Seras turned sharply on her heel and drove her clawed hand into the man's stomach. She glowered up at him as she pushed her hand further in to wrap his intestines around her hand. She then swiftly pulled out, taking his intestines with her. The man's body shook and he grunted before he fell backwards. Still breathing heavily, the Draculina swept the intestines from her hands and gave a quick look around to make sure the area was clear. She didn't know who these men were or why they had attacked her and her master, but she didn't care as she looked back at Vlad and Malphas. They were still in their same positions on the platform. She didn't understand why neither of them bothered to help her.

"What in the hell is going on around here?!" She asked with a fury in her eyes while she stormed over to them. "Where are we?! Why are you locked up, Alucard?! Why were they going to chop off your head?! And…why is your hair so long? And you're thin and…shirtless. What happened?" The males only stared at her in confusion and amusement. Neither of them bothered giving her any answers. Seras rolled her eyes as she hopped up onto the platform and with ease she pulled off the padlock that kept her master imprisoned. His shackles fell onto the platform hard and he slowly rose to tower over her. She looked back at all the dead bodies. "Where are we, Master? We're obviously not in England anymore, but then where?"

"Transylvania," Malphas answered. Seras furrowed her brows and looked back at the males curiously.

"Transylvania?" She repeated. Why would he say Transylvania? It hasn't been called that in years. She studied them closely before asking her next question. "What…what year is it?"

"1476," Vlad answered as he reached out a hand to brush strands of her hair between his fingers. "It's funny," He laughed. "Girls who usually cut their hair so short look like boys, but this look works for you. Why does such a powerful creature such as yourself call me master? You're the one who should be being worshipped like a god."

"1476?!" Seras blurted, ignoring her Sire while he talked and played with her hair. "1476?! You're shitting me, right?!" The demon fisted the girl's hair tightly, threw her head back, and sliced her throat open using just his sharp, black talons. Seras was completely stunned. Her eyes widened when she felt the warm blood pour down her throat like a mini waterfall. She couldn't speak. She gasped and whimpered, and that's all she could do. One of her hands came up to clamp over her throat and stop the bleeding, but the demon forced her hand away. Malphas smirked at her as he moved behind her to keep her propped up.

"If you wish to possess her power then drink her blood, Dracul." The demon whispered to the human.

"Sebastian," Seras choked out, but nobody there acknowledged to that name. She watched as Vlad eagerly wrapped his arm around her lower back and aggressively grabbed at one of her arms to pull her closer. He then lowered his head and lapped away at her blood. His tongue dug into her wound, making it impossible for her to heal and to continue to bleed out. He consumed her to gain her power that he ironically gave to her when she consumed his blood. Seras was so confused. Why was she in the past? How did she get here? And then she remembered what happened when Alucard tried forcing the rings in her hand. When it touched her, she was suddenly here. Sebastian had said that there would be some sort of reaction when she touched the rings, but she wasn't expecting this! Seras could hear Vlad's heart as it raced in his chest, beating faster and faster the more he drunk her blood. His breathing got heavier and his body shook.

The little vampire closed her eyes before she wrapped an arm around her master and fisted his long hair, doing her best to try and comfort him. She remembered her transformation. It was rough and quite painful. But her master took his transformation rather well. He didn't make a single sound when his heart gave one last beat and died in his chest. The second he became what she was, he gripped her even tighter and buried his fangs in her throat. He swallowed her blood quickly, like she was his last meal ever. Seras winced from how rough he was being, but said nothing. Vlad enjoyed his first taste of warm blood. No, that was an understatement. He _loved_ it; he took such pleasure from it that his cock started lengthening and rising in his pants until it was poking the girl's lower stomach. His skin became deathly pale and the muscles he once had started coming back as if he had stayed fit this entire time and hadn't been starved. He could feel so much power running through his veins! He could feel how much stronger he was becoming the more blood he took! His eyes burned a dark crimson as he sunk his fangs further into the woman's throat. And her blood, oh, her blood. It was divine, maddening, delicious…He couldn't get enough! He wanted more! More! More! Her hot blood flowed into his mouth, putting him on cloud nine. His thoughts were fuzzy and his feelings and sensitivity were heightened. He started thrusting his needy cock against her, hoping to relieve himself.

"A-Alucard," Seras whispered and she gently tugged on his hair. "Please, you're hurting me." She felt so dizzy. Within these last few minutes, between the fight and her master's insatiable hunger, she lost a lot of blood.

"Are you delusional, girl?" Malphas asked as he ran his fingers through her short spikey hair. "We've never met you before, yet you keep calling him master and referring to us as this Sebastian and Alucard. Where did you come from any way? The humans thought you were a devil of some sort, but I'm a demon and I've never met anything like you before. Where did you get all that power? That much power shouldn't be wielded by a woman, but I have to hand it to you, you control and exert it beautifully."

"Please, you don't understand." Seras whispered. "If he drains me of all of my blood, I won't be able to rejuvenate! I _will_ die! He's a newborn! I know the blood is addicting, but he _needs_ to learn to control his thirst!" The small blonde then tried looking at her Sire, but Malphas still had ahold of her hair. "Please, Alucard, stop!" Vlad's fingers dug painfully into her arms when he heard her voice shouting at him to stop. Something inside of him, either his very soul or the beast that was born that day, trembled in pleasure. If he didn't stop she'll die? A whimper of regret came from his inner beast and before he knew it, he had gained back control. Dracul slid his new fangs from the woman's throat and the demon released her from his grasp with a disappointed look on his face. Seras collapsed on her hands and knees and she panted while she tried regaining her composure. Blood covered Vlad's mouth as he panted with her. He stared down at the unusual woman with hellish red eyes that glowed just as brightly as hers. Slowly a grin graced his lips while his cock throbbed in his pants.

"Have you ever been fucked on a pile of bodies or in a pool of blood?" Dracul asked. It was a rhetorical question. He had just wanted to drive the image in her head and warn her of what was about to happen rather she was willing or not. But something told him that she would be willing, after all, she thought he was her master and a servant always did as she was told. Seras calmly lifted her head to stare up at the males and surprised them with the answer she gave.

"Yes," The girl whispered with no hints of pain or trauma of that memory of her being fucked in a massacre. Their eyes widened slightly. Where the fuck did this woman come from and why weren't there more like her in the world? "But now's not the time for that." She struggle a little to climb to her feet and stand on her shaking legs. "We can fuck later. Right now I need to know, Master, where your ring is at." Vlad's grin faltered and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"My ring?" He went on in that thick Romanian accent.

"Yes," Seras interrupted before he could go on. "It's in the shape of a skull and has two red sapphires."

"I know which ring you speak of, but why are you asking for it?" Vlad asked with a look of suspicion in his eyes, like he didn't trust her. The small blonde sighed in frustration.

"It's…complicated," She muttered and looked away from her deadly master. "I know that you won't believe me if I told you." She then shook her head and looked back at him. "I wasn't going to steal it. I just needed to borrow it for _quite literally _a second, and I cannot be any clearer on how literal I'm being right now." Vlad studied her for a long several seconds before he was finally convinced that she wasn't lying to him. Fine, he'll play her little game and then he was going to fuck her brains out. He gave the small blonde a small grin before he gestured his head at the dead soldiers she had killed earlier.

"One of those men had taken it from my finger. He should still have it, that is, if he didn't lose it during the battle he had with you." Vlad told her. Seras bowed her head to her Sire.

"Thank you," She whispered. The Draculina turned to jump down off of the platform, but the demon stopped her by grabbing her arm tightly. Seras gasped as she was forced to turn and face them again. She stared up into the face of the devil, but she still didn't fear him.

"You have power that humans can only dream about. You weep blood and consume it like a leech to live on. Your soul is damned. What demon have you been conspiring with? Who has possession of your soul?" Malphas asked in that deep demonic voice of his.

"A demon didn't give me this life. My master did," Seras corrected him, earning a strange look from him. "You won't understand right now, but you possess my soul. You and Alucard," She told him with a warm smile. Malphas merely hummed while his eyes searched her face.

"The girl has been blessed with a silver tongue. Either that or she really is quite delusional and believes every word she speaks." The demon whispered and he released her arm. A sinister smirk crossed over his pale face then. "But I have no arguments possessing your soul. If you're so keen on giving it to me then I'll be more than happy to consume it." Malphas wrapped his long, pale fingers around her chin. Those long black talons were sharp against her flesh. Seras winced, but didn't move from his hold. She only watched as he started to lean down, but before his lips could come in contact with hers, she slapped him hard across the face, so hard that his head snapped to the side. The smirk was practically slapped right off of his face and his red eyes widened in disbelief. Seras gave him a dark look as he slowly turned his head back to look at her. His lip was busted and bleeding, but he didn't seem to care and she most certainly didn't.

"Listen here you high heel wearing, Prada, bitch! I am not your fucking meal. I already took shit from him, but if you think I am actually going to let you even have a nibble of my soul, then you've got another thing coming." The little vampire practically growled with such a fiery look in her eyes that Malphas couldn't find it in himself to be truly mad. The demon chuckled as his tongue slipped out to lap at his bloody lip. His fingers tightened around her chin and he pulled her face closer. Her look only darkened, but he found that highly arousing.

"You're not my meal?" He whispered to her and the amusement grew in his eyes. "Then I guess you would be against me eating you out." He purred before he licked over his lips like he was a starving wolf. "I bet that would have been a toothsome meal." His fingers then uncurled from around her chin. Seras shuddered at the pleasant thought of his hot mouth against her wet core and eating her out like some savage. She suddenly started feeling really homesick. She missed wrapping her fingers in her Sebastian's hair while he lovingly pleasured her with his mouth. She frowned deeply before she turned away from her mates who didn't know her or that she was even their mate. She kind of started to understand how her Alucard and Sebastian had felt for these last several years with her not remembering them. Of course, it wasn't her fault, but they didn't understand that. They met her in the past and five hundred years later they meet her again only to find that she doesn't know them. It must have stung. As Seras approached the dead soldiers and started searching for the ring, she started thinking differently about her situation.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all? Her lovers' pasts were finally being revealed to her. She can get to know them and connect with them on a whole new level. And if she's stuck in the past forever, it's not the end of the world. She's a vampire and her mates were right here with her…even though they didn't know her. She knows their future and considering that they are the same people she had fallen in love with, she was sure that she can get them to fall in love with her sooner or later. In fact, if she did end up stuck in the past, she actually has _more_ time with her mates and will know them better than she ever has before. This made her smile while she flipped over dead body after dead body. She had no idea what would happen once she finds the ring. It could send her a little further into the future or perhaps back to her present time or maybe it won't do anything. But whatever happens she decided that she would be okay with it and will just try and be happy with whatever she has. Finally, the Draculina flipped over a body to find that soldier was wearing her master's ring.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Vlad asked. He and Malphas now stood behind the strange female and watched her closely. They had no idea why the ring was so important to her. She said that she wasn't going to steal it, but then, what was she going to do with it?

"Well, whatever happens, you'll get your ring back." She promised him since she still didn't know what was about to happen.

"How did you even know that I owned such a ring?" Vlad asked her as he folded his arms over his bare chest and tilted his head to the side. "You call me master, yet, I've never seen you before in my life. And it's more than clear that you're not from this country."

"I believe she mentioned England. Yes, her accent would correlate from there." Malphas noted to himself.

"Why would you call me master when you have your own king to serve?" Dracul asked. "And you keep calling me Alucard. Are you an insane woman or just stupid?" The small blonde just sat there silently while she stared down at the ring. She didn't know what to say to them. She didn't think she should mention anything about the future in case she would screw something up. And perhaps she should stop calling them Alucard and Sebastian. They didn't know those names and will only think that she's stranger.

"I…have another master. His name is Alucard." Seras whispered with a distant look in her eyes. "He's like you in every way…but he's stronger. I'm sorry that I keep calling you by his name…I just…miss him so much and you remind me of him."

"But that doesn't explain why you've been calling me Sebastian." Malphas reminded her, unsure if he believed that little story of hers. Seras lightly shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"There's a demon in my life." She answered softly. "He goes by that name."

"So, you really are just delusional." Malphas snickered. Surprisingly the girl laughed at this.

"I suppose you could look at it that way." She giggled.

"What way would you look at it?" Vlad asked while the males stared at her with a peculiar look on their faces. Seras smiled brightly.

"A girl who really misses the people she loves." She whispered. Before either one of them could respond to that, the Draculina reached down and touched the ring. Vlad and Malphas jolted slightly when the little vampire vanished before their very eyes. Dracul's eyes narrowed on his skull ring, seeing that it was still on the dead soldier's finger. When she touched it, she had disappeared, but where to? What in the hell just happened?

**1576**

Seras appeared crouched in a poorly lit study. She could only guess that she was still in Romania…or Transylvania in the past. She slowly stood as her eyes looked at everything. The carpet was a dark red and in front of her was a large desk. To her right was a window, but thick red curtains blocked her view even though she could sense that it was night. Next to the window was a large bookcase, but she barely took notice to it when she heard something behind her.

"A century later and you finally show your face again." A man with a baritone voice announced. Seras turned to find Vlad and Malphas standing behind her. It looked like they were annoyed, but they couldn't help the grins that kept sneaking on their faces. "One moment you're there and the next you're gone."

"The mystery woman," Malphas started as he slowly walked towards her. But instead of stopping to talk to her, he stepped around her and started circling her like a vulture. "Appears out of nowhere, dressed in unusual, but very alluring clothing," He said this as he ran his clawed hand down her waist intimately. The demon was surprised when she didn't flinch from his touch. "And saves the prince from his untimely death," He whispered in her ear. Seras shifted her head as he came into view on her left, but he continued circling her slowly all the while looking her over from head to foot as if he was searching for something. But that sinister smirk on his face never dropped. "You 'gift' him with your blood and power, and, in a way, devote your life to serve him because he reminds you of your own master. You even promised us that we could fuck you on top of that massacre. But, low and behold, there was only one thing you were after, one thing you truly wanted and cared about, and then you vanished." Malphas stopped in front of her. "And now here you are today, the mystery woman we can't stop obsessing about." His red eyes bored into hers, like he was still searching for something. "For a short time there, we actually tried looking for you, but it came down to if you really existed because there were no hints that you were ever in this world."

"A name probably would have helped." Vlad snickered who was now leaning back against a table. He stared at her with clear frustration in his eyes, but Seras could also detect hunger and lust. She's seen that look in his eyes just about every day when he looked at her. Warmth spread through her stomach at that familiar look. When the males said no more and the room became unusually silent, the Draculina glanced back at Malphas. The demon stared at her intently and was growing annoyed with each passing second. What was he waiting for? Why was he just staring at her?

"Within the past century, have you suddenly lost your voice? Or can you no longer process the English language?" Malphas asked sarcastically. "English is your native tongue, yes? Or would you rather we spoke in a different language? Maybe then you won't just stand there like an idiot and stare at us with an oblivious look on your face." Seras gave him a dark look.

"You don't have to be such a prick." The little vampire growled. Why was he being an asshole? Her Sebastian had a sharp tongue, but he would never speak to her like that.

"So, you can speak, but you're choosing to ignore us, is that it?" Malphas continued on. All that anger and annoyance had left his eyes and amusement took its place.

"I don't know what you want me to say! I'm sorry that I disappeared!" Seras exclaimed while she scowled at him. She crossed her arms over her busty chest and dropped one of her hips in a sexy manner. "I wasn't even sure if that would happen or not, but I had to take a chance." There was a long pause among them. When she got nothing but silence, the small blonde scoffed with a roll of her eyes before looking off to the side.

"All we asked for was your name." Vlad stated. Seras' eyes flickered back to him in surprise.

"Oh," She murmured and then looked back at Malphas in embarrassment. "I'm…Seras," She whispered. "And…what do I call you two?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Well, certainly not Alucard or Sebastian or whatever names you gave us before." Vlad chuckled as he pushed off of the table. He walked over to them to stand beside Malphas and stare down at the little vampire. "I am Vlad, but I would be perfectly fine if you wanted to continue to call me master." He responded in a low purr.

"And I am Malphas," The demon answered with a wave of his hand. "Isn't it finally a relief to be introduced to the men that are about to fuck you?"

"Is sex really all that you think about?" Seras snickered. She knew perfectly well how easily they got aroused, but honestly, she just appeared and they're going to jump her? Though, she did make them wait a century. The Draculina couldn't help but laugh out loud to that thought.

"It's frustrating when prey escapes us. Do you honestly think we're going to let you get away from us twice?" Malphas responded with a twisted smirk and a malicious look in his eyes. Vlad then reached out and roughly grabbed her by the chin and tilt her head back. She gasped as she stared up into his piercing gaze.

"Tell me, Seras, why is it that the blood I drink is inferior to yours? It's…tasteless. Your blood was maddening, empowering, addictive, and satisfying." Vlad whispered with a look of longing in his eyes. He subconsciously dragged his thumb over her lips gently. Seras knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Since they were mates, her blood was going to be mouthwatering and addictive to him, much like his blood was to her. But she couldn't tell him that. He had to find out on his own overtime that she was his mate; otherwise, she will be screwing with time. When she didn't give him an answer, his gaze fell to stare at her throat. Much to his displeasure, he saw bite marks on her throat. A sudden jealousy welled in his stomach and his fingers tightened around her chin. Who bit her? He did his best to swallow his anger as his eyes flickered back to hers. "I want to feast from you again." He demanded, also wanting to rid her of those other vampire's marks and replace them with his own.

"Alucard…I mean, Vlad, no." Seras said sternly as she grasped his wrist. She was already pretty weak from when he took blood from her. Of course that was a century for him, but only a few minutes ago for her. "If…if you don't mind, I would like to have some of your blood so I can heal faster." Vlad drew his head back and he gave her a dark look.

"I don't let anybody feed from me." He growled at her like she should already know this. This confused Seras. Her Alucard absolutely loved it when she bit him. He loved the feeling of her fangs in his throat. It brought him pleasure.

"Vlad, a bite from another vampire brings pleasure that you've never experienced." Seras explained to him with a smile. "It feels so good and, I know for a fact, it will increase your sex drive. Let me bite you, I promise that you will enjoy it." Vlad stared at her with doubt in his eyes so she kept going. "Think about it," She whispered as she gently pried his fingers from her chin so she could kiss his knuckles lovingly. "If I bite you and heal, you can drink my blood. Your bite will bring me pleasure as well and increase my sex drive." The second she said that, she saw the doubt leave his eyes. A wide grin graced his lips and he snickered.

"Very well, temptress, you may drink from me." Vlad purred. Seras gave him a smirk that showed off her little fangs. She giggled ever so sweetly as she gently pushed him back so he could lean against the table behind him. He instinctively wrapped his arm around the small blonde's lower back and pulled her closer so her body was crushed against his. Standing on her tip toes, the Draculina leaned up and brushed her hot lips over his soft throat. Slightly hesitant, Vlad shifted his head so his throat was more exposed to her. He'd never let another vampire bite him before. It should feel unnatural to him, but…it felt…right having her in his arms like this. It felt natural, almost like she belonged there in his arms. Who was this woman? All thoughts were put on hold when her fangs sunk into his vulnerable throat. The male stiffened and he held her tightly to his body. Slowly his eyes widened when a warm pleasurable feeling washed over his entire form. Seras smirked against his throat and started purring, knowingly giving him more pleasure. She felt his bulge poking into her stomach, but she didn't mind. Naturally, she reached down to cup the tent in her master's pants. The male hissed with pleasure. He rotated his hips to grind his length into the palm of her hand. He gave sharp thrusts and rubbed into it hard, doing everything he can to help get himself off.

If he had known that being bitten brought him this pleasure, he would have gladly welcomed others fangs. But something told him that Seras' bite was special, that she will be the only one to bring him this sort of pleasure. As if she knew how he liked it, she sunk her fangs further into his throat, making the bite extremely painful now. She was being cruel and he loved it. Her tongue lashed over her bite marks while she devoured his hot blood. Her fingers played with and caressed his bulge. He cupped the back of her head and pushed her closer towards his neck while he thrust wildly into her hand. He gritted his sharp incisors and growled through them. He looked lethal, monstrous, but the girl didn't' seem to mind. She was very calm in his arms, which was an unusual sight for him. Whenever he showed any form of power or strength his lover would cower or flinch in his presence. But Seras continued to purr and drink from him as if she wasn't scared that he was about to throw her onto that table and fuck the life out of her. Why wasn't she intimidated? And why did he find that so arousing? Vlad closed his eyes with a sharp snarl as he gave one last thrust against her hand. He came in his pants for her. She was the only woman alive who drove him wild. Seras withdrew her fangs from his throat, looking so very sassy and flirtatious.

"Told you," She giggled. The small blonde then freed herself from his arms and took several steps back to stand in the center of the room. "But I wasn't expecting you to cum so soon." She teased him with a cruel smirk. Her maroon eyes glistened in the candle light, making her look like a deadly, gorgeous predator. Was he her prey? He stared at the breathtaking woman, completely lost in his own thoughts. He wanted her badly, but he no longer was sure if that was his lust or heart speaking. Seras turned on her heel to give that look of hunger towards the demon. He was caught off guard from that look. He stiffened under her gaze, realizing that he was next. After several seconds, Malphas gave her an equally hungry look with a twisted smirk.

"Whatever you're planning, I can assure you that it won't work on me, young lady." He said mockingly. The woman's lashes lowered slightly to sear him with a heated look.

"Wanna bet?" She practically purred. His red eyes simmered as they narrowed dangerously on the blonde. His smirk showed off his fangs as he casually strolled over to the chair that was off to the side and seated his self. He then raised a pale hand to beckon the girl with a crooked finger. Light glinted off his sharp black talon. Seras wasn't afraid of him though. She walked across the room and, much like she would do with her own Sebastian, she straddled him. He planted an elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek on top of his fist as his demonic eyes trailed up and down the beauty. His talons combed through her short hair. The tips of them rigged over her scalp, but the girl didn't so much as flinch. Malphas' smirk widened. She truly didn't fear him? Was she an idiot?

"Do you not know what am I? What I'm capable of doing if I so wished?" He asked her in that low demonic voice of his. Seras still wasn't used to it. It was sexy, but she missed his 'normal, human' voice.

"Of course I know what you are, and I think I know better than anyone here what you're capable of." She said this with a smile. A deep chuckle emitted from the back of his throat.

"Then you should be very afraid." He purred with a twisted look in his eyes.

"No," She whispered. "Never," Seras then lovingly cupped his face into her hands while a warm look appeared in her eyes. The demon's smirk faltered into a frown. He didn't understand how she could be so bold as to touch him like this. Nobody has ever dared to cup his face like this, especially in his demon form. Her touch was warm and her hands were soft. He found it almost pleasant, but he refused to even think about succumbing to some woman's touch like an imbecile. She then whispered something that made his eyes widen. "I know how to tame _my_ demon." The small blonde then leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Her soft lips pressed into his, lips that had only ever pressed to another's devour a helpless soul. He had never kissed anyone just for the pleasure of it. But once her lips met with his something new washed over him, a feeling that was foreign to him. He had to press his lips to so many to consume a soul, but this kiss; it was different from all the others. It shook his entire body, shook his very soul, a soul that he didn't even know that he possessed. His heart started to beat out of control and his member rose to press into the girl's panties.

Instinctively, he kissed her back, but carefully out of fear that he'll hurt her by accidentally taking her soul. But she trusted him fully. The little fool trusted a demon. The woman absolutely baffled him. Why did she trust him? Why didn't he want to break that trust? He was feeling a number of things: confusion, warmth, fury, annoyance, endearment, pain, and a fondness for this little creature. He was becoming very fond of her. Malphas fisted her hair while his other hand cupped the side of her face. He kissed her deeply because he didn't want it to end. He wanted to kiss her forever; just her lips, no one else's. Seras pressed her hand into his chest to gently push him back. He tried going back in to kiss those sweet lips again, but she only ended up pushing him back a second time. Disappointed and annoyed, he opened his eyes to look at her, looking similar to a child about to throw a tantrum.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wanting to know why he was no longer allowed to kiss her. But she didn't answer him. Instead she slid off of his lap. He watched her carefully as she reached under her skirt and started pulling off her panties. Once she was free, she flung her panties over her shoulder and straddled him again. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck before glancing down at his bulge. The outfit he wore was slightly strange. It was black latex acting as a second skin. _How in the hell did he get himself in and out of that thing? How were they going to have sex? _As if he knew what she was thinking, he casually reached down and used his talons to rip through the latex. He wrapped his long pale fingers around his cock and pulled it free.

The girl didn't seem to be intimidated by the size. In fact, there was no hesitation whatsoever on her side as she lowered herself onto his cock. She let him fill her completely. His longer fingers smoothed over her pale thighs before he grasped them with a soft snarl. Her pussy was quite welcoming to his cock. All warm and snug around him. She felt marvelous around him. Seras cupped his face once more and leaned in to kiss him deeply. She bounced up and down on his dick, riding him hard and fast as if they've done this a thousand times together. She acted like she was so familiar with his body. She kissed him like he was truly someone she loved. Her lips were quite the drug to him. He couldn't get enough of them or their taste. What a little devil she was.

The temptress slipped her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his own. Almost immediately, Malphas' tongue came to life in their mouths and he anxiously played with hers. All the while, his hands grabbed her hips to roughly pull her forward on his lap while he thrusted upwards into that warm heat. Seras whimpered in his mouth, but gave no indications to him that he should stop. She didn't even look uncomfortable or in pain. She accepted his fucking beautifully, almost as if she was made for him. A little indestructible bride? What a charming thought, but an irrational one. He believed mates were just a myth, and even if he did have one he would never take Seras as a mate. He wouldn't take a mate at all. He saw marriage as being tied down to a person for life. He liked the freedom of coming and going as he pleased and being able to fuck anyone he so wished. He didn't need a mate on his back twenty-four/seven.

Then again, he had never met a woman like Seras before. A woman that was so comfortable being in his presence in his true form was truly rare, so rare that he's never actually met one before which was one reason why she was so intriguing to him. But one that would be willing to have sex with him in this form was even rarer, which brought these questions back to life. Where did she come from? Who was she? Without his realization he started to wonder if she was going to stay around this time or disappear. He liked having the mystery woman here on top of him and riding him like a wild Amazon. He liked a woman that were feisty and took control. But he was sure once the sex was over he'll get pretty tired of her existence fast. So, perhaps it was best she left before they did something that they won't be able to reverse, not that they would care what happened to her.

Seras cried out softly in his mouth and she rode him faster than before. Her small, delicate hands trembled as she dug her fingers into his cheeks. Her tongue darted around in his mouth wildly, playing with his with more intensity. Knowing that she was close to coming, Malphas aided her by cupping her lovely ass in his hands and bringing her down faster to meet his cock. In a matter of seconds, her entire body was trembling and her walls were attempting to suck him dry as they clamped tightly around him. He had no idea if a demon could impregnate a vampire or not, but either way, he was planning to fill her with his seeds. And fill her he did. He came hard inside of her. His cum washed over her walls like a great flood, marking her as his in and out. When the two were finished, the naughty Draculina pulled her mouth from his with a wet smack sound. She sat up straighter to stare at the demon that sat there stiffly beneath her. The sex had been quite satisfying, but that kiss of hers. It struck him dumb. It had been remarkable and left him craving more. He sat there wondering why they were no longer kissing. Why was she always ending their kiss? The beautiful creature brushed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"I've tamed my demon," Seras whispered to him. His eyes widened when hearing those words and knowing that they were true. She had managed to tempt and baffle him much like she did with Vlad. And she had done it with just a kiss! A kiss of all things! The demon shouldn't be tempted by such things! It infuriated him that her kiss had turned him into a complete fool, an ass, an imbecile; from a damn kiss! But it infuriated him even more that they weren't kissing. He actually craved for another kiss! What utter nonsense! But her lips were there, he could have them, possess them! He had a feeling she wouldn't deny a kiss from him. Unfortunately for the demon that hungered desperately for her lips, they were interrupted. Vlad came up right behind the small blonde and fisted her hair tightly. It must have been painful because the girl bared her fangs with a sharp hiss and she reached up to grab his wrist. But he didn't care.

Vlad pulled her right off of the demon's lap and pulled her across the room by her hair. He threw the Draculina onto the table face down. He then caged her in with his body, planting his large hands on either side of her body to keep her pinned beneath him. Such an insane look glinted in his hellish red eyes. He looked like he seriously wanted to punish her. Malphas recognized the look of fury on the elder vampire's face. Usually, whenever that look was there on the male's face, someone was going to end up dead. Vlad was most likely mad that the small blonde had known about 'weak' spots that they didn't even know was there in them. Not only that, but he was heavily craving her body. He has been for the past century now and he wasn't letting her get away until he fucked her raw. Malphas only sat back with his legs crossed casually while he watched it all play out in front of him. That's what the girl got for playing with fire. Seras cracked open her eyes while her scalp continued to throb from the recent hair pulling. Such a dark look simmered in her eyes, but she did nothing as Vlad rolled up her skirt to expose her ass and dripping wet core.

"I'm letting you know now; you're going to regret that in the future." She told him, but that sounded very much like a threat to both Vlad and Malphas. She looked back at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was scowling at her. "I'm all for rough housing. Hell, I love it. But you and I both know that you were doing that to purposely hurt me and that was just a dick move." Vlad snickered under his breath while he continued to glare at her. He reached down and unfastened his pants.

"You seem to have no concern that I'm about to fuck you." He noted and his trademark grin appeared on his face once more, but it was twisted and cruel. He absolutely loved the idea of fucking her so hard that she would pass out or break.

"Why should I?" She whispered and shifted her head so she was staring at the wall. "I will always be willing for you." That cruel grin faltered as disappointment and bewilderment grew in his eyes. She was willing? It took the fun out of things, but he wasn't that disappointed. After all, he's had a string of lovers that all believed that they were willing and didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The minute he's pounding into her, she'll be begging him to slow down or to stop. He grabbed the back of her neck tightly, like a dog biting down on his bitch's scruff to keep her still. His grasp was painful, especially the way his fingers dug into her muscle and bone, but she said nothing. She did nothing, but waited. He harshly kicked apart her legs to open her so she could properly welcome his cock and cum. There was no warning or wait time for her to adjust to his length or girth. He buried himself inside of her, all the way down to the hilt, and his balls slapped against her ass. The small blonde's back curved beautifully as she gave a satisfying choked cry sound. The King of Vampire's grinned wickedly and his eyes danced with mirth when hearing that cry.

He kept her pinned to that table as he pulled out a little only to ram himself forcefully inside of her, hitting her cervix. With that thrust Seras actually jolted under him and she buried her face in the table after giving a sharp whimper. Loving her cries and whimpers, Vlad started to purr as he pounded her hard, planning to completely destroy her with his cock. Her body rocked into the table violently from the rough treatment. Besides the occasional whimper, Seras was ever so quiet. She didn't say anything to him. There was no screaming or begging or tears or even a death glare. By now, there would have been something. But she was…taking it. Since her face was hidden away he couldn't see her expression so he was unable to tell if she was actually enjoying his abuse. But she couldn't be…could she? His eyes were trained to the back of her head as he rode her so hard. Each time his cock slamming in to stretch her and struck her cervix, which should have been painful.

Vlad tore his gaze from her with a snarl and he glanced down to watch as he fucked her. He stopped caring what she was feeling or how she felt and started worrying about his own pleasure. With his free hand, he grabbed her hip and started pulling her back to meet with his brutal thrusts. Skin slapped against skin hard, creating a loud sound that echoed in the room. A sound he fucking loved when he was having a fill of a lover. There was also the familiar squelching sound. It's then that he realized how soaked she was. He knew that she was wet from her previous fucking and that Malphas had most likely came inside of her, but there was a lot of fluid there leaking down her thighs, coating his cock, and staining his pants. Was…she getting more aroused from his fucking? To answer his unspoken question, Seras finally moved. She reached behind her to grab his wrist that still had a tight grasp of her neck. Vlad glanced back at her as he heard her heavy panting and whimpers.

"Faster," She breathed. His mouth fell open in disbelief. No, he had to be hearing things. Faster? Faster? That word kept repeating over and over again in his head, like she was whispering in his ear. Perhaps he had suddenly forgotten the English language and didn't know what that word meant. Having to be absolutely sure he heard her correctly, he glanced over his shoulder at Malphas. He got his answer when he saw the demon sitting there with eyes so wide that they just about bulged out of his head and his mouth gaping open in shock. "Vlad," The girl whimpered his name, drawing his attention back onto her. She was panting harder than before and giving off such strange little cries that it was actually…cute. Still not believing what was happening, Vlad tore his hand away from her neck. Her hand lazily fell back onto the table as he reached down, fisted her hair, and turned her head. Her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and she had a weak smile on her face. She once again reached up to grab his wrist as he kept her hair fisted in his shaking hand.

"Who are you?" He asked her in a whisper, unaware that he had even spoken. Lost in that haze of pleasure _he_ had put her in, Seras didn't answer or look at him. Vlad shook his head to rid himself of his disbelief, even though he was confused and shocked. Who was this woman? And why was she so damn perfect? "Faster?" He asked her in a sigh. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed that she wasn't in pain. Or if he was elated that this mysterious woman was taking a fucking that not many girls could take. When hearing that word, she moaned in agreeance and closed her eyes.

"Faster," She whimpered. "Alucard, please." She begged to him in a whine. Vlad drew his head back. There she went again calling him Alucard. Hadn't she said that this Alucard was her master? The only reason why he wasn't mad that she was calling out for this other male was because he had a feeling that she still saw him as Alucard. She wasn't imagining that this Alucard was fucking her. She truly thought that he, Vlad, _was_ Alucard. What the hell was happening anymore? Why did he remind her so much of her master? Where the fuck did she come from?! Vlad drove those frustrating questions and thoughts to the back of his mind as he fucked the very life out of this girl. He increased his speed just like she asked and abused her nether regions until she was actually screaming. Her fingers curled tighter around his wrist and she writhed on the table as a powerful orgasm crashed over her entire body. It was the strangest and most brilliant orgasm she had ever experienced. Her smile widened and she completely fell limp on the table spent, even though he was still pounding her incredibly hard. A part of her hoped that he lasted long enough to give her another mind blowing orgasm. She was practically drunk off of her last one. Vlad found that he was all the more fascinated by the creature beneath him when she climaxed from his rough fucking.

"God damn it," He hissed under his breath. "You are perfect," He whispered with a toothy grin. He grasped her hip tightly and pinned her to his groin as he came hard inside of her. He snarled sharply and pumped his seeds into her tight pussy until he was spent. Afterwards, he gave a sigh of relief and pulled his cock from her channel. He watched in silent amusement as cum dripped off of her. She lay still on the table for a long while as she tried catching her bearings. It had been a while since she had a fucking like that. Damn, it left her feeling so good and warm and purring like a kitten. When she felt like she had gained enough of her strength back, she carefully pushed off of the table to stand on her shaking legs. She turned slightly to smile sheepishly at Vlad while she fixed her skirt so she was somewhat decent.

"Thank you for that, that was incredible!" She chirped, shocking the males further.

"Who the hell are you?" They asked simultaneously. Seras' smile fell as she looked at Vlad in confusion.

"Didn't I say my name? I thought I did. It's Seras," She reminded them, not understanding that they weren't asking for her name but just for more information. As if she was something from a horror story, the males just watched her quietly and kept their distance. She was clearly a vampire, but they had no idea _what _she was. She wasn't normal that was for sure. When the males remained silent, Seras frowned at their behavior before she walked over to grab her panties from the floor. She pulled them back on and fixed herself up so her clothes were neat. She even went about combing her fingers through her hair to fix the strands, not minding their stares. It was like they were expecting her to freak out that she was abnormal. But it was more than obvious that she was used to her lifestyle and that she was more than used to being with them, even though this was only their second meeting. They had so many questions for her, but they kept silent mainly because they were at a loss for words. When she was finished fixing herself up, she turned back towards Vlad with a bright smile and a sparkle in her crimson eyes. Even though she was a damned creature, she looked so…innocent like, which confused them all the more.

"Since you two are…so dormant," She said this with an arched brow and a peculiar look on her face like they were the strange ones. "Would you mind if I borrowed your ring again, Alu-" She quickly stopped herself from saying that name again. She blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Vlad," She corrected herself. Vlad furrowed his brows. Not because she was about to call him Alucard again, but because she was asking to borrow his ring. The last time she did that they didn't see her for a century.

"Are you going to disappear again?" He asked her, even though he didn't understand why he cared. Why should he care if she left? She should mean absolutely nothing to him, and yet, she meant everything to him. He didn't want the mystery woman to vanish without a trace. He wanted to learn more about her, understand who she is and why she knows so much about them. He just wanted to get to know her. Seras glanced back at him, but that frown remained on her face. She seemed to be upset that she was disappointing him. She gingerly nodded her head.

"Probably," She whispered. Silence lingered between them. Neither Malphas nor Vlad understood why they were dissatisfied when hearing that answer. They barely knew her and yet, she was the most interesting person they've met. They questioned why they wanted her to stay, but they wanted her to. They wanted it more than anything.

"Will we see you again?" Vlad asked before thinking. He just needed to be reassured that they will meet their mystery woman again in the future. Hopefully it won't be a century this time.

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed immediately and they knew she was telling the truth when they saw her eyes lit up while a gentle smile settled on her lips. "I can promise you that we will see each other again, but I don't know when." Vlad was hesitant as he held out his hand and summoned his ring. The silver skull rested in the palm of his hand, glinting in the light.

"Why do you need my ring? You don't need it in order to rematerialize." He told her this as if she didn't know.

"I know," She answered and held out her hand as she approached him. His fingers gently curled into a fist, acting as if he was going to keep the ring from her. "It's hard to explain," She lied, this time they were able to tell that.

"No, it's not." Vlad corrected her. "Why do you need my ring?" Seras clucked her tongue and dropped her hand to her side to gently hit her hip in frustration.

"It's very confusing for me as well because I have no idea what I should and shouldn't share with you. I don't know what it will screw up if I tell you." She explained the best she could to him. "You might think that I'm mad," She ended in a whisper. "At least, right now you will think that I am and that could screw up things in the future. Trust me when I say that if you guys are…patient, it will make sense in the future." Vlad stared at her for a long while. He stared deeply into her eyes, seeing how desperate she was for them to trust her right now. He didn't trust her, but he wanted to. He wanted to understand what she was babbling on about like a lunatic.

"We better see you again," Malphas spoke, sounding almost threatening to her. She shifted her head to stare at the demon that was still sitting in the chair. He was giving off a dark vibe with a look in his eyes that pierced her because it was so sharp. He didn't look happy in the slightest, but he was choosing to trust her. She had a feeling that if she was lying, they would hunt her down and do awful things to her. What will happen when she sees them again? Will it be her Alucard and Sebastian or their past selves again? She shuddered from that look the demon gave to her before she glanced back at Vlad. He finally made up his mind and held out his hand to her. Opening his fingers, she found the ring lying on his palm. She hesitantly reached out, waiting for him to snap his fingers closed the last second. But he didn't. He just watched as she reached out further to take his ring, but the second she touched it, she disappeared. He still didn't understand it one bit. He lowered his gaze to stare down at the ring impassively. He was starting to hate the sight of it.

**1676**

Seras appeared in a dark, lavished hallway of a castle. She was assuming that it was the same castle from her last visit, but she wasn't sure since she didn't explore much last time. And it's not like it mattered much since she just had to find Vlad and Malphas to retrieve the ring. She wondered how much longer they'll trust her for. They were clearly angry that she keeps vanishing and they wanted answers, but she didn't know what she should and shouldn't tell them. If they didn't think she was mad for talking about time travel, there could be a chance that they will screw something up in the future that could change things drastically for them. Besides, her Alucard and Sebastian didn't know anything about the time travel. They were still in the dark of where she goes and when they'll see her. So, it was best that she kept her mouth shut about it. Once she got home to her time, she'll tell Alucard and Sebastian all about it. Vlad and Malphas just had to trust her and be patient for right now.

"We knew you would appear." A familiar voice chuckled in what to be glee. Seras lifted her head to see Vlad and Malphas slowly approaching her with grins on their faces.

"Huh?" She hummed.

"You always seem to reappear in our lives on this date." Malphas told her. "Why? What's so special about this date? Why do you feel the necessity to grace us with your presence on this particular day?"

"You disappear for a century without a trace, like you dropped off the face of the earth. And then you reappear." Vlad added while his eyes trailed up and down her body. "And you're dressed in the same clothing. Do you like that unusual outfit or do you have nothing else to wear?" His eyes then flickered back to her face.

"It's a uniform; I'm authorized to wear it." She answered.

"For an Organization called 'Hellsing'?" Malphas asked. Seras jolted and she quickly looked down at the badge she proudly wore on her chest. How could she be so careless? As if to hide it from them, even though they already saw it, Seras casually slid a hand over it. She gnawed on her bottom lip while she tried to come up with some answer.

"It's a…family that I work for." She whispered. "A Dutch family that deals with special cases," She explained to them. Technically she told them the truth. Sir Integra's family originally came from the Netherlands. She doesn't know how far back vampire slayers went, but she was sure that the Helsings were one of the first.

"You're working for humans?" Vlad questioned her with a strange look on his face. "Why?" She glanced up at him.

"Because of my master," She answered softly. "He has a special connection with the daughter of the family. He likes to watch after her. So…I watch after her too for him."

"This master of yours is this Alucard fellow you keep mentioning?" Malphas asked with a wave of his hand. She nodded her head in agreeance. It was more than clear that she missed him. They could see it in her eyes. "Then why do you keep pestering us? Why aren't you with him?" A bashful smile pulled at her lips and she cupped the back of her head.

"That's the funny thing, I am with him. I go wherever he goes." She laughed nervously. But then her smile dipped and she looked back at them. "My master isn't exactly…happy with me at the moment. He's acting quite differently from normal and…I'm just waiting for him…" She trailed off there.

"How long have you and your master been around? How long have vampires wandered this earth?" Vlad asked her with a crooked grin.

"Not long," Seras responded with a shrug. "Two hundred years I believe."

"Since your master is not present, we would like to challenge you." He purred. The small blonde jolted and she looked back at them in disbelief. They wanted to fight her?!

"What?! Why?!" She barked.

"Because you're clearly strong, but we want to see how strong." Malphas chuckled. "Stronger than us?"

"You tore apart those men like it was nothing. You were like a true beast, a monster. You didn't so much as hesitate slaughtering them and all for a stranger." Vlad went on with a mad look in his eyes. She frowned at them and their childish behavior.

"I'm not going to fight you guys." She told them outright.

"Then you're not getting this." Vlad purred as he pulled his ring from his pocket and held it out for her to see. His grin widened when the girl's eyes narrowed on it. "You fight us like a good girl and I'll let you 'borrow' it. But if you refuse," He said as he curled his fingers to lock the ring in his fist. "Then you don't get it." Seras shook her head at them.

"I'm not fighting you guys." She repeated more strictly. "I'm not an idiot, I know that I'll lose, and I am really not in the mood to get my ass kicked at the moment, especially by you two. You'll just gloat afterwards." Their smirks disappeared and they looked angry from her rejection. They didn't care if she was strong enough or not, they were just bored and wanted someone to play with. It would have been nice since the girl seemed fully capable of handling herself, even though they probably would have beaten her within an inch of her life. But compared to so many others of their kind, she was a worthy opponent. She could most likely last longer than others and fought them back with the power they know she possessed. But, for some reason, she was refusing. They knew it just wasn't because she didn't want to lose the battle. There was more to the story but she wasn't saying. They had a feeling it had something to do with her master.

Vlad clenched his fist tightly while his red eyes simmered darkly in fury. He was tired of this game of hers. He was tired of her showing up out of nowhere to torment them with her presence and then disappear. They've searched for her so many times, but could never find her. She was the only woman that can escape them and leave them wanting more. But what exactly was it they wanted from her? Her maddening blood? The sweet taste of her kisses? Her warm, tight pussy? Her soft body? A fight? Her soul? Her love? What were they searching for? What were they trying to gain from her? And what did she want with them?

"Why do you keep coming back here then?" Vlad snarled at her. "If not to fight or to fuck, then why do you keep returning to us like a lost puppy?! To drive us insane? For years we questioned your damn existence and then you show up like its nothing! What do you want from us?!" She looked hurt that he snapped at her, but he didn't care. He just wanted answers. He wanted to know why they were obsessed with her.

"You know something that we don't. You know why we act the way we do when you're around and when you're not. How do you know our weaknesses when we weren't even aware we had those particular weaknesses? Why do we have the obsessive need to find you, but the minute you arrive we're full of such rage and hatred? What have you done to us? What source of power are you using to control us like this?" Malphas asked her.

"I'm not doing anything." Seras whispered timidly. The look in their eyes frightened her. They truly looked like they hated her and were wishing her dead. "I-I…" She wanted to tell them that they were her mates, but they probably wouldn't believe her. They would probably hate her more. "I don't mean to hurt you...I...love you guys." She whispered absently, forgetting for a second that they weren't her Alucard and Sebastian and wouldn't relate to her feelings. The second they heard those words they looked offended, like she had just cursed them out and spat at them. The fury and confusion grew in their eyes. They wanted to lash out on her, but something inside of them was holding them back, begging them not to hurt the girl because they knew they would regret it. This only confused them more. Vlad looked away from her in disgust.

"You think that we love you?" Malphas asked her, clearly getting ready to destroy her for being an idiot. "Are you mentally challenged? Do you honestly believe we can love you? No, those were the wrong choice of words. Do you honestly believe we can love someone like you? A little halfwit that can't tell her ass from the hole in the ground? You bother us because we remind you of someone that you love, someone who no longer loves you that is if they loved you? Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps your master, Alucard, and this Sebastian you're so fond of left you because you were a nuisance? Now you're wandering about like a sniveling, lost child trying to find a replacement for your masters or lovers or whatever they are to you." He was so far from the truth, but yet, his words still stung. They saw her as a nuisance.

What did she do to deserve this? She saved Vlad from getting his head chopped off. She showed him pleasure with her fangs and Malphas with her lips. She gave them her body and her love. It wasn't her fault that they couldn't stop thinking about her. She couldn't help that they were pained when she left them or reappeared out of the blue. It wasn't her fault that she was making them feel. But yet, they've come to the decision that they hate her and don't want her in their lives. Seras was so confused. Was she screwing up the future with her mates? What was she supposed to do? Blood tears trailed down her cheeks while she just stared at them. She was speechless and hurting and so confused. She didn't know what to say. What would fix it and what will make it worse?

"Leave!" Vlad snarled at her then. "Stop pestering us with your existence." With that said, he threw his ring at her. The second it hit her, she was gone.

**1776**

Seras was somewhat startled when she appeared in a brightly lit ballroom. Humans surrounded her wearing elegant clothes of white, gold, purple, and dark blue. Some were wearing powdered wigs or heavy makeup. They spoke, but she couldn't understand a word they were saying. It appeared to be French, but she wasn't certain. Some people stared at her strangely. She could only guess that they were staring at her abnormal clothing and that she was crying blood. Thankfully, before too many people took notice to her, a man approached her from behind. He took her arm and pulled her away to a more private area. Seras gasped and her eyes flickered towards the man to see that it was Malphas in his human form. Much to her surprise he didn't look angry or annoyed. He looked delighted. A genuine smile graced his lips as he pulled her out of the ballroom and into a parlor that was only lit by the light of the moon that shone through the paneled windows. As soon as they were alone, Malphas swung her around so she was standing in front of him.

"Seras," He whispered her name and cupped her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to brush away her tears even though he had no idea why she was crying. Perhaps she was scared of showing her face to them. It was understandable since the way they had treated her. It took some time over the years, but Vlad and he finally came to the conclusion that they weren't mad at the small blonde, and they certainly didn't hate her. They were mad because she kept disappearing. It took so damn long for them to see how much they missed her, how much they wanted her in their lives, how much they cared for her. They still didn't understand why they were fond of her, but they were and they were hoping that she wouldn't leave them again. They were afraid that they would never see her again after what they said to her, but here she was. Malphas wrapped his arms around her and he hugged her to his body while he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He whispered to her, but he wasn't expecting her to forgive him. The girl was stiff in his arms and ever so silent. It then occurred to him that she probably didn't know what he was talking about because she didn't know who he was. "Oh!" He exclaimed and stood up right to gaze down at her with those warm brown eyes she adored and dearly missed. "You probably don't recognize me. It's me, Malphas." Seras nodded her head.

"I know," She whispered. Her brain was on overload at the minute. He had just got done yelling at her that she was a nuisance and now here he was hugging her and apologizing. Shaking off her sadness and confusion, she attempted to make the situation better by giving him a small smile. "I forgive you," She whispered. Something sparked in his eyes and his smirk widened.

"May I ask something from you?" He started while he placed his hands casually behind his back. He stared into her eyes, but she could tell that he was hesitant asking her what he wanted to ask. There's been something he's been wanting for a very, very long time now.

"What is it?" Seras asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"Would you mind a kiss from me or is that asking too much after what happened between us, how things ended during our previous engagement?" He asked her carefully. Her eyes widened in surprise, but a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

"You want a-a kiss?" She repeated. Malphas' smirk disappeared as he clearly became uncomfortable now in her presence.

"I…tried pressing my lips to another's, but the results weren't the same in the slightest. It appears that…I prefer your lips to any others." He admitted to her softly. She opened her mouth to respond, but never got the chance.

"You already got to kiss her while I still haven't had the chance." Vlad interrupted with a purr. He casually strolled over to the two to stand before the small blonde. He bent a little at the hip to come face to face with her. His grin was creepy, but somehow charming to her. "Good evening, Seras." He purred her name, causing a tingle to shoot down her spine.

"Hello," The daft little blonde greeted him with a gulp. The male chuckled and leaned closer towards her.

"Is it correct then that your lips are available for the taking?" He asked her. Her entire face was now a dark shade of red. She laughed nervously with a wide bashful smile. She held her hands behind her back and fidgeted in her spot.

"They're…always available for you." She whispered. Vlad snickered under his breathe before he leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Seras naturally succumbed to the kiss. She closed her eyes and cupped the back of his neck as she kissed him back slowly, lovingly. His arm slithered around her lower back and he pulled her close to crush her to his body. He deepened their kiss, acting like a starving man that was having his first meal in days. The kiss wasn't cold or demanding, it was warm and passionate. As if she was his wife he hadn't seen in years. It made her wonder if they were aware that they loved her. Seras was the one to end the kiss otherwise it would have gone on for god knows how long. She pulled away from those hot tempting lips and tried to catch her breath, even though she had no need to breathe like a human.

Vlad's grin was long gone. He didn't look angry or disappointed; he looked like a man that was deeply in love. He stood there, holding her to his body while he stared at her like she was the only woman that was on the planet or the only woman that he truly cared about. He was more than sure that if she stopped vanishing and actually stayed, he would have fallen in love with her ages ago or…more precisely, he would have been aware that he was in love with her ages ago. Admittedly, he had fallen for her the minute he first saw her. Deadly and gorgeous, the mystery woman that appeared out of nowhere and saved him. Seras shifted her head to stare at the door, seeing the lit foyer and hearing the soft murmur of people chattering.

"Where are we?" She asked them softly. Vlad and Malphas' looks changed and they stared at her in confusion. She came here and she didn't know where she was? "Are we…in France?" She asked and she glanced up at them curiously. It reminded them of when they first met. She had asked them where they were and what year it was. Did Seras have some sort of brain damage or memory loss? They weren't being cruel when thinking this, but were both highly concerned for her. Was she wandering around world, looking for her master because she can't remember certain things and what happened to him? It made them wonder if something had happened to the people she loved. Perhaps something traumatic happened that left her…broken like this and unable to recall things.

They supposed that also explained why she kept leaving them. She was searching for something, probably for her master and/or Sebastian, and can't find them. Which would also explain why she kept mixing them up with her lovers, they reminded her of Alucard and Sebastian and she felt comforted by that. Both males began to pity the girl. They wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Could they help her find her loved ones? But then that would mean they would have to give her up to them and they didn't want to do that. Vlad and Malphas wanted to keep Seras. Perhaps they could convince her that her loved ones were gone from this world and that she can stop searching and finally let go. Maybe then she'll stay with them.

"Yes," Malphas answered. "We're in Paris, France." The girl's eyes lit up, awing the men all the more.

"If my math is correct, it would be 1776, meaning the Eiffel tower hasn't been built yet and neither has the Louvre museum. Hmn, shame," She muttered to herself as she thought about the things she had always wanted to see. "But there is Notre Dame."

"If your math is correct?" Malphas questioned with a cocked head. "You've forgotten the year again?"

"And what was this tower and museum you were talking about? Was there something you wanted to see here? There are plenty of museums we can take you to, but during the day since they are currently closed." Vlad spoke with furrowed brows. He at first stared at her like she was insane for mentioning some tower he had never heard of. But with the thought of spending the night with her, even if there's no sex involved, sounded splendid to him.

"Huh?" Seras hummed and she glanced up at them, looking like she forgot they had been standing there. Remembering that they didn't know the things that she knew, she shook her head. "I was talking to myself. Just…things I heard from the humans and things they want to build." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. With a bright smile, she stood up straighter and held her hands behind her back. "I would very much like to see Notre Dame, but I don't know my way around the city."

"We'll be happy to escort you." Malphas was offering before she could even ask them.

"Actually, we don't have to go far. I know the perfect place." Vlad interrupted as he took the small blonde's wrist. She frowned up at him in disappointment.

"Aren't we going to go see the cathedral?" She questioned.

"Of course," He answered with a toothy grin. "But creatures, such as ourselves, can't enter a holy place. So, I'm going to find you the best seat in the city." He promised her in a purr. His powers wrapped around them and he teleported them elsewhere. Wind caressed over Seras' cheeks and tousled her hair gently. She found herself on top of a building that was facing the grand cathedral. It was bigger and more magnificent than she thought it would be. The sight honestly took her breath away. It was all the more grand the way it stood proudly under the moon. The two towers reaching the sky with the famous rose glass window glinting gently in the moon's light. The gargoyles sat upon their podiums, acting as protectors of the church, warding away sinners and damned monsters with their own monstrous faces.

Her eyes took in as much as they could, wanting to remember every little detail because she knew it could be the last time she sees it in years. Who knew when she would be back in Paris? That all depended on when the Hellsing line will come to an end. She would have loved to see inside it, but she knew that she would probably burst into flames. She snickered at that thought. She had never tried entering a holy place before. Perhaps it was only a myth that would happen. Then again, Vlad and Malphas seemed pretty persistent keeping her away from it. It's like they knew she would get herself into trouble if they didn't keep an eye on her.

"You've never seen it before?" Malphas asked her. He stared at her instead of the cathedral. He had no interest in churches no matter how 'magnificent' they were. Besides, he's seen it already and it still didn't intrigue him like it did her. Her eyes seemed to have lit up all the more when she first saw it. Seras shook her head at his question.

"No," She whispered. "This is my first time in Paris…or France really." When hearing this, Vlad looked down at her in disbelief. Was she having another moment of forgetfulness? Or was this honestly her first time visiting this city?

"If I recall, you said that vampires were around about the same time I became one." Vlad told her as if she didn't remember. "Since you were already a vampire before me, it's safe to assume that you've been a vampire for longer than I have." Seras arched a brow and glanced up at him.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked him in confusion.

"It's clear that you've wanted to see Paris. For the past four hundred years, you've had time to come here, why haven't you? Instead you went to Transylvania, and even then you were confused on why you were even in that country and didn't seem too pleased being there." He went on.

"You have been to other countries, haven't you?" Malphas asked.

"I spend a lot of my time in England. I don't…_didn't_ have a chance to travel." She muttered as she looked back at the cathedral.

"England?" The demon repeated with an arched brow. "I thought you were stationed in the Netherlands." She shook her head.

"No, the Dutch family I work for lives in England." She answered, before she could continue, one of them was speaking.

"Why do you work for them? Besides being there for your master, why do you work and live with humans?" Vlad asked her.

"Hmn, that's a little complicated." Seras murmured as she tried to think of a good answer. She finally looked back up at him. "The best way to describe it, I guess," She started while trying not to give much away about Hellsing or their future. "Is it's like entering a contract. I have to protect this family and do as I'm told. In exchange, I can live there with my master." _And not be killed. _Seras thought to herself.

"What do they make you do?" Malphas asked her.

"I'm a…hunter of sorts. I kill what they tell me to kill without question." She answered.

"Why does it sound like you're more of a slave?" Vlad asked without looking at her. She glanced back at him to see that he was staring down into the streets below. She could see that he was disappointed about something, but she honestly didn't know what was eating him.

"I guess some would see it that way. But I don't see it like that." She whispered with a shake of her head. "I know it's weird to outsiders, but…I like working for that family. I especially love my boss. We're practically best friends, maybe even sisters." Vlad calmly turned his head and looked her dead in the eye.

"She will die." He told her carefully as if she didn't know this. "Why would you willingly befriend humans when knowing that you will live on while they all die?" He then completely faced her. "Why do you care? Why do you let them control you for years and years? A family that will just keep growing, letting child after child control you and keep you like some pet. How long will this go on for? And you're doing all of this to please your master? It's more than obvious that he doesn't care about what you want. He may be content living among the humans, but you don't need to be. You don't need to keep putting yourself through that pain all the while trying to get your master's attention which you will never get. You don't need to go back there, Seras. You _can_ stay here with us." Stealthy, he reached out to cup her cheek causing the small blonde to jump in his touch. But she continued to stand there and stare up into his eyes. They were so warm and welcoming. She could truly see how badly he wanted her to stay and she knew her answer would kill him.

"I wish that I could say yes." She admitted to him in a whisper. "I wish that I can stay, but everything you just said is so wrong. My master doesn't mistreat me or ignore me. He and I are very close. I stay there because _I want_ to stay there." Much to her surprise, he was only more persistent on making sure he stays by her side.

"Then let us come with you." Vlad practically begged of her. "We'll go to England with you. We won't involve ourselves in your private affairs, but we'll at least get to see you far more than having to wait a century." Seras could no longer look him in the eye. She felt terrible for repeatedly crushing both of them like this. To think that she's been hurting them for centuries and then when they finally can be together she doesn't remember them at all. No wonder why Alucard and Sebastian were so tired of everything and constantly threw fits of rage. The girl took a deep breath before she pulled back her head to look up at him.

"Can you be…patient?" She asked him. She saw something break in his eyes. The look of hope shattered and the smile fell from his face. "I know it's asking a lot from you guys to be patient. But…I really do want to stay. I want to be with you both, but right now I can't. Not yet," She whispered with a pained look in her eyes. "Just be patient." His hand slipped from her cheek and he took a step back to give her some space. Putting on a façade, he pretended not to be depressed from the rejection of his mystery woman. Standing tall and proud, he had a stern look on his face and a cruel look in his eyes.

"How long do you expect us to wait for?" Vlad asked in a low, venomous voice. "There will be no promises that we will wait." Malphas placed a hand on her shoulder. Willingly she turned to stare up at the demon. He looked somewhat disappointed, but he gave her a small, reassuring smile to ease her. He's been around for a couple of thousand years. He only ever cared about himself and tormenting others. She was the first person he's ever actually cared about, maybe even loved. Not wanting her to slip out of his life, he promised her the one thing she wanted from him.

"I can wait," He whispered to her. "If you are honestly promising to us that you will stay in the future and become our lover, then I will wait for you. The time should go by relatively fast for us; it'll be like nothing." His smile then formed into a wide smirk. Vlad clenched his fists when hearing this. While his words may be true that time was no problem for them, he was still pissed at the demon for being a kiss ass. They should be putting their foot down and demanding for her to stay. Why should they wait for her? It wasn't fair that they had to wait while she wandered off to fond over some human family and two other men. Seras smiled brightly at the demon.

"I am promising that," She whispered as she took one of his hands to hold.

"Good," Malphas purred. "I'm guessing you'll be departing quite soon. You normally don't stay for very long." Seras' smile shrunk and she nodded her head while the look of regret glistened in her eyes.

"Unfortunately," She answered softly. "Sorry,"

"You'll be forgiven once you come back up in our lives." The demon responded while he glanced over at the elder vampire and held his hand out. "Dracul, your ring," The King of Vampires didn't bother looking at either of them. He reached into his pocket, fished out his ring, and handed it over to the demon. "Keep true to your promise, Seras, or we'll destroy all of England looking for you." He warned her. Before she could retort, he tried placing the ring in her hand. Of course, as soon as it met with her skin she was gone.

**1876**

The second Seras appeared in the master bedroom of Vlad's abode, she knew that they had something planned and that they were going to do everything in their power to keep her from leaving. She gaped at the room that was set for a romantic night of god only knows what. The floor was littered with red, pink, and white rose petals. Slightly melted, lit candles were placed on the dresser, night stands, and a desk. The bed was huge, big enough to fit at least five to seven people, though none of them were expecting to share the bed with that many. Resting on the dark red silk sheets were even more rose petals. It appeared neither of them had ever done this before and just decided to throw rose petals everywhere to appease her. The small blonde was speechless and in complete awe for what they did. She just hoped it wasn't for someone else and she had walked in. But she had the feeling that all of this was for her since it seemed she always appeared on the same date every one hundred years. They knew she was coming, so they planned this for her. Malphas came out of an adjoined room carrying a bottle of fresh virgin's blood. He wasn't surprised in the least to see Seras standing there. He greeted her with a pleasant smirk.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" He asked. Vlad came from the same room, following after the demon with three wine glasses. He glanced at the small blonde from the corner of his eye and his toothy grin widened to scary proportions, making her deeply aware that she was his prey tonight. Taking a shy step back closer towards the main door, she nodded her head sheepishly at them. The males laughed when a blush stained Seras' cheeks and her crimson orbs sparkled with such innocence.

"It's lovely," She whispered and looked back at the bed and petals. Malphas set the wine bottle along with the wine glasses on the nightstand so it was easy to reach after their nightly fun. Afterwards, he turned to face her with a sexy look telling her to come hither.

"There's no point in beating around the bush," The demon purred.

"We want you, Seras." Vlad took over. This instantly stung her. They wanted her, to keep her, to make sure she never leaves again and that nobody else can have her. They were tired of her leaving and wanted to do something about it so she stayed with them.

"To possess me," She whispered under her breath with a pained look in her eyes. Silence broke out between them. The males stiffened and the grins slowly crept off of their faces in shock. Is that how she saw it? Perhaps they wanted to possess her so nobody else can have her, but there was so much more to it. They _loved_ her.

"You're wrong," Vlad whispered. "A mate is someone we value, someone we would love deeply and would even die for. She would be the light of our dark life. She would stand beside us for an eternity, not being treated as a possession, but being worshipped like the queen and princess that she is." His eyes looked her over repeatedly. "And she would love us in return. Does she love us?" He asked with a raised brow. With tears in her eyes, the girl nodded her head in agreement.

"More than anything," She whispered. The monsters grinned at their little bride. Vlad raised a hand to beckon her to them.

"Then come here, my little regina mea." (My queen,) He purred with a crooked grin on his face.

Sunlight crept between the thick curtains, brightening the room just a little, but nobody was disturbed by it. Three naked monsters lied comfortably in the bed. Rose petals were scattered about, some were sticking to their bodies and hair. Most of the petals lied under them in the messy bed. The spread sheet had started to come off when one little vampire had grabbed at it desperately as she was being ridden hard. The top sheet was sprawled over them poorly, barely hiding anything and not even keeping them warm. But they still didn't seem to care. They were all in such a deep sleep after their night of debauchery. Seras lied flat on her back with one arm draped over Vlad's naked chest. Her legs were stretched out as far as possible and slightly parted, taking up a lot of room, but thankfully the bed was pretty big. She had bite marks on her throat, symbolizing that she was a taken woman. Along with those possessive marks, she had bruises and claw marks covering her body from head to foot from their rough love making.

Malphas rested on his side facing the Draculina. His hair was such a mess that it looked like a bird had started nesting in it. Bite marks from a certain Draculina were left behind on his neck and will stay there for the remainder of his life. His arm was draped over the little vampire's stomach even though there were a few inches of space between them. On her other side, Vlad laid on his back. He had claw marks running up and down his arms, legs, and torso, marks left by his bride. On his own throat were bite marks, indicating that he was no longer available for the taking and that quite possibly if anyone tried they will have his insane mate to deal with. His legs were stretched out, but he didn't take up as much room as Seras did. He looked quite comfy, especially with his hand cupping his bride's warm breast. He had no idea what he had a hold of. His hand shifted in the morning and landed there, and since then he hasn't taken it off the warm softness.

Seras was the first to wake. She stirred lightly with a soft moan. She stretched out her legs even more and heard cracking sounds come from her back. Feeling her shift, Vlad cracked open his eyes and shifted his head to find his bride lying beside him. Last night's events came rushing back to him and he smiled warmly. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed over the bite mark on her throat with soft purrs and chuckles. Seras opened her eyes and gave a cute little moan from the feeling of his lips on her skin. His hand gently fondled her breast while he deepened his kisses. Malphas' arm tightened around her stomach when he finally awoke. He shifted closer towards her and pressed his lips to hers. She mewed in his mouth as she kissed him back sleepily. After a long while of kissing his mate's throat, he pulled away to let a grin settle on his lips.

"How about some blood?" He asked in a purr. He woke up ravenous, dying to sink his teeth into something. His mate's blood would have hit the spot right now, but he was sure that she was still a little weakened from last night. Malphas gave her one last kiss on the lips before he pulled away just to rest his forehead against hers. Seras kept her eyes closed while she lightly breathed. It looked like she had fallen back asleep, but she was actually just taking comfort in the warmth of the bed and their bodies. She could have fallen back asleep, but didn't.

"That sounds good," She muttered like a little drunk. Vlad cackled at his dazed mate before he slipped out of the bed. Malphas stayed lying there with his arm wrapped possessively around her. He stared at her tenderly while his one hand played with strands of her hair.

"I have something for you, darling." He whispered to his sleepy mate and placed kisses on her cheek and nose. She didn't respond. She was perfectly content dozing off curled up in his arms. He didn't mind that she didn't answer. He smiled at the small blonde as he reached behind him to grab something from the nightstand. As he settled back in the bed, he gingerly took her left dainty hand. The demon purred as he kissed over each fingertip. Afterwards, he set his gaze on the blue sapphire ring he had picked out specifically for her over a hundred years ago, after he made her that promise that he would wait for her. Malphas lowered the ring, attempting to slide it on her ring finger, right where it belonged, but something else entirely happened. As soon as her naked flesh met with the black gold band, she was gone from his arms, from the bed, from the room. He found himself all alone, holding the ring he had just tried to put on her finger. The smile disappeared from his face along with her.

**1976**

One moment she was lying in a bed curled up in her mate's arms and then the next she was falling. She landed hard on the cold ground. It wouldn't have been too bad if she hadn't landed on her breasts and if she wasn't naked. Even though she was confused and in pain, she managed to gather enough of her bearings to summon clothes. Before she knew it, she was wearing her Hellsing uniform. But that didn't make her feel any better. What in the hell happened? She lifted her head with a pained look on her face and she searched the area carefully. Almost instantly, the pain was forgotten when she found that she was lying in the middle of her master's chambers at the Hellsing manor. With a sharp gasp, Seras pushed herself off of the ground and she jumped to her feet. Instinctively, she glanced behind her at her master's throne and found who she was looking for.

Vlad sat upon his throne, looking like a powerful, mad King. She noted that he was not in a good mood from the way he was gripping the arms on his chair. Her eyes flickered to his face to see that there was a dark look glinting in his hellish eyes and he was scowling at her. Beside him was an equally mad Malphas. The demon stood tall and proud under her gaze with his hands held behind his back, but he was giving her such a dark look that it made her flinch. The poor girl stiffened and actually paled in pure fear. She could only assume that they were mad because she had vanished once again on them. But her instincts were telling her that there was more to that. She opened her mouth to speak, but never got a word out.

"What have you done, Seras?!" Vlad snarled at her. The arms on his chair cracked before he pushed off of them to stand at his full, intimidating height. He didn't stop the intimidation there though. He walked right over to his bride. Each step slammed against the bricked flooring as he stormed over to her with a killer look in his eyes. "You disappear _again_, leaving us behind after we mated. We trusted you to stay! We tried to be understanding of your situation! We tried not to get mad or hurt by the thought that our own mate didn't want to stay with us! After you left, we went off to England in search of you, but instead we get caught up in hunters! And guess who we end up meeting, Professor Abraham Van Helsing! He binds and enslaves us to his family for life, and he gives us these ridiculous names, the same ones you had foolishly called us before! And when we asked about you he had no idea what we were talking about! He never knew a Seras and had never captured a vampire before us! We were the first to be enslaved to his family! What have you done, Seras?! What have you dragged us into?! And why did they name us after your previous lovers?!" He grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her forward so he could lean over her with bared fangs. "What have you done to us?!"

Tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. All she could do was just cower beneath him and stare up into his face, looking like a frightened little girl. She attempted to use her voice, but it was so shaky and she couldn't say a full word. It was just gentle sobs and whimpers of fear. His fingers tightened around her arm and he gritted his teeth. He hated to see his bride crying like that. He was enraged by her, but it hurt far more seeing her like this because of him. His fingers loosened before completely slipping off. He willingly took several steps back away from her while he tried to calm himself. When he let up on the intimidation, Seras slowly stood up straighter. She kept a wary eye on him, but managed to calm herself down. All was quiet for a moment until she was finally able to find her voice and speak to them.

"I didn't know that I was going to disappear. I promise you, Vlad, I didn't know. It was never intended. I would never hurt either of you like that." She did her best to assure them. They still looked doubtful and hurt, but willing to hear her out. Even though her acts were always suspicious and everything she said didn't add up, they could always tell that she was telling them the truth. Perhaps this was all because of her memory loss or whatever was wrong with her mentally. Was it possible that she believed that she had been working for this family? Perhaps when she was human? Or maybe she never worked for this family and just heard of them and created a world around it?

Vlad and Malphas had no idea what was wrong with their mate and why she had so many delusions and memory loss, but they started to pity her and the way they've been treating her. Maybe they could be more understanding instead of constantly getting frustrated with her? She was obviously confused and needed help. She was their mate, they needed to look after her and stand beside her through everything. But it just hurt them all over again knowing that she hadn't stood beside them through everything they've been through.

"Please, believe me." She begged of them. Looking at her face, seeing the tears, they couldn't help but believe her. Pain was there shining in her eyes, much like theirs, but neither of them assured the girl that they believed her with all of their heart. "I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay there forever with you guys. I didn't want to vanish! I wasn't ready to!" More tears slid down her cheeks while she stared at them like a wounded puppy. "And I would have never, ever, sold you guys out to vampire hunters! Never!" Vlad sighed heavily through his nose. He continued to believe her. Truth was shining there in her eyes and he couldn't help but trust his mate.

"But that doesn't explain why they ended up naming us Alucard and Sebastian." Malphas spoke up.

"But it does make sense," Vlad whispered while he stared intently at his mate. "Alucard is just Dracula backwards, and the name you received was the same one used by the Phantomhive brat." The room went silent as they stared at their little mate for a long while, letting that process in their heads. Why hadn't they realized that before? All they could think about originally was how Seras kept calling them by those names. They had been so mad for the past century that they hadn't really thought about it until now. The elder vampire furrowed his brows. "Are you clairvoyant, my dear?" He asked her. He knew that some vampires had the power of clairvoyance, but Seras' clairvoyance seemed to be highly powerful. She was able to see further into the future than most of his kind. She didn't have to lie here, but she wasn't planning to tell them the full truth either.

"I know the future, _our_ future." She whispered with a nod of her head. "Believe me; please believe me when I say that we can't be together right now. Not yet," She then shook her head while she cried harder. "I don't want to hurt you guys, but you both need to be patient for just a little while longer. And then we'll be together forever. I promise, I promise, I promise." She kept repeating. "Please believe me," Malphas sighed before he cocked his head to the side to give his mate a look that he hoped would soothe her.

"Can you at least tell us why we can't be together right now? Where are you going?" He spoke calmly to her. But the Draculina only ended up shaking her head with a negative hum.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to him. She cracked open her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry. In the future, I will spill all of my secrets, I promise. Right now, I can't." The demon sighed once more and lowered his head in exhaustion and disappointment.

"Very well," He responded. Seras attempted to wipe her tears away using the palm of her hand.

"I'm guessing that you'll want the ring." Vlad muttered as he took the ring from his coat pocket. He stared down at it with a peculiar look on his face, like he didn't know what it was. But in reality he just hated it more and more. A couple of times he thought about throwing it away so his mate couldn't leave him ever again, but he just couldn't. It was probably because he knew his mate would have been upset and he didn't want her to hate him.

"Actually," Seras whispered as she looked around them after wiping away the last of her tears. "I would like to know what year it is." She whispered. Pain still glistened in her eyes, but they had a feeling that that pain wasn't because of them.

"1976," Malphas whispered.

"'76," She repeated softly. Immediately afterwards she looked back at her mates. "There's something I have to do before I go."

"We're going with you." Vlad said sternly as he shoved the ring back into his coat pocket. Seras paused to gnaw on her bottom lip and give it some thought. Was it wise to drag them with her to where she was going? Could that effect the future in some way? They wouldn't understand what she was doing and question her more. But she knew that they would come along even if she told them not to.

"Okay," She whispered to them softly.

Vlad and Malphas were more than confused when their mate brought them all the way out to London just to stand on top of a building and watch the humans down below. She sat crouched between them, staring down into the streets intensely. They looked carefully, trying to see what she saw, but they couldn't tell what she was staring at her or who she was looking for. Was she hunting? Maybe she was just hungry.

"What was it that you had to do?" Malphas broke that silence between them as he continued searching the streets below. As if to answer his question, the girl dropped down to the streets below without being noticed by the humans. "Seras?" Both males jumped down after her to stand on the human infested streets. What on earth was she doing? As soon as they landed beside her, she was already speed walking down the street. Soon enough they caught on that she was tailing someone. Malphas looked ahead to see two humans that were about in their late twenties. They couldn't see their faces, but the humans were both blonde. The couple was holding hands and seemed to be two normal, disinteresting humans. "Who are they?" The demon went on asking questions, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't answer any of them.

"Do you remember when I said that I know about our futures?" She asked them absently. Her mates glanced at her curiously. To their surprise, even though she was smiling, tears were running down her face. "The couple there dies," She whispered as she pointed at the humans they were tailing.

"So?" Vlad asked with a shrug, unknowingly hurting his mate with that one little word. She cringed when hearing that, but she wasn't mad. It's not like he knew how much the humans meant to her.

"You may not understand it, Vlad, but they are important to me." Seras whispered. "And they should be important to you too because without them, we have no future together." With that said, she stopped in her tracks, letting the human couple wander off and get lost in the crowd of the busy street. She wiped away her tears but continued to smile ever so brightly. Neither male understood why the humans were important or how they affected their future, but they decided to take her word for it. After all, she had been right about other things. Slowly, Vlad's eyes widened. But what he was thinking didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. Time travel couldn't be real. No! It was a ridiculous thought! But…it would make so much sense.

Seras had said that she had a master and a demon for a lover; their names were Alucard and Sebastian. She had said that she worked for the Hellsing family, but nobody of the Organization _in this century _knew of a Seras. She knew about their future, about everything, because she was _from_ the future. That would explain her clothing and why she kept disappearing without a trace because she was travelling through time! Vlad's eyes narrowed on the crowd of humans, expecting to see the couple that they had been tailing. And those humans. They must have been his mate's parents. Time travel seemed like the right answer, but how could it be real? It just couldn't be possible. Why? How? That would also explain why she's been so secretive. She was afraid that if she told them anything, they would somehow mess up their future together. No! He shook his head away from those ridiculous thoughts. He didn't want to resort to that his mate was a time traveler. He was starting to sound like a patient from the insane asylum. Solid proof needed to be shown before he resorts to that. In the meantime, he'll just put his trust in his mate and the things that she knows. There was still the possibility that she had brain damage of some sort and wasn't thinking straight at times. Perhaps the couple they were tailing has nothing to do with their future and she only thought that.

"Vlad," Seras repeated for the fifth time, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down at her to see that she was standing in front of him looking concerned and annoyed. "I think it's time that I left." She told him again. "But I promise you guys that you won't have to wait a century to see me this time. In a couple of years, about twenty-three years, we'll meet again. Time will fly, I promise."

"Twenty-three years?" Malphas repeated. "Are you sure?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't just giving them high hopes.

"I promise," She repeated. Vlad willingly pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"Twenty-three years," He whispered in agreeance before he set the ring in her hand.

**2029 (Present Day)**

Seras went wide eyed when she found herself standing in her bedroom in front of Alucard and Sebastian who were still seated on her bed right where she left them. The second they saw her they bolted to their feet.

"Seras!" The males said simultaneously. She had only been gone for a few minutes. They hadn't been expecting at all to see her so soon; they thought that they would have needed to wait another century! Elated to see her so soon, Sebastian practically tackled her with a hug.

"Sebastian! Eh…Malphas?!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. But when hearing that name the demon pushed her away to stare down at her wide eyed.

"You remember?!" He whispered. The small blonde smiled at him weakly with a nervous look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly use the word remember," She laughed.

"Time travel," Alucard interrupted before she could continue. Both Seras and Sebastian looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" The demon muttered.

"You…knew?" The little vampire whispered.

"I had an inkling of what was going on, but I wasn't certain until now. You just went through it all, didn't you? You went back in time, saved me from my death, gave me your blood, and mated with us." Unable to speak, the girl merely nodded her head. Her master grinned tiredly with a nod of his head. "That's what I thought,"

"Time travel?" Sebastian repeated. "But…how?" He looked back at Seras as if she would have the rest of the answers he was seeking. But she looked just as confused as him. The demon then sighed, deciding to let the matter drop. Just as long as she remembered it all and that she was no longer going to disappear on them, then he'll be happy. "Please, no more time travel." The little vampire wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Never!" She exclaimed. Afterwards, she pulled out of the hug to point an accusing finger at Alucard. "And you! Why didn't you say anything? I was dying to tell you guys everything!" She stumbled over to her master and wrapped her arms around his lower back. She hugged him tightly while she rested her head tiredly against his chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"I wasn't sure." He repeated. "I didn't know if I was going mad or if it was true. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of you." He whispered before he placed a kiss in her hair.

"That rhymed," His little mate snickered.

"And I'm locking the rings away for good so you can't go anywhere." Alucard added.

"Destroy them if you have to! I don't want to go anywhere ever again!" She practically whined. Seras then lifted her head and placed her chin on his chest so she could give him an alluring look. "Alucard," She whispered his name lovingly. His grin widened and he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Yes?" He purred.

"Could you fuck me like you did that one night?" She begged him in a purr.

"Bent over a table and screaming in pleasure?" He asked. Suddenly a dark hunger swarmed in his eyes from that delicious thought. He gently fisted her hair and pulled her head back. But instead of whining in pain, his mate gave a delicious whimper, loving his cruelty. Alucard lowered his head so their lips were inches apart. "Strip and then bend over that table so I can fuck you raw." He ordered her lowly, knowing that she liked it when he ordered her around.

"Yes, Master," The Draculina breathed.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	14. Burning Love

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 14 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Hades and Persephone! **

**This AU has two ****_different _****stories (not the same story). In the first story Sebastian is Hades. In the second story Alucard is Hades. **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Burning Love**

**Sebastian as Hades**

The Underworld was home to him. It may be cold, dark, and unfriendly to outsiders, but to him, it was comfortable and peaceful. Though, the outsiders were permanent occupants that were tortured day in and day out with no rest. Sebastian just sat upon his throne and let the hours tick on by. He had no interest in tormenting others like he used to. He just made sure to collect the souls and that everything in the Underworld ran smoothly. It was very rare when the God of the Underworld left his throne to visit the mortals on the surface. But on one of those rare occasions, his life changed for him. On that day, his dark world suddenly had a small stream of light shining down upon him, metaphorically of course. But his eyes lit up the second they laid upon the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. A woman of nineteen stood across from him in a large field. She was slender with breathtaking white skin, big blue eyes, and short blonde hair. She hadn't taken notice to him since she was so busy exploring the wide field full of flowers. And it didn't help at all that her mother, Goddess of the harvest, kept pulling on her daughter's arm to keep her at her side. But it was more than clear that the nineteen year old wanted to wonder off and explore until her little heart was content.

Even though she wasn't allowed to leave from her mother's side, she still looked all around her with such brightness in her eyes. Like she was in awe with every little thing she saw and that made Sebastian fall in love with her all the more. He knew who she was. She was the Goddess of Spring, Seras. He had heard of her beauty, but never had the chance to meet her before. He knew that Cupid, the God of love, had visited him that day. He just hoped that he shot his arrows at that fair maiden as well. From the moment he saw her, Sebastian knew that he had to have her as a bride. He would take no other. She will be his. But there was one issue, that mother of hers. The Goddess wasn't going to let her daughter out of her sight and she most certainly won't want her daughter to marry the God of the Underworld. If he was intent on marrying Seras, he was going to need a plan. How will he draw the young Goddess away from her overbearing mother? On cue, the small blonde showed him exactly what he had to do in order to take her as a wife. Seras wondered from her mother's side just to pick some pretty white and yellow flowers by the name of narcissus. A cruel grin slipped on the God's face while his eyes lit up with an idea.

Sebastian kept a close eye on her from that day and the next. All day that damn mother of hers kept a close eye on her daughter, treating her like a damn child. Seras seemed to be fully capable of handling herself. She was strong, stood tall and proud, and held so much innocence, intelligence, and wisdom in those sapphire like eyes of hers. Finally, the God of the Underworld saw a chance to abduct the young Goddess when the mother left her daughter with some nymphs. _Perfect, _Sebastian thought. Nymphs couldn't leave the safety of the waters unless they wanted to commit suicide. Seras seemed somewhat content staying by the waters next to her 'friends' while her mother went off to do her job, harvesting the earth. The girls of the water and the girl of land laughed, talked, and played. The nymphs did their best to distract the young Goddess so she wouldn't wander off. They knew that if they failed in their job, her mother would do something terrible to them. But Sebastian had no pity for them. He will do anything to make sure he got his wife.

Thanks to the help from Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth, Seras' seemingly favorite flower, the white and yellow one, started to grow behind her a good way from the water. As if she could sense the flower's presence, she lifted her head and turned to watch its petals flutter gently in the wind. This particular flower was far more appealing to her than any other, especially the way the light shone on it like it was calling to her. Seeing that their friend was about to wander off as she stood up, they tried to stop her by grabbing the skirt of her white dress.

"Seras!" The nymphs called to her, but she paid no mind to them. In a trance like state, the young Goddess easily pulled herself free from their grasps and she wandered off towards that enchanting flower. "Seras!" The nymphs continued to call and cry for her, but they couldn't leave the safety of the water. The beautiful women splashed around in the water and made such a ruckus. Sebastian could only grin as his bride drew closer and closer towards her fate. When she finally reached the flower, the God of the Underworld started to approach her. He watched her carefully as she crouched down to pluck that flower from the earth so she could admire it some more, even though she sent it to its death. She smiled so brightly and hummed as she dragged her fingers gently over the pure white petals. Seras saw movement in front of her. Her smile dipped as she lifted her head to see a tall, dark haired man standing before her. Instantly, she stood up right and gasped sharply when recognizing him as the God of the Underworld. The man smirked at her haughtily before he attacked her. He sprung forward to wrap his muscled arms tightly around her. He crushed his body to hers, completely restraining her. Before she could even scream, the ground opened up beneath them and they fell into the dark pit that led straight to the Underworld. As soon as the two dropped, the ground closed back up, shutting the girl out from the rest of the world.

Seras didn't know when it happened, perhaps sometime during their fall. But the young Goddess had closed her eyes tightly and had, unknowingly, drawn closer towards the man. His fingers were buried in her hair, keeping her head pinned to his chest as if he was trying to shield her from the horrors of the world. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her lower back so their bodies were crushed against each other without an inch of space. The flower she had picked completely crumpled between their bodies. The petals fell off as she pulled free from his possessive hold. The girl was so shocked that all she could do was just stare up at him, the gorgeous smirking man, and gape at him in disbelief. The environment around them was now cold and dark, something she wasn't used to in the slightest. She was used to the Earth's warm sun beating down gently on her pale face. She was used to the feeling of the grass caressing between her toes. Or the cool water as she splashed in the river. Or picking flowers and smelling the sweet aroma as she wandered through the large field with her mother. But that was all gone now. She didn't have the sun, the water, the gentle cool breeze, the pretty flowers, her friends…her mother.

Instead of yelling at the man or hitting him for abducting her, the woman merely let her head drop while tears formed in her eyes. She stared down at her flower that was completely destroyed. But seeing it only made the tears come faster. The salt burned her eyes. It was the first time the fair maiden had ever cried. She was normally strong and Gods and Goddesses weren't meant to cry or show such human traits, but the young Goddess had always been able to relate to the mortals. She loved the way they felt, though she never understood it until now. Everything she loved had been taken away from her. She had never felt this pain before so, she cried. Sebastian didn't show disgust or disappointment, but fascination. He purred as he cupped the side of her face and used his thumb to brush those hot tears away. Afterwards, he brought his hand to his face to suck his thumb into his mouth and taste those sweet tears of hers. His tongue gingerly lapped over his flesh a couple of times before he lowered his hand once more to her face. He curled his fingers around her chin and lifted her head so she had to meet his gaze.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name and he brushed his wet thumb over her lips. "Goddess of spring _and_ the Underworld," Her eyes widened when hearing those words. "My wife and queen," He then took her hand and kissed the back of it like the loving husband he would be.

"But…you've ruined everything. You _took _everything I love away from me. And you think that I'll settle being your wife?" Seras asked him before she pulled her hand free from his. Before she could continue to quarrel with him, he cupped her chin in his hand.

"Everything you love can be brought to you, that I swear, all but your mother." He promised her. "I can give you everything that she could not: space, equality, a chance to let you explore and grow, and a husband. Your mother was never intent on letting you be married off. If she could, she would have kept you at her side for the rest of eternity. What life is that for a young Goddess? You're like a little bird. You want to spread your wings and fly away. And like every little bird, you had to leave the nest at some point. Admit it, now knowing that you're not under your mother's watchful eye you feel free. You can finally breathe and not be barked at to sit and stay like some dog. I may have taken you, fair maiden, but I can promise you that you will be free to do as you please without having to feel anyone's wrath. You will rule _beside_ me, not under me, and you will be loved deeply." The young Goddess drank in his words, listening ever so intently and coming to the realization that he was right. She did feel free. Even being captured, this is the first time in her life that she'd felt the most free. It was…exhilarating.

"Now, my bride," Sebastian whispered. He gingerly spun her around. He locked his arms around her stomach while he kept her back crushed to his front. They stared into the cavern. Right now, it was this big empty space with stalagmites. It was cold and dark, but not for long. Before her very eyes, a garden started to form; a garden just for her, a present from her husband. Her favorite plants started to grow with big, lively green leaves. Flowers of all colors and sizes grew, filling the air with that familiar sweet aroma that she loved. Grass grew beneath her feet, the blades tickling between her toes. Naturally, she wiggled her toes to welcome the cool grasses. Trees of all kinds formed, some were even fruit trees. She could see it now as she sat under the shade of the trees and ate the ripe fruit, falling asleep in the lush grass, picking her flowers, and tending to the rest of her beloved plants. She didn't know how it was possible, but she saw the plants gently move and writhe as if there was a wind blowing.

Closing her eyes, she was able to feel that wind as it brushed along her cheek and through her hair. A warm smile crossed over the girl's face and she laughed under her breath in amazement. Then something else happened that made her pause. Warmth spread across her face. Seras opened her eyes to see a light shining upon her, like an artificial sun, her own little sun. Tears formed in her eyes from the beauty of her garden. The cavern and stalagmites that had been before her was now completely gone. All she saw was this wide, but small world full of her lively plants; a world that she could explore and always find something new. To add onto the garden's beauty, she heard bird's chirping and butterflies gently flapping their wings to land on flowers and trees. The dead narcissus she was holding fell to the ground as she flung her hands up to cup her mouth. She could just cry at the sight before her. The God of the Underworld, the God of death, created this beauty of life _for_ _her_. Sebastian leaned down a little to whisper in her ear.

"A gift, my queen." He breathed. "You are the Goddess of spring, you can add onto this garden all you like. Shape it to your liking; make it bigger, anything you wish." With that said he kissed the top of her head, unraveled his arms from around her, and moved his body from hers. Seras stared at her garden for a long time. When she was finally able to come from that shock and move, she turned around to find that he was gone, leaving her be to adjust to her new life. Her eyes wandered about in search for him for a while, but when she didn't find him she looked back at her beautiful garden.

Time went by relatively slow for Sebastian and Seras, but they were both happier than they ever been. Six days in after her capture, the two had grown far closer than they had. The young Goddess had not only forgiven the God of the Underworld for his act, but had fallen in love with him, her husband. She spent most of her time in the garden and a lot of the time Sebastian would join her. He would be content sitting under a tree and watch her pick flowers. They would share fruit together and talk. Her garden was always sunny with a perfectly comfortable temperature, so they would sit there for hours and hours. When they weren't in the garden, Sebastian would be sitting upon his throne with his queen at his side on her throne. But most of the time she would sit on his lap and just stare into each other's eyes. Finally, on the sixth day, Seras decided that it was time that they consummated their marriage.

Now, there she was. She lay on the grass in her garden with her husband on top of her. His member was already deep inside of her, but the sex was slow, passionate. He moved his hips with ease, gently penetrating her. She ran her fingers through his hair while he lovingly kissed her stomach all the way up to her throat. Their clothes were scattered about, allowing the artificial sun to shine upon their pale flesh. His hands caressed over her thighs that were parted around his hips. He loved his little Goddess dearly, but he loved her even more knowing that she loved him. Sebastian slowly rose up a little to stare into her eyes. They sparkled beautifully in the light and she smiled so warmly at him.

"Seras," He whispered her name. He leaned back down to kiss those warm, sweet lips of hers. She happily welcomed his kiss with a giggle. She cupped his face and kissed him back tenderly. He smiled at his wife. "I love you,"

"I love you too," His queen whispered.

**The End (Story 1) **

**Burning Love **

**Alucard as Hades**

Alucard sat upon his throne in the Underworld. His fingers drummed against the armrests while he looked about. All was so quiet. It's been like that for most of the day. Where was his wife, Seras? He pushed off the arms of the chair to stand and he strolled over to look for her. The young Goddess was most likely sitting in her garden or tending to her flowers she loved so much. It wasn't a long walk there. As he went further and further in his domain, the area got brighter. Eventually he arrived to his wife's special, little garden. At first sight it looked like she wasn't there, but the garden was big enough that she could be anywhere in there. The God of the Underworld walked across the grassy area while his eyes took in everything slowly and carefully.

"Seras?" He called out for her while he picked a pomegranate from a tree. When his wife didn't respond, he glanced down at the fruit in disgust. He hated this time of the year. Because of that overbearing mother of hers, Seras is forced to return to the surface to spend six months with her mother. Of course, Alucard could go up and visit his wife, but the Goddess of Harvest despised him and did her best to avoid him going near her and his own wife. Damn that wench! But, he decided to be alright with it because he knew that Seras would return to the Underworld to be with him. She loved him, bless her little heart. With that thought now in his head, the God smiled and continued searching for his bride.

"Seras?" He called for her as he left her garden. He wandered around for a while before he heard deep snores that practically made the ground rumble. He instantly knew the cause of those snores. As he walked around the corner, he found his giant three headed dog, Cerberus, lying on his back fast asleep. One of the dog's heads had its tongue sticking out while his tail wagged lightly back and forth. Not much to Alucard's surprise, Seras was fast asleep on that great beast's stomach. Cerberus moaned with joy and rolled around gently on his back without disturbing his master's queen. That dog of his absolutely loved the young Goddess, especially since she did her best to give him the best belly rubs that were just about impossible since he was so damn big. Proving that it was such a hard job to do, the young Goddess was fast asleep on top of the monster. Alucard shook his head at his wife with a deep chuckle.

"Seras," He whispered her name as he approached Cerberus. He leaned against the dog's body and reached out to gently shake his wife's shoulder. "Seras," The small blonde stirred and shifted her head to find her husband standing there. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Alucard," She groaned.

"Come on," Her husband chuckled and he scooped her up into his arms with ease. He helped her down off of the three headed dog and set her down on her own two feet.

"Cerberus," Seras laughed with a bright smile and she gave the dog a loving pat. The dog moaned while one of the heads leaned in to give her an affectionate lick, but only got her all wet from his tongue. The young Goddess only laughed at his affection and gave him one last belly rub. "See you later, boy." Alucard took her hand and led her away from the giant 'puppy' before she could fall back asleep on top of him.

"It's nearly time for your departure." Her husband reminded her causing the smile to disappear from her face. Instinctively, she glanced down to see that he already had the pomegranate.

"I don't want to go." She muttered. Alucard absolutely hated to see such a sadness in her eyes, but they knew what would happen if she didn't go.

"Seras, you must." Her husband sighed regrettably. "Without you, the nights will grow colder for the mortals and there will be no food for them. They _will_ die from your mother's wrath. You need to return to the Earth so the mortals can live on." He stopped and forced her to turn so she faced him. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a tender look, even though he felt the way she did. He didn't want her to go either. "The months will go by fast. You'll be back in my arms before you know it."

"Will you visit me?" She asked in a whisper with a small smile that he couldn't say no to. "We can meet at night like last time. Spend some time in the grassy field under the moon light." She said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his lower back to crush her chest against his. Alucard snickered at that thought while his thumbs lovingly brushed over her cheeks.

"As you wish, my queen." Her husband purred and then he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her sweet lips. Afterwards, she pulled out of their kiss with such a bright smile.

"Now we just have to figure out what we're going to do with the kids. I don't want to leave either of them; I can't bear the thought of even staying a night away from them." She took her husband's hand and led him into the nursery nearby where there two healthy twins, Melinoe and Zagreus, slept peacefully in their cribs. She stood between the cribs and stared down at her sleeping Goddess and God.

"Take one of them with you, and when I come to visit you I'll bring the other. Maybe we can switch every month." Alucard suggested as he wrapped his arms possessively around his wife. He rested his chin on her shoulder to stare down at his children.

"No offense, husband, but will you be okay to take care of one of them?" She asked him carefully while she bit down on her thumbnail anxiously.

"Of course," Alucard chuckled and he kissed the crook of her neck. "If I do have trouble, that'll only be another reason to visit you." He purred. Seras smiled at his way of thinking. She cupped his hands that were around her stomach and she laughed lightly.

"I'll take Melinoe with me, but you promise me that you and Zagreus will come up and visit us." She whispered.

"As you wish," He purred again in her ear and then placed another kiss in the crook of her neck. "Now," He moved his hand out from under hers to raise the pomegranate to her face. "Consume the seeds and promise to return to me, my queen." Seras didn't argue. With that smile still plastered to her face, his wife cupped his hand and raised the fruit closer to her mouth so she could take a bite out of it.

**The End**

**I had SO much fun writing this AU! I hope you guys liked this AU as much as I did. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	15. Nerds Need Love Too

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 15 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Librarian! **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Nerds Need Love Too**

Seras was completely lost in a whole other world, not realizing where she was or what time it was. It was late at night and she had been given the job to lock up. After notifying the few people there that the library was closing, the small blonde had sat down and started reading. It was the perfect time for her to catch up on her reading. She was all alone and won't be bothered by anyone, and she loved the library. It was quiet with the constant smell of books that lingered around her. Was it just her or was that book smell amazing? But she ended up staying longer than intended. There were still things she needed to do before locking up for the night. But the girl was too far gone in her romantic novel, awing and practically squealing every time something dreamy and passionate happened.

"You get an awful lot of amusement from that book." Someone noted behind her. Seras jumped in her seat and spun in swivel chair to find Alucard and Sebastian.

"What?" She muttered as she set her book down. "What are you guys doing here? How did you even get in?" This clearly amused the two and they chuckled at her.

"The doors were unlocked." Alucard told her as he pointed towards the doors behind them. She jolted and glanced at the doors in disbelief.

"I forgot to lock them?" She murmured. Her eyes then flickered around the counter in search for something. "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

"It's 10:24," Sebastian answered with a snicker.

"Oh, my god." Seras groaned as she dragged her hands down her face before stretching out her stiff arms. "I was supposed to lock up at seven; I can't believe it's already ten." The small blonde then stood up and leaned over the counter to kiss Alucard on the lips. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I guess I just lost track of time." Afterwards she stood up straighter and rolled up her sleeves since it was kind of warm in the library. "There are a couple of things I have to do and then I'll get my stuff and we can leave."

"Since I'm here, do you mind looking this book up on the computer?" Alucard asked her and he slipped her a scrap of paper with information of the book he wanted. She took a quick glance at it.

"Sure," She muttered and sat back in the chair. She rolled closer towards the computer and quickly typed in the title and author of the book that he wanted. "So, why are you here, Sebastian? Was there a book you wanted too or were you and Alucard just hanging out?" She asked while she waited for the page to load.

"We were socializing," Sebastian answered as he looked over the different pamphlets on the counter in front of him. Some were different programs for children and others were sights tourists should visit. "But after he didn't receive a call or text from you he decided to see what was keeping you. Or, in his words, we should go bother her." Seras winced at that.

"Sorry, Alucard." She whispered. "I just got so caught up in the book that I forgot." Her eyes flickered back to the screen to see that the page had finally loaded.

"I don't mind that you stay after hours to read, but a text would have been nice that way I know that nothing is wrong." Alucard reminded her for the third time.

"Why don't you just read at home?" Sebastian questioned her with furrowed brows.

"Because Alucard distracts me." Seras snickered while she wrote down the information of where Alucard can find his book on a scrap of paper. "We sit down to watch a movie, in a matter of minutes our clothes are off. I sit down to read a book and before I know it Alucard is pinning me to the couch and kissing me. So I get all of my reading done here and then go home to him and actually surprise him by jumping him." Seras then turned to smile up at her boyfriend before she held out the scrap of paper. "You'll find it on the second floor in section C." He leaned over the counter with a toothy grin.

"I don't think I'll be able to find it. I need your help." He purred. The small blonde rolled her eyes at him with a smirk on her face.

"You're such a child," She laughed as she got up to help him find his book. "Are you going to be okay, Sebastian, or do I need to hold your hand and babysit you too?" Sebastian turned to smirk at her.

"You're offering to hold hands with me?" He questioned with a mocking look in his eyes. "Here? In front of Alucard? I thought you wanted to keep that a secret, Seras. You saucy minx," This caused her boyfriend to cackle loudly. Seras rolled her eyes at the both of them. Sebastian was constantly teasing her that she was 'in love' with him and he made crude jokes that they were having a secret affair behind Alucard's back, even though that was a lie. Alucard never seemed to get angry or even jealous though. For some reason he found all of Sebastian's remarks and jokes hilarious and even encouraged his behavior.

"We need to find you a girlfriend." Seras sighed before she walked around the counter. "Come on, Alucard." The tall, dark haired male followed after his small sweetheart as she led him through the library. Michaelis stayed behind and looked over the book she had been reading. The small blonde climbed the stairs as she read over what she had written on the scrap of paper. _Why did he want this book?_ She questioned as she read the title over and over again. She knew that her boyfriend was kind of strange and enjoyed strange things that others would find…demonic, maybe even evil. Seras sighed and shook her head at him. Maybe she'll borrow it after he's done. It did pique her interest. Once they reached the second floor, the small blonde walked down the center aisle and started looking for section C. "Here," She murmured to herself and turned into an aisle. She stopped to turn towards the bookshelf. As she started looking for his book, Alucard came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her in a possessive manner, and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She ignored his 'subtle' hints of what he wanted and continued looking for his book.

"Let's _do it _here, Seras." He whispered temptingly in her ear. Seras jerked in his arms and she swung her head to the side to look up at him from the corner of her eye. She knew that he was completely serious from that look in his eyes.

"Here?!" She exclaimed. The small blonde then quickly looked around them to make sure he hadn't been overheard even though they were alone here, except for Sebastian downstairs. "Are you mad?" A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled bashfully at him. "We can't _do it here_, we'll get caught."

"By who? Sebastian? Like he hasn't walked in on us before?" He snickered. "Besides, we've never done it in a public area before, although it would have been far more thrilling if there were actually people around that could catch us in the act at any moment." He practically purred. His arms tightened around her stomach and he gingerly pulled her back so his bulge poked her in her lower back. "That is on our list, Seras, of things to try." Seras gently bit down on her bottom lip while she thought about their sex list of things they wanted to try. If she remembered correctly, she was the one who added that to the list and he happily agreed. He kissed the back of her neck again distractingly, knowingly tempting her more into doing it. "This can be a test run. If we like it, we can try it again later but with more risks. Maybe a bathroom at a restaurant or the theaters? A park at night or the beach?" He kept putting those thoughts and images in her head. Finally making up her mind, Seras spun in his arms and gently grabbed his sleeves.

"Here, then!" She chirped in agreeance before she bounced onto her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend hard on the lips. Alucard snickered in amusement at her eagerness and he happily kissed her back. His hands caressed down her body, going down the lovely curves. He curled the hem of her shirt into his hands and pulled it up and over her head. He kissed her lips again and discarded her shirt to the side. His hands slipped behind her to start working on getting her out of her bra. The hooks came undone easily. Their kiss ended for a second time as she took a step back to let her bra fall free. She flung it to the side with a sweet laugh. Alucard chuckled warmly as he wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her back to him. He lightly moved in a circular motion as if he was slow dancing with her while he stared deeply into those sparkling blue irises of hers. She looked so happy which caused him to smile tenderly at her. He loved her so much. They've been dating for two years now. He was itching to marry her, but he still hadn't found the perfect ring. His smile widened, even though disappointment shone in his eyes for not giving her everything that she deserved.

"I love you," He whispered to her before he leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you too," She whispered in return with a brighter smile. Seras once more pulled herself free from his arms to take a step back. With a seductive look on her pretty round face, she started unhooking her pants slowly, teasing him on purpose. Alucard grinned at her while he reached down to unbuckle his pants. His eyes never left hers.

"You're such a naughty sub." He purred while he watched her closely. She flaunted her body as she bent over in a sexy manner to pull off her panties. He grabbed a condom from his pants pocket, used his teeth to tear it open, and he pulled out the rubber. Alucard gestured his head at the floor. "Get down on your hands and knees." He ordered her softly as he slid the condom on his seven inch long cock. Seras listened beautifully to his demands. The little troublemaker got down on her hands and knees before him and waited for further instructions from him. The dark haired male crouched down behind her. He slid his hand down her back and grabbed both of her legs to pull them apart slightly. Afterwards, he cupped her hip and with his other hand he fisted her hair. Seras couldn't help the soft whine of need as his fingers curled in her hair tightly. She lightly shifted beneath him and pushed back to brush her wet folds over his cock.

"Alucard," She begged for him softly. He gave her what she wanted. He slid his thick cock inside of her with ease and went all the way in until he couldn't fit anymore. She was tight around him with his balls resting against her soaked flesh. Alucard closed his eyes to savor that wonderful feeling of being fully immersed. Instinctively, his hips started moving for him; the repetition of fucking this small blonde until they were both stupefied was engraved in his muscle memory. Seras closed her eyes tightly with sweet little moans. Her fingers curled against the carpet as if she was trying to hold onto something while he rode her hard. Her body would gently lurch forward with every thrust. They both knew by the end of this she would have rug burns all over her shins and arms, but neither of them cared.

"That feels so good, Alucard." She breathed. His thighs and balls slapped against her as he thrusted harder. "So good," She groaned as she leaned further down to rest her forehead against the carpeting. She panted heavily and whimpered in need. Seras did her best to follow his rhythm and thrust back to meet him. But his sweet darling was losing herself in the pleasure and would fall out of tempo, but he didn't mind. He only chuckled and released her hair to grab her shoulder. He attempted to help her follow his rhythm by leading her hips back in time.

"Just so you know you two are awfully loud." Sebastian commented somewhere from downstairs.

"Shut…up…Michaelis." Seras responded.

"Do you hear that? She's crying out my name while you're fucking her, Alucard." Michaelis teased her further. Alucard leaned over her body to kiss the back of her neck lovingly.

"I think you know what to do, my dear." He purred in her ear while he lathed her with his warm kisses. Seras smiled softly in agreeance before she moaned loudly to wipe the smile off the other man's face.

"Alucard!" She cried his name. "Alucard!" The young woman moaned, groaned, and whined, sounding much like a woman from an X-rated film.

"Good girl," Alucard chuckled.

"Please!" She begged for more, of course still all an act to shut Sebastian up. "Alucard, please!"

"He can't do this to you, can he?" Alucard encouraged her behavior, making sure that the other male hears every word.

"No!" She whimpered. "I mean, he tries, bless his little heart, but he doesn't last long." This caused her boyfriend to cackle at her cruelty.

"Little, eh?" Alucard sneered.

"Sadly," She chuckled. "You're so much bigger than him!" The dark haired male then straightened while he continued to pound into his sweetheart.

"Do you hear that, Michaelis? Stop flirting with _my_ girl or we'll continue mocking you until your ego is completely destroyed! I'll go as far as getting Seras to talk any girl out of having sex with you!" Alucard warned him.

"Good luck with that." Sebastian chuckled. Alucard's head shot to the side to find Michaelis leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed and a giant smirk on his face. He then gestured his head at the small blonde. "She was _my_ girl first."

"Well, you're the idiot that let her go." Alucard sneered. Her boyfriend leaned down to wrap his arm around her stomach while his other hand caressed up and down her back. "She's _mine_ now so back off." Sebastian's smirk only widened.

"That sounds like a challenge." Michaelis practically purred.

"There is no challenge. I'm Alucard's," Seras responded through pants. She shifted her arms so she could reposition her weight comfortably before she reached down to grab Alucard's hand that rested on her stomach. "Alucard," She whimpered. "Alucard," Recognizing those sweet moans that signified that she was close to coming, her boyfriend kissed over her spine and shoulder.

"Seras," He whispered in her ear. He thrusts his hips faster to help push her over the edge. She gripped his hand tightly and came. She cried into the carpet as her walls clamped around his cock and spasmed.

"Alucard," His darling continued to whimper his name from that exhilarating orgasm he gave her. "I love you," She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand lazily.

"I love you too," He panted against her flesh. "Seras," He hissed before he came. His body shook on top of hers as his seeds spilt out. He moaned softly and placed kisses all along her back. "Seras," He whispered her name as he gently pulled out of her. Seras groaned when his cock slipped out of her, but she had such a brilliant smile on her face from the pleasure he gave her.

"That was so great, Alucard." She moaned to him while she sat up.

"It was," He purred while his hand caressed over her stomach. He kissed the crook of her neck deeply. "Get dressed, we'll go home and I'll fuck you again." He promised. Excited, Seras bounced to her feet and started collecting her clothes. Much to her annoyance, Sebastian was swinging her bra in his hand with a giant smirk on his face. She snatched the bra from his hand and gave him a look.

"Pervert," She growled. He didn't mind her attitude while he watched that perfect ass of hers as she walked away.

"You used to call me that playfully while we were dating." Sebastian reminded her.

"That was a long time ago." Seras commented as she started to get dressed.

"Not that long ago," He muttered to himself while he continued watching her. Perhaps it was only because she was taken that she was more valuable to him, but all he knew was that he wanted her back. When the girl was finally fully clothed, she walked over to the bookshelf to pull out the book Alucard had wanted. _The Black Arts by Richard Cavendish. _Seras read while she turned towards her boyfriend.

"A bit of light reading, Alucard?" She giggled as she handed him the book. He glanced at the cover, but his eyes immediately flickered back to hers. There wasn't a single moment of hesitation as he smiled at her.

"Marry me," Alucard shocked her with his response. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she gaped at him. Even Sebastian's smirk fell and his mouth fell open.

"Alucard?" She whispered his name. Her eyes searched his face, trying desperately to find if he was just joking or if he was completely serious. He could see tears forming in her eyes. His grin widened and he opened his arms to his girl. Seras didn't think twice about moving forward to practically fall into his arms. She wrapped her arms about him the best she could while she buried her face in his chest. He leaned his head down to bury his nose in her hair.

"Marry me," He repeated himself, making her aware how serious he was. She stood up on her tip toes, nearly knocking the top of her head into his chin. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you," She whispered between their kisses. He could only guess that the way she clung to him, kissed him, and kept saying how much she loved him was her way of saying 'yes'. Enthralled by her response, he lifted her off of her feet, crushing her to his body so he could kiss his girl deeply.

**The End**

**The Black Arts is a real book and it is owned by Richard Cavendish. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	16. The Rekindling

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 16 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: locked together! **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**The Rekindling**

It was an extremely rough time for Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian. For the last three years all had been going very well with their peculiar relationship. A year in of dating, they moved into together, finding a nice big flat for all three of them to live in comfortably. They got along well and were very happy. Rarely any fights broke out. But as of lately, things were different. Seras was distancing herself from them more and more each day. Of course, Alucard and Sebastian tried to get her to talk about what's bothering her, but she would merely shrug her shoulders, say that she was fine, and would leave the room. She was clearly depressed and was avoiding talking to them. What was she trying to figure out all by herself? Why was she no longer happy being with them? They tried talking to her so many times, but it got to the point that she would start to get frustrated at them for constantly asking her and result in her leaving the flat to clear her head. _Was she going to break up with them?_ They couldn't help but wonder.

After a while they started to realize that Seras didn't sleep much at night any more. It was probably from whatever was bothering her. And now with the constant thought that their world was crumbling around them, Alucard and Sebastian were having a difficult time falling asleep. Neither of them could remember the last time they kissed her. They've tried on several occasions, but she always somehow managed to escape before their lips could touch hers. This has been going on for about two months and each day she was getting worse. They knew she was a ticking bomb, getting ready at any moment to explode and just dump their asses. But why? Were they at least going to know why she fell out of love with them? Was it them? Had they done something wrong? Hoping to save their relationship, Alucard and Sebastian tried to take her out on romantic dates like they used to.

At first, she rejected every single time they suggested it. But after a while she started agreeing, most likely because they kept pushing it and she wanted to finally 'shut them up'. They did their best to make it a special night and to at least get her to crack a smile, but if anything she was all the more depressed and distant. They took her to see a comedy that she did not laugh at once. Their Seras would have been dying of laughter. They took her to dinner where she sat there forking her food. Their Seras would have participated in the conversation with such a gleam in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. They strolled through the park with her to moon gaze, but the ground seemed to be far more interesting to her. Their Seras wouldn't have been able to take her eyes off of the sky. This wasn't their Seras. She was…different, she had changed drastically, and they were tired of this person that's been living with them for the past two months.

Perhaps a breakup was best if she never reverts back to her old self? They gave it a good try. They tried hard to talk with her, to cheer her up, and to do something special for her, but she was starting to drain them of their energy, patience, and happiness. Since the life had been sucked out of her, it's like she was trying to suck the life out of them now. And they couldn't deal with that. They couldn't take any more of this negativity. She either needed to talk to them or they needed to breakup. But neither of them could do it. Neither of them could find their guts to look her in the eye and tell her that it was over. They still loved her. Alucard and Sebastian were both so stiff and silent as they stood behind Seras in the elevator that was taking them to the floor of their flat. The girl looked like she was trying to huddle into herself. Her arms were crossed over her chest so tightly and her head was lowered. She always looked like this anymore, like she wanted to curl up into a tight ball and just die. It pained them to see her like that, but, at the same time; they couldn't recognize the woman before them anymore. She just wasn't their Seras. Sebastian took a deep breath when he finally gained the strength to say what he's wanted to say to her for the past half hour.

"I think we should take some time apart, Seras." Was his polite way of saying that it was over between them. For the first time in weeks, there was actually a response from her. They couldn't see her face, but they watched as her hands tightened around her arms, grasping them so tightly that her whole body started to tremble and her knuckles turned a pure white. At first they thought she was angry. They were ready to hear her start screaming and yelling at them. They even thought for a moment that she would punch the elevator doors out of her pain and fury. But instead they were met with the sounds of her soft sobs. Hearing it instantly pierced their hearts and tore Sebastian up on the inside for breaking his girl. He lifted a hand, wanting to pull her into a hug, but he was stopped when the elevator made a strange whirring sound. The males glanced around them when the elevator gently shook before coming to a dead stop. Michaelis' first instinct was to press the button to open the elevator doors, but that didn't work.

"I think we're stuck," He muttered before he picked the emergency phone off the hook and brought it to his ear. He waited a second before a responder came on. "Yes, the elevator has stopped." There were a few seconds of silence. "Three of us," He answered and then another few seconds of silence. "Thank you," After that, he hung up and looked at Alucard since Seras was a complete mess and wasn't even aware that the elevator had stopped. "He has to call the fire department, but he doesn't know how long it will be until they arrive." Alucard said nothing as he slowly looked back at the small blonde.

"Seras," He whispered her name with a deep sigh. "Please stop crying," She shook her head at him while she tried using her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"I can't handle this," She whispered as she stumbled to the side to slide down the wall. "I can't," She gently curled her fingers in her hair while she continued to cry. "I am so tired," She whispered. She _looked_ so very exhausted. They knew it was from her lack of asleep. There were bags under her eyes. Her face was pale and tears ran down her cheeks. She sniffed while she continued to try and clean her face. Seras looked up at them. It was the first time she looked at them, _truly_ looked at them, in weeks. "Is it _really_ over between us?" She asked them calmly. Her eyes flickered between them while she waited patiently for an answer. The males slowly lowered themselves to the floor to sit with her.

"I don't know," Sebastian answered her softly. He looked so disappointed and confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. It was the most she's talked to them in forever. He shook his head at her. "We don't want it to be over, Seras."

"I don't want it to be over either!" She assured them instantly with a violent shake of her head.

"You still...want to be with us?" Alucard asked her with furrowed brows. Seras stared deeply into his eyes for a long minute.

"I would…give up everything to be with you guys. I love you both," She answered, but for some reason this answer made her burst into tears all over again. "But I feel so wrong…so dirty! I love you guys…but I think I screwed up. I am so confused and just so tired. I don't know what to do anymore or what to feel."

"You screwed up?" Sebastian repeated with an arched brow. "What are you talking about, Seras? How did you screw up?" She shook her head at him while she again tried cleaning her face. She stared at her jeans as she attempted to gather her thoughts. She had such a headache, but she was trying hard to think properly.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I went over to my parents' place to visit them?" She asked them.

"They said that they wanted to talk to you." Sebastian recalled. It was about two months ago, just about the same time when this weird behavior of hers started.

"What did they want to talk to you about?" Alucard asked carefully. He wanted to hold her hand since she was in clear pain, but he didn't know what to do. So he kept his hands to himself for now. Seras absently shook her head while she stared intently at her pants. It just kept replaying over and over again in her head. More tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't seem aware of it this time.

"They disowned me," She whispered. "I'd…never seen my dad so angry before, like he actually wanted to hit me or something. He was shaking and his hands were balled into fists. And my mum…she wouldn't…couldn't stop crying." Her face paled further if possible. She felt sick to her stomach, but she didn't come out of that trance like state. Alucard and Sebastian could only sit there and stare at her in disbelief. It bewildered them to hear that her parents had disowned her. She had always been so close with her parents, it seemed practically impossible for anything to come between them. What happened?

"Seras?" Sebastian whispered as he reached out to take her hand. Seras finally blinked and she instinctively grabbed his hand to hold it tightly in her trembling one. "Why did they…What happened?" He asked.

"They…found out about us." She whispered. "They knew that I had…two boyfriends…and they…disapproved." She shrugged with a soft laugh, like it was all some sort of joke. But pain still glistened in her eyes. She licked over her lips and lowered her head. "Dad…demanded that I breakup with the both of you. I tried…I tried so hard to convince them…to tell them how much I loved you guys. I told them how long we've been together and that we were even living together. But…it only repulsed them more. They thought it was…some stupid phase and that what we had wasn't a real, healthy relationship. He even went as far as calling you both toxic, saying that you guys were just using me and that eventually you guys will break my heart. When they realized I wasn't going to give you guys up, he told me to leave…and to never show my face in their home again. So…I just…left. I left," Seras then reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She flipped it open only to see that she didn't have a single notification. "Is it stupid…wishing that they will call? Like…they will just wake up and suddenly approve of our relationship?"

"It's not stupid at all, Seras." Alucard responded immediately. He closed her flip phone and forced her to set it down just so he could take her hand. "You did nothing wrong, so why do you keep beating yourself up?"

"Because I gave my family up for love," She whispered while she tried to keep her lip from trembling or her voice from breaking.

"They may be your family, but we're your family too." Sebastian reminded her. "They can't ignore you forever. They can't pretend that you just don't exist." Seras shot her head up to stare at him. Hot tears poured down her face as she started breaking all over again in front of them.

"But how do you know that for sure?" She asked him. "How do you know that it will get better between us, Sebastian? You weren't there when it happened. You didn't see the look on their faces, in their eyes! They…_hated_ me."

"That's going a bit far, Seras." Sebastian whispered as he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. "They don't hate you. They could never hate you. They're just confused and don't understand what you feel. This relationship is odd and…abnormal to them." He then smiled warmly at her. "And they can't ignore you. You want to know why?" His girl slowly nodded her head. "Because they will want to have contact with their grandchildren. They need to be in contact with the mother and fathers before having contact with the children." That thought brought a small smile to Seras' face. She laughed under her breath and wiped away her tears.

"If you don't mind, but I have an idea. What if we were to meet them?" Alucard suggested with a gentle smile. "I know they won't be quick to warm up to us, but perhaps if they were to meet with us and they saw that you were truly happy being with us, maybe they will be a little more understanding." Seras' smile fell from her face and she was quick to shake her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alucard. I'm sure that my dad will punch you both in the face, and he has a gun in the house. He's liable to commit a crime." She confessed.

"They've probably calmed down after all it's been two months." Sebastian spoke while he reached forward to brush strands of hair out of her face. "Perhaps you should try getting back in contact with them first before they try meeting with us." Seras merely shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She was afraid to try. She wouldn't be able to handle it if another fight broke out between them.

"What about your parents?" Seras asked as she lifted her head to glance between Alucard and Sebastian. "Does either of your parents know about us?"

"My father hasn't spoken to me in years," Alucard reminded her with a shrug. "But I believe my mother has caught onto our relationship, though she hasn't said anything to me about it. I think she's alright with our relationship because she likes you and she knows I'm not in a sexual relationship with Sebastian." He chuckled. Seras raised her brows in amazement.

"And my mother does know about us. In fact, she invited us over for dinner on Friday night so she can officially meet you and Alucard." Sebastian answered with a small smirk. He knew that his mother was going to love both of them, especially Seras. The only issue was his mother was going to try to feed Seras a lot because she was so damn thin. He could only imagine the big dinner his mother will cook for her. That thought caused him to laugh. "I think you'll like her." Seras smiled at him.

"I _know_ that I'm going to." She laughed in agreeance. Whenever Sebastian got a call from his mother, which was once a week, she would force him to put Seras on the phone. Her and his mother would take a good thirty minutes before her son was allowed to speak with his mother again. It was quite endearing how close the two were. Sometimes they would talk about Sebastian or how his mother's book club was going or Seras' work. And she would be asked at least a dozen times while she was on the phone if she was eating right and if she had eaten today. Almost as if his mother didn't believe her, she would make Seras tell her exactly what she ate that day which would result in her saying 'you need more food, child'. "I already love your mum," Seras thought out loud with a bright smile.

"See, Seras, you have a family and it's growing slowly." Sebastian reminded her as he cupped her cheek.

"Perhaps we can invite my mother over sometime so you can finally meet her." Alucard added to make her feel better. Seras held his hand tighter and raised it to her face to kiss over his knuckles.

"I would love that, Alucard." She whispered. The small blonde then moved. She crawled closer towards them and shifted to sit between the loves of her life. She wrapped her arm around Sebastian's and rested her head against Alucard's shoulder.

"We've missed you, Seras." Alucard whispered while he rested his cheek on top of her head. Her blonde strands tickled his flesh, but he enjoyed breathing in the familiar strawberry scent.

"I've missed you guys, too." She whispered.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	17. The End and the Beginning

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 17 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: patient and caregiver/caretaker! **

**Seras IS HUMAN in this! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**The End and the Beginning**

Seras lied miserably in her queen size bed. It was dark in the room which was strange for her. Normally, her curtains would be thrown open so sunlight could pour in and greet her smiling face. She had always been a positive woman that looked to the future. But, as she found out lately, she had no future. Since she was born, she had struggled with a lot. She was weaker than most and at times an organ would fail her or she would end up breaking something, which result in her having surgery. In life, she probably had a majority of twelve surgeries and she was only nineteen. She'd seen all kinds of doctors, but none of them knew what was wrong with her. It was some type of rare disease. Seras had never let it bother her though. She kept pushing on, trying to act like a normal young girl all the while staying positive through all the treatments her father, a high aristocrat, put her through.

But that all changed as of yesterday. After frequently fainting after standing for a short amount of time and constantly throwing up, her father had all his doctors' check-up on her one last time. The procedure had been long with lots of different tests, some she had taken before, some were new, and others were painful. But she bore through it for her father like the good girl she was. Finally when it was all over, the doctors told her they'll update her on her health as soon as they can. And they kept true to that promise. After being called for, she walked into her father's office where a line of doctors stood to give her the latest news of her treatments, only to be diagnosed that she was terminal. Not only that, but they could only guesstimate that she only had a little bit of time left; maybe a few days, if she was lucky a few weeks. But she wasn't feeling lucky. She felt…like she was already dead.

Her father confined her to her room, telling her to get plenty of rest while he searched desperately for someone to help her. But they both knew that there was no cure and she'll be dead in a matter of time. So here she was, curled up in her dark room with that word _terminal _repeating over and over again in her head. She hadn't slept at all. She was tired, but she was _always_ tired. She's been tired and weak for years. Seras hadn't eaten anything either and she couldn't remember the last time she did. She was of course starving, but she was afraid to eat because she knew that she would just end up throwing it all up. She was tired of getting violently sick after every meal. She wanted to be healthy, normal. She wanted to be able to eat all kinds of foods without either being allergic to it or making her sick. Why had God cursed her with this awful disease?

Seras jolted, but did nothing when someone entered her room. She didn't bother to see who it was. People, normally maids or the family butler, Elliot, came in to check up on her or to tidy up. The door closed and she heard the familiar sound of wheels gently squeaking from a cart. She could only guess that it was a cart with her meal on it, but she just continued to lie there and stare at the wall. The butler or maid, whoever it was, knew not to bother her. She knew that he or she will just leave the tray in hope that she'll eat and leave the room. But whoever this person was obviously was not going to leave her alone. Instead of opening the curtains to let in some sunlight, he flicked on the lights, but dimmed it so it wasn't sensitive to her. The girl groaned and gently pulled her blanket up a little to block off some of that light.

"I prepared your lunch, _Miss. Victoria_." A male purred in a beautifully elegant voice. Seras' brows furrowed. He didn't sound like anyone she knew. Curious, the small blonde pushed off her covers and sat up to find two strange men in her room. The one was dressed as a butler. He was standing tall and proud with a mocking but somewhat elegant smirk on his gorgeous pale face. The second gentleman was dressed in red attire. He had messy black hair that hung in his face, but that look rather suit him, and he had a crooked grin on his lips as he stared at her with peculiar eyes. The men before her _felt _familiar, but she knew for a fact that neither of them worked for her father. But yet…she felt like she had met them before. Yes, when she was younger...she had met them. Hadn't the one in the tailcoat read her stories to help her fall asleep and keep her mind off of the pain? That sounded oddly familiar to her, but those memories were so distant, so foggy. She couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" She asked with an accusing eye.

"We've come to take care of you." The butler chuckled at her as if what she asked was a ridiculous question.

"You were hired by my father then?" She assumed, but neither of the males answered her. The butler just leaned over to take the lid off of her tray to present her with her lunch. Not wishing to see the food since she knew it'll just make her hungrier, she turned her head to stare at the bedsheets. "I'm not hungry!" She exclaimed, wanting him to remove the good smelling food from her room. Displeased, the man stood up straighter to give her a stern look.

"Don't be stubborn," He warned her in a low voice. "You could use the protein."

"And I don't need to be taken care of." She scoffed, ignoring what he said. "I don't know who you two are, but I don't need your service and I want to be left alone. Thank you though," She was so sure that after that dismissal they would do as they're told and leave without questioning her. However, neither of them obeyed the direct order she gave. Who the hell were these two? Strict caretakers hired by her father? Were they honestly not going to listen to her; typical of her father to hire someone like this to deal with her stubborn attitude.

"Where are our manners?" The butler purred as he stood up straighter with a soft smirk on his lips. It was as if he was deliberately ignoring everything she said and only focused on what was important, in which case, when she said 'I don't know who you two are'. He gestured towards himself. "I am Sebastian, my lady." He then gestured a hand towards his partner who hadn't said a word this entire time. "And he is Alucard," Seras looked back at the strange men with furrowed brows. She absently fingered her comforter while she looked them over several times.

"You're dressed like a butler…but I've never seen you here before. And he…he doesn't look like a nurse or a servant." She muttered.

"Does the butler attire bother you? I can change if you so wish. I just thought it would be familiar to you." Sebastian questioned with a look of concern. Seras shook her head and looked back at her comforter.

"You're fine the way you are, but you can change if you're uncomfortable in that getup." She muttered.

"That's kind of you, my lady, but I am perfectly fine with what I'm wearing." He answered with a respectful bow of his head, but he ended up pausing in his bow when they heard her stomach growl at her.

"You need to eat," Alucard finally spoke with a snicker. Seras blushed furiously, but refused to meet their smirking faces.

"No, I don't want to. I mean, I'm not hungry." She corrected herself quickly with a shake of her head.

"But you clearly are," Sebastian chuckled. He grabbed the bed tray and tried setting it up in front of her so she could start to eat, but she pushed it away.

"I'm _not_ going to eat it." She said in a stern voice. The butler's smirk fell.

"Why?" He asked. "Would you like something different? How can you be so picky when you don't even know what I cooked for you?" _He cooked it for her? _She questioned but shook that thought away. She was disappointed that she couldn't eat the meal, especially since he was so kind enough to make it for her.

"I can't eat because I'll get sick." Seras finally told them the truth. It was clear that she was the most upset about this from the tone of her voice.

"You're already sick," Alucard snickered. "Eating will make you feel better." The small blonde fisted her comforter before she turned her head to give him a dark look.

"You know what I mean, Alucard! Yes, I'm sick, but if I eat I'll just end up more sick! My stomach rejects everything I eat!" She yelled infuriated that they kept talking about all this yummy food that she couldn't enjoy and reminding her over and over again that she was starving! Her stomach pained from all the talk about food. Her mouth was practically watering. She wanted to eat so badly, but didn't give into the temptation.

"If you don't eat, Miss. Victoria, you will get sicker." Sebastian reminded her. "Either way, you'll end up in a worse state so wouldn't it be better to enjoy this little bit of happiness the food gives you? Eat, savor the taste and let it fill your belly, let it warm you up and make you feel slightly better." Seras slowly released the comforter from her fist as she looked at him. What he said made sense. Why starve herself and end up sicker when she could eat, enjoy the food, and end up sicker? She licked over her lips nervously before nodding her head in agreeance. Sebastian flashed a smile and gave a single nod of his head to her. He placed the bed tray back in front of her and then set a bowl down on top of it. Seras instantly recognized the soup. It was creamy potato soup, her absolute favorite when she was a little girl but she hadn't had it in years. The butler placed a napkin in her lap while she hungrily stared at her food. He could see that she was fearful to eat it, but he knew that she will eat every bite because the soup was her favorite. He smirked at the young lady as he handed her a spoon.

"You…made this?" She whispered as she gently sunk her spoon into the soup to gather the contents inside the bowl.

"Yes," Sebastian purred. He stood back with his hands held behind his back once more. He watched her carefully, even though he could sense her unease.

"Thank you," She whispered. "It…looks really good."

"Why are you saying that as if you're not going to eat it?" Alucard snickered while he leaned against one of her bed posts with his arms crossed. "Eat it, Victoria." He demanded her, sounding like a father scolding his child. Seras looked at them with a strange look on her face.

"Turn around," She told them, earning an equally strange look from them.

"Pardon?" Sebastian muttered in confusion.

"I can't eat being stared at. If you guys aren't going to leave, then will you please both turn around? I promise to eat every bite." She answered. The males glanced at each other. Neither of them was planning to leave the girl any time soon, so their only option was to obey and turn around while she ate. Sebastian listened and turned around to face the wall. Alucard, however, was annoyed and acted like a child about to throw a tantrum. He clucked his tongue at the foolish young girl, but ended up turning around anyway. Seras smiled at their politeness. "Thank you," She chirped before looking back at the yummy soup. Anxiously, she raised her spoon to her mouth and took her first bite. The soup was so creamy and warm. She closed her eyes from the familiar sensation of comfort the soup gave to her. The small blonde consumed her soup faster than she would have liked, but she had enjoyed every bite greatly. It was quite possibly the best soup she ever had. When she was all done, she placed her spoon in the bowl and wiped her mouth clean with her napkin.

"That was really, really good soup, Sebastian." Seras praised him. The butler shifted slightly to look back at her from the corner of his eye. When he saw that her bowl was completely empty and that she was done eating, he turned all the way to face her with a wide smirk.

"You finished it," He purred, sounding surprised that she actually kept true to her word. He walked over to her to take her bowl. "I'm glad that you liked it." He placed the bowl back on the cart before taking her bed tray. Afterwards, he stood up straighter and looked back at her with a different look in his eyes. It was…suggestive, like he was about ready to jump her. Seras' eyes widened and her face heated from a blush from that sexy look. That couldn't be right though. Was she starting to hallucinate now? "It's time for your medicine, _Seras_." Sebastian purred her name. The small blonde instinctively glanced over at her nightstand where her painkillers and many other types of pills were. Some she had to take since she was a little girl and others were added on over the years. She hated taking them, but she had grown used to taking them after every meal. It was just a part of her everyday life now. However, the males had something else in mind entirely.

Seras jumped when she felt the mattress sunk a little to her right. She gasped and shot her head to the side to find Alucard sitting down next to her. She could finally see his eyes clearly. They were…red, like a demon's. She was unable to tear her gaze from his or that twisted grin on his face. She immediately assumed that his eyes were red because of contacts. There was just no way were his eyes a natural red. But she continued to stare at them. Not because they were scary to her, but…because she was intrigued by them and their beauty. Since the girl was just so entirely distracted by his eyes, Alucard leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The second his lips met with hers Seras' eyes widened. He was kissing her?! Her body started to tremble and her fingers curled into a loose fist. Since she had been sick all her life, she never had a chance to be with other kids or had a chance to have a boyfriend. This was her very first kiss. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly while she curiously kissed the man back. Obviously it was okay, right? He was kissing her so it was okay that she kissed him back, right? The young girl was so very curious and exhilarated to finally be kissed. It made her feel normal, like she wasn't a walking plague. Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed the man back harder. It was more than clear that Alucard was amused by her eagerness. He combed his fingers through her hair and shifted his head to deepen their heated kiss.

Seras grasped the back of his neck tightly. She didn't care if it was indecent for them to be doing this. After years and years of treatment and being treated like she was fragile, she _finally_ tasted life! And she wanted it! She wanted to live to taste more of it! She wanted more! She wanted to live! Unable to control her tears, the small blonde started to cry hard. She pulled away from Alucard's lips and breathed deeply to catch her breath, but that was near impossible from how hard she was crying. Deep purrs emitted from the man's throat as he leaned in to kiss over her wet cheeks and jaw, trying his best to soothe her. His eyes twinkled with mirth and adoration.

"Seras," Sebastian purred her name as he sat down on the other side of her. He placed his hands on her hips like he had every right, but she said or did nothing. She allowed it because…his touch comforted her. It was familiar to her, reminding her of when she was little and a man would hug him to her. The man wasn't her father, but yet, he had been there in her life when she was real small. The same man who would read to her to distract her from her treatments or the pain she felt. The man that made her feel normal. She still wasn't sure if any of that was real. Father had always told her that it had been a delusion of hers and it was probably a cause from her medication. After that, the men who had comforted her, who treated her like a person instead of a sickness, were gone from her life.

"Sebastian," The girl sobbed as she placed her hand over one of his. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs that it wasn't fair that she couldn't live. But she couldn't do any of that because her body wouldn't let her. Just from crying she was out of breath fast. Her body shook from sitting up for so long. None of it was fair. Before she had always tried pushing herself to see how much her body could take. She remembered when she was young she would run up and down these halls. Father would yell at her, but she would never listen. Eventually, she would end up passing out. But at least then she had the strength to run. Gradually, her body grew weaker. Now she couldn't even walk down the corridor without feeling dizzy, like she would pass out.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered when her vision started darkening, making herself lightheaded from the crying and the long kiss that left her winded. She grasped his hand tighter. She was in need of her medicine, which should stop the dizziness and pain for a little while. Too weak to keep herself sitting up, she leaned against Sebastian's body for support and rested her head on his shoulder. The butler's smirk widened as he kissed her forehead.

"Just relax, Seras, and try not to overexcite yourself." He whispered. She didn't notice when Sebastian pulled her covers off of her. When she felt the cool air on her bare legs, Seras opened her eyes to see that she was no longer covered. She felt exposed in her short white nightgown. Instinctively, she reached down to fist the skirt of her nightgown and tried pulling it down around her legs, but failed because it would only stretch so far. Sebastian placed his hand over hers and tried gingerly to pry her fingers free. "Relax," He reminded her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. She slowly let her fingers come loose and he pulled her hand away so he could grab her skirt. "Your body can produce its own painkiller. Allow me to assist you." Seras breathed nervously as she watched Sebastian roll up her skirt in his hand, revealing her white panties beneath.

"Sebastian?" She whispered his name, but he didn't acknowledge her. "Alucard?" Out of fear, the small blonde didn't think twice reaching out to grab Alucard's hand. He usually had a high tolerance for pain, but she squeezed his hand so tightly that it actually began to hurt. Before slipping his hand into her panties, Sebastian paused for a split second when a thought came to him. He snickered under his breath and raised his hand to his face to bite the tip of his glove. He pulled the material from his hand and revealed long fingers with shiny black fingernails. Seras didn't find it unusual that he painted his nails, especially since she was concerned at what was currently happening at the moment. He lowered his hand back down and casually slipped his fingers into her panties. The small blonde gasped and arched her back a little when his warm fingers caressed over her flesh towards her womanhood. How in the hell did she get here?! How did they manage to crawl into her bed and seduce her like this?! But it bothered her all the more with how much she craved to feel normal, to actually live. Other girls her age would be living irresponsibly just like this. If her father walked in, she would be scolded like a normal teenager. They would be like a normal family fighting. Besides, in a few days to weeks she'll be dead. This could be her only chance to experience true pleasure with someone.

Sebastian gently pressed his middle finger against her clit, adding the slightest bit of pressure just to give her a small taste of what she was in for. Seras whimpered and she shifted her legs to open them just a bit wider for him. She bit deeply into her bottom lip, but didn't dare take her eyes off of his hand for a second. The butler snickered before he slowly started rubbing her pearl in a circular motion. She was dry down there, but it didn't concern him because he knew that he was fully capable of making any girl wet, especially his Seras. He looked at the girl to see that there was finally some color in her face. Her cheeks were such a dark shade of red as if someone had been pinching them nonstop. She looked incredibly cute with her eyes wide open and the way the fear and lust glistened in her lovely blue irises. To help arouse the small blonde more, he leaned down to kiss the crook of her neck. Seras gasped out from the wonderful feeling of his hot open mouth kisses along her sensitive flesh. She subconsciously moved her head to the side to give him some more room to work and he did not disappoint. His mouth caressed up and down her neck, working to cover all the flesh that he could reach in kisses.

He could feel how wet she was becoming the more he kissed and rubbed. Her breathing got heavier and she gave these cute little whimpers of pleasure. God was she adorable. Alucard boldly yanked up her nightgown to expose her breasts. They were quite big for someone her size. They were also pale and ever so soft looking. He lowered his head down to slowly brush his lips over one of her nipples. Seras' body shuddered from the unexpected touch, but she didn't reject him. His warm breath wafted over her flesh as he lovingly kissed her nipple and teased it with the tip of his tongue. It hardened in his mouth, welcoming him to wrap his lips around it and suck down with such force that the girl cried out softly. Admittedly, he was hungering for something far more obscene. The male was eager to rapture her body with his mouth, to taste her wet core and have her spasm with pleasure. As soon as Michaelis was done, Alucard planned on going in to devour her. But Sebastian didn't get the chance to help her to completion. Much to their surprise, Seras tore her body away from their mouths. They became highly concerned when seeing the panicked look in her eyes and the paleness in her face. Did they frighten her? But their questions were answered when the small blonde practically fell out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. She made a fail attempt of slamming the door shut behind her, but the force hadn't been strong enough. The door swung slightly closed and then seconds later they could hear her gagging as she emptied her stomach.

Tears were running down Seras' face as she threw up her entire meal. Her stomach pained and she kept getting hot flashes. She should have taken her medicine! She knew it wouldn't have prevented her from throwing up, but at least it would have helped with the pain and the flashes. She was so stupid! Her arms shook as they tried keeping her in an upright position. Her body was so weak, she felt like she was going to pass out right there and then. When it was finally over, when she knew her stomach was completely empty, she sat up gasping and quietly sobbing. She hated it so much! Why could she never keep a meal anymore?! She didn't want to rely on IV fluids anymore to keep her nourished! She wanted to just eat something without getting sick! It wasn't fair! She closed her eyes tightly while she cried. Why couldn't she have more time? Why did life have to be so short for her?

"Seras?" She heard Sebastian. Seras gasped and she quickly shot her head to the side to see them in the doorway. They looked worried and when she saw that they were thinking about coming in, she panicked. She didn't want them seeing her like this. She didn't want anyone ever to see her like this.

"Don't come in here!" She yelled at them, trying to be as stern as possible, but she could see that they still weren't going to listen to her. Boldly, Sebastian took a step into the bathroom. The small blonde bolted to her feet, flushed the toilet, and stormed over to them. "Stay out!" She yelled as she pushed Sebastian back out into her bedroom and then slammed the door. She didn't care if she was being rude. She deserved her privacy since that's all she really had left. She rested her hot head against the cool wood of the door while she tried catching her breath. Her vision was darkening again and the room felt like it was spinning. She closed her eyes to catch her bearings. "Stop," She breathed as if the room or her body would listen to her. Seras pushed off of the door and stumbled across the room like a drunk to her sink. She leaned against the vanity and turned on the cold water.

There was a terrible taste in her mouth. She knew what it was and became disgusted with herself even though it wasn't her fault that she was sick. She spat in the sink, hoping to get rid of some of that taste before she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She squirted a whole bunch of paste onto the bristles, wanting to do everything possible to get rid of that horrible taste in her mouth. She then vigorously started brushing her teeth. She knew the strokes were violent, but she felt so dirty and scrubbing so fiercely would make her feel even a little bit better. It did. The more she brushed, the cleaner she felt. Only issue was all that movement and force was taking up more of her energy. She knew she wouldn't last long standing there. She needed to get back to bed and maybe sleep. Seras spat out the leftover toothpaste in her mouth and grabbed her hand towel to wipe off any excess paste around her lips. Afterwards, she threw the hand towel down on her vanity and turned off the faucet. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. A part of her was scared to move. She was still leaning against the vanity for support because her knees were a little weak and she felt like she would fall over. But she had to move. She couldn't just stand here all day. She would fall for sure if she stood here any longer. The girl gained just enough courage to push herself up straight. She turned, and even though she didn't turn fast, her vision darkened immediately and she felt extremely lightheaded. Before she knew it, the ground was coming up to meet her and everything went dark.

Alucard and Sebastian were waiting stressfully in her bedroom when they heard something being knocked over in the bathroom and then the sound of a body collapsing to the floor. The butler dropped his head with a deep sigh. He knew this would happen. Why didn't she just let them help her? Why did she have to be so stubborn? He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and approached the bathroom. Carefully, almost as if he was expecting to get yelled at again by the ferocious blonde, he opened the door. There lying in the middle of the bathroom on the cold tiled floor was Seras completely out cold. Sebastian casually strolled across the room and crouched down beside the small blonde. He pulled her into his lap and cupped her pale, hot cheek.

"She's covered in a cold sweat, but she's as hot as a stove." He announced to Alucard as he came into the room. "The poor darling," Sebastian groaned as he combed his fingers through her hair as if to soothe her. Alucard didn't say a word as he loomed over the two, keeping a very close eye on the girl. All he could think about as he stared down at her was when she was younger. Whenever she would get like this, too weak to stand or was trying hard to catch her breath or fell unconscious, he would just hold her in his arms because there was nothing else he could do. He'd felt so helpless not being able to help his mate or to take away her pain. Then, many years later, the day before today they find out that their mate is terminal. When hearing that diagnose they could see it as the life practically drained from her eyes and the smile slipped from her face. All that positivity she had gained over the years, all that life she tried gathering to look for a better future, was gone in that minute. It just about killed them to see her fall into such a deep depression that she couldn't pull herself out of. Now, they were here. Hoping to pick up her pieces and put her back together. That, and to finally give her the life she's been wanting, the life she deserved, after all, Alucard was her cure.

He knelt in front of Sebastian and cupped the back of his mate's head. He gently tousled her hair as he brushed his thumb over the strands lovingly. It was finally time for her to live. The butler willingly let the girl go as Alucard scooped her up into his arms. He climbed to his feet and carried his mate back to her bed where he laid her down with her head resting comfortably on the pillow. He sat on the edge of her mattress, staring down into her pale face while he stroked over her cheek. Sebastian walked up behind him, but he barely took notice to the other man.

"Will it…hurt?" The demon asked stupidly. His dark red eyes flickered between his mate and the vampire. "She's been through enough already. Can you make it as painless as possible for her?"

"She won't feel a thing." Alucard promised him softly.

"Good," Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Seras," The vampire whispered her name. "You'll finally be able to live. You will have strength so many would envy. You'll be able to run faster than any human and never get winded. You could jump so high that it'll feel like you're soaring through the sky. But best of all, you'll finally have time. You can live for centuries, maybe a millennium, but you can finally move on and live your life. You have so much time now." He promised with a small grin. He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he would be happy for the both of them until she finally woke up. He lowered his head to brush his lips over her cheek. Black strands of his hair tangled with hers and he purred out to his mate, almost like he was singing her a little lullaby. "You don't have to devote your life to us, Seras. You can go freely and live your life to the fullest, but do promise us that you'll let us be in your life." Alucard leaned down further to part his lips around her throat. He positioned his sharp fangs perfectly before sinking them in slowly. As her warm blood flowed into his mouth, the vampire closed his eyes and finally relaxed knowing that her fate was sealed.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	18. Blissfully Peaceful

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 18 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Pillow talk! **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Blissfully Peaceful**

The room was so tranquil, so quiet, as Seras lied between her lovers, Alucard and Sebastian, in their bedroom. Their clothes were thrown about everywhere. Alucard's led from the door to the bed. Sebastian had attempted to fold them neatly and started laying them on the chair, but his pants didn't get the same treatment considering they were just thrown over the footboard. And Seras' clothes were in different areas of the house. She had no idea where her bra was, but she wasn't concerned at the moment. They had come in last night after a wonderful night out, had a splendid time, and then had more fun when they woke up that morning. It was only noon on a Saturday so they lazed about in bed. Seras stared up at the ceiling with a smirk on her face while she absently brushed her thumb over Alucard's as they held hands. Her other hand was intimately tracing the lines on Sebastian's palm and occasionally her fingers would go up his wrist to tickle his flesh.

"I love that," She whispered with a bright smile, even though a part of her felt bad for breaking that silence. It was had been so tranquil and everybody had been lost in their own thoughts. It was a shame to break that serenity, but she couldn't help wanting to talk to them.

"What?" Sebastian asked below a whisper. He shifted his head to look at her.

"The silence," She answered while her eyes wandered the room. "Just how…comfortable it is." She breathed and her smile widened. "When you're with someone, you feel the need to talk to break that uncomfortable silence. But when you're with someone that you love, no words need to be exchanged and you can just enjoy the silence."

"It's a bit ironic that you're breaking the silence just to tell us this." Alucard snickered.

"I'm sorry," She whispered thoughtlessly while she continued to just stare up at the ceiling and think about that wonderful silence between them. Alucard shifted his head to lean in and kiss the side of her face and her neck.

"Don't be, I was only teasing you." He whispered. "Besides, I love hearing you talk."

"Well there's a surprise," Seras laughed while she shifted her head slightly so he could get at her neck better. "If I recall, you're the one who mentioned a gag ball the other night, Alucard." This caused Sebastian to chuckle.

"She's right," Michaelis purred as he turned so he was lying on his side. He wrapped an arm around the girl's stomach and brushed his fingers over her hip.

"It was only a suggestion and it was something I found kinky." Alucard defended himself and to 'punish' his lover he parted his lips around her throat and started to suck down to create a red mark. Seras moaned softly and gently writhed as he sucked and licked her flesh hard. She didn't care if there would be an ugly mark there afterwards. She loved it when he bruised her and left hickeys, telling all others that she was taken. After he was done, he pulled away from her throat to look at her face. "Besides, you like bondage so I thought you would want to try something new."

"Something new, eh?" Seras practically purred before she leaned up and licked the tip of his nose teasingly. "Then why don't we get a whip already? I hinted at a pretty one for Christmas, but neither of you caught on. What does a lady have to do to get flogged around here?" She laughed.

"Believe me, dear, we ordered it, but the delivery got all screwed up and they lost our package. Since then we've been trying to find a replacement that looked like the one you picked out." Sebastian told her and he kissed her shoulder and chest. "But there always seems to be a problem. They're either out of stock or it's not the correct one or the right color."

"I found one. It'll be here next week." Alucard purred. Michaelis lifted his head to throw the other male a dark look.

"You found one?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Of course," Alucard snickered with a wide grin. "My girl wants to be flogged, so I got her a whip."

"When were you going to tell me?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow as it twitched with annoyance. "It would have been polite since I've been looking for the past few months now."

"Now you know." The other male answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a mocking look in his eyes.

"So…" Seras drawled as she looked between her two lovers. They looked like they were about ready to throw down. "I'm getting my whip?" She broke that weird tension between them. "The pretty pink one?" Alucard snickered under his breath before he glanced down at his little lover.

"You wanted the pink one?" He questioned, but she knew that he was only teasing her.

"Which was another reason why you should have involved me," Sebastian sighed. "I would have made sure it was the correct one."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Alucard raised his voice as he looked back at Michaelis. He gave the male a warning look to stop bitching at him for doing something nice for their lover. He then looked back at Seras and smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I got the pink one that you've been wanting." He practically purred and he lowered his head to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," Seras chirped with a bright blush. She then leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Afterwards, she shifted her head to look at Sebastian worriedly. The man was still giving Alucard a death glare. "Uh, thank you, Sebastian." She muttered nervously before she leaned in to give him a kiss. His brown orbs flickered towards hers. Much to her relief, the anger drained from his eyes and he gave her a curious look.

"For what?" He asked her in a whisper. He felt as if he didn't do anything, especially since Alucard hadn't involved him in buying the pink whip their lover had been begging them for since Christmas.

"Well, you ordered the pink whip months ago. It wasn't your fault that the delivery got all screwed up, and then you continued to look for one just like it." Seras reminded him. "So, thank you." He blinked at her several times and stared into her eyes for a moment or two.

"You're welcome," He whispered. Michaelis moved in to kiss her tenderly on the mouth then. A crooked smirk appeared on his lips and he hummed. "You deserve to be flogged; you are a bad girl after all." He played with her.

"So bad," Seras scoffed. "I'm out of control and need to be taught a lesson."

"Calm down there, troublemaker, we don't have your whip yet so you can't be taught a lesson." Alucard reminded her with a roll of his eyes. Seras shifted her head to look back at him. She gave him such an innocent look while she made this sexy little moan.

"But we have plenty of other toys." She whispered and then bit deeply into her bottom lip, looking like such the naughty girl that deserved to be taught a lesson. Alucard moaned softly from all the ideas that were running through his head. He pulled the sheet off of his lover to stare down at her gorgeous body. He placed a hand on her thigh and stroked up and down temptingly before his eyes flickered back to her face.

"Be a good girl and bring me your collar." Alucard purred as his lashes lowered over his green eyes to give her a lustful look.

"Yes, _Master_." Seras moaned and she leaned up to kiss his throat lovingly.

"I'll get the paddle and handcuffs." Sebastian chuckled.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	19. Playtime for the Monsters' Mate

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 19 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: human and monster! **

**Seras IS HUMAN in this! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Playtime for the Monsters' Mate**

A ten month old baby sat in her highchair with a small bowl of dry cereal in front of her. Her mother was passed out on the couch. Alucard and Sebastian kept a tight hold on the human's mind, making sure that the mother of the child was left immobile and unconscious so they had time to spend with their future mate. They've been with her every day since she was born and they enjoyed every minute they got to spend with her even though she was only a baby. They supposed they loved it so much because she always smiled and laughed whenever they were around, and they absolutely loved making her laugh.

"Where's Seras?" The demon purred as he hid his face from her. Of course, the small blonde laughed at him with such a bright smile. He didn't have to do much to entertain his mate. He pulled his hands away revealing his dark demonic eyes and smirk that showed off his incisors. "There you are," He once more covered his face. "Where's Seras?" He continued playing with her. The child waited in anticipation for her favorite part. When he moved his hands away this time his face was different. It was horribly demonic. His skin was dark and leathery. Black horns protruded from his head and his smirk was abnormally wide, as if someone had cut his mouth open towards his ears. With the smile he flashed, there were far more teeth, each one as sharp as a razor. "There you are," The demon repeated in a low, demonic voice. But the child wasn't afraid, mainly because she didn't understand what he was or that he was a horrible monster. All she knew was that she trusted him and that he was funny. So the toddler clapped as if she was applauding his performance and laughed in amusement from his trick. Sebastian laughed at the darling child and changed his face back to normal.

"Your participation during the performance is much obliged, young lady." He purred as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed to the young miss. Seras giggled some more as she reached out to grab fistfuls of his hair. But she ended up having to let go when black tendrils started tickling her sides and feet. She sat back in her highchair properly and gave the cutest laughs a baby could emit. Alucard bent over with a toothy grin while his tendrils tickled her.

"Does that tickle?" He asked her in a deep purr. Seras smiled at him while she wiggled in her seat, trying to get away from his ticklish tendrils. The baby made garbling noises as if she was talking to them and she grabbed one of Alucard's tendrils. She held it up to them with sweet noises that made it sound like she was practicing her vowels.

"Yes, that's an appendage." Sebastian snickered at her. Hearing him talk, she looked back at him curiously and giggled. She then reached into her bowl, grabbed a piece of her cereal, and then leaned forward again to shove the cereal into his mouth. "Cereal doesn't interest me or satisfy my hunger, but thank you for sharing." The demon purred with a warm smirk on his face as he consumed the food she gave him. Thinking that he liked it, Seras again tried feeding him some more. He laughed at her politeness and took the cereal from her to place it back in her bowl. "No, Seras." A weird look crossed over her face, but that changed as she turned to look up at Alucard. She grabbed a piece of her cereal and held her hand up to him. The child moved in her seat, pushing against the table of her highchair as she made this weird 'ah' sound as if she was telling him to open his mouth. She would then demonstrate by opening her mouth up wide.

"Ah!" She exclaimed over and over again. Alucard chuckled at the baby as he bent down to her level. Seras practiced more of her vowel sounds and leaned in to place the cereal in his mouth. He didn't bother to chew it and just swallowed it whole.

"Thank you, my dear." He purred, making the girl giggle. She grabbed her cereal and fed some to herself then. "But I see a much yummier treat." The vampire purred as he reached into his pocket to pull out two foamy plugs that was about the size of the tip of his pinky. He opened his mouth and carefully pushed each foam plug over a fang. Afterwards, he reached down, gingerly wrapped his fingers around her wrist, and brought it to his mouth. The vampire then nibbled the baby's hand, making her giggle and wiggle in her highchair all over again. The foam on his fangs brushed over her chubby little hand, protecting her from the sharpness. Seras laughed as Alucard nibbled up her arm, tickling her flesh all the way up to her neck. She tried turning her head so the vampire couldn't nibble on her throat with his ticklish fangs, but his hair only ended up tickling the side of her face. When he was finished, he stood back up with a wide grin on his lips while he cackled at his mate's adorable laugh. Even though nobody was playing with her or tickling her, the baby continued wiggling in her seat and laughing while staring up at them with such a bright look in her eyes.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. She leaned back in her seat and pushed up against her table. "Ah!" The baby went on and she opened her mouth wide. "AH!" Understanding what she wanted, Sebastian grabbed a piece of cereal from her bowl and dropped it into her mouth. The girl giggled in response and ate her cereal. She then looked up at Alucard, opened her mouth once more, and pointed. "AH!" She exclaimed. With an arched brow, Alucard snickered as he took a piece of her cereal from the bowl and tried to feed it to her. But instead, she gave the cereal a strange look, pouted her lip, and pushed his hand away. "AH!" She exclaimed louder as she looked back at him and opened her mouth.

"What does Sebastian have that I don't?" The vampire asked her and chuckled before he again tried feeding her the cereal only to get rejected. She whined and pushed his hand away for the second time. Seras looked him dead in the eye and pointed at her mouth as she opened it again for him.

"AHHH!" The baby whined.

"I think she wants to see your fangs, Alucard." Sebastian muttered while they stared at the fussing girl. Confused, Alucard leaned back down to come face to face with her. He removed the foams from his incisors and opened his mouth up wide to show her his fangs. But, again, she did something that they hadn't expected. The child wasn't interested in his fangs, but the things he had put in his mouth. She took the foam from his hands. Almost instantly, Sebastian placed a hand on her mouth to prevent her from eating it, but the girl seemed content just looking at it. She placed the foam plugs in her cereal bowl and started placing cereal pieces on top of it, entertaining herself as she slowly buried it. Seeing that Alucard was still bent over with his mouth open, the baby started placing her cereal into his mouth.

"You're a peculiar child," The vampire whispered to her and pulled away so she couldn't feed him any more of that revolting mortal food. He then held his hand out to her. "May I have my foam plugs back?" Of course the baby wasn't going to know what he was asking for. Seras looked at his hand before glancing back at her cereal bowl. Thinking that he wanted some more cereal, she started placing one piece at a time in his hand. She managed to give him one plug back, mistaking it for food. Alucard sighed as he fished out the one plug from the pile of cereal she had put in his hand. He placed the plug safely into his pocket and then waited patiently for her to give him the second one. When they saw that she was going to give him every piece of cereal but the plug in her bowl, Sebastian managed a distraction. To her right, a beastly creature started to form from a black mass. It took on many different shapes, but ended up settling on one that looked like a dragon. The baby calmly turned to look at it. So many red eyes of different shapes opened to look at her and it opened its mouth to show off these rows of sharp teeth. Seras smiled brightly at the funny looking creature. She clapped her hands in her cereal bowl and then turned to try to grab it, but the monstrous creature moved to her other side. While the creature played peek-a-boo with the child, Alucard reached in to her cereal bowl and grabbed his other foam plug. He placed it in his pocket with the other and smiled down at his laughing mate. The monstrous creature disappeared causing the child to whip her head from side to side in search for it. Believing that it was still hiding on her, Seras laughed and tried turning around in her highchair to look behind it. Alucard brushed the cereal that was in his hand back into her bowl, capturing the baby's attention. She giggled at him and reached up to make a grabbing motion.

"You are adorable and I wish we could spend more time with you, little one, but it's time for us to go." The vampire said with regret. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head which gave Seras a chance to grab his hair. She gently pulled on the locks and laughed at him. Helping Alucard, Sebastian reached down to pry her fingers free. He pinched her hands between two fingers and raised them up. But this only made the baby laugh harder. She kicked her little feet and moved around in her highchair in excitement.

"That's not nice, young lady. You don't pull people's hair." Sebastian lectured her for the tenth time this week. Her fingers gently curled to brush over his hands. She stared up at them with interest and made these garbling noises. The demon snickered at her as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Seras laughed and instinctively moved her head to prevent him from tickling her cheek with his lips. "Now, eat your cereal like a good girl and we'll be back tomorrow." He promised her softly. With that, the males disappeared. The demon's hands left hers and her arms dropped back down. The baby, unsure if this was another game, started laughing as she looked about for them. When Sebastian didn't reveal himself and said 'there she was' and Alucard's tendrils didn't tickle her, she started to fuss.

"Ah!" The child cried, but there was no response as she opened her mouth. She kicked her little legs and looked around some more as her face started to redden. Hot tears burned her eyes as she began to cry, and she didn't calm any until her mother appeared from the other room looking drowsy.

"Seras?" Her mother murmured, looking confused and lost. She didn't know how much time passed. She believed that she had been so exhausted that she had passed out on the couch and woke to hear her child crying. The mother walked across the kitchen to her child that was making grabbing motions. "Oh, Seras." She picked her child up and hugged her to her body. She rubbed over her back to try and calm her down. Looking down, she saw that her child barely touched her cereal. "Are you hungry for something else?" She asked while she wondered what caused her baby to cry this time around.

"-ard," Her baby made a strange sound she hadn't made before. Furrowing her brows, the mother shifted her baby so she could look down at her. Seras wiggled in her arms while she continued to cry. "Seba-" The child whined. "-ard," The mother had no idea what her child was saying, but she believed that Seras was trying to say her first word.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	20. Top Dog

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 20 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: reverse! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Top Dog**

Alucard couldn't remember much of anything of what happened. All he knew was that he was staring up at the night sky while cupping his side. He felt wet warmth where his hands were, but the rest of him felt ice cold. His breathing was getting slower and slower as the seconds ticked on by. His vision was darkening. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to pass out and wake up there in that alley? Or was he going to wake up in a hospital somewhere? Or…was he going to die? Death sounded like the most likely thing to happen at the moment. It was his time apparently. Twenty-two and lying in a filthy alleyway after a mugging and being shot down. Humans were such pieces of shit. He always believed that and he was never proven wrong. He was absolutely sure that death had finally come when he believed what he saw was an angel approach him. She was kind of short, but had breathtakingly beautiful pale skin that practically glowed in the light of the moon. Her hair was short, but a pretty pale blonde. And her eyes…her eyes were anything but angelic. They were a deep maroon color.

Perhaps she was a demon here to take him to hell instead of an angel going to take him to heaven. He laughed under his breath at that thought. All humans were garbage, what made him any better than the rest? Perhaps hell was where he belonged with the rest of his filthy kind. Alucard's attention was drawn back to the demonic angel when she crouched down beside him. He barely noticed it as she reached down to take one of his hands. He saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he was sure that she had a lovely voice. It was a shame he was dying, but at least he got to see true beauty one last time. He almost had half a mind to lean up and kiss her. But he had no strength. So he just lied there and watched her lips move as she continued talking to him. Much to his enjoyment, he saw that she was lowering her head. Was she going to kiss him? Perhaps this was the kiss of death he was always hearing about. Closing his eyes, he waited for her lips to meet his, but that never happened.

Alucard's eyes flew open wide and he grunted when the little demon bit deeply into his neck. He still didn't have the strength to move, so all he could do was just lie there and take it as she sucked what was left of his blood. What?! What was she?! What was she doing?! Was she a mad woman?! Or…was she really a demon?! She sunk her fangs further into his neck, devouring his blood at a rapid pace. He felt it as her fingers tightened around his hand as if she was the scared one in this situation. His head was buzzing, adrenaline was now pumping through his veins, and his heart started pounding hard in his chest. The ice cold feeling spread through his entire body, but he still wasn't dead much to his surprise. Finally the demon let up and she straightened. He looked back at her to see his blood drip down from the corner of her mouth. She used the side of her thumb to clean her mouth and wipe away his blood. Who knew demons had manners. The thought would have made him laugh, but his life was still slowly slipping away.

He watched on through a haze as the demon raised her wrist to her mouth and bit deep enough to puncture the skin. What was she doing? She stayed that way for a long several seconds before she moved. She pulled her wrist from her mouth carefully and she looked back at him. He flinched when the demon reached out to cup his cheek and turned his head gingerly to face her. She then leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. He thought he would have enjoyed it more, but he couldn't. Especially when she used her tongue to pry his mouth open and transferred the blood she had stored in her mouth into his. Her blood poured into his mouth, ran over his tongue, and spilled down his throat. She forced him to drink every drop, not giving him any air until he had consumed it all. When she was satisfied, she leaned back up and stared deeply into his eyes. She again opened her mouth and started speaking to him, but he still heard nothing. Her fingers combed through his hair while she gave him a gentle smile. A throbbing pain appeared in his chest. He knew it was his heart. It started beating faster and faster, with each pump the pain became sharper. Was this death? Man did dying suck. It was too slow for his liking and it hurt like a son of a bitch. The pain got worse causing the male to completely black out.

When Alucard awoke, he found himself lying in a bed in some dark room. The only light he had was from the window where the moon's light poured in. His vision was still a little hazy, but he could see the room he was in was kind of bare, like nobody had been living in it. There was a lonely dresser to the left of the room and a nightstand on either side of the bed. That was it. Besides that, the room seemed to be clean. He didn't see any dust or cobwebs, and the carpet looked like it had been vacuumed. Alucard pushed up on the bed using his elbows. He sat up a little to take a closer look of things. He was still kind of lightheaded, but that was slowly wearing off.

"Don't move too much." Someone warned him. The male jumped slightly and turned his head to see a chair he hadn't noticed before. Sitting in that chair was the demon that had saved him, the small blonde. She got up from her seat and slowly approached him. As expected, Alucard appeared slightly intimidated by her, mostly from her piercing red eyes. Seeing that fear in his eyes made her stop in the middle of the room. She clenched her fist and looked away from him in disappointment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She whispered. Even though her voice sounded like a melody, she sounded so strong, like a woman that shouldn't be trifled with. He had a feeling that she was far older than she looked and she looked pretty young, maybe the same age as him. With a deep breath, she looked back at him with a gentle smile. "I'm Seras,"

"Seras?" He repeated softly before he finally broke their eye contact to look about his room again. "Where have you brought me?" He then gasped when he remembered the alleyway. He quickly cupped his side where he had been shot and looked down to find nothing. His clothes were completely repaired as well. What the? He lifted his shirt to find nothing, not even a scratch mark. Was he dead? Was this hell? But…it seemed so lavished. And this couldn't be heaven. It seemed so dark and kind of creepy to be heaven. "Are we in hell, demon?" Alucard asked her as he fully sat up in bed. Hearing those words seemed to have stung her. The smile fell from her face and she flinched. He looked back at her curiously to see that she was no longer looking at him and she had a deep frown on her lips.

"I…brought you to my home." She told him softly. Her red eyes flickered back to his. "And I'm not a demon; I'm a vampire. And so are you," Ending their conversation, she turned sharply on her heel and left the room. He knew that what he said, what he had called her, had bothered her. It was clearly a touchy subject that he should avoid when in her presence, but he didn't know how much longer he would be in her life.

"A vampire?" Alucard repeated and he swung his legs around so he could sit on the edge of the bed. "She? And…me?" He raised his hand to look at his palm as if this would have the answer to what he was. "A vampire? That's ridiculous," Once more, he lifted his shirt to look back at his side. He remembered being shot, he remembered lying in that filthy alley waiting for death, and then she came. He looked back at the door with an arched brow. She had saved him. But had she really turned him into a vampire? Unsure, he pulled his shirt back down before using his tongue to brush over his teeth. Instantly he flinched when he was met with sharp incisors. His eyes widened and he looked back at the door she had left from in utter disbelief. "Hold on!" He exclaimed and he pushed off the bed. Alucard marched across the room and threw the door open. He stepped out into the corridor, but didn't see any sign of her or where she went. The corridor was nicely lavished as well. The carpeting was a dark red. There were old oil paintings on the wall and every couple of feet was a table or stand with a candelabra or maybe even a neat line of books. Where did she go? He looked one way and then the other. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, slowly growing angrier as he tried figuring a way he should go to look for her. He wanted answers damn it!

Alucard ended up exploring the entire manor in search for her. Halfway through exploring, he calmed down quite a lot and just became intrigued by everything he was finding. Who was this woman? She lived in such a fine, well lavished home full of objects from other eras. Everything he came across he wanted to touch, but would stop himself in fear that he would ruin it. In one room, he found an oil painting of the demon…vampire that rescued him. He couldn't say how old the painting was, but Seras was wearing an old elegant dress and her hair poured over her shoulders. But what mesmerized him were her eyes. They were a deep blue, a pretty color he could have just stared at all day. There was a warm smile on her pretty round face and she had some pink in her cheeks. Was this Seras when she was human? Alucard's gaze was pulled away from that painting when he heard someone approach him from behind. The male turned to find a slightly older male. He was an inch shorter than Alucard. He had short, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. His skin was pale and he wore clothing that would have been considered popular in that century. The male looked at the painting of his master before he glanced back at her newest fledgling.

"So, you're what she brought back with her." He muttered while he looked Alucard over from head to toe. He didn't seem to be angry or jealous. He was so nonchalant.

"She…turned you into a vampire too?" Alucard finally spoke as he fully turned to face him. The male's jaw clenched and he lowered his head to look at the floor.

"Yeah," He muttered. "A couple of months ago," The male then cautiously looked over his shoulder before he walked all the way over to Alucard. "Just be careful," He warned him in a whisper. "I don't know what she's after yet, but she turned us for a reason."

"You don't trust her?" Alucard asked with an arched brow. He didn't see a reason to trust her, but he didn't see a reason not to trust her either. Besides, she did save him and he was only assuming that she saved this male as well from an untimely death. But what was she after? Why did she turn them into vampires?

"No," The male whispered. He kept looking around cautiously as if she would walk in at any minute. "I'm still learning things about her." He continued on. "She's not…normal. She's a monster. She can appear at any time, so you constantly have to be on your toes. You just never know when she's listening. She can invite herself into your head whenever she likes too. Just be careful." He repeated. He then turned on his heel and headed for the door. He stopped before leaving and glanced at Alucard from over his shoulder. "We should have each other's backs. Two is better than one." He looked him over once more. "I'm Jordan by the way."

"Alucard," Her newest fledgling responded with a slight nod of his head. Jordan nodded in return and then left. Alucard stared at the doorway for a long minute before he finally looked back at Seras' painting. "A monster?" He whispered as he stared up into those innocent eyes.

A week had gone by since his transformation. He lived at the manor since he didn't know where else to go. He was a vampire and it felt better to be around others of his kind. He didn't see much of Seras, it seemed like she kept to herself a lot. But when she did grace him with her presence, she always appeared so…sad and distant. She would give him these smiles, like she was trying to cheer him up, and give him some friendly advice. She was constantly reminding him to drink his blood, though he didn't need reminding. He drank his blood just fine. She then gave him a coffin and advised him to sleep in it during the day otherwise the sunlight could hurt him. It amazed him how…compassionate she was. Wasn't she supposed to be a demon or a monster? Whenever she wasn't around and it was just him and her other fledgling, Jordan would go on about ways to escape or how to defeat her. But Alucard had the feeling that they could just leave freely and that they weren't being held prisoner. Jordan would brush it off and say that it was just a trick of hers. He didn't know which the truth was, but Alucard honestly didn't want to go. He…liked Seras, and she seemed to be a decent master…unless that was a trick of hers as well. Was this all just a part of the plan that Jordan had been talking about?

One day, Seras returned to the manor with a new fledgling. From the blood on his clothes, Alucard could only assume that she had saved another man from dying. Why did she feel the need to save everyone? And why was it just men? He didn't know much about vampires, he wished that she would teach him more. Why did she keep distancing herself from him? Was she afraid of getting close? Or did she not wish to have anything to do with? Either way, it…hurt him. He wanted her attention. He wanted to get to know her, but she didn't seem to care. A part of him felt a surge of jealousy when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed next to her new fledgling. He was a man in his mid-twenties. He had long strands of dark hair that framed his pale face. His skin was deathly pale like the rest of them and he wore all black.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered his name, sensing him there in the doorway watching them. Alucard's eyes flickered to hers. She was staring at him over her shoulder, but her hand was still placed casually over that other male's.

"Master?" Alucard whispered after swallowing his jealousy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. When he didn't answer, she continued. "I can see it in your eyes. There's something wrong." He wondered why she didn't just look in his mind to find the answers she so wanted. And for a moment there, he believed that she was just trying to respect his privacy. She hadn't invited herself in his head that much since his arrival. Maybe once or twice but that was just to talk to him. But that moment of believing that about her was gone by her next statement. "You're jealous," Something cracked inside of him when hearing those words. He clenched his fist tightly and forced himself to hold his tongue in front of her. He was still afraid that what Jordan had been telling him was all true. What if she was a monster? What if she killed him after he spoke back to her? What if she did something worse than kill him? He didn't know what she was capable of her. He didn't know anything about her. Maybe she wasn't so innocent than he thought.

"I was just wondering who he is." Alucard spoke. Seras looked back at her new fledgling.

"His name is Sebastian. I found him not far from where I found you actually. He was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach." She whispered as she looked over this other male, searching for any injuries. But Alucard couldn't help but feel that she was checking him out. There was that jealousy again, rising and burning. That male could be anyone! He could treat her like shit! But Alucard was here, wanting to stand by her side and devote her his life and she won't look at him like that! Hell, she won't even look at him! Why should that male get her attention when she doesn't even know him?! What if this Sebastian of hers turned out to be another Jordan; disloyal, disobedient, unforgiving, ungrateful, and no good? The thought made him so mad that it actually brought tears to his eyes. He just wanted her to see that he was a good fledgling, a fledgling that she should trust. And then he realized something. How could she trust him and when he couldn't trust her? He ached for her attention, but he was constantly questioning rather or not she was a monster and what she will do to him…them. Was Jordan getting to him? Or were these his own thoughts? He didn't know what to think. Alucard stirred from those thoughts when he heard the male grunt slightly.

"You?" Sebastian whispered as he stared up at his new master. He didn't look surprised to see her, but…relieved, maybe even happy. Almost instantly when he woke up, Seras stood and took a step back. This made Alucard feel slightly better. At least she was distant with everyone and not just him. And seeing that look in Sebastian's eyes as he looked at Seras took the weight off of his shoulders completely. Perhaps this male wasn't as bad as he thought. It appeared as if this new fledgling would go to great lengths to protect her, which Alucard felt mutual about.

"Please, rest a while. The transformation is rough. You'll probably be a bit dizzy for a while." Seras said before she frowned and looked off to the side. Slowly, a bashful smile crept onto her face and she rubbed the back of her head nervously. That look on her face surprised Alucard. It was the first time he saw her embarrassed. "I had to turn you into a vampire in order to save you." She laughed nervously. Afterwards, she frowned again and looked disappointed in herself. "Sorry," She muttered.

"Thank you for saving me." Sebastian interrupted her with a smirk and he snickered at her cuteness. This answer seemed to have surprised her. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him shocked.

"You're…welcome," She whispered. The two stared at each other for a long while before she blushed, turned on her heel, and started making her ways towards the door. Just when she was about to pass him, Alucard stopped her.

"I'm sorry for what I called you the day we met." He whispered. Seras paused outside the bedroom door, letting those words sink in.

"Thank you, Alucard." She whispered. When hearing his name leave those lips a pleasant shudder ran down his spine. In all honesty, he didn't even know that she had known his name. And now hearing her say it brought him great pleasure. He smiled softly before he heard her continue on her way.

A couple of days had passed since Sebastian's arrival. Again, Seras didn't show much of her face but only ever now and then. Alucard turned out to get along well with her newest fledgling, unlike his relationship with Jordan which was getting worse every day. Neither of them could eat in peace without him getting on their nerves about what they should do with their master.

"May I ask why you feel so negatively towards her?" Sebastian asked one day as they sat in the dining room drinking their blood. "She saved your life, didn't she?"

"Yes," Jordan answered with a deep sigh. "But something just feels…wrong. Why did she turn us? Within these last few weeks, she's made three fledglings. How many more will come? What does she need them for? Are we slaves? Or…is she building an army?"

"Why would she be building an army?" Alucard scoffed and gave the male a dark look before he took a sip of his blood. Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe because she's a threat to others of our kind. I think you forget that I've been here the longest. I've seen some of the things she can do and it's freaky as hell." Her oldest fledging then leaned forward to speak more softly. "Supposedly, she's not welcomed among her…our kind. Even in our world she's considered a monster." Alucard and Sebastian furrowed their brows in confusion. Were these just stories that Jordan was telling? Or was that all true?

"But this doesn't explain why you want to kill her or runaway." Sebastian responded with a shake of his head. The fledgling looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're okay with being imprisoned by a monster?" Jordan asked. "It's like I said, we have no idea what she has planned for us. Perhaps she uses the benefit of her saving us to guilt us into helping her with whatever job she has planned." He then shrugged his shoulders and gestured around them. "And what is she doing all this time? Where is she now? She's gone for hours and hours. Where does she go? Is she out there making another fledgling? Doesn't it bother you two at all that you never know her location?"

"She doesn't leave the manor." Alucard answered as he finished his glass of blood. Jordan looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?" He murmured. "How do you know she doesn't leave the manor?" He asked with furrowed brows. Alucard looked back at him curiously, wondering if the man was truly an idiot or just a lousy servant.

"Because I can feel her presence," Alucard answered.

"So can I," Sebastian agreed. Stunned by this information, Jordan looked between the two. Were they lying or could they truly feel their master's presence?

"How?" He whispered absently.

"I guess because we have a strong bond with her." Michaelis answered with a pleased smirk on his face.

"You both need to snap out of it! You can't let her control you!" Jordan growled with a dark look in his eyes. "This is one of the reasons why we need to kill her, before she can sink her claws deeper into us and we're trapped forever as her mindless slaves!" He then slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "We need to do it tomorrow morning! It'll be easy! She'll be asleep! All we need to do is carve out her heart! Then she shouldn't be able to rejuvenate!" Alucard and Sebastian jumped when a hand shot through Jordan's chest, clutching his beating heart. The fledgling went stiff and ghostly pale as his blood splattered his face. He made a strange gasping sound mixed with a gurgle as blood filled his mouth. The hand exited out his back, taking his heart with it. The dark haired males watched as the life left his eyes before he collapsed to the floor dead. Seras stood behind him. Her red eyes were simmering with fury as she held his heart in her hand tightly, blood coated her skin but she didn't seem to care. She stared down at her fledgling in disappointment before looking at her two still living ones.

"Do you feel the same as he did?" Seras asked them carefully. The two were speechless by what they just witnessed. They've never seen her so…angry before and this was the first time they've seen the monster that Jordan had been talking about. But Alucard and Sebastian ended up shaking their heads. She stared at them for a long few seconds before throwing the heart down on the table, forcing them to see what will happen if they did have the same feelings as her previous fledgling. She then turned and started making her way out of the room. But she only took a couple of steps. Her fledglings could feel her wrath and for short moment they feared that she would actually come back to kill them. The small blonde calmly shifted her head to look back at them from the corner of her eye. "Do not betray me," She warned them, showing them a hint of fang and her red eyes darkened with her fury. With that warning, she left the room.

Her fledglings just sat there and stared at that heart for a long while. They were unable to move and as they let that death play over and over again in their heads. They kept seeing that look in her eyes and hearing those words, 'Do not betray me'. Even after seeing what they saw, Alucard and Sebastian didn't want to leave her side. They would never think about betraying her, not because they feared her, but because they wanted to serve her. Perhaps they were becoming mindless servants for her, but they didn't care. They loved her.

The night went on slowly and, as expected, they didn't see Seras at all, but they knew she was there somewhere lingering around the manor. Where did she go? Was there a particular room she liked to hang out in? Did she lock herself in her own room? All night Alucard and Sebastian were itching to go and see her, but they were too nervous walking in or even knocking on her door. What if she was still in a bad mood? Did Seras even trust them? Or did she see them as another Jordan? It was clear that she was disappointed in them and what her fledglings thought of her. She hated being referred to as a monster or a demon. It bothered her. They understood why she didn't want to see their faces. But it bothered them that she didn't want anything to do with them. Weren't they her fledglings? Wasn't she supposed to care or at least train them into becoming proper vampires?

They felt like lost puppies as they wondered about the manor, waiting for Seras to show herself. When she did not and morning came, Alucard got the 'brilliant' idea to see her while she was sleeping. He felt comforted in her presence and even if she was asleep, he would be happy just to be near her and see her face. Sebastian, of course, tried to stop him in fear that she would wake up and kill them. But, eventually, he was able to convince Michaelis that it was a somewhat good idea. Now, there they were standing outside her bedroom door. They couldn't hear anything inside, but they knew she was in there, they could sense her. They've never been in her room before. What would it look like? Why did they keep getting visions of some horrid looking dungeon with skulls everywhere? Sooner or later, Alucard found the courage to push open her door. Her room was just like any other. It was slightly bigger, but it was just as bare and nicely lavished. Bewildering them, they found Seras lying there in her queen size bed fast asleep. Why did she sleep in a bed when her coffin was just right there? She was always telling them to sleep in their coffins during the day, why didn't she?

Cautiously the males stepped into the room and looked around, even though there wasn't much to look at. Unlike Sebastian, Alucard wasn't afraid to walk over to the bed to make absolutely sure that she was asleep. Seras lied there so still under her covers. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Grinning at the small blonde, Alucard looked back at Michaelis to give him a slight nod, signifying that they were in the clear. Sebastian lowered his head with a deep sigh of relief. Afterwards, he looked around her room with a small smirk. He wanted to learn more about his master and her room seemed the best place to do it. He didn't see anything personal in sight, but he was sure she was keeping some secrets. Sebastian walked over to her clear desk and pulled open one of the drawers. There were papers and pens inside, but nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the second drawer and found a book bound in black leather. He pulled it out and flipped it open, but all the pages were blank, all but one.

On the first page was a list of names. A lot of them were crossed out with a year next to them, the year would go back as far as 1475 and the latest was 2002. They were all male names listed perfectly in four columns, ten names in each column. Out of the thirty-eight names there, there were six that weren't crossed out nor had a year next to it. Those names were: Richard, Andrew, Simon, Augustus, Alucard, and Sebastian. Michaelis furrowed his brows as he stared at the list of names. Were these men she turned and killed? Jordan's name was there, just above Alucard's. It was crossed out with the year 2002 by it. She had killed him that day. Had she just crossed out his name and put that year or had she been planning to kill him? His name and Alucard's wasn't crossed out yet. Alucard walked over to see what he was looking at. He looked over his shoulder and started reading off the different names.

"Aelric, Robert, Thomas, Richard," He read off slowly. "Why does she have this?"

"So I don't forget them." Seras responded. Both males jumped and Sebastian almost dropped the book. They turned sharply to find the little vampire standing just behind them. They looked at her bed, surprised to see that she was out of it and hadn't made a single sound. When they looked back at her, they both actually blushed. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes dropped down to what she was wearing. It was just a simple grey tank top with matching grey panties. It was in no way meant to be sexy, just comfortable for her to sleep in, but they couldn't help but find her attractive wearing it. Hell, she was attractive anyway. But those panties and tank top sure didn't help. It showed them plenty of cleavage and it made them aware of just how large her breasts actually were. And those legs of hers! They were so long, smooth, and soft looking. They had never seen a woman dressed like this in front of them before. In fact, neither of them had ever been with a woman, but they would never tell that to the small blonde. That would be too embarrassing. "What are you two doing in my room?" She demanded as she grabbed the book from Sebastian's hand and closed it. She didn't look mad that they had disrupted her sleep. She didn't even look mad that they had gone through her things.

"Were those your other fledglings from over the years?" Sebastian asked her boldly.

"Why were their names crossed out?" Alucard asked then. She gave them a peculiar look before she set her book down on her desk and turned away from them.

"You both should be in bed. Now go," She ordered, but she had no real control over them or their free will.

"Jordan's name was there." Michaelis noted out loud and he took a step towards her even though she was already at her bed. She sat down on the edge with her back facing them. She was tired, they could sense it, but they didn't want to leave her. They craved her attention and company so badly. Why couldn't she just connect with them?

"Yes, they're old fledglings of mine." She whispered. "The ones crossed out are the ones that died."

"By your hand?" Alucard asked without thinking. He winced afterwards, but it was out of fear that he had made her mad. There was a long silence between them. She just sat there and stared at the wall while she thought about all the different fledglings she had over the years.

"Not all of them, Alucard." She whispered. "Some were good, but…unfortunate,"

"The earliest year was 1475," Sebastian muttered under his breath. "Are you six hundred years old?"

"Almost," She answered softly.

"Why don't you sleep in your coffin?" Alucard asked next.

"I'm claustrophobic," Seras snickered at their curiosity. "No more questions," She begged of them afterwards. Alucard and Sebastian stared at her in confusion and want in their eyes. There was so much they wanted to ask her, but she didn't want to be reminded anymore of her past today. "Was there something else you needed?" She asked them as she slightly shifted her head, but didn't look back at them.

"No," Sebastian answered, but Alucard couldn't find it in himself to lie.

"Yes," He whispered. Ever so carefully, he walked across the room towards her. Seras didn't move from her spot but he kept a wary eye on her just in case she started to show signs that she was getting mad or annoyed. But she was ever so calm. When he finally reached her side, Alucard slowly reached out to comb his fingers through her hair. He didn't know how she would react to his bold act, but she didn't do much of anything. Seras lifted her head to look up at him. Staring into his eyes, she knew exactly what he wanted and she couldn't help but give him a weak smile.

"Men are such funny creatures." She laughed softly with a twinkle in her eyes. "And male virgins are highly amusing," Alucard flinched when hearing those words. He pulled his fingers free from her hair. She knew that he was a virgin? How? He then took a cautious step back and raised a hand of surrender.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't asking for…I didn't mean to…" He stumbled on his words, afraid that he offended his master. Seras merely laughed at him and her smile shifted to a grin.

"But you want it, don't you?" She asked. "There's no point in lying, Alucard." She said just as he was opening his mouth to lie. "I know how you feel. I know what it is that you want, and it's okay. I think I'm due for some _fun_." Seras then raised her hand and beckoned her servant to her. "Come here, Alucard." She ordered him. The male gulped at that lustful look she was giving him. Was this some sort of trick? "Don't move, Sebastian, I'll get to you in a minute. Now, do as you're told, Alucard, and come to your master." Not wishing to be punished for disobeying, Alucard moved closer towards her until he was standing in front of his tiny master. She took his hand and forced him to kneel before her. He instinctively placed his hands on her curvy hips as he stared into her face with a dazed look in his eyes. The beautiful little monster had such a wide toothy grin on her face while she mesmerized him with her stunning eyes. She cupped his face lovingly into her soft hands and she gave him her next order.

"Kiss me," She whispered. Stunned, Alucard drew his head back and his eyes dropped to stare at her lips. Was he really allowed to kiss her? Eagerly, the male moved in to kiss her on those sweet pink lips, but she stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth. His eyes flickered back to her face in disappointment. "Not there," Seras laughed when his eyes widened in shock. He dropped his gaze lower to stare openly at her panties. She wanted to be kissed down there?! He had never kissed anyone down there before! A part of him was nervous but so very excited. He can't believe that he was finally sharing intimacy with a woman; a warm, gorgeous woman. As Seras slipped her hand from his mouth, Alucard hesitantly slipped his fingers into her panties and carefully started tugging them down. She lifted her hips a little off the bed so he could pull them all the way down and completely off. He glanced down at her panties with a strange look on his face before he looked back at her and held them out, not sure what he was supposed to do with them. The little vampire took her panties and threw them onto the bed carelessly.

"Now, kiss me, Alucard, and you don't have to be careful with your fangs." She told him, confusing him and making him all the more nervous. But what if he hurt her with his fangs? Did she like that? He won't get in trouble if he accidentally nicked her with his fangs? Alucard tensely looked down to stare at her wet core. His heart was pounding in his chest and his lips kept drying out. She parted her legs for him so he had room to work even though he hadn't moved from his spot yet. Her fingers gripped the back of his neck while she waited patiently for him to kiss her. Finally her fledgling made a move. He licked over his lips and slowly lowered his head to between her thighs. She shuddered when she felt his warm breath waft over her flesh, but she only became wetter for him. "There you go," Seras whispered, encouraging him to continue. She could tell how nervous he was and that he had never done this before from the way he licked her. He wasn't even hitting her clit with his tongue, but it still felt somewhat nice what he was doing. She found it endearing whenever a virgin tried pleasuring her orally, although it was sexually frustrating when it got to the actual sex. Most virgin males didn't last long because they got overly excited, but she wasn't too concerned about that.

"Kiss it," Seras purred to him and he did as he was told. Alucard kissed the lips of her sex and finally managed to find her clit. He kissed over it tenderly and gingerly sucked on it like she was fragile. "There's no need to be so gentle, Alucard." The small blonde giggled as she combed her fingers through his hair. "Devour me," She whispered heatedly. His fingers dug into her thighs as he licked her harder than before. She could feel that he was starting to loosen up a little as he did different things with his tongue. He curiously encircled her clit before tracing the tip of it over her inner labia several times. As if knowing what made her sensitive now, though the way her body shuddered whenever he did something was a great help, he sucked and kissed her labia. The male shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself hardening inside his pants. He reached down to fix himself the best he could while he watched what he was doing with his tongue. He used the palm of his hand to grind down on his rising cock and he gently thrusted.

"Better," Seras purred at his performance. "Lick my clit," She ordered him. She laughed as he did exactly as he was told when he was told. She's never had someone so obedient before. She closed her eyes with a soft, breathy moan and she gently fisted his hair. "Alucard," She whimpered, making his heart beat faster and for his cock to harden more. He grabbed at her thighs and tried devouring her pussy like she wanted. He licked, kissed, and sucked on her clit the best he could, hoping that it was doing it for her. Whatever he was doing must have been working because she kept tugging on his hair with sexy little moans. He felt ashamed for wanting to focus on his own pleasure right now, but he was so damn hard and he was so close to actually getting laid. Why does a woman take so damn long to come? Although, he didn't know how long it took for a woman to actually come since he's never been with a woman. And only a few minutes had passed since he started giving her oral. As far as he knows, it didn't take much to get Seras off; unless he was actually doing something correctly and was better at oral than he thought. He felt her body shake lightly and she opened her mouth to emit this cute cry mixed with a moan, but Alucard wasn't aware that she had climaxed so he kept going. This caused her to chuckle and she ran her fingers through his hair. "That's enough, Alucard." She laughed. Confused, her servant sat up to stare at her. "You did well," She praised him gently and she leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Master?" Alucard murmured. Had she come? Or was she just faking it because he had been lousy? He saw her gesture her head towards a chair behind him.

"Sit," She ordered him, confusing him all the more. "Sit and I'll return the favor." Alucard's eyes practically bulged out of his head. She was going to return the favor? Did that mean…she was going to give _him_ oral? She was going to give him his first blow job? Now his cock was throbbing in his pants. Stiffly, the male climbed to his feet, turned, and walked over to the chair to awkwardly sit in it. He still didn't know if she was serious or not. _He just couldn't imagine his master getting down on her knees to suck his…_A shudder traveled down his spine. He watched her carefully as she calmly rose off of her bed, walked over to him, and knelt between his legs with her delicate hands on his thighs. Without thinking, Alucard excitedly unbuckled his pants to pull out his cock for her. Seras only shook her head and laughed at his eagerness. "A woman's never done this for you before, has she?" She questioned, but ended up stupefying him the second she wrapped her fingers around his cock and parted her lips around his weeping head. She didn't hesitate moving her lips up and down the tip. She sucked on it and allowed her tongue to lap over the slit to gather his pre-cum. Alucard groaned softly from that wonderful sensation of being sucked. Who knew how good it felt to be given oral? If he had known, he probably would have tried it earlier in life with one of his high school girlfriends.

When his master was done teasing his head, Seras slid her lips down his cock all the way to the base. It bewildered and slightly startled him how much of his cock she could take into her mouth. He could feel it as he rested in her throat and she didn't so much as flinch! He became worried for her comfort and safety. He wanted to stop her but it felt so good and she was doing it willingly to herself. She moved her hot mouth up and down his cock repeatedly, going faster and faster. Each time she allowed him to fuck her throat. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Absently, lost in that pleasure, Alucard reached down. With one hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair and with the other he grabbed the back of her neck tightly. He liked the feeling of her head bobbing up and down beneath his hand. He liked watching her as she took all of him into her mouth. Her eyes were trained on his face the entire time, making the experience far more exciting and pleasurable.

"S-Seras," He panted her name without thinking, forgetting that it was disrespectful. He seemed to have completely forgotten his position as her servant as he started pushing her head down faster over his cock. Her tongue caressed over his flesh quicker and he fucked her mouth hard to either hit the back of her throat or go down it. Either way, it felt so fucking good. He wanted more but he knew that he wasn't going to last for much longer. As if she was trying to calm him down some, she raised her head up, forcing him to stop fucking her mouth. His cock popped out of her mouth and she took a deep breath of air. Seras smirked naughtily at him as she wrapped her fingers back around his cock and licked teasingly up the underside of his dick. The male shuddered in his chair and watched her ever so closely. "Seras," He breathed. His hand hovered over her head, wanting to push her mouth back down to take him all in, but he didn't dare. She teased him cruelly for several long seconds before she finally wrapped those delicious lips back around his cock. As soon as she sunk back down to welcome him in that tight throat of hers, he completely lost it. Alucard closed his eyes tightly, fisted her hair, lifted his hips, and shot his load down her throat. Almost immediately, his face paled and his eyes shot open. He had to watch as his master slowly raised herself up off of his cock that had trickles of cum leaking down it. She sat up straight to show him that there were little rivers of his cum on her tongue. Was she about to kill him?

"M-master," Alucard mumbled nervously. Her eyes shone a brighter red before she swallowed the bit of him that was left in her mouth.

"You're not in trouble…yet, Alucard." His master purred with a twisted grin and she pushed off of his thighs to stand up right. Hearing her say that actually made the man gulp. Instinctively, Seras used the side of her hand to wipe over her lips, making sure there wasn't anything there that had managed to escape. Without looking at her other fledgling, her cruel smirk widened. "Disrobe, Sebastian, and lay on the bed." Sebastian jumped when she gave him a direct order.

"Dis-disrobe?!" He questioned. His master turned to give him a look and he knew that questioning her had been a terrible mistake. Immediately he started to undress like she had ordered.

"Disrobe," She repeated herself with a nod of her head and smirked when he obeyed. It only took him a minute to get completely naked. He was quite ashamed to be fully erected and being watched under her piercing red gaze. He couldn't look the woman in the eye as he shamefully walked over to the bed to lie down on his back. Sebastian closed his eyes in humiliation. His cock was just out in the open for all to see. He wasn't embarrassed by the size or anything, but just that he was the only one naked. And what did she have planned for him? Was she…going to pleasure him as well? Was tonight the night he actually loses his virginity? He was so nervous. Normally he wasn't one to be nervous about anything, but he liked Seras and he didn't want to screw up anything. What if he was bad in bed? What if he was the worst lover she'll ever have? So far she seemed to like what Alucard did to her, what if he can't top that? What if he can't get her to orgasm? His ego would be blown into smithereens! How could he take another lover knowing how bad he was in bed and knowing that he could never truly please her?!

All thoughts came to a halt when Seras climbed into bed in the most unusual way. She climbed over him, starting at his head and slowly climbed down his body until she was face to face with his cock and he was at eye level with her wet core. Sebastian's mouth fell open when he realized what she had in mind. She wanted to sixty-nine with him! Answering his unspoken question, Seras lowered her head to slip his cock in her mouth. Michaelis stiffened in the bed. His fingers curled into her bedsheets and his body shuddered from that wonderful feeling of her sucking and licking him. What was she doing? He couldn't help but wonder as she worked that mouth over his needy cock going all the way down to the base like a good girl. His eyes flickered back to her wet core and remembered what his part was. Sebastian licked over his lips nervously before he raised his head to kiss over the lips of her sex. It was satisfying to hear that little moan she made, a sound that encouraged him to keep going because he was obviously doing something right that she liked.

With a bit more confidence, Sebastian wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking down. He had such a wide smirk on his face while he did his best to bring his master pleasure. Admittedly, it was a bit hard for him to focus from all of her sucking, but he tried nonetheless. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, caressing them slowly with his fingertips. He loved the feel of them. How soft and smooth they were. Did vampires still have to shave? Did she keep hers shaved? Maybe she put lotion on them every day? Either way, it was very nice. He could just caress them all morning long.

"Do you lotion?" Sebastian asked her curiously making the woman pause. His cock slipped from her mouth as she shifted her head to look between their bodies at him.

"What?" She questioned him with a strange look. "You have a woman on top of you in the process of trying to get you to cum and all you can think about is rather I lotion or not? Am I doing something wrong or are you just stupid?"

"Ha! Savage!" Alucard exclaimed from across the room.

"There's nothing wrong with liking the feel of a woman's skin. I was only curious." Sebastian defended himself with a blush.

"No, I don't lotion or shave. I think you forget that I can hear your bloody thoughts. Now, can we please just get back to what we were doing?" Before he could respond, Seras rolled her eyes at him and got back to business.

"Then your skin is just naturally soft and smooth like that?" He questioned as he ran his hands back up her thighs.

"Sebastian!" His master barked at him.

"Sorry," He apologized and leaned back up to crush his mouth to her sex. Seras huffed at him in frustration and wrapped her lips back around his cock. She had no idea what he was doing down there, but it felt like he was still distracted by her legs and was focused on his own pleasure because his tongue barely moved. He wasn't even anywhere near her clit! She was about ready to press her lips to his mouth, but decided not to. What was wrong with him enjoying what she was doing to him? It was his first time with a woman. He may be a little distracted, but he will learn overtime and perhaps pleasure a woman properly while she pleasures him. Seras rolled her eyes at the men in her life, even though they were somewhat a pain in the ass she still attempted to make it mind blowing for him. "Seras," He whispered her name and he started to lightly thrust his hips to gently fuck her mouth. The small blonde closed her eyes as she let him have his fun with her mouth. He went far back to slide into the beginning of her throat, but would pull out before entering it completely. She didn't mind his way of doing things.

_Whatever helps him get off, _She thought to herself while she waited patiently for him to finish. He moaned and purred against her sex, but he barely did much of anything to pleasure her in return. She still couldn't come to blame him though. She remembered her first time she sixty-nine with someone, she had been a dazed mess too. Just thinking about how senseless he was at the moment, and all from a blowjob, highly amused her. Seras snickered just before his cum splattered onto her tongue. Sebastian gave a breathy moan and his hips stayed raised off the bed with his cock buried in her mouth. He savored the warmth and the tightness of her lips around his base for a few seconds longer. Then he moaned lowly and slowly rested back on the bed. His cock slipped from her mouth.

"Nerd," She whispered harshly after swallowing his cum. Hearing her insult brought a smirk to his face and he snickered.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "It's my first time with a woman, what did you expect?"

"You could have at least got me off." Seras grumbled as she rolled over onto her back carefully without hurting him. Sebastian sat up in bed to blink stupidly at her. He knew that he hadn't put much work into pleasuring her, but she hadn't climaxed with him?

"I didn't successfully bring you to orgasm?" He asked with a worried look on his face, like he just found out someone ran over his dog. Seras couldn't help but smirk at him. She shook her head.

"No," She laughed. "But it's alright. We have time for you to try again." Her eyes then flickered to her other fledgling. "Alucard," She called for him. "Come here, pup." She played with him as she raised her hand and beckoned him with a crooked finger. A toothy grin spread across his face. He happily got up from his chair and walked over to her to lean over the bed and come face to face with her.

"Yes, my master?" He asked in a purr. She cupped the side of his face and brushed her thumb lovingly over his lips and chin.

"I want you to fuck me." She breathed. Her fledgling's eyes lit up when hearing her next order. She could see the excitement there on his face. He was finally going to lose his virginity! It made her wonder why he stayed a virgin for so long. Did he never meet anyone he was interested in? Did sex never sound appealing to him? Or perhaps he came from a religious family? She was sure he had his reasons, but at the moment all she cared about what tainting that innocence of his. She wanted it, his virginity, and she was going to have it. Seras sat up a little to pull off her top, allowing her breasts to come free. "Let's go," She demanded when he just stood there with that wide grin on his face. What was he waiting for, Christmas? Alucard cackled in excitement and he crawled into bed. She willingly lied down on her back as he crawled on top of her. He planted his forearms carefully on either side of her head as she parted her legs around his hips. The male jolted when his master reached down to grab his cock. He watched her curiously as she positioned it for him so he could penetrate her. He didn't mind her assistance since he was still exhilarated that it was finally about to happen.

"Who knew my first would be a six hundred year old woman." Alucard joked.

"Yeah, that's lovely to remind a girl." Seras grumbled under her breath with another roll of her eyes. "I knew I would regret telling you boys that." She then looked back at Alucard. "Just be glad I don't look my age!" Her fledgling chuckled at her as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Bewilderment shone in Seras' eyes when his lips touched hers. She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed. Maybe a century ago? When was the last time she even had a lover? But it didn't matter to her. None of it did. All she saw at the moment was Alucard as he tenderly kissed her, acting as if he truly loved her with all of his heart. This entire time she knew how he felt about her, but she always ignored it thinking that he was just being a foolish child or wasn't truly feeling it. But the second he kissed her, she knew that he really did love her with all of his heart. He really did want to be with her, to serve her, and to love her. Could she…give him that love that he wanted from her? She knew that she could trust him and Sebastian, but could she honestly go as far as giving them her love? Letting them officially become her lovers? It was rare of her to take a full time lover. She just didn't trust anybody that much to let them stay around for long. She especially didn't trust anyone with her fragile heart. Before Alucard could get any more comfortable kissing her, Seras pulled away and turned her head so her lips were no longer available to him.

"I never said we can kiss." She practically growled. There was such a dark look in her eyes while tears formed in them. Such painful memories came flooding back to her, but she tried burying it. Alucard looked heartbroken when she pulled away like that. He no longer understood what was going on between them. Weren't they a couple now? Why wasn't he allowed to kiss her? Was this a one nightstand to her? Did she not love him still? Perhaps he just misread her intentions. He must have otherwise she wouldn't have snapped at him like that. He was so confused but decided to not let his feelings get in the way of their fun. He glanced down to watch as he slowly pressed into her, sliding his cock inside with ease. His arm automatically shifted so he could grab her shoulder tightly in his shaking hand. Seras looked back at him curiously to watch as he lost his virginity to her. His eyes were practically glowing when he felt the warmth and snugness of a woman's walls for the first time. He kind of reminded her of a kid on Christmas. The girl couldn't help but laugh at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and purred while she just watched him have his fun.

"How does it feel?" She asked him lowly. He gingerly moved his hips. She wasn't sure if he was trying not to hurt her or if he was trying to go slow so he didn't cum right away. Either way she found it so very amusing watching him. Seras couldn't really say that she was enjoying the actual sex. Being taken by a virgin male wasn't ever really fun. Mainly because they didn't know what they were doing and got overly excited and would cum too early before she could orgasm.

"Incredible," He answered through a groan. His other hand slipped down to cup her thigh while he sunk into her faster. Alucard's eyes flickered to her face to see that she was just watching him silently with a smile on her lips. It bothered him some that she wasn't enjoying it as much as him, but then again, she was centuries old. Sex probably just wasn't the same to her anymore, and he didn't want to even think about how bad he was compared to all of the lovers she's had.

"You'll get better overtime, Alucard." Seras chuckled at his thoughts and for once a smile crossed over her face that was so bright that it would have been considered innocent. He wanted desperately to lean back down to kiss her, but considering what happened last time, he was afraid to. Who knew how she would react if he tried it again without her permission. And he was too scared to ask for a kiss. She reached up to brush strands of hair out of his face and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry so much and just enjoy it." He wanted to enjoy it, and he was, but he believed that he would enjoy it far more if he knew she loved it too. What was he doing wrong? Shouldn't sex be simple? Alucard glanced down to watch as he penetrated her. He tried changing his strokes, going about it in a different angle. Seras just about scared him out of his skin when she jumped beneath him with a sharp gasp. He quickly looked back at her, wondering if he had hurt her, but was awed to see such a look of bliss on her face. Did he do something right?!

"See," She purred. "You're already starting to improve." She saw something spark in his eyes and his grin widened with pride. _Oh, great, she made him cocky now. _Seras thought to herself as the male picked up the pace, but managed to lose her G-spot. She didn't bother trying to correct him. Besides, it wasn't like she could have climaxed since Alucard was cumming after two more thrusts. He closed his eyes and let his body tremble on top of hers as his seeds flowed into her. It had felt so damn good to him and he was more than ecstatic that he was no longer a virgin. A grin crept onto his lips at the thought of being able to have sex with Seras any time in the future. Practice makes perfect after all and he was set on not only giving her a mind blowing orgasm, but making her scream in pleasure. He opened his eyes to stare down at his master lovingly. A purr escaped his lips while she reached up to grab his chin. "You came," She grumbled, looking annoyed. His master then sighed and shook her head at him. "It'll take some time, but you'll become a superb lover, I'll make sure of that." The girl then let go of his chin and shifted her head on the pillow to look at Sebastian, hoping that he will give her better results. "Sebastian?" She asked, wondering if he was ready for a round with her. A deep blush decorated the male's cheeks and he laughed nervously at her.

"I'm not…quite ready, I'm still…soft." He admitted to her in embarrassment. After the blowjob she gave him he was spent. How did he know that she would be ready for another round immediately after she was done with Alucard? He felt so humiliated and disappointed that he couldn't have sex with her. Seras only groaned and she dropped her head back onto the pillow to stare up at the ceiling in what looked to exhaustion.

"Virgins," She muttered negatively. "Why do men have to be so difficult?" Alucard sighed in frustration before he pulled out of that wonderful warmth of hers to sit back on his heels.

"I'm sorry, Master." He whispered. Seras lifted her head to stare back at him.

"It's fine, Alucard." She responded, feeling slightly bad for criticizing them. It wasn't exactly their faults. They were just excited, a little too excited, but excited nonetheless. She sat up in bed so she was facing her fledgling. "I'm sorry for complaining," Alucard looked back at her with furrowed brows.

"I don't blame you at all for complaining." He admitted to her. "I would be frustrated too if I were in your position. You wanted a good time and we couldn't give you one."

"It's okay, Alucard." Seras repeated as she reached out to place her hand on top of his. "I've had plenty of good times, this one is your guys' first. I should have been more…considerate."

"But you were very considerate. You were kind to give us each a…Well, you know." He snickered with a gentle grin on his lips from the memory. "And even while I was…having sex with you, you kept smiling with this brilliant look in your eyes, even though I wasn't pleasuring you properly." The grin then disappeared from his face. "I just wanted to…return the favor. I wanted to give you a mind blowing orgasm that you would never forget." That thought actually made Seras laugh lightly. She found Alucard sweet for thinking that, but she also knew what he was saying could be impossible. He was new to all of this. She didn't want to criticize him anymore, but she didn't think it was possible for him to give her this mind blowing orgasm. Maybe even a few hundred years, once he had a little more experience, but not anytime soon unfortunately. When she looked back up, she found that her fledgling was gazing at her womanhood and she knew that he was considering actually going down on her despite him just cumming inside of her. Her face darkened with a blush and her eyes fell towards her mattress.

"I have ways of getting myself to orgasm." She admitted in a whisper. Alucard's eyes flickered back to her face and he gave her a curious look.

"Are you talking about masturbating?" He asked her outright, causing her to face to darken even more. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, uh…There are times when you want to have sex, but just don't want to deal with a man." She chuckled. He then watched as the little vampire reached over towards her nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and took out a pink flesh toned, eight inch dildo. Seeing it made the males' eyes go wide. Who knew she had something like that just lying around. It was quite thick and long, making them wonder how she could take such a thing. Hesitantly, Alucard took it from her. He felt strange touching it and he was no way happy doing so, but he was determined to make his new lover come. His eyes flickered back to hers and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Roll over," He ordered her bravely. Seras' face paled and her eyes widened.

"Uh…" She started, but was completely speechless. She hadn't been expecting him to take control like this and to…pleasure her with her toy. Was he serious?! When he saw the bewildered look on her pretty round face, his grin widened and his determination began to rise. God, he wanted to give her such a good fucking, even if it was with a silly toy.

"Roll over," He ordered her again. "Face down, ass up." The girl gulped nervously and her red eyes flickered down to stare at her toy.

"Just…make sure not to stick the whole thing in." She begged of him softly before she did as she was told. She willingly rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow out of embarrassment. Amazed that she actually listened without arguing or threatening them, Sebastian caressed over her thigh with a warm smile.

"Master," He whispered and he wrapped his arm around her stomach and lifted her lower body up so her ass was sticking up like she had been instructed to do. Alucard glanced down at her toy, wondering if it should be lubed first. He believed that she was already pretty wet and he helped lube her some while they were having sex, so it should be okay, right? She hadn't said anything about needing lube. He pressed the tip of her toy to her soaked pussy and gingerly slid in, watching in amusement as she took it. Her body tensed up and she gasped softly.

"Angle it up a little," Seras whispered. He angled her toy upwards like she had asked and started at gentle rhythm. "It's okay, Alucard, you can go faster." She told him after licking over her lips from the wonderful sensation that was coming over her. Warmth spread through her stomach the faster Alucard fucked her. She bit into her bottom lip and fisted her sheet. Both males were more than satisfied when they heard their master moan; a genuine moan that meant she was getting the pleasure she needed. That encouraged him to go faster, harder, until the toy was slamming into her making her body jolt forward every few seconds. She closed her eyes even tighter and pressed her mouth into the mattress to muffle her loud moans. Her face was a beat red and her poor little heart was racing. Her hands trembled with her fingers curled so tightly into her sheets. She was finding it harder to catch her breath. "Alucard," She whimpered. "Alucard," Pride was shining in the male's eyes the more she whimpered his name. His master instinctively started thrusting back to meet with her toy. It amazed them both how hard of pounding she could take and still want more. But admittedly it was turning them both on. Sebastian's cock was rising the longer he watched, imagining that it was him giving her that good fucking. Perhaps when she was finished, he will have a chance with her and he could give her a hard pounding. They now knew how she liked it, maybe they can try.

Alucard and Sebastian tried focusing on all her body signals and her moans, learning and remembering the things that she liked. They ended up learning the signals of when she was climaxing as well. Her body trembled and she gave this cute little cry sound when she came hard. Wishing to see her orgasm again and making up for being a bad lover, Alucard kept fucking her hard with that special toy of hers, shocking the girl completely. She pulled at her sheets, fisted her pillow, and cried harder into the mattress from the sensitivity of it all, but she loved it. She loved it so much.

"Al-Alucard!" She cried his name. "Oh, God!" She had a second orgasm, but still he didn't let up. He fucked her even faster with it. Her body was about ready to give out, but Sebastian kept her upright, forcing her to stay where she was and take the fucking. She reached down to grab Michaelis' arm. She absently dug her nails into his flesh while her cries turned into screams. Her body gave in to a third orgasm. Her sex was spasming hardcore, making her body shake violently and writhe on the bed. Finally showing mercy, Alucard slid her toy out of her quivering pussy. The dildo was covered in her juices and his cum. She was dripping with juices herself as Sebastian released her from his arm and she fell flat on the bed weakly. She was panting hard and still letting out these cute moans of satisfaction. Alucard carelessly set her toy off to the side on the bed before he lied down next to her. He stroked his fingertips up and down her bare back while he stared at her tenderly.

"How was that then?" He asked her in a deep purr.

"As soon as I catch my bearings, I'm going to ride you so fucking hard." She responded causing the male to chuckle in delight.

"I'll take that as you enjoyed it very much." He whispered before he leaned in to place kisses along her shoulder. Much to his surprise, Seras shifted her head and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. He didn't question her action and happily kissed her back. Finally those lips were his. Now he just had to gain her heart.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	21. Trapped

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 21 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: possessed! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Trapped**

It had only been a few days since Seras was turned and it was an absolutely living hell for her. Alucard, her master, had a peculiar way of doing things. He wanted total control over her. Her head was a playground for him. He invited himself in her thoughts whenever he liked and he constantly spoke to her mentally, forcing her to remember who she belonged to. He always kept a watchful eye on her, like he didn't trust her around other men in their colony. He would force her to sit on his lap whenever they drank blood in the dining hall. And in the morning, she was trapped with him in his room. She wasn't even allowed her own room or coffin. She still had no idea what he wanted from her, but she was tired of it and him. But that was only a taste of her hell. Since the day she became a vampire, a voice that was unfamiliar to her kept whispering in her ear. When she asked her master about it, he brushed it off and told her that it was only her inner demon. But Seras knew that it wasn't. Her inner demon did speak to her, but this voice was completely different. It was low and demonic, manipulative.

In the early morning while she was trying to sleep, it would whisper, sounding like the person was right there in the room with her whispering these things in her ear. It told her not to trust Alucard. It would tell her to hate him with every fiber of her being and to run away from his monstrous claws. It would tell her to kill. As she lied there sleeping, this voice would fill her with rage and hatred towards everyone, especially towards her master. With each passing day things were getting worse for her. It felt like her head was no longer hers; that her body no longer belonged to her. It was a toy for everybody else, but her. She had that inner demon whispering in her ear, she had Alucard forcing himself into her head and controlling her life, and she had that demonic voice telling her to do things. Eventually that rage started spilling out of her. Seras started screaming, yelling, and snapping at anyone who even dared spoke to her. She started having these fits of rage where she would break and destroy things. But she still hadn't the guts to cross Alucard.

It felt like a black cloud was just constantly over her anymore. She felt like a different person. She just wasn't the same, she didn't feel the same. She was never a hateful person until this voice started in her head. A fear was growing inside of her because she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it, this darkness that had a hold of her. Her head pounded in pain all the time anymore and she kept finding dark bruises all over her legs and arms. Didn't vampires heal? Why was she getting these mysterious marks? And why did her stomach constantly hurt like she might throw up? None of this made sense to her. Was this all because of Alucard? Was her body having a negative reaction being a vampire? She was so confused and so very scared. She just wanted out. She wanted away from this madness. By the end of the day, Seras would find herself crying and completely broken in the corner of Alucard's room. Those whispers going on and on in her head as she rocked herself back and forth. She didn't know which one to listen to. Which one truly wanted to help her? Her inner demon? Alucard? The demonic voice? Who to listen to? Who to trust? If she could, she would love to get rid of all three, but she knew in the end she would have to choose one in order to save her sanity.

After breakdown after breakdown, it became easier for that demonic voice to manipulate her and make her do the things it wanted. It told her to run, to leave the manor and the safety of Alucard's side, and she did. She ran. With no thought of where she was going or any sort of plan, Seras ran. Supposedly, her instincts knew where to go. They took her straight to London on a tall building where a demon in all black waited for her. His skin was pale, his eyes a dark hue of red, and his smirk showed off sharp incisors. He raised a pale hand to her, wanting her to take it and go with him to God knows where. Her head was telling her to go, her body was moving for her, but her inner demon kept hissing at her to stop. Just when her hand was about to slip into the demon's, she heard an unwelcoming voice from behind her.

"So, you're the one that's been tampering with my toy." Alucard chuckled. "That explains her temper tantrums of lately; you possessed her, didn't you?" Seras froze when hearing that. She had been possessed by this demon? Her eyes flickered to her hand that was still held out to take the demon's hand. Suddenly gaining back some sense of control, Seras let her hand fall to her side and she took several steps back. She was so confused still. She didn't know who to trust or what to do. The demon looked away from her to gaze at her master. Malphas snickered with a twisted smirk.

"How else was I going to draw her away from you?" The demon asked, his voice causing the Draculina to shudder. Alucard pushed his Childe to the side as he approached the other man.

"And what exactly do you want with her?" Her master asked. He seemed to find the whole thing amusing. This entire time he had been watching Seras as she slowly spiraled into madness. He caught on that something was controlling her, but he didn't figure it out until that night. Malphas chuckled lowly as he looked back at the shivering blonde. She looked so very lost. Her eyes were wide and full of such fear as she just stared at the ground. Her mind seemed to have broken into a million pieces, but neither of the men cared. The demon gestured his hand towards her.

"Your _toy_ is my mate," Malphas responded and his eyes flickered back to Alucard's. The small blonde gasped softly and looked at them in disbelief. The hand he gestured to Seras with he placed on his chest. "I plan on taking her, mate with her, and plant my seeds in her." Her master raised a brow in consideration and his grin widened. A shudder traveled down the girl's spine and she became sick to her stomach. Here she was standing right there next to them and they had the gall to make plans of what they were going to do with her? They were going to use her body after destroying her mind to create undead little monsters? It sickened and frightened her.

"Little half-breeds are what you're after?" Alucard chuckled. Malphas snickered too and lightly shook his head.

"Perhaps they will be hybrids, but I can assure you, no one will dare trifle with my offspring. With her genes and mine, those little bastards will practically be unstoppable." The demon purred. Alucard glanced at his Childe. She stared at him with such fear glistening in her eyes that it aroused him. He had half a mind to fuck her right then and there, but he had matters to deal with first. Perhaps after when they were done discussing this. Her master glanced back at the demon.

"Now I can't just give you my mate." Alucard responded smoothly. Seras couldn't take any more of this. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She just might throw up if they keep this up. Malphas' smirk widened, making him look even scarier, and he chuckled as if he knew exactly what Alucard had in mind.

"No, I didn't expect you to." The demon whispered.

"A demon is quite the powerful creature, and a vampire is nothing to scoff at either." Alucard went on.

"So I've heard," Malphas agreed.

"If we come together, the humans, vampires, demons, nobody would stand a chance, especially with our little undead bastards." The elder vampire purred with a mad glint in his eyes. "The human world has grown boring. It's time things started to get a little thrilling around here."

"No," Their conversation was interrupted. Almost as if they forgot she was there, Alucard and Malphas slowly shifted their heads to look at the little vampire. Her head was still lowered and she looked beyond terrified. Her fists were clenched at her sides and were shaking. They didn't know if it was in fear or because she was clenching it too tightly. But they knew she found her courage when she stopped her shaking and lifted her head to look at them. Her inner demon was whispering words of encouragement to her and then suddenly, Seras knew exactly who to trust. "I won't be a part in your sick, twisted game! I won't be a pawn!"

"A pawn is a disposable piece." Malphas reminded her. "You are not disposable."

"You are meant to rule beside us, Seras. You will be a queen." Alucard corrected her. But she only shook her head.

"No!" She yelled and bared her fangs at them. Her inner demon got louder, whispering faster and faster to her. "I don't care where my place is! I won't have anything to do with any of it! And I'm especially not going to bring anything monstrous or demonic into this world!" Her blue irises flickered to a dark red as she gave her inner demon full control. She dug her nails into her hands, driving them in so deeply that blood started seeping between her fingers. "You both have been using me! Treating me like a damn puppet! Yanking me around and slowly tearing me apart from the inside and now out! I don't want this! I don't want to be a toy any longer! I hate you both!" With those words she came right at them. It appeared she just didn't care what would happen, if they would lash out or kill her. She was just so angry, so full of hatred that she wanted to seriously harm them, maybe even kill them. And they found it all amusing. They let her come at them full force.

The cute girl tried throwing a punch right at her master's face, but he easily dodged it. With a growl, she tried again, this time using her claws, but she never got a single scratch on him. Malphas grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back, but Seras ended up turning sharply and tried hitting him. But the demon just danced around her, forcing her to miss her target. The madder she got, the harder she tried, the more amused they got. Was she honestly trying to hurt them? They waited for her to tire as they continued dodging without giving a single blow back. If only she knew that her tempts were not only arousing them, but making her far more intriguing to them. Oh, she will most certainly do as their mate. But there still wasn't something quite right. She had the power there, the hatred, the strength, the determination, but they wanted more. She wasn't fully blossomed yet. Getting an idea, Alucard easily caught Seras' next punch. He grasped her tightly by the wrist and forced her to stand in front of him. She panted heavily from her fight, but she willingly stopped to look at him. With his free hand he reached out to lift her chin so he could stare deeply into those blood red eyes of hers.

"You have so much potential. Here we thought you were just a simpleminded fool." Alucard snickered. "A fool yes, but simpleminded no. You're much stronger than you appear." His grin then widened. "You're a demon; aid me in making a deal with her."

"A…deal?" Seras repeated softly. The demon took her hand and flipped it over so her palm was facing upwards. He then used his black talon to slice her hand open, causing the girl to wince with a soft whimper.

"We'll give you a hundred years, Seras, to better yourself mentally and physically. A hundred years, no more and no less." Alucard started. "If you run, we will find you. You cannot back out of this deal whatsoever. And you will not take any lovers; I will assure you they will die if you do." Seras stared deeply into his eyes as his fingers tightened around her wrist. "In a hundred years, you'll come back here, to this spot, and fight us. If you win, you may have your freedom. But if you lose, you will mate with us and bear our children." Seras glanced at him to her bloody hand to the demon.

"And…if I don't accept this deal?" She asked as she looked back at her master.

"You think that we're just going to let you go?" Malphas snickered.

"You'll be ours, Seras. Now, do we have a deal or are you accepting defeat?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin. Seras took a deep breath.

"What are the rules?" She asked, amusing the males all the more.

"No running, you must stay in this country for the entire century. No lovers. If we find you tainted there will be hell to pay. And if you back out of the deal at any point consider yourself ours permanently." Her master explained.

"But what are the rules for you two?" She asked. "Did you both think I would just forget you're playing this fucked up little game of ours?" This caused both males to chuckle.

"Very well," Alucard purred. "What do you think the rules for us shall be?"

"Don't interfere with my life or my journey to grow stronger, and no mentality games." She growled warningly. "That should definitely be considered cheating."

"Alright, but we will be watching you, Seras, to make sure you aren't breaking any of the rules." Alucard drawled with a nod of his head. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"I should be allowed my freedom from you." Seras added and stood up taller with a defiant look in her eyes.

"You want my blood?" Her master questioned with furrowed brows and a wider grin.

"Yes, otherwise I really don't stand any chance of winning in the future." She said confidently. "I should be fully fledged before I start any form of training."

"Very well," Alucard agreed with a nod of his head.

"If I win," Seras started as she gave them both an accusing eye. "I just don't want my freedom; I want to be absolutely positive that you two will stay out of my life for good."

"You don't trust us to keep our end of the bargain?" Alucard chuckled getting a dark look from his Childe.

"It will be impossible for us to break the deal once it's in motion, Seras." Malphas told her, earning her attention. The demon then gestured towards her bleeding hand. "It'll be a deal bond in blood. If you were to run, it would physically hurt you, maybe even kill you. If we were to break our side of the deal, it would do the same." They were both highly disappointed that the girl had been clever enough to add that little part of them staying out of her life for good if she were to win. Then again, a clever queen was just what they wanted. And besides, it wasn't like she was actually going to win. They had full confidence that she was would lose, and by the end of it they will have a fully blossomed monster waiting to rule beside them. Seras then sighed and looked back at her master.

"I think that will be it then, unless there's anything you two want to add." She muttered.

"Actually, there is something." The demon purred. "Once we win and we take you as our bride, you will not complain. You will come willingly."

"We'll see who wins," Seras responded. "Now, if there aren't any more rules to go over, can we please just finish this up?"

"Antsy to leave us so soon?" Alucard chuckled.

"Yes!" The small blonde growled. Malphas sliced into his palm and allowed the blood to come welling up. Alucard sliced into his own hand and watched as it bled rapidly. Without much warning, he grabbed Seras' bloody hand with his own, making sure their blood mixed to seal the deal. She winced from how hard he was holding her hand, but didn't say anything. When he released her hand, Malphas took it with his own to finish sealing their deal. "Great," She grumbled sarcastically as she slipped her hand out of the demon's and wiped her blood stained hand off on her pants.

"With that handshake, you're not only bind to a contract with us, but you absorbed some of my blood. Overtime it will regulate through your entire system and you will be a full-fledged vampire." Alucard told her. "Now, since you're so anxious to leave us, go, and remember to come back here in a hundred years on this date at this time. If you're late, Seras, you automatically forfeit the fight and you're ours for the taking. Keep that in mind,"

"Go fuck yourself, Alucard!" Seras hissed. Something she had wanted to say to him since day one. "Keep that in mind,"

**The End**

**I think in the future I'm going to write a fic about this AU. I'm not entirely sure yet. I also want to write another one shot for Monster Mayhem Circus of how Seras met Alucard and Sebastian. I hope you guys enjoyed this AU. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	22. Cat and Mouse

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 22 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: hunt! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Cat and Mouse**

**2151**

It was a very quiet, boring night for Seras as she took a stroll through the streets of London with Baskerville by her side. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her light grey hoodie while music blasted from her headphones with her ipod on shuffle. She didn't listen much to the lyrics as her red eyes stared blankly at the sidewalk. Nothing was bothering her, but yet she found herself lost in her thoughts. What she was thinking about wasn't of any importance, just random things that came across her, one thing leading to the next. The only reason why she was even on this walk was because she wanted the fresh air and the big hellhound needed out of the house for a couple of hours. They did this about every single night.

Seras hadn't seen her master in a hundred and fifty-two years. He went off on his own, God knows where. He invited her to go with him, but she preferred London and decided to stay. It surprised them both when Baskerville refused to go with his master and stayed with the small blonde. Reasons unknown to her, Alucard decided to let her keep his dog for now. She guessed that he was worried about her and thought that the dog would be a good protector. Perhaps. Or maybe she was just fooling herself. Sebastian went off around the same time as her master did. She could only assume that he was going about collecting souls, feeding, and forming contracts. She never suspected that they were very close. The only reason why he talked to her was because they were both in the same position while working at the Hellsing Organization. Though, she had always enjoyed his company and considered him a friend. She didn't think about them often, but when she did she would remember how much she missed them.

A part of her wanted to be back at the Organization with her master and Sebastian, the good old days. But now she was here. Living life like before her time at the Organization, the only difference now was that she was a vampire. Seras thought about travelling, but never worked up the courage to actually do it. She thought about trying to contact her master, but never did it, mainly because she didn't want to bother him. She just wanted to be back in the action of killing undead creatures. Or being around others of her kind, mostly her master. She was just so bored. Seras jumped when she heard a thunderous bark over her music. She blinked away her thoughts as she returned to reality and glanced down at Baskerville. He was staring up at her with his upper body close to the ground, his butt in the air, and his tail wagging super hard. He barked and pounced around in his spot, clearly in the mood to play. Seras furrowed her brows at him as she slipped the headphones down around her neck. Normally the dog never acted like this on their nightly walks. He was only ever like this in the mornings while she was trying to sleep.

"What?" She questioned him even though she knew he couldn't answer. She always talked to Baskerville like he was a person. She was the typical girl who would have full length conversations with him or ask him a question. Sometimes she even answered for him. Who else was she going to talk to? She was too introverted to go out and make friends, that and she was too shy. Baskerville barked again at her before he jumped up onto his hind legs and placed his giant paws on her shoulders. Even standing as tall as her, Baskerville still wasn't at his full height. She remembered when he would stand tall with his paws on her master's shoulders, one of the few times she was actually concerned about how big the dog actually was. Seras smiled at the black dog, even though he was panting heavily in her face. All that hot air kept rushing in to choke her. "Ugh!" She couldn't help exclaim with a giggle. "You got puppy breath. Get down," She laughed and pushed the giant dog off of her. Baskerville got back into a low stance as he continued to bark at her. Why did he keep barking? He was never this rambunctious. And that tail of his! It was going a mile a minute! What was he so excited about? Was it possible that he was trying to tell her something?

Brushing it off that the dog was as crazy as his master Seras took out her pocket knife from her back pocket. She flipped it open and began to cut off her middle finger. It wasn't painful compared to all the things that have happened to her, and it was quite normal for her to do. Baskerville was fairly the unusual dog. He didn't like normal dog toys; he preferred things that weren't meant to be toys such: actual bones and body parts. Every now and then, she would cut off her finger to shut the dog up and play fetch with him. It didn't really bother her. She was used to gore, the pain was nonexistent, and her finger grew back within seconds. So why not do it? When she finished cutting through her finger, she gingerly closed the blade, placed it back in her pocket, and then threw her finger across the street. As the dog chased after it, Seras put her headphones back on and proceeded down the street. Baskerville trotted happily after her with her finger in his mouth.

The longer she walked, the more she felt that something was…off. There was a heavy tension of some sort in the air. The wind had completely stopped and all was so quiet, like the streets were dead and there was no one left on the earth. Seras eyes flickered about cautiously. She could sense humans in the buildings that she passed, but none were on the streets. Then again, it was two in the morning on a Tuesday night. They were most likely asleep or busying themselves with their own thing. But even so, the atmosphere was normally never like this. Before long the hairs on the back of her neck were standing at attention and she got this prickly feeling running down her spine. She could feel eyes on her. The little vampire paused on the middle of the sidewalk. Baskerville came to a stop too and looked up at her curiously. Seras stood there for a long while as her instincts went off, warning her about something. It didn't feel like a threat. It just felt like someone was watching her.

The Draculina closed her eyes to try and focus on that person's presence, but there was nothing. Besides her and Baskerville, there was no one else on the street with them. Not believing that, Seras turned and searched carefully for a human or some other supernatural creature, but she saw nothing. Perhaps she was starting to go crazy? She was wondering when insanity would come over her in her long eternal life. With a shake of her head, Seras turned back around and continued on her way. But a nagging feeling started to form in the back of her mind that she wasn't being paranoid, that there was something or someone most definitely following her. Her instincts had never failed her before, why would they start now? So, the Draculina closed her eyes and really tried to focus. She felt Baskerville's presence, but she dug harder to find who else was there. She blocked out the sound of her music and listened ever so carefully to the things around her.

For a brief second, Seras did feel someone else there with her. Her eyes flew open and her instincts immediately acted. Tendrils sprouted from her back and shot towards the building to her right at lightning speed. But instead of grabbing someone, it instead cracked the brick forming the ledge of the roof. Rubble rained down on her as she pulled back her head to stare up at the tall buildings, looking for the person she had sensed. But there was no one. Where had the person gone? Baskerville dropped her finger as he gave a thunderous bark. He stared up at the buildings too and woofed. She didn't know if he was barking because of the rubble that had lightly poured down on them or if he sensed that person that was hunting them. The Draculina defied gravity as she jumped into the air and landed gracefully on the roof of the tall building she had vandalized. Her eyes flickered about the city, searching rooftop after rooftop and the streets below, but there was no one in her line of sight. No one she could sense nor smell. She pulled her headphones off once more to let them hang around her neck as she turned to search behind her.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but knock it off." She spoke calmly while she continued to look. "I'm not in the mood for your childish games. Just go find someone else to play with and leave me alone because, I'm warning you now, I am not a chick you want to fuck with." She was never given a response, not that she was expecting one. She was hoping with that warning whoever it was fucking with her will stop, but she had the dreadful feeling that she encouraged him more. Seras cautiously glanced down at Baskerville. He sat patiently on the sidewalk and stared up at her curiously. His tail started to wag when they made eye contact and he jumped to his feet to give her a happy little bark. The small blonde jumped back down onto the sidewalk beside her loyal dog. He rubbed his head against her thigh before he picked up his 'toy' and walked with her down the street. She didn't get far when red rose petals started falling from the sky, but just over her as if a little rain cloud was following her. It was almost magical to her, but also quite annoying that this person couldn't just leave her alone. Baskerville would jump in the air and snap his jaws at the petals, managing to catch a couple, but would end up spitting them right out. Seras gasped and looked up, but just as she did the rose petals stopped falling. Going cross eyed, the girl removed one of the petals from her hair and twirled it around between her fingers.

"What the?" She muttered and looked back to the buildings to search for the person who did this. Paranoid now, Seras kept her eyes on the sky before she started walking again. Her eyes flickered to each building she passed, waiting for movement or a sign that someone was there with her. But there was nothing. No petals, no movement, not a sound, not a person in sight. Testing it, Seras hummed to herself as she dropped her gaze to the sidewalk and waited patiently for something else to happen. In a matter of seconds, something did happen. Roses of all colors dropped down around her, falling from the sky, or what she assumed a person dropping them down as he jumped between buildings. She had the feeling that he was only playing with her because if he truly wanted to woo her, wouldn't he be down here flirting with her? Seras snatched a red rose from the air before tilting her head back to look upwards. "Knock it off!" She shouted, looking like a mad woman screaming at the sky. Baskerville barked at the sky with her as his tail started going crazy all over again. He moaned and groaned between each bark, sounding like he was actually trying to speak to tell someone off for her. She placed a hand on the top of his head to calm him.

"I'm about ready to sick you on whomever it is bothering us." The Draculina then knelt in front of the dog and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you know who it is bothering us?" She asked him in a baby voice. "Do you? Are you going to tear out his throat? Who's a good boy?" The dog's tail swished from side to side faster and faster the more she talked to him like that. He lovingly licked at her nose causing her to laugh. "Such a good boy," She said in her normal voice. "We'll kick his ass together if he continues to bother us." With that second warning, Seras stood up right and turned, but before she could take a step forward, a dead body landed hard in front of her on the concrete. Startled, the little vampire jumped back with a loud screech. At first she thought it was a man who just committed suicide, but looking closer she realized that he had been dead for a good several minutes. Confused and slightly concerned, Seras glanced upwards to once more look around her. "Uh," She drawled. "No, thanks, I already ate." She muttered awkwardly, which was actually a lie. She hadn't eaten at all today and was quite hungry, but she didn't like to partake from humans. Her eyes flickered back to the body just in time to see a blood bag land safely on top of it. Her eyes widened in surprise that the person bothering her knew her drink preference.

"Thank you?" Seras slowly drawled and looked all around as she hesitantly reached down to grab the blood bag. "This is the weirdest way a guy has ever flirted with me." She announced, believing that the man could hear her every word. In response, more flower petals started sprinkling down around her again. She brushed it out of her hair and off of her clothes unsure of what to do now or how to act. It was more than clear that the man wasn't going to show himself. Why? Was he embarrassed? Or was he still just playing with her? Still confused, Seras just pointed down the street. "I'm going to…go now…So…yeah. Bye?" She muttered. As she walked away, she couldn't help but look back at the dead body and the small trail of petals and roses. "That's going to be a weird crime scene," She whispered to herself. The rest of the way home was somewhat peaceful. Petals didn't rain down on her or roses or dead bodies. She and Baskerville got to enjoy the rest of their walk without being bothered, though she continued to feel eyes on her the entire way.

When she got into her house, Baskerville started running around the entire living room, going in circles and barking at nothing. Normally after they got home from a long walk, he would curl up on the couch and fall asleep. But he just hadn't been acting right for the past half hour. He was too excited. Seras furrowed her brows at the crazy dog as she closed the front door behind her. "What in the hell has gotten in to you?" She asked as she started to approach the wild hellhound. But she didn't get far. Someone from behind pulled her hoodie on over her eyes, and then he pulled the drawstrings to close it tightly around her head.

"What the fuck?!" Seras shouted just before the same person shoved her hard into another person's arms. She grabbed her hoodie and yanked it open so she could see, but she was bewildered to find that she was in Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian?!" The girl exclaimed. Hesitantly and quite awkwardly, she gave him a one armed hug around the waist before pulling away to find Alucard. Baskerville was bouncing around at his master's feet and barking. "Master?" Since his Draculina hadn't greeted him with a hug, he leaned in to grab her by her coat and pulled her towards him. Just when her body met with his, he wrapped his arm tightly around her lower back and kept her crushed to his chest. The girl's eyes widened, but she instinctively hugged him back. For a moment there, it was peaceful. Old memories came flooding back to her and she instantly became so very comfortable in his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. It was all great until he released her. Bashfully, she smiled and looked up at him. "It's…good to see you again, Sir." She muttered with a soft snicker.

"Really?" Alucard purred with a crooked grin. "You're not going to have Baskerville tear our throats out for bothering you?" He asked and arched a brow at her earlier comment. Immediately, Seras' face reddened and she raised her hands to wave them.

"I didn't know it was you guys!" She tried defending herself. "You were the ones hiding and playing. I just thought it was some tool trying to flirt with me." She then shoved him hard in the shoulder. "And why were you two hunting me anyway?! You couldn't have just come up to say hi like normal people?!"

"Now," Sebastian started as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Where's the fun in that? Hmn?" He hummed. A pleasant shudder traveled down the little vampire's spine from that sexy voice. He then held out a hand in front of her and pulled a rose out of thin air. "And what was wrong with our flirting? You didn't like?" Seras slowly took the rose he held in front of her.

"Perhaps she wasn't too happy with us showering her in petals." Alucard chuckled. Her eyes flickered upwards to stare at him.

"That was a lot of petals." She noted. "You guys just had that stuffed away in your pockets?" She thought aloud with a laugh. She then arched a brow, wondering if they were still playing with her or actually serious about flirting with her. Seras twirled the rose between her fingers as she stared at him in consideration.

"And so what if we did? So what if we had pockets full of rose petals?" Sebastian asked. "It brought a wondrous look to your face, did it not?"

"It did," She admitted and she sniffed the rose he gave her.

"Then there's nothing wrong with what we did, now is there?" He snickered.

"I never said that there was. I just like to tease you guys." She practically purred with a devious little smirk. "What brings you both to London? As far as I know, neither of you have stepped foot into this city in over a century."

"We grew bored," Sebastian answered and his hands trailed down her body, but she pretended not to notice.

"So you just both thought 'hey, why don't we go to London to annoy and woo the silly blonde we used to tease during our Hellsing days'?" She laughed.

"Actually, we ran into each other a couple of weeks ago and got around to talking about old lovers." Alucard corrected her. "And yes, we noted that you weren't on either of our lists and that's when we decided to come to London to annoy and _fuck_ the silly blonde back from our Hellsing days." Seras' smirk widened and she hummed in agreeance to that.

"Sounds like fun," She purred. "Too bad you boys are never going to catch me." With those words, the little vampire disappeared from Sebastian's arms. The demon stepped back in surprise, but laughed in amusement.

"It appears she wants to be hunted down and fucked." Alucard noted. "I like her style," He glanced down at his 'disloyal' dog, knowing that the hellhound will know exactly where to find the small blonde. "Baskerville," He purred with a toothy grin and he placed a hand on the dog's head. The black dog lifted his head to stare lovingly at his master. "Fetch,"

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked this AU. Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **


	23. A Lesson for a Bad Girl

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 23 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: spy! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**A Lesson for a Bad Girl**

Seras felt it as she walked down the corridor of the Hellsing manor as Sir Integra's butler, Walter, watched after her. Perhaps it was only paranoia, but she was starting to think that the Angel of Death had caught on that the little vampire was having second thoughts about everything and might be a turncoat. She honestly didn't know where it all started, perhaps when she was a little girl, but she was a spy for Millennium. As far back as she could remember, her parents were working for the fat Major and would do certain jobs for him, which eventually resulted in their deaths. After that, Millennium had started to use her. Since she was a child, adults would trust her easier and she could get in somewhere, get the information they needed, and get out with ease because no one would ever expect a child to be a spy. She has been a spy for ten years now and this was her biggest mission yet.

Millennium staged an entire ghoul/vampire attack in a small town named Cheddar. They knew that Hellsing would get involved and send out their special trump cards, Alucard and Sebastian, to deal with the situation. Seras had one simple job that night, make sure Alucard takes her as a fledgling. Managing to get herself into trouble that only he could get her out of, the small blonde succeeded in her job and she was now Alucard's fledgling and working at Hellsing. Her next task: find any and all of Alucard and Sebastian's weaknesses; anything that could help Millennium take down Hellsing and destroy the monsters. Seras had been on board until…she stupidly fell in love with her targets. This has never happened to her before! No matter how cute or attractive or funny or charming the target was, she made sure to lock all feelings away and just get the job done! But this time it was different! Her heart pounded whenever she saw them. Her breath would catch in her throat. Her eyes would sparkle. Her mouth would become dry. She was a complete idiot!

A month in of being Alucard's fledgling, Seras found herself in a predicament. She either had to lock her feelings away and finish the job. Or come clean to her master and either be killed by Millennium by the chip they put in her head or be killed by him. Either way it wasn't going to be pleasant. But, she ended up making a decision and what she believed to be the right choice. Now, there she stood in front of her master's iron door that led to his private chambers. She was hunched over with a miserable look on her face. She was not looking forward to any of this. She didn't want them to hate her, but at the same time, she felt that she deserved it. Alucard had trusted her and she played him. She had been planning to betray her own master.

**_How long are you planning to stand outside my door, Police Girl? _**Alucard asked her in a purr, causing a shudder to travel down her back. **_Are you going to come in or stand there all day? _**Mystically, his door opened, revealing the room to the trembling blonde. Seras wasn't surprised to find her master sitting on his throne with his leg crossed over the other. He was leaned back comfortably with a wide grin on his face as he stared at her with his spine tingling crimson orbs. Standing off to the side with his hands behind his back was Sebastian. She didn't know how often the demon came to visit her Sire. Perhaps they were always hanging out together and that kind of made the girl jealous. She craved to hangout so casually like that with one of them, but she was always so nervous just approaching them or even talking to them. Something came over the little vampire when ghostly fingers wrapped around her wrist. It pulled her roughly into the room, forcing her closer towards the two monsters.

"Come in, Police Girl." Alucard ordered her and his iron door closed tightly behind her. The ghostly fingers released her from its hold and Seras stumbled a little as she stood awkwardly in the center of his room, standing before her master.

"Master," The Draculina whispered as she blinked stupidly at him, looking like she forgot why she was there. Remembering, a frown formed on her lips and she stood up straighter. How should she start this? What should she say? She should have practiced it before coming here. Now she was just standing there like an idiot.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sebastian asked her in a purr and he cocked his head to the side to flash a sexy smirk. His red eyes simmered heatedly, but the girl didn't notice as she stared at the floor sheepishly.

"Speak, Seras." Alucard ordered with a wave of his hand. It was the first time she actually heard him say her name. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and her stomach got all knotted. For some reason, it only became harder for her to speak the truth when he said her name finally.

"Master," Seras whispered. She still didn't know what she was going to say. Did she come right out and say that she was a traitor? Did she tell them that she was a spy? "I've…I've been lying to you, Sir." She admitted softly and she finally looked up at him. She was a little discomforted to see that his cynical grin was still plastered to his face as if he hadn't heard what she just said. Wouldn't he be mad to know that his fledgling had been deceiving him? "I'm…an enemy to Hellsing…to you. I'm a spy for Millennium, tasked to find Hellsing's weak spots and most importantly, yours and Sebastian's weak spots. Walter is…also a traitor." She went on, spilling all of her secrets. She felt better with every word, but was slowly growing more and more uncomfortable when they continued to just smirk at her like they were sharing an inside joke together. Knowing what she did, knowing that she just turned her back on Millennium, she closed her eyes and waited for the chip in her head to go off, waited for her body to burst into flames. But…it didn't happen.

"Open your eyes, Seras." Alucard chuckled at her. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I removed the chip weeks ago," Sebastian added with a laugh. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she looked over at the demon to see that he was holding out his hand with a small black chip in it.

"What?!" The small blonde exclaimed and she put her hand up against her head as if she was searching for some surgical scar there but found none. "But…how?!"

"There's a lot a demon can do," Michaelis purred and she watched amazed when his hand blurred as he moved it really, really fast, making it possible for him to move through anything. "It only took a second to remove it." Something then clicked. A look of confusion crossed over her face, giving both males a good laugh.

"Wait," She whispered. "You…knew about the chip? So…you guys already knew…that I was working for Millennium?" Alucard leaned forward in his chair to give her an amused look.

"Did you forget that your blood shares everything about you with me and that I can hear every thought of yours that passes through your head?" He asked with an arched brow. "Of course we knew!" He exclaimed with a loud cackle. "We've known from the start that you were a spy."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?!" Seras raised her voice and threw out one of her hands. She looked scared and lost. Her head was reeling from this information and she just couldn't understand why they didn't do anything to stop her. For once, Alucard's grin faltered and he sat back in his chair.

"You mean why didn't we kill you?" He asked her.

"Well, yes!" She responded. She dropped her head into her hand to think hard about what was happening. Why would they show mercy towards her when they've killed so many times over the stupidest things? "Why didn't you guys tell Integra or just deal with me yourself?!" She then lifted her head back up to stare at them with tears in her eyes. "Why don't you hate me?!" The room was silent for a long moment as they just stared at her. It was more than obvious to them that the girl was feeling so much guilt about her actions that she wanted them to hate her, maybe even kill her; she wanted to be punished for her what she had done.

"How could we ever hate our mate?" Alucard asked. This caused Sebastian to snicker and he lowered his head with a soft smirk.

"It just wouldn't be possible." The demon muttered to his self. Seras' heart felt like it stilled in her chest when hearing those words. Her eyes widened and all became so quiet again.

"What?" She whispered after a good minute had passed by. "What…did you call me?" The males stared at her tenderly then and a genuine smile appeared on her master's lips.

"We've known from the beginning that you were a spy _and _our mate." Alucard spoke softly. "We would have never sold you out to the Hellsing; she would've had you exterminated immediately that is after questioning you and perhaps torture. We just let you be and if things got out of hand, we would step in, but we knew you wouldn't betray us."

"Step in?" Seras repeated. "But…"

"Not kill, Seras." Sebastian corrected her. "We just would have stopped you from doing something terrible that you would end up regretting." Tears started to run down her face as she placed a hand on her chest.

"But there's already so much I regret doing!" She argued. Before she could continue, she was interrupted again.

"What do you regret?" Alucard asked her. "Yes, you were a spy for Nazis, but what have you actually done that was wrong?"

"I gave out secrets! I would let people trust me just so I could use them and expose all of their flaws and weaknesses to the enemy!" Seras answered.

"Yes, your past is quite the mess." Sebastian agreed. "But so are all of ours. Eventually you'll learn to forgive yourself for your past mistakes and move on with your life."

"What do you regret after your transformation?" Alucard asked.

"Betraying you two," She answered instantly.

"How did you betray us?" Her master went on asking her questions. "Did you ever tell the Major any of our secrets? Any of our weaknesses or Hellsing's weaknesses?" Seras ended up shaking her head.

"No," She whispered. "I told them nothing."

"Not because you found nothing, but because you couldn't go through with it." Sebastian responded with a proud smirk and a nod of his head.

"Then how did you betray us, Seras?" Alucard repeated himself. Her eyes flickered to the floor as her tears dried.

"I lied," She whispered. "It doesn't matter if you both already knew the truth. I believed every step of the way that I was deceiving you guys and I was lying about who I really was."

"Really?" The elder vampire questioned with a raised brow and an amused smirk. "Because I don't see it that way," Seras' head shot up to look at him in disbelief. "You say that you were lying about who you truly were, but yet, you're still Seras Victoria. You're still the same girl we know and you've always been her. You're still stubborn, still so very emotional, still so strong, still so loving, still so bright, still have so much potential, and so on. You're still the girl we've known, the girl we've been getting to know this entire time. None of that was an act. You were playing yourself, the real you. So, how were you lying to us, Seras? When did you lie to us about who you are?" This didn't seem to make her feel any better though. She just dropped her head in disappointment.

"You know what I mean, Master." She whispered. "I lied to you in the sense that I never told you that I was a spy."

"But you did tell us," Alucard corrected her.

"You turned your back on Millennium, knowing full well that you just made them your enemy and that they will kill you." Sebastian added.

"You were willing to die just to tell us the truth, Seras. Isn't that worth something, maybe even a little bit of forgiveness in yourself?" Her master asked, finally managing to put a small smile on her face. A grin cracked his face once more as he stared at his mate in consideration. "But don't get comfortable just yet, Seras, after all, all bad girls need to learn a lesson." The smile fell from her face as she looked back at him with wide eyes, looking like a deer in headlights. She wasn't expecting to get off scot-free, but it did come as a surprise to her how…sexual he said that. What was her master thinking?

"Lesson?" She questioned as if she never heard that word before. Such sinister grins crossed over the males' faces. Alucard rose from his chair and slowly made his way over towards her.

"Yes," He purred. "You've been quite the naughty fledgling, and when a _child _acts up, they deserved to be spanked." He wrapped his fingers around her chin and lowered his head closer towards her. "You need to be punished, Seras. You need to be spanked." His Draculina's face turned a dark shade of red. Her eyes wavers a little as she stared up at him in fear, but there was a hint of arousal there.

"Master," Seras whispered, almost like she was afraid someone would overhear them. "Are…are you actually talking about _spanking_ me? But that's…kinky. Are you seriously into that BDSM stuff?" This response seemed to have been funny to her Sire because he started cackling at her.

"Go to your room." He ordered her sternly. "Take off your panties and wait for us."

"Yes, _Dom_!" The little vampire joked, but hesitation and fear was still there in her lovely eyes.

"Such a good sub," He purred teasingly. After that, he released her chin and stood up straighter. Awkwardly, the girl turned while giving them strange looks over her shoulder as she made her way towards the door. She was so very confused. She thought for sure she wouldn't be leaving that room alive. Not only was she alive, but her master was going to spank her. Why weren't they taking this seriously? She had been an enemy of Hellsing, a spy. Why wasn't she dead? As Seras left her master's room, she kept replaying over and over again what happened. She was their mate. They didn't want to kill her and they most certainly didn't hate her. The little vampire was thankful for everything that was happening, that she was their mate and that she will still be able to work for the Hellsing Organization, but it was still all so confusing to her. Any other spy would be tortured and put to death. But she was getting off easy with a spanking. Remembering that her master was coming to spank her brought another dark blush to her cheeks. That was going to be so humiliating! To be put over his knee with her ass in the air and his hand connecting with her bare flesh! A pleasant tingle shot down her body and she couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

The Draculina entered her room cautiously, looking around for her master and Sebastian even though she knew they wouldn't be there. When she confirmed the area was clear, she closed her door behind her and then strangely looked down at herself. Should she remove her panties like he had instructed her? Was he in all seriousness going to spank her or was that just her master joking around just to see her blush? Seras knew she would feel awkward standing in the middle of her room with no panties while she stupidly waited for the males to arrive just to punish her. She stood there stiffly while her brain went over so many different scenarios of things that could happen. If she took off her panties, she could be waiting here all night for something that wasn't going to happen. But if they did show what if they just came in to laugh at the idiot? Or what if Alucard really does spank her? Or what if she doesn't take off her panties and they come? What will happen then? Will they be disappointed and decide not to punish her? Or will the punishment only get worse? Will Alucard tug her panties down and spank her anyway, maybe harder since she disobeyed his direct order? She knew that he was her master, but damn, he was taking this master thing to a whole new level. Admittedly, it turned her on greatly.

"_Seras_," Alucard drawled. Seras' eyes shot upwards to find her master sitting on the edge of her bed. The girl practically jumped ten feet when she found the demon standing right next to her. _How did they do that?! _She hated it when they just appeared out of nowhere to give her a bleeding heart attack! Her master pointed a finger at the floor in front of him, silently telling her that's where he wants her. "Come," He ordered her like she was a dog. She did nothing to correct him. Like a good pup, she made her way over to her master to stand in front of him. His amused crimson eyes flickered to her face as he placed his hands on her hips sensually. Something sinister started to twinkle there in his eyes as he slowly rolled up her skirt to reveal that she hadn't obeyed his order. He didn't even bother looking, but he knew and his grin widened further to show off his teeth. "There will be consequences," He warned her and then he gently started tugging down her underwear down around her ass. Seras instinctively grabbed her Sire's shoulders as he pulled them off of her. She stepped out of them so he could toss them to the side and then he pulled her over his knee, like a child. The Draculina groaned and buried her face into her hands in humiliation.

"What are you, Seras?" He asked as he peeled off his glove and laid it on her back. His big, warm hand caressed over her fleshy ass, playing with her to work her up more. When she didn't answer, he gave her a sharp smack causing his fledgling to gasp out. Her hands flew off of her face to fist his pant leg and her eyes widened in shock that he actually did it. "What are you?" He didn't wait for an answer and gave her another, harder smack on her backside. Her face reddened and she trembled on his lap. "Don't make me ask again, Seras. What _are_ you?" He asked in a louder, more demanding voice and then his hand met with her ass for a third time.

"A…a bad girl?" She whispered, fully embarrassed and unsure if that's what he wanted to hear. As if awarding her, his hand smoothed over her ass again to soothe the sting away. Her flesh was already starting to turn a light red, but he was eager to see it a beat red.

"And what happens to bad girls?" Alucard asked before he smacked her ass again, harder than last. Her whole body jolted on his lap, her breasts jiggled a little, and she cried out softly.

"They…" She started, but he interrupted.

"What happens to bad girls, Draculina?" He repeated himself and his hand met with her ass again. It was starting to really sting. She could feel the warmth of where he had been hitting her over and over again, and she was ashamed to find that she liked it when he spanked her. She liked the painful warmth he brought her with every smack. She liked being punished by her master. Unknowingly to her, her eyes shifted to a simmering red as she started to pant softly. Her stomach was all twisted and her sex had this funny tingling sensation as she got wetter for him. Instinctively, she moved her hips, lightly shifting herself over his lap to rub her clit all the while raising her ass up a little so he could give her another strike. She purposely didn't answer his question just so he would hit her harder.

"What was the question?" She played stupid, but of course, Alucard knew what she was up to. Such a mad look of arousal glimmered in his eyes. She could feel his cock hardening against her ribs. She moved more now, not only trying to pleasure herself, but rub up against him so he got some pleasure. Her master gave a low breathy moan when she rubbed up against him like that.

"Seras," He breathed her name. "You're such a bad girl," He grabbed her arm gently while his other hand rested on her ass. "Sit still," He demanded, ending the rubbing session. She gave a groan of disappointment, but obeyed.

"Yes, _Master_." His naughty fledgling whispered sexily, making him as hard as a rock. He closed his eyes while his cock throbbed hard for her. God, he wanted to bend her over and fuck her so hard that she would be left gasping for breath. He reopened his eyes to look down at his Draculina with a simmer in his eyes.

"What happens to bad girls, Seras?" He asked her again, turning them both on more when he smacked her ass so very hard, making her entire body jolt again.

"They get spanked _hard_." She answered with a naughty smirk. This time her award was different, instead of Alucard caressing over her stinging flesh, he smacked her ass. With each smack her flesh would ripple and become redder, and it made this satisfying 'slap' sound that made their stomachs coil in need for each other. They could both imagine that same sound of his flesh slapping hers hard as he fucked her.

"Good," Alucard purred, proud that his Childe was learning her lesson. He cupped the side of her face and forced her to turn her head so he could lean down and kiss her on the mouth. The kiss didn't last long much to her disappointment. He breathed gently against her lips as their eyes met. "But your punishment isn't over. You now have to learn not to disobey orders."

"Get up, Seras." Sebastian purred from the middle of the room. The girl shifted her head to look at the demon, but her mouth instantly fell open. Michaelis stood there with such a wide smirk on his face and arousal practically burning in his hellish red eyes as he held a leathery black, nine-tail whip. His hand ran through the tails, acting like he was merely combing his fingers through a lover's hair and he chuckled at that look on her face. "Get up!" He demanded sharply before snapping the small whip against his thigh, giving off a sharp sound that startled the girl. The Draculina practically fell out of her master's lap and sprung to her feet to stand tall like a soldier in front of the demon. Sebastian snickered in response to her fear. "Good," He purred and then gestured his head towards the side. "Go over and face the wall, breasts up against it, and don't move." He instructed her.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered worriedly and her brows drew together in a look of concern. "Are you…going to use that on me?" She asked and fearfully glanced down at his whip. He used the handle of his whip to lift her chin so her gaze met his once more. That sinister smirk of his never fell and he didn't look empathetic or even concerned for her safety.

"I guess you'll see, now won't you?" The demon answered in a purr. "Now, do as you're told, Seras." He continued to speak to her in that stern voice, leaving no room for her to disobey him. Fearful of what he would do if she refused to listen she cowered as she walked all the way over to the wall. She faced it with her breasts gently caressing the bricks. The fear rose inside of her causing it harder and harder for her to catch her breath. Her heart was practically thundering in her ears and beating in her throat. Her stomach was in knots, but not in the good way. She felt like she was going to be sick. The anticipation ate away at her. She heard nothing behind her which only caused her to worry more.

"Master," Seras breathed, wondering if he was actually going to let the demon flog her. The little vampire closed her eyes and only cowered more since she didn't know what they had planned for her.

"Hands against the wall," Sebastian whispered in her ear from behind. Seras jumped in surprise, not realizing how close he had been. When she didn't listen to him the first time, he gently hit her elbow with the handle of the whip. "Hands against the wall," He repeated himself.

"Do it, Seras." Alucard ordered her, sounding like he was still perhaps sitting on her bed. The Draculina trembled as she raised her hands to place them and her forearms against the wall on either side of her head. She placed her forehead against the cool bricks and waited for further instructions, but she wasn't given any. Sebastian grabbed fistfuls of her blouse and ripped it open down the back. Seras couldn't help the scream that emitted from deep within her throat when she felt her clothes tear from her body, exposing her naked back. He rolled the fabric up and off to the sides so it wouldn't get in his way while he ran his hand down her back, trying to scare her further.

"Now, Seras," Sebastian started before he teasingly dragged the leathery tails up and down her body, letting her feel what was going to be striking her in the next few seconds. "Try not to move," The tails moved from her body and she knew that he was backing up a little so he had room to move so he could hit her accordingly.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was so very scared and she couldn't stop her shaking. Her legs wanted to move, she wanted to bolt or take cover before he strikes, but she couldn't move. She was too scared to disobey him or move without permission. Seras jumped when Sebastian wrapped an arm around her stomach and he pressed his body against hers.

"Seras," He whispered to her in a soothing voice. "Look at me," He ordered softly, but not sternly. Hesitantly, the girl looked over her shoulder to stare at him. There was a tender look in his eyes and a small, warm smile on his lips, a smile that somewhat comforted her. "Don't cry," The demon leaned in to kiss below her eye lovingly, doing his best to soothe his sub. "It's not as bad as you think, Seras. You like spanking, this is almost the same. I promise I'll be gentle and if you really like it, I can go harder on you in the future." He brushed his thumb over her flat stomach a couple of times. "Just relax," He whispered and placed a kiss on her temple before moving away. Seras felt a little better than before, but was still kind of terrified. She willingly faced the wall again as she attempted to prepare herself. There wasn't any warning of any kind when Sebastian struck her on her upper back, right by her shoulder blade. She jumped, but the impact wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Yes, it stung, but it was no different from when Alucard was spanking her hard. Maybe just a little more intense, but nothing too bad.

Calming down, Seras waited for another strike to see if she could honestly say that she liked it. This time, Sebastian hit the other side of her back near her shoulder. She again jumped, but came to find that she kind of liked it. He returned to the other shoulder and hit it right where he struck before, making it sting some more. The girl gasped, but was becoming more welcoming towards the tails. She was starting to feel ridiculous for being scared of it in the first place. The demon went back and forth as if he was evening out the redness and the pain. He was very careful not to hit her spine or for the whip to wrap around her side. He stayed close to the top of her back off to the side away from anything too sensitive or could easily break. Seras' hands balled into fists and she closed her eyes. Her stomach was feeling weird all over again. There was that strange comforting warmth from Alucard's spanking and now the warmth that Sebastian's whip left behind on her back. Her inner beast purred in satisfaction, but Seras wanted more.

"Harder," She breathed. It pleased them to hear that from her, even though they were slightly concerned for her safety. This was her first time. Sebastian should go easy on her, but she was begging him for more. He couldn't deny her. He wanted to please her and god damn, whipping her was giving him such a hard on, so he didn't disappoint her. He struck her harder than he had before, but the second the tails met with her already red back, a sharp cry escaped her. The demon immediately stopped when he saw that he struck her hard enough to draw blood. Her body was trembling and she was breathing heavily, but it wasn't in fear. It looked like she was getting high off of the pain. She gave this sexy little moan before glancing back at him over her shoulder, wondering why he stopped. "Sebastian," She whispered his name. The demon looked at her master before looking back at the small blonde, deciding on whether or not he should continue.

"Are you alright to continue, Seras?" Sebastian asked her carefully. He wanted to proceed so badly. He loved it knowing how much she was enjoying it and he was getting such a rush doing it. The demon was ready to pin her to that wall and fuck her. She gave a breathy moan as she rested her head against the wall.

"Please?" She begged him in a whisper.

"Please?" He repeated under his breath. His eyes trailed down her red back, watching as the small cuts from his whip wept with blood. "Only a few more strikes," He whispered to her. Sebastian hesitantly raised his whip. His eyes flickered about her body and waited to hear her say enough, but he was never given any signals that she was through. So, he struck her again, just as hard as last time. The leather cut into her skin, causing her to bleed some more. Becoming weak in the knees, Seras let the wall support her weight as she leaned into it. She gave another breathy moan which encouraged him to bring the whip back down on her flesh. He gave her one last strike on her back before he threw down the whip and enclosed the space between them. He possessively wrapped his arm around her stomach and pressed his body into hers. He buried his nose in her hair as he placed a kiss on the back of her head lovingly. His lips trailed down her body to her bleeding shoulders. He kissed over the marks he made and licked away any blood that was there. Instinctively, he rotated his hips, grinding himself against her ass.

Seras whimpered in response and she reached behind her to cup his ass, forcing him to keep grinding. She got pleasure from him grinding, even though she wouldn't be able to orgasm from it. She moved her hips back, doing her best to rub her ass against him. She could feel his cock poking at her and she really felt it as he started frantically rubbing harder against her. Through the material, his cock brushed along the groove of her ass. While the demon kissed over her shoulders and neck, he smoothed his hand over her stomach and slipped it down under her skirt. He didn't react when the little vampire jumped in his arms the second his finger came in contact with her engorged clit. He rubbed hard and fast, wanting her to get off with him. Sebastian kissed her neck more deeply when feeling just how wet she was from their playtime together. God, he loved her more and more every single day. Seras lightly twisted in his arms. She cupped his hand that was pleasuring her and moved her fingers with him as if she was trying to mimic his every move.

"Sebastian," She breathed heavily. "Sebastian," Finally her body couldn't take any more. She trembled and cried out as she came for him. His finger went on playing with her clit, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible as he thrusted harder against her backside.

"Seras," He whispered and pulled her hips back to crush her ass against his cock as he came. He grunted softly and kissed all over her shoulders and the back of her neck tenderly. "Seras," His finger slowed against her clit, causing his little lover to shudder against him in pleasure.

"Sebastian," She responded in a whisper. She shifted her head to look back at him and he happily leaned in to kiss those soft lips. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, wanting to stay there forever and be warmed by her kisses. But it ended all too soon for him.

"Seras," Alucard called for her. "I hope you've learned your lesson and know when to obey an order." Seras ended their kiss and opened her eyes to stare dazedly at her master. Her Sire was still sitting on the edge of her bed with a crooked grin on his face. "Come here," He ordered her, a part of him hoping that she'll disobey so he can teach her another lesson. But what will her punishment be this time? She had already been whipped and spanked. Maybe hot candle wax? His eyes trailed over that lovely body of hers as he imagined the wax dripping down her flesh as it slowly hardened. Unfortunately, that would have to be a punishment for another time because his fledgling did listen the first time he called. Sebastian stepped back so she could move. Her body was so languid as she casually walked across her room with her clothes torn up and her entire backside red and bleeding.

"Master," Seras responded as she stood before him. Her eyes were still that gorgeous deep red, her demon threatening to come out, but she had such beautiful control over it.

"Tear away the rest of your clothing and come sit on your master's lap." Alucard instructed her as he patted his lap. There wasn't a hint of hesitation in her eyes or movement. She reached up and easily peeled off her torn blouse. It fell carelessly to the floor. She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her stockings one at a time, and then removed herself from her skirt. The second she was free of all clothing and she was standing before him as naked as the day she was born, Seras straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him dead in the eye and it amazed him. She really was his mate, wasn't she? He's never had a lover so…obedient, kinky, gorgeous, cute, funny, bold…He could have gone on. He loved her so much. He loved everything about her, especially the way she looked him in the eye without a hint of fear or regret. Alucard smoothed his hands out over her lower back to help steady her on his lap, even though her legs were planted firmly on the bed on either side of him. "Unbuckle my pants and remove what you see." There was still not a single moment of hesitation. In fact, the girl started purring as her eyes flickered down to stare at his bulge. Seras reached down, carefully unbuckled his pants, and reached in to wrap her fingers around his cock. She slipped him out of his confinement and waited for another order. She kept her fingers wrapped around his hot shaft. She curiously moved her hand up and down while it pulsed gently against her fingers. A strange crooked smile appeared on her face and her purrs became louder.

It came as quite a shock to her when her master pulled her down towards the bed and rolled over so she was on the bottom and he was on top. Alucard didn't waste any time. As soon as he asserted his dominance, he pushed his hips forward and slid his thick cock inside of her tight heat. His Draculina raised her hips with this choked cry sound. Discomfort flashed across her face, it glistened in her eyes making him all the hungrier for her body. He listened to her soft cries and whimpers as he buried his cock deep inside of her, going all the way to the balls. He stopped then, giving his lover some time to adjust to that much of him. She was so tight around him, he knew it must have been quite uncomfortable for her to be stretched that much, but he liked seeing the pain in her eyes. He liked watching her struggle a little beneath him as she desperately grabbed at his coat sleeve and his arm. Alucard growled softly as he lowered his head to kiss her jaw and throat. He was unsure if she was ready or not, but he gave a sharp thrust anyway, even though he was already buried so deep inside here. Seras' body jolted and her back arched as she gave another sharp cry.

"Master," She whimpered. He raised his head to look into her face when he pulled his hips back before thrusting them sharply again. His Draculina bit down hard on her bottom lip to muffle her whimper, but that's when he realized, that she was getting off on the pain. Arousal glistened so clearly in her eyes and there was bliss there on her face. It was just like when they spanked and flogged her. She liked the damn pain! Alucard gritted his teeth and dug his fingers in her hips as he tried to prevent himself from riding her so hard that he would actually break her. But he had a feeling that she would like that as well. She wanted him to blow her back out, didn't she? This caused him to chuckle. He had such a naughty fledgling. The elder vampire slid one of his hands up her body to curl his fingers around her throat. He gingerly added pressure on the sides, but was careful not to crush her windpipe with his palm. With his other hand, he grasped her thigh tightly before he started thrusting hard inside of her. Overtime, his rhythm got faster and faster. There was that sweet sound again as flesh slapped against flesh, it was like music to their ears. Seras closed her eyes and moaned out to him, encouraging him to fuck her harder, faster.

His fingers tightened around her throat. She still had room to breathe, even though she didn't need it, but the look of bliss was there on her face as he choked her. Tendrils crept from his back and slithered across the bed to grab her arms. They pulled them over her head and bound her wrists together so she couldn't move them again, not unless she asked him for permission first. He pounded into her ruthlessly, watching as her breasts jiggled with each thrust, and listened to her muffled cries and whimpers. He wrapped his arm around her lower back to help keep her hips lifted off the bed. They were both breathing so heavily now, though she was being deprived of oxygen slowly because his fingers were even tighter around her throat now. She gasped for breath but gave him no signal to stop. He only wanted to go for a few seconds longer, just long enough to help her orgasm. It should be pretty intense for her.

"If it begins to be too much for you, hit your arms against the bed two times." He instructed her sternly, but she didn't give him that signal. It had been instinct to give her a safe route out, but they were vampires. She didn't need the oxygen to live and whatever he ended up damaging could be easily healed. But yet, he still found himself concerned for her safety. Vampire or not, she was his mate and he cared. Seras just about passed out from the exhilaration of it all and the strong orgasm that crashed over her, shaking her whole body. She was unable to cry out or even moan because he was still choking her. When he felt the tremors stopped and her body fell languid in his arms, he finally let up on her throat. Her neck was all red and bruised. She sucked in the air, but looked okay, especially since she was staring up at him lovingly.

"Master," She panted.

"Hush, Seras, and just breathe." He ordered her softly as he leaned down to kiss over her throat. But she ended up disobeying him.

"I love you," Seras whispered.

"I love you too," He breathed against her bruised flesh, kissing it to soothe away any pain he might have caused her. He buried himself deeply inside of her as he finally came. His seeds gushed into her quivering pussy, filling her until he was completely sated. "Seras," He whispered her name and continued to kiss over her throat as his thrusts died down and he lied comfortably inside of her. He raised his head a little to see that she was already starting to heal, making him feel slightly better. He smiled softly and shifted his gaze to her face.

"May I move my arms now, Master?" Seras asked him with a sweet laugh.

"Yes," Alucard snickered. Happily, the girl moved her bound arms to wrap them around her Sire's neck.

"I'm sorry that I've been so bad." She whispered naughtily and gave him such a look that he knew she didn't mean it. God damn it was she sexy.

"Well, promise me that you'll be a good girl from now on." He started in a purr and his grin widened. "Good girls are awarded,"

"I can't promise you anything. I'm starting to like being bad." Seras laughed.

**The End**

**I really love the idea that a Dom can be rough with a Sub, but also quite loving and gentle afterwards. It's so sweet in a twisted way. XD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	24. Slots, Shots, and Strangers

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 24 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: vacation! **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Slots, Shots, and Strangers**

Seras' head was pounding and there was such a foul taste in her mouth. She smacked her lips, knowing that it was the taste of last night's alcohol. That would also explain the killer headache, she was hungover. Groggily, the small blonde groaned as she lifted her head. Her hair stuck up in different angles and she found a bit of drool on the pillow she had been sleeping on. Her breasts were crushed to the mattress and she lazily dropped her head back onto the pillow while she tried pulling the sheets over her naked body. She couldn't exactly remember why she was naked, but she assumed that she was safe in her own hotel room, which was a mistake to assume. Seras almost screamed when she felt an arm fall heavily onto her lower back and someone shift beside her. Her eyes shot open wide when last night's events came flooding back to her. Immediately, Seras shot up in bed to find two gorgeous men sleeping on either side of her. They were both totally fucking wasted, naked, and in such a deep sleep that her movement hadn't bothered them.

"Oh my god!" Seras breathed and she instinctively went to wrap the sheet around her naked body, but the males' bodies were all tangled up in it and she couldn't get it free. "Oh my god!" The small blonde started panicking; still not believing that she woke next to strangers she had met in Las Vegas. She practically flew over the one sleeping male and landed on her feet, but ended up falling anyway. Picking herself up off the floor, she scavenged hurriedly for her bra and panties. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She continued to exclaim under her breath as she found her undergarments and put them on. Seras wasn't exactly planning to leave the room without talking with them first, but she definitely didn't want to be caught looking like a total mess and naked! Taking a side glance at them and confirming that they were still asleep, Seras bolted for the bathroom. She knew it wasn't her hotel room, much to her horror, but she still planned on freshening up a little. Checking herself in her mirror and seeing that she was just the total horror show, she grabbed desperately for the male's comb on the bathroom sink. She did her best to tame her hair. Afterwards, she grabbed the bottle of mouthwash that was there, since she didn't have a toothbrush, and took a swig to help wash away the bad taste in her mouth, hopefully it freshened her breath some. She swished the stuff around in her mouth for a good long minute before spitting it out. And then something occurred to her.

"Did we use protection?!" She asked out loud. Hastily, the girl looked at the rubbish bin, hoping to see wrappers for a condom or even used condoms, but she found nothing. Her face paled and she started to panic as she searched the bathroom for a box of condoms.

In the main room, Alucard stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes with a groan. Looking about his hotel room he came to find that he was in bed with his close friend, Sebastian. Immediately, the male panicked and a fury came over him. Michaelis woke from the motion of Alucard sitting up. Instantly his eyes widened when he found that he was in bed with another male.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Alucard asked, even though it was pretty obvious what had gone on between them.

"Did we…" Sebastian had started to ask, but they were put to ease when they heard a female voice.

"Calm down," Seras responded as she came from the bathroom. Both males looked over at her and were instantly relieved to see a woman. She approached the bed slowly, like she didn't know if she could trust them, which was reasonable since they were strangers. "How much do you guys remember?" Alucard finally looked away from her to rub his hand over his face. He was still so tired and his head was pounding.

"Not a lot," Sebastian answered as he sat up in bed, but covered himself up so he was decent for the lady. "I remember that we met at the bar. We had a few drinks…"

"A few?" Alucard interrupted. "From what I remember, we had a lot."

"We actually went to other bars on the strip." Seras corrected them both. "We got really wasted." A smile then appeared on her face and she sat down on the foot of the bed. "But…I remember having a lot of fun…and the sex…was great." She admitted with a dark blush.

"I remember you screaming a lot." Alucard muttered and then he cackled, causing the small blonde to laugh.

"I said that it was great," She repeated bashfully.

"Why are my knuckles bruised?" Sebastian asked as he stared down at his dark knuckles. "Did I…punch something?" He flexed his fingers which caused them to ache.

"Yeah, the neighbor," Seras laughed. Michaelis raised his head with a gasp and he stared at her wide eyed.

"I punched a man?" He muttered, shocked by his drunken behavior.

"It was _totally_ called for and actually…sweet." Seras assured him. "I think he was drunk too and as we were going into the room, he was going into his. He said that I had a nice ass and you _did not_ take that well. You know, you're kind of cute when you're drunk?" She laughed. "You stumbled over to him, demanded that he apologized, but you didn't even give him time to. You punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground and threw up on himself."

"Well," Sebastian responded and looked back at the sheets as he tried desperately to remember that. It sounded familiar.

"So…you had fun last night, even with us as a drunken mess?" Alucard questioned her with furrowed brows.

"Hey, I was a drunken mess too. But I don't regret what I did if that's what you're asking." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. A warm smile came over the male's face and a flirtatious look appeared in his eyes.

"Then perhaps you'll…like to stay to sleep off this hangover and then afterwards…we can get breakfast?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. She knew that he wasn't hinting at sex. He truly wanted to fall asleep beside her for another couple of hours and then go get something to eat to help with this hangover. And that sounded lovely to her. She bashfully nodded her head.

"That sounds great," She whispered causing both males to smile. "First, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," Alucard purred as he gestured towards it. As she got up to go the bathroom, he got up and walked over to his suitcase to grab his bottle of aspirin. "Do you want an aspirin?" He asked Michaelis as his friend rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

"Yes, please." Sebastian answered groggily. As Alucard opened his case, his heart just about burst out of his chest.

"Oh my fucking god." He exclaimed softly under his breath. Michaelis lifted his head to look at his friend curiously.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed. Alucard turned sharply holding an unopened box of condoms in his hand. Michaelis' eyes widened in disbelief. "No!" He exclaimed and shook his head.

"Did you have any condoms on you?" Alucard whispered making sure the girl couldn't hear them as he walked over to the bed.

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed again.

"Did she?!" Alucard asked, both men now panicking.

"I don't think so." Michaelis answered with a shake of his head, but he wasn't sure. The other male then pointed towards the bed.

"Look for wrappers or a condom," Alucard ordered harshly, but still softly so she couldn't hear them panicking. Sebastian instantly stood up in bed as he grabbed the pillows, the comforter, and the sheets and started shaking them all about, searching desperately for a condom or a wrapper. Alucard stooped to the floor and searched there, but they were having no luck! Seras came out of the bathroom just in time to see them in this state. She looked at one male to the other, completely confused.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, gaining both of their attention. It was kind of funny to see how fast their heads turned and how silent the room became.

"Looking for an aspirin," Sebastian lied awkwardly. He slowly set all the bedding down and sat back down as if he hadn't just been standing on the bed fully naked. Alucard climbed to his feet and quickly threw his unopened box of condoms in his suitcase. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed that the box wasn't opened. They had no idea what to do. Did they tell her that they most likely didn't use protection? How would she react? They had such a wonderful, drunken night with her and so far, the girl was very sweet and much to their liking. They didn't want to do anything that would ruin anything between them. Then again, they would probably never see her again. But that didn't sit well with them. Not only did they like her, but they were worried about sending her off only to deal with the pregnancy and the raising a kid alone, that is, if she's pregnant.

"Do you need an aspirin?" Alucard asked as he fiddled with opening the bottle, but it was kind of hard because his hands kept shaking in fear of the situation he put himself in.

"Yes, please." Seras responded as she crawled back into bed beside Sebastian. Finally managing to open the damn thing, he took out a couple of pills and handed them off to the people who needed them. Alucard handed her a warm bottle of water he had packed away in his suitcase.

"Sorry that it's warm." He muttered as he took a sip from his own warm bottle.

"It's fine," Seras snickered and took her pill. When she was done with it, Sebastian took the water bottle from her to take his aspirin. He then set the bottle off to the side on the nightstand. The small blonde lied down in the bed just as Alucard was climbing into it to lie beside her. He pulled the sheet over him before glancing at her curiously with a nervous smile.

"Would you mind if I held you?" He asked her. The girl smiled up at him shyly. She buried her blushing face into the pillow.

"I don't mind," She whispered. Happily, Alucard settled comfortably and wrapped his long arms around her. He pulled her closer so she could bury her face into his warm chest and he could rest his head on top of hers. Sebastian cautiously slithered his hand around her stomach and moved closer towards her. Seras jumped between the two males with a sharp gasp when something poked her backside. Sebastian instantly shifted his hips, moving the thing that was poking her.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "It's…morning wood." He admitted sheepishly, but then started to panic. "I wasn't trying to suggest anything! I swear! This happens accidentally to men while they're sleeping!" The small blonde laughed at him as she cupped his hand that was over her stomach.

"It's alright. I understand," She giggled. Sebastian slowly calmed down and lied back down beside her. "I'm sorry," She muttered with another shy smile. "But…I've forgotten your names."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember your name either." Alucard snickered.

"It's Sarah, Cyrus," Michaelis muttered as he tried desperately to remember.

"Cyrus?" Seras laughed. "Is that a name?"

"Perhaps for a boy," Alucard responded.

"Kids these days have such strange names." Sebastian scoffed.

"Hey, I'm about your guys' age…I think." She giggled.

"Twenty-eight," Alucard answered.

"Twenty-six," Michaelis muttered.

"Twenty-three," Seras snickered. "It's _Seras_ by the way, not Sarah or…Cyrus." She laughed.

"I was close," Sebastian chuckled with a shrug.

"And it is an unusual name." Alucard added.

"You have no room to talk. Your name is far stranger than hers, and at least hers is attractive." His friend teased with a smirk.

"What's your name?" Seras asked with furrowed brows.

"Alucard," He responded as his green eyes flickered towards her face even though it was still buried away in his chest. He liked the feel of his arms wrapped about her as his cheek pressed into her soft locks of hair that smelled faintly of strawberries. He closed his eyes and took the scent in. In that moment he was more than glad that he and Sebastian decided on Vegas to vacate.

"Alucard?" Seras repeated with a soft smile. "It's different, I like it." She then shifted her head a little to glance back at the other male. "And you are, Sir?" She played around as she bit her tongue between her teeth.

"Sebastian, my lady." He played along with a bright smile.

"Pleasure," She purred.

"A real pleasure indeed." He chuckled. She then settled back in Alucard's arms and rested her head against his bare hot chest. "Good night," She murmured and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night," Alucard whispered and he buried his fingers in her hair while a gentle smile pulled at his lips.

Nearly three hours later, the three were leaving the hotel room. Alucard had on a fresh pair of clothes, while Seras and Sebastian both had to wear the clothes they had on last night. Unfortunately for the small blonde, she was wearing a short black dress. She thought it would be a good idea to wear it on her vacation because she had been too shy to wear it where she lived where people knew her. So she took advantage of the trip to dress a little slutty.

"Do you want to change?" Alucard asked her as his eyes trailed up and down her body for the fifteenth time. God did she look sexy and gorgeous. He had half a mind to drag her back into his room and take her again, and this time he'll be able to remember because he's not wasted. That thought caused a grin to crack his face.

"Um," Seras murmured as she glanced down at herself. "Yeah, I guess this would be a little much just for breakfast, won't it?" She laughed. Much to their misfortune, the neighbor from last night was leaving his room with his suitcase. Of course, when seeing him Sebastian became flustered all over again as he recalled what he said to Seras the night before. As calmly and politely as he could, he approached the man to try and reason with him.

"Pardon," Sebastian started with a pleasant smirk even though fury was eating away at him.

"Oh, no." Seras muttered under her breath, seeing that he might be stirring up trouble. The neighbor turned to stare at him with a dark look in his eyes. His nose was all bruised, it was quite possible that it was broken, and he did not look pleased.

"Last night you spoke rudely to the lady." Michaelis went on as he gestured behind him at the girl. The man he had punched scowled at all three of them. He calmly leaned in, even though the two men before him were much taller and could easily kick his ass, but he showed no fear.

"Fuck you and your two dollar whore." The man practically growled, pronouncing each word clearly so it came off more vicious. Seras' face paled from what he called her and this didn't sit well with the men she had spent the night with. The small blonde jumped when Alucard threw a punch, connecting his fist into the man's already bruised nose. If it wasn't broken before, it had to be now. The man collapsed to the floor with a loud groan of pain. His nose started to gush with blood, but he did nothing to defend himself. Quickly before the males could beat the shit out of him, Seras grabbed their arms and started pulling them away. At first, they tried pulling away so they could go back, but she only grabbed them again and continued pulling them.

"How dare you call her that?!" Alucard snarled as he stared back at the man on the floor. He wanted to go back there to kick the living shit out of him. His fists were shaking as he clenched them tightly and he was seeing total red.

"You know," Seras started with a gentle laugh. "I think it's only right that I buy you guys' breakfast for your chivalrous acts." Alucard and Sebastian looked back at her surprised. They felt kind of strange letting her pay for a meal for them. Normally, they pay for a lady's meal, but she was insisting.

"Are you sure, Seras?" Sebastian asked her with furrowed brows.

"Yes," She laughed. "I'll love to!" When they reached the elevators, she finally let go of their arms to press the button. It didn't take long for it to arrive. When it opened, they stepped in. As Alucard searched for the button that will take them to the first floor, Seras brought up something that made their hearts still. "We didn't use protection last night, did we?" She asked. Their faces paled and their stomachs dropped. "I didn't find any wrappers or condoms in the bathroom trash. I didn't see any on the floor or in the bed."

"No," Alucard answered softly. There was a long moment of silence between the three of them. The doors to the elevator closed and since he hadn't pushed the button, the elevator just sat there.

"So…are you guys…clean?" She asked them hesitantly.

"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed with a dark blush.

"Yes," Alucard answered. "And…you?"

"Yes," Seras agreed with a nod of her head. There was another minute of silence. "So…we don't have to worry about _that_ particular thing." Alucard then turned towards her. Nervously, the small blonde glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see such a serious look on his face.

"Do you live here in America?" He asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"No," She whispered. "I'm only here on vacation."

"Where do you live?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows.

"London," She answered and that caused a wide smile to appear on both males' faces.

"We live in London as well." Sebastian purred as he gestured between him and Alucard.

"If you're pregnant," Alucard started as he absently glanced down at her flat stomach. "Do you…want to get a cup of coffee, maybe some dinner, marry me?" He joked with a small grin. Seras smiled up at him.

"And…if I'm not pregnant?" She asked.

"Then you're free for more date nights." Alucard snickered. Seras blushed at him.

"Hold on," Sebastian interrupted. "Maybe it's my kid or maybe she wants to date me?" The small blonde glanced at the other male in surprise.

"Are you asking me out?" Seras asked as she blinked stupidly at him. Michaelis stood up taller with a wide smirk.

"I am!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"But I already asked her out." Alucard reminded him with a toothy grin. The small blonde rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something between you two." She muttered, feeling bad that she was making them fight, even though it only seemed like they were playfully fighting with each other.

"How much longer will you be in Vegas?" Alucard asked with an arched brow. Seras glanced back up at him.

"Two more days, I leave early Monday morning." She answered.

"Perfect," The male purred and his grin widened. The males looked at each other, knowing for the next two days they will be doing everything possible to impress the girl. They were both determined that one of them was going to win her over.

"Why? When do you two leave?" She asked.

"In two days, same as you." Sebastian responded.

"Meaning, we have two more days together." Alucard chuckled. That thought caused a big smile to cross over her face and for her eyes to light up.

"Maybe this time we can stay sober." She suggested with a giggle.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**


	25. Birds of a Feather

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 25 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: angel and demon! **

**I didn't have time to check this chapter over for any mistakes so if there are any, I'm sorry. I was just trying to write it fast enough to get it out on time. **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Birds of a Feather**

Sebastian had a young woman pressed to the wall of a back alley. He was thrusting his hips sharply, burying himself inside her and making her cry out. Her long red hair hung in her face as she wheezed and panted. Most humans can't take his fuckings; she was practically out of it. Her hands trembled as she held onto the back of his neck while he had his way with her. He didn't even know the woman. She was just a human he had met recently on the street, smoothed talked her and managed to charm his way into fucking her right there in the alley, and all so he could take her soul. The pleasure was just a bonus. Why not have some fun with the prey before going in for the kill? He didn't even care if she came or not. He climaxed hard inside of her. The demon gritted his teeth and allowed his true eye color to show as his cum spurted out of him. Instinctively, he leaned in and crushed his mouth to hers. All too soon, her soul was consumed and his toy was dead. Disgusted by his meal, the demon pulled out of her lifeless form, letting her drop to the ground of the filthy alley way. He fixed himself appropriately and smoothed out any wrinkles that had formed during his dinner.

"You're not satisfied, are you?" Someone snickered off to the side. Sebastian calmly turned, already knowing who it would be. Alucard was further down the alley. He was leaned back casually against the building with his arms crossed and his head dipped, but his red eyes were trained on him. For reasons unknown to him, he tolerated Alucard, maybe even enjoyed his company a little. It was strange because normally Sebastian didn't bother hanging around other demons, or anyone for that matter, but Alucard was different. They've been companions for so long now that he didn't really know when they became 'friends' or even how. Every now and then, the two demons surfaced to the human world to satisfy all their needs, find entertainment, and maybe form some contracts.

"In what way?" Sebastian finally asked with a crooked smirk this caused Alucard to snicker.

"Your hunger," He answered. Michaelis glanced down at the redhead at his feet and hummed.

"No," He responded. "Her soul was quite tasteless. I hunger for something more, something…sweeter if you will."

"Something that you can sink your teeth in to and devour?" Alucard chuckled.

"There aren't many souls like that nowadays." Sebastian snickered. "They're all small, insignificant, and leave you hungry."

"Perhaps we should hunt elsewhere," Alucard suggested, but knew he wasn't being listened to. There was a strange look on the other demon's face. Michaelis stood there stiffly staring at the ground as he focused intently on something else. "What?" He asked as his grin fell.

"Do you smell that?" Sebastian asked. He gasped softly as his eyes flickered upwards before looking at the end of the alley where humans were walking by. It was such a nice sunny day out and everybody seemed so chipper. Alucard also glanced down the alley and sniffed the air. Almost instantly he caught the scent and he pushed off the wall.

"An angel?" He questioned. The aroma was so sweet, the only thing it could be was an angel. An angel was a rare sight, even for a demon. "What is one doing here?"

"Who knows," Sebastian muttered as he started making his way out of the alley, following that sweet scent. He had no idea what he was going to do once he found that angel. Would he kill it? Would he feed off of it? Angels did have souls, but not all of them would satisfy his hunger. What would the angel do once it sees, senses, or smells them? Will it attack? Will it run or fly away? The demons crossed the street to a small park. There were a bunch of humans. Some sat on benches either alone or with a friend. Children were running around and playing on this lovely day. Some people were even having picnics. A father and son were feeding ducks by the pond. But out of all the people there, one stood out like a sore thumb. None of the humans were able to see her, but the demons could. A short blonde in a pretty white sundress was crouched in front of a garden of flowers. She was shoeless, but there wasn't a spec of dirt on her feet, skin, or dress. She was too perfectly clean. Her eyes were big and blue, sparkling under the sun as she smiled so brightly at the life at her feet.

She collected pansy flowers of all colors. The demons had no idea what she was doing or why she was even here. Normally angels were only sent to earth to fulfil some sort of mission and go straight back to heaven. But here she was taking her sweet time and enjoying the life the mortals had planted in the park. She was a peculiar angel. Sebastian and Alucard could only stand there across the park and watch her in…What was it? Bafflement? Confusion? Fascination? There was just something about her, something that…intrigued them. Curious about whom she was and what she was doing here, they continued to watch her silently. They didn't want to disrupt her flower picking or reveal themselves and watch as that smile disappeared. They just waited to see what she would do.

"Where are her wings?" Alucard asked. Again, it was unusual for an angel to not have his/her wings out. It was there only way back to heaven and it was easy for them to escape with.

"Hidden, she tucked them away, but why?" Sebastian answered softly. "She made herself vulnerable that way."

"Do you think she's trying to fit in with the mortals?" Alucard asked and he crossed his arms and as he leaned against a tree and continued watching her.

"Why would she? The mortals can't see her. Maybe…she wants to feel human herself?" Michaelis suggested in a whisper. She collected at least a dozen pansy flowers, maybe more. Smiling down at her colorful bouquet she hopped to her feet. They expected her wings to come shooting out and for her to take off, but she continued to surprise them. She left the garden on foot and started to make her way out of the park.

"Where is she going?" Alucard murmured to himself. Captivated, the demons followed her. They made sure to keep a good distance from her so she wouldn't become aware of their presence. But something told them that she's never encountered a demon before. Angels were always on high alert for a demon and went into a defense mode when one was near. But she went about her business, leaving herself vulnerable to anything supernatural. Either she didn't care and can fully handle herself or she was naïve and had never encountered anything she had to worry about. The demons were baffled more when the little angel walked into a small cemetery. It was a nice little area with deep green grass and a line of pure white headstones on each side. There were maybe about thirty to fifty graves, but set the flowers down on only certain ones. From those graves, a small figure started to appear. Alucard and Sebastian gasped when the souls of the dead children started appearing. Some hid behind their gravestones, watching the lady in white place the flowers. Others followed her. One small boy grabbed the skirt of her dress and reached up to take some flowers from her. She pointed at certain graves and allowed him to place the flowers down. Afterwards he smiled up at her and she would smile back in approval of his work. Once all the flowers placed, all the souls of the children from that cemetery came out to play with her. The angel sat down in the grass while the children laughed and ran around her. Some hugged her from behind while little ones fought to sit in her lap. She hugged a small girl to her and her smile widened while she laughed with the lost souls of the little ones. A boy of twelve approached her. He smiled at her with a certain glint in his eyes.

"I'm ready!" He exclaimed. Understanding what he was talking about, the angel simply raised her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. Instantly, the soul of the boy shrunk into his little ball of light. The angel and the other children watched as the ball of light shot upwards towards the blue sky and the pretty white clouds, heading off to heaven. Amazed, a girl shot out of the angel's lap with her fists balled, finally working up the courage to do it too.

"I'm ready to go too, Seras!" The girl cried out with such a lively smile on her face. The angel, this Seras, smiled warmly at the girl who was finally taking her final steps to letting go of her past life. She raised her hand, pressed it to the child's chest, and watched as soul of the child shot upwards towards heaven in a ball of light.

"Can I go?" Another child cried out.

"I want to go too!" A fourth child begged. Seras didn't deny any of the children that wanted to. Like the others, she gave them a touch, turned them into a ball light, and sent them off to find peace. When no more children begged her to go, she looked down at the young boy she had in her lap. He was about four and he held onto her like she was his mother. She smiled down at him and combed her fingers through his hair. He stared up at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Aren't you ready to join your friends?" Seras asked him. The boy merely shook his head. "Simon," She whispered, having such a beautiful angelic voice that left the demons entranced. "It's been ten years," She reminded him. "When are you finally going to let go? In heaven, you'll see all your friends. You'll see your grandparents and your dog, Tommy. Your mother and father would want you to be at peace."

"But I like playing with you," Simon murmured. Even being dead for ten years, the four year old still spoke like a child and had a hard time enunciating certain words. Seras smiled brightly at him and she laughed softly.

"I'll be there too." She promised him and held him closer to her chest. But the boy only shook his head with a negative hum.

"I don't want to go." He whispered. Seras' smile faltered, but only a little. She couldn't force the child to go. She can only be patient. She sighed before looking around at the children that were left. Seven of them stood around her, others that felt the same. They didn't want to go, they weren't ready. They couldn't leave because their parents and siblings were still alive or they still couldn't come to terms that they were dead. The angel did her best to be there for them, to help them through this so they could eventually find peace. Seras closed her eyes with a deep sigh and she placed her cheek on top of Simon's head. She held him close as she started to hum to the children. Some sat down in the grass beside her and one leaned against her back to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Can we see your wings again, Seras?" A little girl asked. The angel continued to hum, but big, white wings sprouted from her back causing the children around to gasp in amazement. With smiles on their faces, the lost soul started stroking over her wings and curling their fingers around her feathers, but they were careful not to pluck any out. The demons found themselves mesmerized by her wings as much as the children were. Before they really knew it, Sebastian and Alucard were entering the cemetery. A couple of the children looked over at them and, as if sensing what they were, they gasped and started disappearing one by one until there were none left. Calmly, the angel opened her eyes and shifted her head to see who had bothered her children. A strange smell wafted towards her, it smelled like Sulphur; something absolutely foul though she didn't show disgust. Seras just watched the demons approach her. It was the first time she had seen one. She had no idea what they were capable of or what they wanted with her. So, she just sat there and watched them silently with a curious look on her face. When the dark haired males finally reached her, they stopped. Their eyes were on her wings, but they occasionally flickered to her face.

"You scared my children away." Seras broke the silence among them. "Why? Were you planning to harvest their souls for your own consumption?"

"No," Sebastian answered in a whisper, still entranced by the little angel. "Small souls don't interest us."

"They're not _your_ children." Alucard corrected her and finally breaking free from that trance he grinned at her. Seras cocked her head to the side while she stared up at him.

"But they are," She responded. "While I may not have carried and delivered them, I was with them when they died and I will be with them when they finally cross over. I was with some them far longer than their own mothers, such as Simon. I look out and protect them like any mother would. Therefore, they are my children." She then looked them over with an accusing eye. "But I wouldn't expect a demon to understand that. So I guess explaining it to you would be utterly pointless." This comment caused both men to laugh.

"You haven't been around many demons, have you?" Sebastian asked, flashing the angel a smile that showed off his sharp incisors. Slightly taken back, the girl jumped and stared at his teeth in wonder.

"No," She admitted outright. "You two would be my first." Seras then covered her nose. "I don't mean any offense, but why does such an awful smell come from demons?"

"We're unholy creatures; we would smell bad to something…holy." Michaelis answered while his eyes trailed up and down the little beauty. But the angel was pure with pure thoughts, so the provocative look he gave her went right over her head. This only made them hunger more for her. She was untouched, wasn't she? Suddenly, they couldn't help but imagine tainting an angel, making her impure. Would she stoop so low as to fuck a demon? They knew she wouldn't, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to try. But those dirty thoughts went right out of their heads when the little angel moved her hand from over her nose and smiled so brightly at them. They stared deeply into those sparkling blue eyes of hers becoming entranced by her beauty all over again.

"I'm Seras," She spoke to them like they weren't some filthy creatures that were below her; like they were actually equal to her.

"I'm…Malphas," Sebastian whispered with a peculiar look on his face.

"Malphas?" Seras repeated and her smile fell as she thought hard about something. "That name sounds fam…Oh, yes! The Prince of Hell, of course!" She exclaimed with another bright smile and she giggled at herself for being so dense. She was so…

"Innocent," Sebastian and Alucard whispered while they stared at her all starry eyed.

"I'm assuming that you're Alucard then." Seras surprised them further as she looked up at the other male.

"How did you know?" Alucard asked.

"I've heard a lot of…startling stories about you two. You're both infamous," She explained, but yet, she still held a smile on her face and didn't look to be frightened being there with them. Both men furrowed their brows at her in utter confusion.

"Then why aren't you scared?" Alucard asked her.

"They're stories," Seras laughed, acting like they were the ones being ridiculous. "Stories can either be true or false. In fact, they're no more than very detailed rumors." She looked down at her lap then. "I have no doubt that some of those stories are true, after all, you are demons, but I don't believe all of them are true."

"Even so, you would still have reason to be scared of us." Sebastian corrected her. Seras looked up at him, stared him right in the eye and didn't so much as flinch as she told him something that he would never forget.

"Your horns don't define you. You may be a demon and people may be frightened by that fact, but you're still a person, a _man _who has interests and feelings. If everyone you came across were to fear you…" She paused for a second. "Well, I can't imagine how lonely your world must be." She whispered with a sad look in her eyes. An angel pitying a demon was quite the strangest thing either of them had ever seen. She then lightly shook her head. "I have no reason _to_ fear you. You've done nothing to me or showed me any reason to fear you." A warm smile crossed over her face as she looked under her arm to stare at her wings. Alucard and Sebastian watched her closely as she plucked out two white, long pretty feathers of hers and held them out to the demons. She was sure they got a lot of trouble with the other angels, but she didn't want to give them any more of a hard time. "I have no quarrel with either of you. So…a peace offering," She said with such a bright smile on her face, truly welcoming them even for what they are.

"A peace offering?" Sebastian repeated softly and he slowly reached out to take one of her holy feathers.

"A chance to become friends," She giggled. This made the demons' eyes widen. An angel wanted to befriend something unholy such as them? This wasn't going to sit well with the other angels or God. They knew the other angels would perhaps outcast her and say that she was a demon lover or was conspiring with them. What would ever happen if this little secret got out that she was friends with demons and they were friends with an angel? Even with this on his mind, Alucard took her other feather and stared down at it. It was pure white and ever so soft. He gingerly brushed his finger over the feather.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sebastian asked her with an arched brow and a concerned look on his face. He then used the feather to gesture upwards. "What would they think?" Seras glanced up at the sky as if she would be able to see the angels frowning down at her. But she kept that smile on her face.

"I hope they'll learn from it." She whispered. She didn't know if what she did was going to end badly or great, but either way, she hoped that the other angels would learn from it.

"And if they don't? What will they do?" Alucard asked her.

"There's nothing they can do." Seras answered with a shrug but continued to stare up at the sky with a nostalgic look in her beautiful eyes. "Probably a stern talking to, a slap on the wrist, something, but nothing too severe. Besides, I'm down here a lot comforting the lost souls of children. None of them are going to come down off of their high horses to talk to me about it." They were surprised by the way she talked about her fellow angels, but at the same time, they knew exactly what she was talking about and felt the same. "Anyway," Seras whispered and she looked back at the demons. "It was a pleasure meeting you both," Her eyes flickered about at all the headstones, knowing that her children were in hiding waiting for the scary demons to leave. "Pardon my rudeness, but I would like to spend some time with my children if you don't mind."

"Of course," Sebastian murmured and he looked around at all the graves. His demonic eyes then flickered back to the little angel. He wanted to talk to her more, but she was politely trying to tell them that she done with their conversation. It was understandable that she wanted to be alone with the souls of the children, after all, that were the reason why she even came. And they respected that because they respected her. She was perhaps the first angel, the first person, ever to gain their respect.

"Thank you," Seras responded with a small smile.

"I hope we meet again," Alucard purred as he twirled her feather between his fingers. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and her smile widened.

"We will," She promised them with a polite nod. With that, the demons left her alone to spend time with her children.

Hours later night had fallen. All the humans on the streets had gone home to their warm beds. Some lingered to meet with friends, dates, family members, or just go drinking with their buddies. Sebastian sat on top of a building with one leg dangling over the edge. His other leg was propped up comfortably with his arm resting on top of it. For the last few hours he had just been staring at the feather she had given him. He twirled it between his fingers, inspecting it in all angles and watching as the moonlight reflected off it, making it look all the more holy. He sniffed the air, catching her scent and was calmed knowing that she was still in the area. He closed his eyes. He wanted to go and see her, but he could only assume that she still wanted to be alone with the little ones. _Friends, _He thought. She was such a peculiar little creature. Sebastian opened his eyes again to look back at the feather. He sighed through his nose and once more twirled the feather all the way around.

_Friends, _The word kept repeating in his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? But above all, why did he want more than a friendship with her? He had been fascinated by her. That smile of hers was so welcoming, so warm and bright that it…it brought a smile to his face. He placed a hand on his stomach when it got all knotted and a warm sensation spread through it. He kept seeing those eyes of her over and over again and all he could imagine was lying beside her in that cemetery while staring deeply into them. Why did he have such a deep need to lose himself in that pretty color? Why had it suddenly become his favorite color? And then there was her voice. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine just thinking about it. Glancing up at the moon, Sebastian came to a realization. He loved her. And then a question formed in his head that wouldn't stop repeating over and over again like a broken record. Was Seras his mate? He jolted slightly when Alucard suddenly jumped up onto the roof beside him after having been feasting in the streets below him. Sebastian casually set the feather in his lap, acting like he hadn't been staring at it all this time, but he figured that the other demon knew.

"She's still here," Alucard muttered before taking a seat next to him on the ledge. Michaelis gave him a sideways glance.

"How do you know? Did you see her?" Sebastian asked.

"No," The demon snickered. "I can smell her, and I'm sure you can too. It's still so strong and we're not too far from the cemetery which I think you did on purpose."

"Don't act like you're not interested. She was a beautiful little creature and you know it." Michaelis scoffed, saying what he was thinking before he even knew it. Alucard grinned wolfishly at him.

"Beautiful?" He questioned with a snicker. Sebastian gritted his teeth and turned his head sharply to look away from the infuriating male.

"She was," He admitted proudly. His red eyes simmered with fury.

"She was," Alucard agreed and a genuine smile crossed over his face. He then pulled the white feather she had given him from his coat pocket. He held it up so it practically glowed under the light of the moon. Calming some, Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at the feather Alucard held up. "And she'll be our angel,"

Seras sat in the cemetery holding Simon to her chest and combing her fingers through his short brown hair. She knew that she should leave, but the four year old was scared to be alone. The other children had disappeared a while ago. She didn't know exactly where they went to. Perhaps they were resting or perhaps they went off to visit their family members that were still alive. But Simon always stayed by her side whenever she came around. He was too shy to play with other kids and too scared to fly off to heaven. Hopefully one day she'll persuade him to move on. Until then, she'll be there for him. Simon bolted up right when he sensed a new presence. Seras watched him curiously as he looked all around. Fear was there in his eyes and she knew instantly that danger was around, most likely a starving demon. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe it was Alucard and Sebastian again.

"Simon," The angel whispered his name, but the four year old disappeared just when she heard laughter. Before she could even turn her head, the foul stench of Sulphur struck her and she was being tackled to the ground. The girl landed hard on her stomach as a male or two kept her pinned to the ground.

"An angel," One of the demons purred as he sniffed the air. He ran a hand over her wings. "You fucking creatures, when will you learn to stay out of our territory?" He then grabbed one of her wings and pulled it back sharply. Seras struggled, but there wasn't much she could do. She attempted to flap her wings to help get her free, but instead they were body slammed to the ground by two more demons. How many are there?! She started to panic.

"Please, get off!" She exclaimed. She didn't know what to do against demons. She was never taught how to fight them!

"Please?" A demon laughed.

"Angels have no bite! They fly away whenever any sort of trouble stirs instead of facing us! Well this little angel won't be able to fly away!" One of the demons purred. Seras couldn't see them; she couldn't see what was happening. With her head pinned to the ground her face was buried in the grass, blinding her. She assumed there were about five demons. She struggled, but she just wasn't strong enough against them. The little angel screamed when a knife started cutting through the humerus of her wing. They pulled and cut her wing, doing everything to tear the damn thing off of her back. She could feel blood pooling on her back as it soaked into her clothing. She could the horrible sounds of the blade running through the flesh and bone and the tearing of the muscle. Her pure feathers fell from her wings and others were plucked out cruelly by the demons. Finally, her left wing came off and fell to the ground with a loud wet thump. The girl felt very lightheaded and so very sick to her stomach. Her back was throbbing with pain and even though her wing was gone, she got the ghostly feel that it was still there and flapping like crazy to escape this horror.

"NO!" Seras screamed when they grabbed her other wing and started pulling on it while laughing. They used that hot bloody knife to cut through her last wing. Tears poured down the angel's face as she sobbed. "STOP!" She begged of them "PLEASE!" They sawed off her wing and then kicked it into the dirt. They laughed like it was all some sort of game while two of the demons stomped on her wings, crushing it to the ground and destroying her feathers she had took so much pride in. One of the demons pinning her to the ground had the gall to slide his hand under her dress to caress her inner thigh. Seras closed her eyes tightly and screamed on the top of her lungs. She fought so hard to get free, but she was powerless. He caressed her womanhood through her panties and leaned in to grind the tent in his pants against her hip. She heard it when something was hit hard and then the demon was no longer touching her. The weight of them holding her down was gone and she suddenly was free.

She heard scuffling behind her, but didn't care as she crawled over to her bloody, massacred wings that were covered with filth. Feathers were littered about the cemetery and her blood soaked into the grass and dirt. The angel gathered her broken wings and hugged them to her body. She buried her tearstained face into her once soft feathers and just cried her eyes out. She had never felt so much pain in her life, not mentally or physically. It hurt so much knowing that her wings had been taken from her, that she no longer had them, that she could no longer fly, and so on. Could she even be called an angel anymore? She couldn't get into heaven without them. She was no better than a mortal in this state.

"I'm sorry," She heard a demon beg behind her. She had no idea who he was talking to, but she still didn't care. Just hearing his voice made her cower more and she sobbed harder.

"Why do you even care?! She's a damn angel!" Another demon snarled at whoever had saved her. She heard a wet snap sound and then something hard hit the ground. She still didn't look. She knew what was happening and for once she didn't care that a life was being taken.

"I'm sorry!" The other demon spoke again, sounding so very scared. "If I had known I wouldn't have touched her! Please, my lord!" Obviously there was no forgiveness because she heard it as his head was crushed in. Seras shuddered from the sound of his skull cracking.

Sebastian and Alucard looked across the cemetery to where the little angel was crouched. She was cowered in such a tight ball, hugging her wings so tightly with her face buried in the feathers. Her back was facing them so they got the perfect view of her butchered wings. There was barely anything left. Her dress was all torn up in the back and soaked with blood. Blood was still pouring from where her wings had been with a bit of bone sticking out. Feathers stuck to her in different areas, but they no longer looked as pure as they once did. It angered and saddened them to see her like this. Michaelis glanced down at all the dead bodies around them, the demons who had tortured his mate by cutting off her beloved wings. He sighed deeply through his nose before looking back at her. Alucard carelessly walked over the trash that had mutilated her. Doing his best not to startle her, he placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Seras," He whispered. She froze when hearing his voice. It pained her and yet brought her comfort. The small blonde slowly lifted her head to look up at him.

"Alucard," She whispered. Remembering what she was holding, she looked down and more tears ran down her face. "My wings," Seras then attempted to look over her shoulder at her bleeding back. Sebastian couldn't help wincing when he saw the bit of bone sticking out of her back start to move as if she was trying to flap her wings. He clenched his fists tightly, digging his black nails deeply into his palm. His red eyes flickered to the closest dead body to glare at him. He yearned to resurrect them and kill them all over again. The angel winced in pain and the bone stopped flicking about.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Alucard whispered to her and from the sound of his voice she knew that he meant it from the heart. His eyes kept flickering between her back and her face and her wings. A part of him was hoping that they would grow back, but the other part knew that it wasn't possible.

"What…am I now?" She asked and lowered her head to bury half of her face in her wings. "They cut off my wings."

"You're still an angel," Alucard tried assuring her as he knelt down beside her and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He's never tried comforting someone before, but it had just been natural instinct to try and comfort her.

"But they cut off my wings, Alucard." His mate sobbed. "I can't return to heaven." Sebastian was now clenching his fists so tightly that they were starting to shake.

"If a child plucked the wings off of a lady bug, is it not still a lady bug?" Alucard asked her with a small smile. "It's like you said, Seras. Your wings don't define who you are. You're still an angel."

"Why would you want to return?" Sebastian interrupted them. The demon and the angel glanced back at him curiously.

"What?" Seras whispered. Michaelis looked at her. Her face was stained with her tears and blood. She looked so confused and hurt sitting there staring at him.

"Why would you want to return to heaven?" He questioned. Before she could question him, he went on. "They did nothing to save you! Your God did nothing to save one of his angels from being mutilated and almost raped and killed! Demons cared more about you and your safety than your own people! Why do you want to return to them?! Why would you ever want to go back knowing that?!" He then gestured around them. "Are they here now seeing if you're alright?! Did your God give you back your wings?! Or is He just up there in His Golden Cloud City watching all of this happen, watching you in pain, watching as they cut off your wings?! He did nothing to help you, Seras! None of them did!" She was so pale in the face now. All she could do was gape at him while the tears continued to trail down her wet cheeks. "Fuck your God," Sebastian finally walked over to her. He stooped to the ground, forced her to face him, and he cupped her face into his hands.

"Say it, Seras!" He demanded sharply. He used his thumbs to brush away her tears. Her blue eyes were wavering with such a deep sadness, but he could see the hatred there. She stared deeply into his hellish eyes, wanting to repeat it back to him but she just couldn't. "Say it!"

"Michaelis," Alucard sighed as he grabbed the demon by the wrist, but Sebastian shook him off.

"You know that I'm right, Alucard!" Michaelis snapped. "Now, say it, Seras!"

"Fuck Him," She whispered in a broken voice.

"He did nothing to help you." Sebastian hissed, reminding her over and over again what her God didn't do. "Look at your children! They're lost down here and He does nothing to help them! Look at the mortals and how they suffer! They pray to Him, devote their lives to Him, and He does nothing to help them! He just watches! That's all He ever does! And if He does actually do something, He's sending an angel down to do His work! _Fuck_ your God!"

"Fuck Him," Seras sobbed. She finally dropped her wings onto the ground, even though she would miss them deeply. She did her best to wipe away her tears while she sniffled.

"It'll be alright, Seras." Sebastian purred with a warm smile on his face, proud that she was turning her back on God and her angels. It aggravated him knowing that they did nothing to help and she was finally seeing that they were worthless beings.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She whispered. "I can't even help my children anymore."

"Who said that you can't?" Michaelis asked as he brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Because I'm no longer an angel! Only an angel can do it!" She yelled.

"Just because you lost your wings doesn't mean you're no longer an angel." Alucard tried to reassure her. Seras finally moved her hands from her face.

"You guys don't smell like Sulphur!" She exclaimed. "Angels smell Sulphur when a demon is near! You guys don't smell like it! You both smell…nice!" She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Even if I was an angel, I turned my back on God so I would no longer be considered holy. I would be a rogue angel,"

"No better than a demon?" Sebastian finished her sentence, gaining her attention.

"I wasn't going to say that." She whispered with a shake of her head. "Demons saved me,"

"Demons also tortured you," He reminded her. This silenced her. His eyes trailed over her several times before meeting her gaze once more. "You've never had an impure thought have you? That was probably the first time you have ever sworn too, wasn't it?" Seeing the dark blush on her cheeks, Sebastian chuckled and smirked at her. "Why is it that angels don't have sex?"

"We never get the urges to fornicate." She answered softly, refusing to look at the males.

"But what if they have a mate?" Alucard asked her. This earned them her attention.

"What?" She muttered. "A mate? I've honestly never heard of an angel having a mate." She then looked at the ground while she thought about it. "Most angels are never interested in staying on earth for very long. So it's possible that they just never find their mate."

"Are you telling me that angels don't mate?" Sebastian questioned her with furrowed brows.

"As far as I know? No, they don't." She answered with a shake of her head. Afterwards, she glanced at him. "Why? Do demons mate?"

"Yes," Michaelis answered with a single nod of his head. "You would be surprised by how often demons mate, normally with a human or a vampire." This caused her to smile.

"That's so sweet!" She exclaimed. "It's nice to know that even demons can find love!"

"Yes," Sebastian muttered awkwardly as he looked away from her angelic face.

"Do you think it's possible for an angel and a demon to mate, Seras?" Alucard asked. Seras' eyes flickered to his face and thought about his question.

"An angel and a demon?" She whispered and her smile widened. "That sounds lovely! I think angels and demons are capable of getting along. Look at us! So, maybe one day, an angel can find love with a demon and they can mate. Maybe it'll finally settle the two sides and bring them together." She thought with this distant look in her eyes as if she was able to see it.

"Now that you're free from God," Sebastian purred and he 'casually' slipped his hand over hers. "Was there anything you ever wanted to try or do?" Almost instantly her eyes lit up and she looked up at him.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Two things I've always wanted to try!" The males chuckled at her eagerness.

"And what are those things?" Alucard purred while he gave her a heated look with a warm smile.

"I've always wanted to try ice cream!" She chirped with a childish smile and a gleam in her eyes. "The mortals are always making such a big fuss about it! I've always wanted to try it!" Alucard and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. Damn it, she was far too pure for them! But they were going to enjoy every second of tainting that innocence of hers.

"I promise to buy you some ice cream." Michaelis laughed. "What was the other thing that you've always wanted to try?" The beautiful angel blushed furiously with such a bashful smile on her face.

"It's so wrong." She whispered while she wrung her hands. "So impure," They could see the excitement creeping into her eyes the more she thought about it. "But I was always curious about it. How it would make me feeling and the mortals seem to really enjoy it." The demons couldn't help but grin sadistically at her impure thoughts. Was she thinking what they were thinking? Was the little angel feeling her first real rush of lust? Did she want to be fucked? The angel then took a deep breath and looked up at Sebastian nervously. "Do you mind if I tried it with you?"

"I'll happily be your test subject." The demon purred. But she ended up doing something that threw him off. Seras leapt forward and crushed her mouth to his. Michaelis jolted and his eyes widened in shock. Of course, he should have known that sex hadn't crossed her pure little mind. Slowly, the angel pulled away from his lips, making a soft little smack sound when their lips disconnected. She stared up at him warmly with those big blue eyes of hers and she smiled at him. Seras then giggled for being a 'rebel' and she covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed in enthrallment.

"I just _kissed_ a _demon_." The angel cheered to herself. "I kissed someone!" Sebastian arched a brow at the peculiar creature.

"I didn't realize how big of a prude angels are. They're not even allowed to kiss?" He asked her.

"Angels don't get the urges to do _anything_ intimate." Seras explained to them as she removed her hands from her mouth and waved them about, still excited by her rebellious act.

"Then how come _you_ had the urge to kiss someone?" Alucard questioned. The small blonde shrugged her shoulders before glancing around her at the graves around them.

"I come to Earth a lot," She whispered. "I've watched the mortals for so many years. At first, I didn't understand what they felt. I didn't understand their urges or why they did them. There only reason to have sex was to breed, and yet, they did it for fun. They kissed because they were in love or because they liked it. The more I spent time with the humans, the more I started yearning for what they had. I started wondering it what feel like to be in love or to kiss someone just for the…hell of it." She giggled to herself as she swore for the third time in her life.

"Well then, my little rebellious angel." Sebastian purred with a small smirk. He climbed to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Allow us to be your guide into mischief. First things first, let's get you that ice cream you've been wanting." He chuckled causing her eyes to brighten. She went to jump to her feet and grab for his hand, but as soon as she tried, she ended up stumbling back onto her knees with a soft cry of pain. Alucard instinctively wrapped his arm around her stomach to help catch her. With her hunched over, they saw her mutilated back all over again and were all reminded by the recent events. Disappointed, the girl frowned. Her eyes glanced down at the ground in front of her to look at her broken wings. She no longer had the need to cry, even though she found that she was still deeply upset that she had lost them. She was grateful for everything that Alucard and Sebastian had done for thus far. Not only saving her, but for also comforting her. They were both so kind, far kinder than any angel she had ever met. She was now starting to wonder who the real villains were. For years the angels made her believe that demons were evil creatures that would do everything in their power to strike her down. But Alucard and Sebastian were kind and they protected her, proving that not all demons are evil. Seras was starting to see the bright side of no longer being an angel.

"Dear," Sebastian sighed as he carefully pressed his fingers to her back to check her wounds. She was no longer bleeding, thankfully, but he was sure that she was still in pain. There were two things they could do: heal her with their salvia, which would involve her disrobing slightly so they can lick and kiss her back, or bandage her and wait for her to heal on her own. Of course both men were eager to undress the little angel and cover her back with soothing kisses that would heal her. But they respected her purity. She would never think of something so immodest and erotic to happen. But bandaging her would also involve her disrobing and far more because the bandages would have to be wrapped around her chest and back. "What do you wish to do, Seras?" Sebastian asked, wondering if she had any ideas to help with her situation. Seras glanced over her shoulder, but still couldn't see anything other than torn bits of her bloodstained dress and some loose feathers.

"How bad does it look?" She asked, but immediately regretted asking. The demons glanced down at her back. There were two wide open wounds with bits of bone sticking it. It looked so grotesque, like someone had just hacked away at a bird, which was pretty much accurate to her situation. There will definitely be scarring.

"Bad," Alucard and Sebastian said simultaneously, deciding not to lie to her or sugarcoat it. The girl clucked her tongue and hung her head. There was a long moment of silence as she tried to figure out what she should do. Eventually she glanced over her shoulder at them.

"When you guys are injured, what do you do?" She asked.

"I've only ever been severely injured one or twice," Sebastian muttered while he continued inspecting her wounds. Now that she wasn't an angel, will it become infected? "Normally I would be fully recovered after a day or two. But I'm unsure if you have the same healing abilities that angels have anymore. You could heal as slow as a mortal does."

"Well, she did lose a lot of blood and seems to be in a fine state. So I think her healing abilities are still extraordinary compared to humans." Alucard noted out loud.

"But we still don't know how long it will take for her to heal." Michaelis reminded him.

"Then what do you guys recommend should be done?" Seras asked with a sigh of impatience from their bickering. The demons stared at the back of her while the same explicit thoughts circulated in their heads, but they were both too…well, nervous to suggest to the innocent young woman. Closing his eyes, Alucard took a deep breath through his nose. This was ridiculous! He was never nervous about anything! Why should he be nervous suggesting this one little thing?! Besides, they wanted her as a mate and that would eventually involve sex? What, they won't ever have sex with her because they were too afraid to taint those pure thoughts of hers?! Ridiculous! Gaining the courage, Alucard pulled off one of his toothy grins and gave the little angel such a provocative look.

"Demons' saliva is capable of healing wounds." The demon purred, but of course, her being the pure little angel she was, that comment flew right over her head. She sat there and blinked stupidly at him as she wondered how that had anything to do with her.

"I'm glad that your…saliva can heal…but…how does that help me?" Seras questioned. "Hmn," She then hummed. "It must be nice if you accidentally bite your tongue or somehow get a laceration. It just automatically heals and you feel all better."

"It would help if we could…kiss your wounds." Sebastian put as delicately as he could.

"Kiss?" The little angel became instantly intrigued and she cocked her head in an adorable manner. "But…I thought people only kissed on the lips. Why would you want to kiss my back? Wouldn't that be…strange?" The demons smirked at her purity.

"Actually, Seras, being kissed in other places can be quite the rush." Sebastian purred while his eyes slowly flickered down her body to stare at a certain area before returning to her face.

"Really?" She asked. "Do the mortals really find it enjoyable to be kissed on other parts of their bodies? Do you guys like it?"

"It's very nice," Alucard tried easing her into it. "One person will relax somewhere, most of the time in a bed, while the other person kisses down their body, bringing them…_happiness_." He said instead of using the word 'pleasure'. They didn't want it sounding too impure for her otherwise she might have second thoughts. A smile crept onto her face.

"That sounds so nice." She whispered. God damn it, they couldn't wait to corrupt this angel. They couldn't wait until years from now when she will be just as depraved as them, but yet, still so beautifully innocent. They couldn't wait to teach her all about kissing, French kissing, oral, and sex. They wanted to teach her everything that was filthy and just destroy that purity. This little angel now belonged to demons.

"Since it's another form of kissing, Seras, would you like to try it?" Sebastian asked her with a crooked smirk, knowing full well that she was all theirs. As predicted, Seras bashfully nodded her head.

"And…your kisses will also heal me?" She asked softly.

"Heal you and bring you happiness." The demon purred. Michaelis then leaned in to kiss her on the lips gently. Seras didn't deny him, even though she was obviously a little shy from the contact at first. But she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kisses he planted on her lips. Alucard was careful as he brushed his hand down her side, going over her curvy hip. He licked over his lips hungrily, trying to control his need to devour the angel's blood and just focus on helping her. It's been awhile since he last tasted an angel. Hesitantly, Alucard leaned down and gingerly kissed over her wounds, but he became concerned of hurting her since bone was still sticking out of her back.

"Do you know when you tucked your wings away to hide them from the mortals? Try doing that now." He instructed her, though she didn't acknowledge him. Confused, Seras did as she was told. She still felt her ghostly wings and could feel it as they 'retreated' back into her body. She winced when the broken bones of her wings shifted and tucked away inside of her, hiding from plain sight. That helped some, but there were still two ghastly wounds that needed healing badly. Alucard lowered his head once more and brushed his lips over it while gently tantalizing the flesh with the tip of his tongue. As he licked and kissed, her wounds began to heal. It was quite slowly of course, but it was better than nothing. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of her on his tongue and the sensation of kissing her hot back. With each kiss, her skin got smoother and returned to perfection, looking as if she had never been harmed. Grinning, Alucard ran his hands up and down that bare flesh, enjoying the warmth that came off of her and the softness. He purred and kissed deeply into her shoulder blades and her spine. She shuddered from the feeling, but didn't reject him. Then again, she probably didn't even know that her back was fully healed and that he was just kissing her for his pleasure now. Sebastian gingerly pushed her back while grabbing her hips to pull her lower half closer to him. She gently lied back on Alucard's lap with her head resting on his stomach.

"Malphas?" Seras whispered when their lips parted, but the demon didn't bother to answer her as he kissed over her jaw and neck. She watched him closely while her flesh tingled pleasantly wherever he kissed her. He wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and lifted her arm so he could kiss all the way down to her wrist. Even though her dress was all torn up in the back, it was still intact in the front. But the demon kissed over her flat stomach through her material and kissed across to get to her other arm. He raised it up to lathe her flesh in kisses. Alucard lovingly wrapped his arms around under her breasts and held her to him while they watched the other demon kiss her.

"How does it feel so far, Seras?" Alucard asked her tenderly before he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"It feels…nice," She whispered, but what she said would be considered an understatement. Since the angel had never experienced true pleasure nor even imagined what it would feel like, the only way she could describe it was as nice. Her stomach felt like it was coiled tightly inside of her. She was starting to feel very warm and her skin was getting more sensitive by the second. But the most peculiar thing was the feeling down below. Her womanhood was trembling it was appeared to be anticipation. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt this wet warmth gathering in the band of her panties. The more he kissed her, the more she came undone. Seeing her so vulnerable encouraged the demon to keep going. Sebastian crawled further down her body. He swiftly rolled up her skirt to reveal her perfect thighs and underwear, but she did nothing to stop him because she still wasn't aware of his intentions; bless her little heart. He kissed one thigh, then the other, before he leaned in to kiss her sex through the material of her underwear. Seras jumped beneath him with a soft gasp. Her eyes flew open wide and one of her hands flung backwards to fist Alucard's shirt causing him to chuckle.

"Malphas," The angel whimpered and looked down at him in bewilderment. She could see the amusement in his eyes and knew that he liked kissing her there which only confused her. But yet, it felt so…good, she was most certainly happy but also highly confused. Her body felt strange to her and her thoughts was all jumbled together. Why did this feeling make her so happy? Shouldn't it concern her? He kissed her there again, making her hips move gently to follow his lips. She was absently seeking for more of that pleasure. "Malphas," She whispered again. "This is so unusual, but…I like it. Please, kiss me some more." She begged of him lightly.

"I promise, you'll love what I'm about to do." Sebastian purred as he moved the band of her panties to the side so her womanhood was visible to him. His crooked grin widened. His eyes flickered back to her sweet face as he leaned back in to kiss over her clit and the lips of her sex sweetly. Her mouth opened in a gentle cry and her fingers tightened around Alucard's shirt. She bit deeply into her bottom lip to muffle her moan.

"I can _kiss_ you better," Alucard snickered in her hair.

"You can never kiss her the way I can." Sebastian sneered and then he parted his lips around her clit and sucked down. Seras twisted her body in the demon's lap while her body trembled from the wonderful sensation that coursed through her.

"Malphas," She continued to whimper. He teased her further with his tongue, flicking the tip of it against her clit over and over again, going faster and faster. She gave a low, but long moan. "That feels so nice."

"You're going to feel incredible in a minute." Alucard whispered to her. She didn't think it was possible that she could feel any better than she already was feeling. It felt very nice where he was kissing her, but it made her wonder why he lingered there and didn't kiss her in other areas. Then again, a part of her didn't want him to stop kissing her womanhood. She liked his lips there. She liked the way his lips moved over her and how he sucked on her; the sucking felt the best to her. Each time he did her stomach would tighten further until it got to the point that it was so very uncomfortable for her.

"Please," She started begging, but was unaware of what she was begging for. Seras reached down with her free hand to bury her fingers in Sebastian's hair. She fisted it lightly and instinctively pushed his mouth closer to her sex. "Please," She whispered. "Please," Hearing her pleas, the demon kissed her harder and licked her intensely. Her lashes fluttered shut over her eyes when a new feeling washed over her. Her hips jolted upwards as her back curved. Pure ecstasy washed over her entire body, satiating that strange pain in her stomach and made her tremble. Alucard was right, that feeling had been incredible. When she finally settled, her hips rested back on the ground and she started to breathe heavily. Sebastian fixed the band of her panties before glancing up at her with such a haughty smirk on his lips.

"Kissing can do a lot to a person." The demon purred with a certain glint in his eyes that actually made the angel blush.

"Can…I kiss you in return?" Seras asked. The smirk fell from the demon's face and he stared at her in disbelief. There wasn't any hesitation or fear or shyness in her eyes. She was fully serious with a deep need inside her. But Alucard and Sebastian instantly realized that she was still being ever so innocent. Yes, she wanted to kiss them and perhaps kiss down there like how he kissed her, but she wouldn't understand fully what she was doing. And it's not like they could get off on kisses alone. It was so tempting to let her do it though. They wanted to feel her mouth on them, even if she was just covering them in kisses. But it would be better to teach her about that stuff slowly, but at the moment, she just wasn't ready. For right now, giving her her first orgasm was enough for them. Later, they'll teach her more.

"Later, Seras." Sebastian promised her as he held out his hand to her. Seras glanced between his hand and his face in confusion before she finally accepted it and she was helped to her feet.

"Why not?" She asked and then started wondering if demons didn't really like kisses.

"Kissing us won't be like you think." Alucard tried explaining to her, but she only ended up more confused.

"But…won't it feel nice?" She asked them.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed with a nod of his head.

"And…won't it start to feel incredible like it did for me?" She questioned with an arched brow.

"Eventually," Alucard sighed and he looked away from her in frustration that they couldn't participate in that just yet.

"Then why can't we?" She asked.

"Seras," Michaelis sighed, either frustrated or annoyed that she was questioning all of this. Couldn't she had just enjoyed it and left it that. It was sweet of her that she wanted to return the favor, but…Why couldn't she just drop the matter. "Stop being so naïve," Taken back, Seras drew her head back and frowned at him. "I wasn't just kissing you." He grumbled as he gestured towards her. "I was giving you oral; you had your first orgasm." The small blonde's face reddened. She didn't quite understand what oral was, but she did know what an orgasm was. It was something that made the humans feels incredible after having sex. Something then clicked inside her head and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Did we just have sex?!" Seras blurted. The demons gave her a strange look.

"It's…a type of sex, but not actual sex." Sebastian struggled to explain to her. "Oral sex is when you pleasure someone with your mouth. I pleasured you and you came. But you asking to…do the same means that you would be asking to give us oral, Seras. And I don't think you're ready for that, are you?" If possible, her face darkened further. Her blue eyes flickered downwards at his groin before quickly flickering back up to his face.

"It…would have to go in my mouth?" She questioned as she hesitantly pointed at his groin. The demons nodded their heads at her. A bashful smile then swept across her face and she rubbed the back of her head, feeling pretty stupid at the moment. "I'm sorry, there's still so much that I'm trying to learn. Sex is a big no-no in heaven so I have to learn this stuff from the humans. But it's kind of hard to learn about it when you can't interact with them, you know?" Her sheepish smile then fell and she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry that I'm so…stupid." She whispered. "I…honestly want to return the favor. I want to make you both feel good like…how I felt." They could see the fear in her eyes now while she contemplated actually doing it. "I'll do it," She added a few seconds later. She wasn't expecting to be greeted with laughter. Seras glanced up at the demons to see that they were cackling pretty damn hard.

"We don't think you're stupid, you're just incredibly innocent." Alucard corrected her. "It isn't your fault that you don't know anything about sex. Angels are being shielded from impure thoughts and the need to share intimacy and pleasure with someone. That isn't your fault. It was your God's way of controlling you in His perfect, fucked up little world of His." He smiled down warmly at her, making her heart beat fast in her chest. She was unable to look away from his red eyes and she couldn't ignore the way he looked at her, like she was truly something precious to him. It was then that she realized that she was feeling love towards someone. Of course, she loved her children, the lost souls, but this was a different type of love. It was a love that left her breathless and made her stomach feel all weird. It was a love that confused her and yet, made everything so clear to her. She wanted to be in their lives. She wanted them to love her back and she had the feeling that they did.

"Now," Sebastian interrupted her inner thinking. She glanced back at him curiously to see such a kind look in his eyes and a pleasant smile on his face that made her face heat up with a blush. The wind had been caressing her bare back, but she suddenly felt protection there. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a new white sundress. It was perfectly clean, free of feathers and blood, and the back was all intact. It made her feel normal again which brought a smile to her face. "Why don't we take you to get you some of that ice cream you've been raving about?"

About half an hour later, the two demons and the little angel were leaving an ice cream shop. She had a regular sized cup of vanilla ice cream that had a dollop of whipped cream and some colorful sprinkles. The demons found it kind of amusing that out of all the flavors she could have picked the angel, of course, picked vanilla. The second she got outside, she took a spoonful of it and tried her first taste of ice cream. It was love at first bite. Her eyes lit up and she giggled before getting another spoonful to hold up to Alucard.

"Try it!" She exclaimed with such a bright smile. "It's so yummy!" She didn't understand why they didn't get their own cups. Perhaps they weren't a big fan of ice cream, which was crazy to her. Who couldn't love ice cream? It was delicious! Alucard gave her a polite smile, but shook his head.

"No, thank you." He purred and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The girl furrowed her brows at him and then turned towards Sebastian.

"Malphas?" She whispered, wanting him to share her ice cream so they could both enjoy it.

"Demons' taste buds are different from mortals. It would taste bland to us and unappealing." Sebastian tried to explain to her, but she only looked more disappointed. "Honestly, it's amazing that you're able to taste it."

"Perhaps it's because she's no longer an angel." Alucard muttered to himself.

"Please, Malphas, just try it. You'll never know, maybe you'll like it." Seras begged of him as she held the spoon out further. Surrendering to his mate, the demon sighed and leaned down to take the bite of ice cream and, as expected, he tasted nothing but how cold it was in his mouth.

"It's just a frozen liquid in my mouth, Seras. I can't taste it." He told her with a shake of his head. "But thank you for trying to share your ice cream with us." He then smiled at her. "Please, I got it for _you_ to enjoy."

"Thank you for the ice cream." Seras murmured and she silently went back to eating her ice cream, wishing that she could enjoy it with them. It was quiet among them as they walked down the street. They didn't know where they were going, but didn't care. They just savored the time they had to be in each other's company. They didn't wonder what was going to happen in the future or where the rebellious angel will go. Perhaps she'll stay with them. As she ate her ice cream and stared up at the starry sky, thinking about heaven, she couldn't help but think about their previous conversation about angels having mates. "How does someone know when they've found their mate?" She asked as she glanced down at her cup of ice cream. Most of the whipped cream was gone, but there was still quite a bit of ice cream with left over sprinkles on the bottom.

"Normally?" Sebastian whispered. "Love at first sight,"

"There's also other ways of knowing, usually just instinct or the way you feel when you're around her." Alucard explained further.

"Even a kiss can tell you," Michaelis added with a shrug. Seras smiled at that lovely thought before she stopped in the street to look up at Alucard. The demons paused and glanced down at her curiously, wondering why she had such a mischievous look on her face.

"We could be mates," She whispered causing their eyes to widen. They knew that she was their mate, but they honestly didn't think she would catch up that quickly. The little angel leaned in closer towards Alucard and her smirk widened. It somewhat spooked them to see an angel look like that. "We should test it with a kiss, don't you think?" She played with him, knowing full well that they were possibly her mates. Hearing her grant him permission to kiss her thrilled him. Without hesitating, Alucard dove in, cupped her face, and kissed her on the lips. Seras smiled warmly and kissed him back lightly, feeling that special something that she had felt just by looking at him. She hummed in consideration and pulled away. "What do you think, Alucard?" She purred before she placed her spoon of ice cream in her mouth, looking so incredibly sexy as she teasingly pulled the spoon out of her mouth in a sexy manner. What in the hell were they doing to her? She hasn't been around them long and she was already learning how to seduce them.

"You are my mate," He breathed in agreeance. "You're _our_ mate," Seras glanced over her shoulder at Malphas.

"I thought so," She giggled and then proceeded walking down the street.

"Hold on," Sebastian exclaimed softly and they both followed after her like puppy dogs. "When did you figure it out?"

"Earlier, after the oral," She purred casually with a shrug of her shoulders, teasing them further by acting it was no big deal.

"And you said nothing?" Alucard questioned, a little annoyed by this fact.

"It wasn't…" She then sighed while she tried to find a way to explain it to them. "I didn't know," She answered with a light shake of her head. "I just…knew how I felt. I knew that I loved you guys. That's why I asked about the whole how you know when someone is your mate thing." She took another bit of ice cream. "Your answers helped me figure it out that we are mates." Seras glanced back up at them. "When did you guys figure it out?"

"After you gave us the feathers," Sebastian admitted to her in a whisper. She nodded her head.

"Now that we know, what are we going to do about it?" She asked, still sounding so very…suggestive. But the sexiness ended pretty fast as she spun on her heel to look up at them innocently. "Am I seducing you guys correctly?" Alucard and Sebastian paused on the street once more to give her funny looks. They should have guessed that she was still innocent and didn't even know what she was doing.

"You were doing fine," Michaelis assured her. "What do you want done with this whole…mate thing?"

"Well…we would have to…mate, wouldn't we?" She asked while a blush decorated her cheeks.

"Are you honestly suggesting that we should have sex?" Alucard questioned her carefully.

"Why not?" She asked with a shrug. "So far I'm on a roll of being bad. I swore, said fuck you to God, I kissed a man, we had oral _sex_, and now I'm eating ice cream."

"Is ice cream forbidden in heaven?" Sebastian chuckled with a raised brow of amusement.

"It's not there, so maybe." She answered with a shrug as she took another bite of her treat. "At least for angels it is. Much like demons, we didn't consume mortal food."

"And now you really wish to go a step further and be fucked by demons?" Michaelis asked and his smirk widened to show off his incisors. Her blush darkened further and she nodded her head bashfully.

"You guys are my mates." Such a wide sheepish smile spread across her face then. "F-fucking would be the next step." The males chuckled at the small blonde for feeling so strong whenever she swore. She was so adorable, looking like a child that was about to get in trouble for swearing, but always looking so excited because she got to say a bad word. Sebastian then bent at the hip to come eye to eye with her.

"How would you like to really piss off your God?" He asked in a purr.

"I think an angel mating with two demons would really piss him off." Seras murmured.

"But I mean something really quite blasphemous, besides fucking two demons." He went on with such a sinister look glinting in his eyes. The little angel gulped nervously.

"What…what did you have in mind?" She asked softly.

Seras was mortified as they stood in a church in front of an altar. It was so quiet and no one was there, but she couldn't help but feel as if Jesus Christ was staring right at her from his cross that hung over them ominously. The altar was freshly set for tomorrow. It had a clean, white cloth on it with a pretty cross facing the empty pews. Sebastian had the great idea that the demons should consummate their marriage with an angel on top of the altar in the house of God. Seras was beyond terrified of mocking or pissing off her God. Sex in a church, was he mad?! Not only sex in a church, but an angel being tainted by two demons in a church! It was just unthinkable! Too crazy! And…such a rush. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the altar, knowing that they were waiting for her and her input on the matter. She looked back at the cross that hung over them, staring in the eyes of the son of her God. The demons followed her gaze to stare up at it as well, but instead of being frightened, they smirked smugly.

"There's nothing He can do to you, Seras. Remember, He gave up one of His angels when He did nothing to stop the demons from cutting off your wings. He betrayed you before you ever betrayed Him." Sebastian reminded her, gently trying to coax her into it. He looked away from the crucifix to glance at her. "We would never betray you. We were there for you when your God wasn't and we'll always be there." There was a long moment of silence as she continued to stare up at the crucifix. Slowly he could see the doubt leaving her eyes until finally he knew that he had her.

"He's not my God," Seras whispered harshly with a defiant look in her eyes. With that said, she hopped up to sit on the edge of the altar. "I'm ready," She whispered and she finally looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked her as he reached out a hand to cup the side of her face. He gingerly brushed his thumb over her cheek. The girl leaned into his touch and smiled softly at his tenderness. "We will have to be in our true forms to mate with you." Seras glanced down at her lap with a deep sigh.

"I would have to see your true forms at some point." She whispered. "There's no point in hiding it from me any longer. I'm ready," She repeated. She closed her eyes as she felt the air around her change. She knew they were changing, especially when the hand resting on her cheek changed slightly. His nails became longer, sharper, but he was ever so careful not to harm her with his talons. He continued brushing his thumb over her cheek, hoping to soothe her, but she was already pretty calm. She wasn't even scared knowing that they will be in their true forms. Everything was so quiet and still. Seras slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at them. Sebastian was cladded in black latex and killing it in stiletto boots with the tips so sharp and thin that she wondered how it didn't kill his feet. His skin appeared to be paler and his eyes were redder than before. They almost looked like the same color as blood and glowed ominously in the dark. She also noticed that more of his teeth were sharper and far more noticeable, especially from the way he smirked so sinisterly, almost looking like a mad man. And around his entire form was a burning black aura.

Alucard looked just as deadly and just as sexy. He wore a tight leather outfit that showed off his bod very well, making him look slimmer but really defined every muscle he had. His hair seemed slightly longer, just going a bit past his shoulders and it curled a bit at the end. His red eyes were simmering with amusement and madness, entrancing the little angel with his deadly smile. His nails were long and sharp, and it looked like he had rows of teeth much like a shark would. His hair was somewhat lively as it gently danced with the black aura that burned around him. Seras could only smile as she stared up at them.

"You know," She started with a gentle giggle, trying not to be rude by laughing at them or making them feel bad. "You guys aren't as scary as you think you are." Her blue eyes trailed up and down their forms several times and it was more than clear to them that she was checking them out, which pleased them. She then shrugged her shoulders as she reached out to cup Sebastian's cheek. He seemed surprised to see her so calm still and was able to touch him without so much as flinching or hesitating. "You guys still look the same to me." She whispered with such a loving look in her eyes. Michaelis hesitantly moved closer. He placed a hand on her hip and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "You still taste the same," She whispered between their kisses. He snickered against her lips.

"Lay down," He whispered. The small blonde didn't question him. She willingly lied down and watched in anticipation as he climbed up onto the table to lie on top of her. He rolled up the skirt of her dress and used his talons to slide into her panties. He tugged them down around her ass and pulled them off. "Are you comfortable?" Sebastian asked her as he set the panties off to the side before pushing her legs wide open so he could settle himself into the cradle of her thighs. Seras gasped softly when she felt his hard bulge digging into her womanhood. She licked over her lips nervously and cautiously placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine," She murmured.

"Do you still want to continue?" He asked her carefully, wondering if she was having second thoughts.

"Of course," She answered with a smile that reassured him. Oh, his sweet little angel. How he adored her. The demon used his nails to tear away at the latex, setting his cock free. Seras was too intimidated to look at it. She rested her head back on the altar and stared up at the ceiling as Sebastian prepared to penetrate her.

"It will be a bit uncomfortable at first." He warned her just before he pushed his hips forward. He felt it as her fingers dug into his shoulders as his cock forced its way into her tight channel. Her walls stretched around him the best it could, fitting around him snuggly. Did it ever feel marvelous to him, but he had his concerns for her. Glancing back at her face, he found that his mate's eyes were closed tightly as she bit the hell out of her bottom lip. But she still looked so very calm, almost like she was deep in thought or something and trying hard not to focus on the pain he was causing her. He sunk all the way in, burying all seven and half inches inside of her. She flinched with a small groan, but that was it. She didn't complain or anything. She was ever so patient as she waited for the pain to pass. "I promise you will feel incredible again like you did in the cemetery." He whispered promises to her as he leaned down to cover her throat in kisses, hoping to soothe her of her discomfort. His kisses seemed to be helping. She pulled her head back allowing him to get at her throat better and she made this beautiful purr sound. Her one arm wrapped around his shoulder to grasp his neck gingerly and with the other hand she buried her fingers in his hair. She hugged his head to her throat and purred and moaned to him.

"That feels good," Seras whispered. "It still hurts, but…please be gentle." She whispered, granting him permission to continue. His eyes flickered to her face curiously, but he didn't waste any time. Eagerly, but gingerly, Sebastian moved his hips. He lightly slid out of her to hear her hiss slightly, and then he sunk back in carefully. It was so slow and gentle, but he didn't mind. It still felt good to him, but he was still far more concerned for her comfort. He didn't want to hurt his mate. She was too precious to him to mistreat.

"How does that feel?" The demon whispered against her throat, still lathing her in kisses.

"Okay," She muttered, sounding unsure of herself. "It's…not as bad anymore, but still a little strange." She winced as he sunk back into her. The discomfort had lessened greatly, but it still felt so weird to her to feel a cock stretching and penetrating her over and over again. She felt…full, but…it felt…right. The more he fucked her, the more she was starting to like it. Seras closed her eyes to savor the new feeling that was coming over her. It was like small gentle waves of pleasure. A tide that would wash over her lower half and slowly start creeping up the rest of her body before retreating. This tide would come in whenever his cock brushed over a particular area inside of her. The little angel couldn't help the whimper that escaped her as the spot became more sensitive overtime. Sebastian smiled as he lifted his head to look her in the face. Her eyes were still closed, but the look of ecstasy was there. Her mouth was slightly open as she took small breaths of air. Every now and then her fingers would tighten in his hair, signaling to him that she was highly enjoying what he was doing. He thought about quickening his pace, but he didn't want to ruin anything for her. He'll go slow for now, let her enjoy this gentle fucking, and maybe later he can show her the enthrallment that comes from being fucked hard and fast. The demon chuckled as he lowered his head to kiss the side of her face and the corner of her mouth.

"Malphas," She whispered his name. She shifted her head to kiss him on the lips. "Malphas," Even though her eyes were still closed, he watched her ever so carefully; his demonic eyes flickering about her face. He kissed her deeply, giving her as much pleasure as he could. She accepted his deep kisses with a lovely moan. Just when he was about to take it a step further and introduce his tongue to her mouth, she pulled away and opened her eyes. "Are you alright? How does it feel for you?" She asked curiously, wondering if a man could be just as uncomfortable as she was when they first started. Sebastian snickered at her with a shake of his head at her silly question. He had no idea why she was worrying about him.

"I'm fine, Seras." The demon chuckled at her. "It feels great to me."

"Really?" She asked as if she didn't believe him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, it feels splendid, darling." He purred and he covered her face in more kisses. "Why would I lie? I have no reason to."

"I just didn't know if there was something I can do that would make it…better for you." She muttered sheepishly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You don't need to make it better." The demon responded with another snicker. "I'm enjoying it very much." And he wasn't lying. Yes, any other time he would find this slow pace to be annoying. He would never be so patient with a lover. But, he didn't mind the slow pace. He didn't mind the slow love making because she was his mate. Anything he did with her he would find thrilling and savor every second of it with her. He loved her. Sebastian nuzzled her throat lovingly with a deep purr of satisfaction. He silently counted the strokes each time he penetrated her. He found the rhythm and the slow counting very relaxing. Appreciating each time as her walls would tighten around him, almost like they were going to milk him dry. "It's time to mate. Are you ready?"

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I have to bite you and consume some of your blood. Not a lot, only a little, and then we'll be mated." He explained to her softly. "Tilt your head back," The little angel was terrified. Did he say bite her? She grimaced at the thought of feeling his teeth in her throat, but she obeyed. Slowly, the girl tilted her head back, exposing her throat to him. As if to make it easier for her, he kissed over her throat before puncturing her skin with his incisors. She winced with a soft cry from the bite, but she was ever so still in his arms, trusting him completely. He kept true to his word. He took a swallow or two of her blood, and then he was retreating. He slid his fangs from her throat with ease and panted softly from that wonderful taste of her blood. Was that honestly it? Just that and they were mated? She guessed it wasn't that bad then. She laughed at herself for being so silly, though her neck did kind of sting a little from his bite, but that was expected. But she didn't linger long on the warm pain on her neck. She shifted on the altar.

"I'm getting that feeling again." His mate whispered, sounding breathless. "In my lower stomach," Her fingers fisted his hair tightly, gingerly pulling at the roots as it trembled against the back of his head. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and her thighs tightened around his hips. Instinctively, he picked up the pace, but only a little; just enough so his cock could abuse her G-spot faster so she could orgasm hard. The more he hit that spot the harder it was for her to catch her breath. She panted, her chest heaving, and she moaned and whimpered. "This is a far more intense feeling than last time." She breathed.

"It's because I'm hitting your G-spot. Your clit and your G-spot give off two different types of orgasms. One is light, simple, and only lasts for a second or two. The other takes time and patience, but has a far more intense result that could lead to multiple small orgasms, a long orgasm, or just a highly intense one. Some orgasms can even make you pass out." Sebastian explained to her, but he was starting to have a hard time catching his breath ever since he quickened his pace. She opened her mouth, but never got to say what she was about to say. Her body shook beneath his and she let out this sharp cry as an orgasm crashed over her. Her walls tightened further around his cock, making the demon cum right then and there. He closed his eyes and snarled softly as he pumped his cum into his beautiful angel. Seras pulled him down by his neck into a heated kiss. She moaned in his mouth and shifted her hips, letting him sink into her as they both became languid from their orgasms. Slowly, they stopped kissing to exchange small breaths of air.

"Why is that forbidden?" She whispered, speaking her thoughts out loud. "Sex is…amazing and beautiful."

"No matter how wonderful it is, it's still impure; dirty and sinful." The demon answered her softly. "It's not welcomed in His perfect city." He then smirked at her with light snicker. "How does it feel knowing that you're no longer pure?" The girl moaned and rested her head back on the altar.

"I don't even care. I feel so good. So warm and satisfied. I love sex," The rebellious angel purred with such a dreamy look in her eyes and a wide smile. "The path of sin is fun." She laughed. Sebastian laughed with her as he gingerly pulled himself from her channel. The girl made a funny face and groaned in loss. She sat up straight as he climbed down off of the altar and returned back to his human form. He fixed himself up and smoothed out his clothes, even though he was bloody perfect.

"Seras," Alucard purred her name as he came forth to place his hands on her bare thighs. Her eyes flickered upwards towards his face as his hands caressed up and down her legs. "How do you feel?" He asked, silently asking if she would be alright for another round.

"I feel perfect, Alucard." His girl whispered with a gentle smile. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. "And I'll feel even better once we are mated." She breathed.

"Such a little rebel," Alucard chuckled. He pulled her closer to the edge and parted her legs around his hips. He kissed her deeply as he worked to tear the leather around his groin. Afterwards he pulled his cock out to brush it over the lips of her sex teasingly. Seras shuddered and gasped in his mouth.

"Fill me," She whimpered and then proceeded to kiss him. He grabbed her tightly by the thighs and pulled her legs further apart just as he was pushing forward to sink his cock into her warm heat. One of the angel's hands shot up to cup the side of his face and she dug her fingers into his cheek. "Alucard," His mate cried out softly as he shoved his cock inside of her. Thank God it no longer hurt so she could actually appreciate the feel of him filling her. It felt wonderful feeling a cock brush along her G-spot again. And he wasn't so hesitant like Sebastian was. Alucard went at a pace that he thought they would both be comfortable with. He didn't go too fast for her since she was still new to all of this, but he did go faster than Sebastian had. And she seemed to greatly enjoy it. She kept whimpering and moaning in his mouth. She kissed him deeply, but he could tell that she was losing herself in the pleasure because her kisses were becoming sloppy. But he loved that about her. He loved that her brain became all muddled and the way she still tried kissing him even when the pleasure was too much for her. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her. He cupped her face in his hands and took over their kiss. Seras wrapped her legs around his ass, pinning their lower halves together so he could fuck her better. Her hand slid from his face to grab his arm. Her other hand slithered around his back to hold him to her.

"Alucard," She mewed.

"Seras," He chuckled her name lovingly. His red eyes twinkled with mirth and adoration for the little creature. Unable to continue kissing, Seras pulled back and attempted to catch her breath. Alucard purred as he watched her struggle to breathe. His fingers stroked over her cheek before tangling in her hair. With the arm she didn't have a hold of he wrapped around her lower back. "You're a heaving mess." He whispered with a tender smile. He then lowered his head to rest it on her hot forehead. Her hair lightly bounced and mingled with his locks of hair that hung around in their faces. "My little heaving mess," He purred. Her eyes flickered open to meet his gaze. She stared at him through those thick eye lashes, mesmerizing him with her gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled with pleasure.

"I love you," His angel whispered and she kissed his top lip. Alucard chuckled some more at her cuteness.

"I love you too." Her demon responded making her heart beat even faster in her chest. He then leaned in to kiss her top lip playfully causing a beautiful smile to cross over her face and she giggled. "Are you ready then to mate?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh," His mate hummed with a nod of her head. She then tilted her head back, revealing her throat to him. She felt the demon's warm breath on her skin the closer he got, but she wasn't scared this time since she knew what to expect. As carefully as he could he sunk his sharp incisors into her throat. The small blonde still jumped in surprise and from the slight pain, but it wasn't that bad. He took some of her blood, just enough to bind their souls but not a lot to weaken her. Just as quickly as he had bit her, he was releasing her from his deadly jaws. Blood coated his bottom lip. The little angel leaned up to lick her blood up, cleaning his lips before kissing them intently.

"How do you taste?" Alucard asked her afterwards with a crooked grin. She licked over her lips, but had such a strange look on her face like she had just sucked on a lemon.

"Blood tastes funny," She complained. "Like…metal, I don't really like it."

"You wouldn't," Alucard snickered. And then he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, stunning his mate silent. She opened her mouth and her breathing became shaky.

"Alucard," She whimpered his name. He did it again. His cock slammed into her, hitting her G-spot and sent her spiraling into ecstasy. Before she really knew it she was coming hard. She closed her eyes tightly and held him as she trembled from the intensity of her orgasm. "A-Alucard!" She cried out and buried her face in his chest. "Alucard," He kept thrusting in her, abusing that spot over and over again. She kept getting that ghostly feel of that orgasm running through her body and he kept her body sensitive. She could feel how close she was to another orgasm, but Alucard was already cumming. The male grunted his cum spurted inside of her. After that his hips still and kept his cock buried deeply inside of her. He could feel the wet warmth from all of their cum and her wetness. He smiled against her lips before kissing them again, elated that he was mated with her. He went in for another kiss, but something stopped him. Something felt different, sinister almost. Seras made a strange sound, like she was choking and she started trembling in his arms. Slowly, when realizing that something was wrong, the smile disappeared from his face. Alucard pulled his head back to look at her. She was so pale in the face and there were tears in her eyes.

"Seras?" He whispered. He carefully pulled out of her, trying not to hurt her more. "What's wrong?!" He asked her, but she wasn't going to answer.

"Seras?!" Sebastian yelled when it finally hit him that there was something wrong with his mate. He tried approaching them, but Seras ended up falling right off of the altar. She landed on her hands and knees and shaking got so much worse. Both men paused as they watched her skin and hair pale. Her hair nearly looked white now. What was even stranger was what was happening to her dress. It started at the sleeves; an inky darkness was consuming the white material. It flowed down the dress, heading straight for her skirt and not leaving behind a spec of white; completely corrupting the purity. The demons were utterly confused until she reached out a hand to place on the altar. Her nails were as black as theirs, which could only mean one thing.

"What is happening?" Seras sobbed. The pain she had felt was slowly disappearing, but she could feel that she was different. Mentally and physically she didn't feel the same. For one thing she felt…stronger, powerful, but was scared shitless.

"God…punished you," Sebastian answered her softly.

"What?!" She exclaimed while tears poured down her face.

"A fallen angel?" Alucard murmured.

"He made you a demon," Michaelis whispered. Answering his question, Seras finally rose to face them. She stared at them with gorgeous deep red eyes while blood tears slid down her face. Even through her quivering lips they could make out her sharp incisors. She was quite possibly the cutest and sexiest demon they had ever seen. Sighing, Sebastian cupped the side of her face and brushed away her tears. "Don't cry, love. There's nothing to fear." She cupped his hand into hers and leaned into his touch to nuzzle his palm.

"I don't feel myself," She whispered.

"That's only because you physically changed, but I don't think it changed your mentality. You're still Seras." Alucard assured her. She stared at the ground in melancholy while she let all of it sink in.

"I feel less…like an angel…less like myself." With each passing second it was like all emotion had drained from her eyes. They recognized that look. It was the look of hunger in a new demon. Driving back all emotion, they let their instincts take over to hunt and feed. Smiling at her, Sebastian just shook his head.

"I think you'll feel better once you feed." He chuckled. Her red eyes flickered back to his face, causing him to shudder pleasantly from that look.

"Feed," She repeated as if she didn't understand. But the word made her stomach pain with hunger and for her mouth to water. The girl had never had the need to eat in her life. She never had stomach pains before and never got hungry, but she understood instantly that she was starving. If possible her eyes darkened. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other when a similar idea came across them.

"I think I know where we can take you." Alucard purred before he held out his arm to the lady.

The demons were quite cruel to take her to the one place she had always found sanctuary in: the cemetery where the lost souls of her children were. But Seras still didn't feel herself, even when seeing this familiar place. All she could really think about was her hunger. Instincts kicked in making her sniff the air she sensed all the lost souls that were there hiding from the scary demons. It made her stomach pain worse than before. Alucard and Sebastian thought it would be the easiest hunting ground for her. After all, the children did trust her so they would be easy to capture and should be enough to satisfy her hunger for now. Sensing the familiar presence, the children started coming out of their hiding spots. Some peeked over their headstones to stare at the woman they loved with the scary demons. She looked different, but they still trusted her because they knew she would always care for and protect them. But the second she stepped foot into the cemetery and started making her way towards them, they knew that something was off. Seras wasn't the same as before. There was darkness around her and she smelled foul, like a demon. What had happened to their angel? Bravely, one little boy approached her. Simon was in tears as he stood up on his tip toes to grab her hand. He tugged gently. He was terrified of her, but he also knew that she was the only one that could help him find peace.

"I'm ready, Seras." Simon cried, just like all the children had before him. But instead of sending him off to heaven, she just stared at him with those horrific red eyes. He held her hand tighter and tugged harder. "I'm ready!" He sobbed. "I want to go?! Please, can I go?!" The demon knelt in front of him. He could see the hunger glistening in her eyes and she opened her mouth slightly to show him her teeth. But instead of running, he did what he always did whenever he was scared. He embraced Seras. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly while he cried. He hoped and prayed that she would hold him back and comb her fingers through his hair like she used to. He wanted to hear her hum while the other kids played around them or for her to take out her wings so they could marvel at their beauty. But she did none of that. She was ever so still. She wasn't herself. "Seras, I'm ready!" Simon bawled. Sebastian and Alucard expected her to show no mercy, to just devour the soul there and then, but their mate was full of surprises. Doing the same thing she had done when she was an angel, she placed her hand on the boy's chest, right over his heart. But the results were very much different. Instead of the boy turning into a little ball of light, he collapsed to the ground and started choking much like Seras had did when she had transformed into a demon.

Alucard and Sebastian watched in bafflement and fascination as the boy converted into a demon. His once brown eyes flickered to a deep red and his nails became black. Blinking, he stared up at the sky for several long seconds before glancing up at Seras. Much to the child's surprise, the girl was smiling down at him and purring. She even combed her fingers through his hair. Simon giggled and for the first time in ten years, he smiled. The little demon bolted to his feet and he tackled Seras with a hug. This time, she hugged him back. Seeing what she had done, the other children became absolutely terrified and started crying. Seras glanced over her shoulder at her other children and her beautiful smile twisted into a sinister smirk.

"Let's gather the rest of them, shall we?" Seras purred to Simon. The boy nodded his head frantically, happy that his friends will be joining him in their new life together. Alucard and Sebastian were just absolutely speechless as they stood in the entrance of the cemetery watching as their mate turned child after child into a demon. Before they knew it, all the lost souls were now damned little monsters that were running around laughing and playing with Seras like nothing horrible had happened between them. They didn't even care that they were damned. And it appeared their mate was back to her normal self as well. She sat in the middle of the cemetery with Simon in her lap. She laughed, hummed, and talked to her children. The males glanced at each other in utter confusion. Just this morning they were both mate-less, she was an angel, and now they had a mate, she was a demon, and they had a total of seven adopted children?! This would most definitely be considered the craziest day of their lives. What in the hell was happening anymore?! Alucard and Sebastian were both bewildered when they heard giggling beneath them. Michaelis jolted slightly when he felt small hands fist his pant legs. The males glanced down to see a young child, maybe about three, was playing around their legs. She pulled back her head to smile up at them with pretty red eyes.

"Hello?" Sebastian greeted her, but sounded so very confused. "How long had you been dead for?" He asked, not knowing how to converse with a three year old. The girl blinked stupidly before raising her hands and started counting on her fingers. She then raised both hands, one hand had two fingers up and the other had five fingers up. "Seven years?" Sebastian questioned.

"Twenty-five," Seras corrected him. "Her name is Ellie, she died of heart failure." She then flashed her mates a dark look. "Be kind to her; she normally doesn't take well to men. Her father had abused her when she was alive."

"Very well," Sebastian sighed before he leaned over to pick the child up in his arms. The little girl squealed and laughed, acting like it was all some sort of game. She wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could and giggled some more.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed as he couldn't help but grin at the small demon. "Adoption doesn't sound too bad." He muttered and he reached out to ruffle the child's hair.

"_Seven_ children, Alucard." Sebastian reminded him. "And that's not including the kids she wants to have with us." Both males cringed at the thought. Thus far fatherhood was the scariest thing they ever had to face.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	26. Happy Little Accident

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 26 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: accidental kiss! **

**I'm sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. I worked on it all day yesterday and didn't finish it until 2 o'clock in the morning. Since I had to wake up so early the next day, I didn't want to spend another hour reading the chapter and fixing all the mistakes. Today I was able to go over and fix some but not all. I know that there are a couple that really bother me such as using "There" when I mean "Their". Right now I'm in the process of editing another story and writing "Truth or Dare" (and watching Markiplier play Prop hunt *cough cough*) so I'm not really in the mood to edit the long ass chapter for angels and demons. Sorry. Maybe sometime in the future. **

**Alucard and Seras ARE HUMAN in this! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Happy Little Accident**

For a five year old, Alucard was pretty tall. He was the tallest in his class in fact. And he had such a smug smirk on his face as he stared down at the shortest kid in the class, a four year old by the name of Seras. He was only two to three inches taller, but he stood there acting like he was a giant compared to her, and just knowing that he was silently mocking her height made the little girl all flustered. Tears formed in her eyes while she glared up at him. Since their first day of preschool, their previous year of school, Alucard has been teasing her nonstop. He would pull her hair for no reason, make fun of her with the other boys about how short she was, and he would always hunt her down on the playground to tease her some more. Didn't he have his own friends to play with? Why was he always bothering her?

"You're mean, Alucard!" The four year old cried out even though he hadn't spoken a word to her yet. That statement only caused his grin to widen though and she heard him snicker under his breath.

"No, _this_ is mean." He responded and then he thrust out his arms, pushing the girl right off of her feet. Her eyes widened, but her first instinct was to grab onto something. Not thinking, she grabbed Alucard's shirt and pulled him down with her. Shocked that he was now falling, the smirk disappeared from his face, his eyes practically bulged out of his head, and his arms waved about as if he was trying to fly away. Both children cried out as they fell. It was bad enough that he landed on top of her, but it was even worse that his mouth connected with hers. Alucard and Seras stiffened when they felt the pressure there on their lips. It was satisfying to one, but disgusting to the other. Panicking, both children shifted their heads while desperately flinging about to get off each other. They made gagging and choke sounds while hysterically coughing as if they had been poisoned. There was such a deep blush on Alucard's cheeks though and he found his fingers pressing into his lips. He kissed Seras. She didn't seem to be so impressed or fascinated though. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and she acted like she just ate something bad. She shuddered and proceeded to make those gagging sounds, making Alucard feel worse by the second. He looked away from her in disappointment.

For the rest of the week he hadn't spoken to Seras. Her and her friends talked about him and made fun of his gross kiss. They even had the gall to say that he had cooties. His friends tried to get him to talk about it, but when he wouldn't they started making fun of him saying that he liked Seras. He ignored them all though. All he could think about was that kiss. And that's what he kept thinking about as he sat on his porch and stared at the girl he liked as she played hopscotch across the street. Her family had moved in a couple of years ago around the same time he was born, so his mum said, and he and Seras used to have lots of playdates when they were babies. He doesn't know how long he's liked her for, but he knew that one day he wanted to marry her. He sat there quietly while he watched her play. She either didn't notice that he was there or just didn't care. She never invited him to play, but that was probably because he picked on her in school. That thought made him feel so bad that he cringed into himself. The boy groaned as he buried his face into his lap. Why was he such a jerk to her? He really, really liked her, but he couldn't tell her that. Alucard told his mum that he had a crush on Seras and she told him to just be nice. But how did he do that? He smiled at her but she always seemed to take offense to it. The only time she really paid attention to him was when he was being mean. Why were girls so confusing?

Annoyed, the five year old got up from the porch and went inside his house. His dad wasn't home yet, even though it was a Saturday, but that was normal he supposed. His father always worked late, but he'd overheard his mum talking to his grandma on the phone saying something about Dad and cheating. Alucard didn't understand it, but he knew that his parents' marriage wasn't perfect. They either didn't speak to each other or they were constantly yelling. He didn't want to be like his parents when he married Seras. He wanted to tell her all the time how much he loved her. He wanted to kiss her goodbye before he goes off to work and after when he comes home. Every single day he wanted to give her flowers and make her breakfast in bed. He wanted to play with their children. He yearned to be a good husband to Seras and a good father to their kids. He wanted her love. Secretly, that's all he really wanted to be when he grew up: Seras' husband. That was his main goal thus far. Alucard slowly stopped to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. His mum was there preparing lunch for him. She was kind of tall for a woman and quite slender. She had long beautiful black hair and deep green eyes. He watched as she went from the island to the fridge back to the island. Eventually he entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge to get a juice box. But as he opened the fridge and set his gaze on the juice box, he got a brilliant idea. His eyes lit up and he looked behind him at his mum.

"Mum, can I take a juice box to the girl across the street?" Alucard asked, hoping his mother wouldn't disapprove. She glanced at him from under her arm and gave him a small smile.

"To Seras?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes. He nodded his head. "Sure, and take her a cookie too." She said as she leaned over the island to take two cookies from the cookie jar. He smiled as his mum handed him two cookies that were tucked away in a napkin. He grabbed the two juices boxes from the fridge, closed the door, and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Mum!" He exclaimed. Excitedly, the boy ran out of his house. He checked both ways for cars before crossing the street, but as he got closer to her he became more nervous. He hesitated approaching her as she continued to play hopscotch. "Seras?" He whispered her name. The girl paused to glance over at him. For once she didn't look mad when seeing that it was him. Since he hadn't bothered her all week she assumed that his endless teasing did finally meet an end. The boy smiled so bashfully at her as he held out a juice box to her. "I have a juice box for you. It's grape," Confused by his sudden kindness, Seras hesitantly took the juice box from him.

"Thanks," She murmured.

"And I got you a cookie!" He exclaimed and held up her cookie before handing it off to her. She was still so confused but she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," She whispered with a faint blush. The boy then glanced down at his feet when he finally decided to take his mum's advice a step further.

"And," He drawled. "I don't think you're short. I think you're pretty."

"Pretty?" She repeated in a whisper. She had only been called cute or adorable by people, but never pretty. It was more than flattering to hear.

"Yeah, like a flower." Alucard whispered and a deep blush spread across his face.

"Thank you," Seras giggled bashfully as her face reddened too. Maybe Alucard wasn't so bad.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	27. The Outcast, the Nerd, and the Hottie

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 27 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Truth or Dare! **

**I'm sorry about all the mistakes in this chapter. Again, I didn't have time to read over it. I stayed up late just to finish it and I have to get up early tomorrow (I'm actually taking my little brother to see Spiderman: Far From Home). Tomorrow...or...today I suppose because by the time you read this it'll be in the future and I'm talking to you from the past. Anyway, enough of that weird bullshit, I'll read over it and check for any mistakes tomorrow/today. Whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. **

**Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: This fic isn't actually done. As I was writing it I started coming up with all sorts of ideas for it and in the future I would like to give this fic (and some of the other AUs) some attention and love. I'll make it into a full fledged fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**The Outcast, The Nerd, and the Hottie**

Alucard and Sebastian were beyond nervous as they paced Sebastian's bedroom, trying to make sure everything was in place. His room was quite large, but that was because it was the basement. It had nice carpeting and was very well lit. He had a big bed that was freshly made to impress someone. On one side of the room was a small bookshelf with books, magazines, CDs, video games, and movies. Next to the bookshelf was a medium sized telly with a game system all hooked up just in case something ended up happening that they would need to abort what they were doing and act casual. Alucard sat himself on the bed, but was immediately pushed off by Sebastian who immediately smoothed out any wrinkles the male made with his ass.

"You don't need to sit." Sebastian practically growled, forcing his friend to resort to leaning against a wall. The wall above his bed was covered in scientific posters. One was the element table, another was of the Earth being broken down in sections, and another was a hot model dressed in a lab coat which he immediately took down, rolled up, and stuffed into the back of his closet. He closed his closet doors, paranoid of what would be seen even though his clothes were all hung nicely and there was nothing dirty hidden inside but the poster. For the millionth time he ran about his room, organizing things he had already organizing and making sure that everything looked perfect.

"What time is she coming?" Alucard asked and he impatiently looked at his wrist watch to see that it was a little past seven o'clock at night. Thankfully, Sebastian's mum was out with friends and wouldn't be back for another few hours. She believed her son was at home playing video games with his best friend, Alucard, not knowing what they actually had planned.

"She should be here any minute." Sebastian muttered and nervously looked at the clock on his wall. Finally, after years of having to bury their feelings for the girl they liked, she was coming over and it was quite possibly the night they will lose their virginities. They didn't even know how it happened! How were they lucky to not only hook up with their best friend, but the hottest and coolest girl in the school?! They were just lucky to be her friend! Admittedly, the trio was quite the unusual group of friends. Alucard was a known loner and a troublemaker, but he was constantly hanging out with Sebastian, a giant nerd that nobody really liked because he was a smart ass. And then there was Seras. The girl that everybody liked because she could get along with just about anyone which made her popular pretty fast with all sorts of groups in their school. They've been best friends with her since they were just tykes, but they thought for sure by middle school she would have been considered too cool to hang around them. But they were so wrong and they had felt so guilty for thinking that. Now, it was their last year of high school and after playing truth or dare at a fellow schoolmate's party, Alucard had jokingly suggested a sexy version of it and Seras agreed. It just about gave them a heart attack when the girl they liked agreed to come over to play a sexy truth or dare with them, allowing them to make up all the truths or dares. Sebastian felt as if he jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang.

"That must be her!" He exclaimed anxiously before both boys quickly ran up the stairs to get to the front door as fast as possible. The two eager boys fought over who would open the door, but Sebastian ended up winning. Elbowing Alucard hard in the ribs, the nerd opened his own front door to find the beautiful blonde waiting patiently on the porch. Seeing them slightly out of breath caused her to stare at them with wide eyes. Her eyes flickered between them before she smirked at them with a soft snicker.

"Did you guys start without me?" She teased them and unraveled her scarf from her neck as she entered the house.

"No, of course not!" Sebastian answered, still sounding out of breath from his short run and he closed the door behind her. It was funny to her to see them trying to act so smoothly around her, but they were both a nervous wreck. Her eyes wandered around his house. She was instantly filled with nostalgia.

"I don't think I've been in your house since we were kids." She laughed. Turning on her heel she looked at both males with a warm smile. "Where's your mum?"

"Out," Sebastian answered. "With friends," He finished awkwardly.

"I supposed that's good considering what we will be doing. I told my parents I was going over to my girlfriend's house." Seras responded, instantly making the boys' faces pale.

"Girlfriend?" Alucard questioned stupidly. The small blonde looked back at them and rolled her eyes.

"A friend that is a girl," The small blonde corrected herself. She turned slightly to look around some more. "Is your room still in the basement?"

"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed and he gestured towards the kitchen where there were stairs leading to his bedroom. "Just in there, remember?!" He asked.

"Okay," Seras started and looked back at them. "You both need to chill. I understand that this is…exciting, but let's just…take it slow and try to enjoy it."

"How come you're so nonchalant about it?" Alucard asked as he gestured at her.

"Wait, have you…done this before?" Sebastian asked then. That question made their stomachs drop. The small blonde didn't seem to understand what he was asking though. She furrowed her brows and gave him a peculiar look.

"Sexy truth or dare?" She asked.

"No, have you already…lost your virginity?" Alucard corrected her. Seras' eyes then widened.

"Is that why you're both so excited?! You're both still virgins?!" She practically shouted, causing both males to become highly embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" She instantly apologized with a dark blush. "I didn't mean to…I just didn't know. I thought for sure by now that at least Alucard would have lost it." Taking a deep breath, she gave them a small reassuring smile and shook her head. "I haven't slept with anyone yet either. I may…be acting so nonchalant, but I'm actually panicking on the inside. I think I had several breakdowns on the way over here." She admitted with a nervous laugh. This managed to ease the males knowing that she was still untouched and that one of them will be her first. They smiled warmly at her and tried relaxing. She was right. This game was supposed to be fun, why ruin it by rushing?

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Sebastian asked as he took her scarf and coat to hang on the coat rack in the living room.

"No," She answered with a light shake of her head. "But thank you," Nervously, she drummed her fingers against the back of her hand while she smiled bashfully. "I would like to see your room though. Has it changed at all?"

"Not much," Sebastian answered as he led her through the living room to the kitchen and started making his way down the stairs. She followed close behind with Alucard at her heels.

"You're right, it still looks the same." She laughed, sounding somewhat pleased that nothing had changed. Seras walked over to the bookshelf to look at the little collectibles he had displayed on the top. "I can't believe that you still have these Star Wars figurines. You know, I still feel bad for taking Leia out of her box. I thought for sure you would hate me forever." She whispered as she picked up the little Leia figurine to study it. All she could think about was how they used to sit there and play for hours with those Star Wars collectibles. After she had stupidly removed the collectible from its box, Sebastian decided to remove all the others so he, Alucard, and Seras could play with them. She would always play with the Leia figurine and even though she never wielded a light saber, the boys had always been kind to let Seras have a light saber for the princess so she could fight in battles.

"Don't feel bad, I'm glad that I took them out of the box." Sebastian responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Seras carefully placed the figurine back where he had it and looked around the rest of his room. She briefly glanced at his posters before looking down in the center of the room to see two bowls with small folded sheets of paper piled inside.

"This is it then?" She asked as she knelt down, but didn't disrupt the paper in the bowl.

"Yes," Alucard answered her in a purr and the boys joined her on the floor, sitting across from her.

"The white bowl has both truth and dares. The blue bowl has our names." Sebastian explained as he pointed to each bowl.

"Our names?" Seras repeated in confusion. As an example, he took a scrap of paper from each bowl.

"This is just a test run to show you, but I got a dare. Kiss for a minute. And the person I have to kiss is…myself apparently. Normally, you would just draw another name until you don't get one that has your name on it." He further explained and placed the scraps of paper back in the correct bowls. Seras nodded her head in understanding.

"I got it," She muttered. "So…do we just jump right in?"

"Well, are you sure you want to do this, Seras?" Sebastian asked her carefully.

"Some of the dares are very…erotic." Alucard warned her. Seras merely shrugged her shoulders with a wide smirk.

"I am all in." She laughed. "I'm actually excited to play and see what you guys came up with."

"If there's a particular dare you don't want to do then you can redraw. We won't force you to go through with it." Sebastian assured her.

"Where's the fun in that?" The small blonde surprised them. She then reached into the white bowl to grab one of the scraps of paper. "I guess I'll get this party started." She giggled, but the second she opened the scrap of paper to read her dare, her face instantly paled. "Well…that was quick." She muttered.

"What?" Alucard asked. She flipped the scrap of paper around for them to see just the word 'sex' on it in bold letters.

"Seriously? The first one that I pull? I swear if this whole bowl is full of scraps of paper with the word 'sex' on it or a majority of it is sex, I'm going to hurt you guys." She threatened but they knew she was only joking, though that look in her eyes truly did frighten them.

"That was the only one, I swear!" Sebastian promised her. "There is two of something in this, but I'm not saying what, but don't worry, it's not sex."

"Just pick another one." Alucard told her with a wave of his hand as he casually leaned back against the footboard of the bed. Seras sighed as she folded the dare back up, placed it in the bowl, and grabbed another. Okay, hopefully this one will be better. Opening it, Seras couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face and she laughed in amusement.

"Striptease!" She announced and showed them the paper. Afterwards, she bolted to her feet to stand in front of them. "It's just taking off my clothes while doing a sexy dance, right?" She asked as she looked at the scrap of paper once more before carelessly flinging it to the side.

"Yes," Both males whispered as their eyes trailed down her body, imagining her in the nude. In that moment they could have cried. They were going to see her naked! Their cocks twitched in their pants, already started to harden without even doing much of anything.

"I can do that!" She exclaimed with such a bright smile that it bewildered them that she was so down to do it and was actually eager. "But I think some music will help…motivate me to dance." She laughed nervously. Sebastian jolted when an idea came to him.

"Oh! I have the perfect song in mind!" He responded. He climbed to his feet, sped walked over to his bookshelf, and grabbed a CD. Even though Seras couldn't see what he had picked, she watched him carefully as he took the CD over to his stereo, popped it in, and started fiddling with it to find the right song. Once it was all situated he turned around to smile at her. "Are you ready?" He asked and retreated back to his spot with the remote to his stereo.

"Let's see what you've got." Seras encouraged him with a wave of her hand. All three glanced at the stereo just as he pushed the button. Instantly the room was filled with guitar music. After only hearing a few notes, she recognized it and laughed to herself in full on embarrassment. That was a good choice and one of her favorites. Looking back at the grinning boys, she smirked and started strip teasing to one of the best songs by the Warrant: Cherry Pie. Promptly she got into the rhythm of the song, but seemed so playful doing it like this was all some sort of joke to her. They didn't so much mind because her dancing was cute and she stared right at them with such a sexy smirk on her face. She quickly and easily kicked off her leather boots as she ran her hands down her body. Reaching her pants, she pushed the button through the hole and slowly unzipped her pants. Afterwards she slid her hand into her jeans and started sliding them down over her butt and long legs, but moved at such a glacial pace to work them up. They saw her pink panties. Her ass looked so round and perfect in them and briefly they could make out the lips of her sex as she danced. Sebastian was clutching the remote so tightly in his hands. He doesn't know if he blinked or not since she started, but his eyes most definitely hadn't left her body for a second. Alucard was biting deeply into his bottom lip. He kept sliding his hands up his lap to cover the bulge under his arms in order to hide it from her gaze, but then he would move them back down just so he could gently rub it.

Seras kicked her pants off to the side and then reached for her blouse. Both males stiffened when she gingerly curled her fingers around the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up her body. She revealed her flat stomach to them with the perfect little navel and then they saw those glorious breasts being cradled in her pink bra. She pulled her shirt all the way off, swung it several times over her head, and then threw it, letting it land somewhere on the floor but none of them cared where. Teasing them further, instead of going for her panties or bra, she bent over to roll off her socks ever so slowly. This earned her a groan from both males causing her to laugh at their impatience. Finally when those socks of hers was off, she slid her hands up one of her legs and trailed them up her thigh and curvy hip, she slipped her fingers into her underwear. Alucard and Sebastian leaned forward a little in anticipation. But the girl was such a damn tease. She giggled as she slipped her fingers back out to caress her hands up her stomach. Her hips still moved to the rhythm of the music as she cupped her breasts and slid her hands around to the back. This time she didn't bother teasing them by going at a slow pace, she unhooked her bra and took it off to dangle it in front of their faces.

Their hungry eyes narrowed on her bare breasts. They were quite big and jiggled lightly as she moved. The skin was pale and perfect and the nipples were slightly erect and pink. She was so damn beautiful. Seras dropped her bra onto the floor and glanced down at her last remaining item, her panties. Shyly, the girl stopped dancing and casually wrapped her arms around her breasts to hide them. She lowered her head as she blushed at them with a bashful smile. Realizing that she was finished, Sebastian pressed a button on the remote to turn off the stereo. The music died and the room was quiet once more. Awkwardly, he started to clap at her performance, unsure of what the appropriate response was after she strip teased for them. Alucard slowly turned his head to give the other male a strange look. Just as slowly, Sebastian stopped clapping as he cowered into himself in embarrassment.

"You're such a nerd," Seras laughed but she ended up bowing her head to him. "But thank you," She started to reach for her shirt, but Alucard stopped her.

"No!" He exclaimed, scaring them both and even himself. The small blonde looked back at him surprised from his outburst.

"What? Why?" She asked as she continued to hide her breasts from them.

"Shouldn't it be a rule that you can't put your clothes back on after taking them off?" He asked and he looked between Seras and Sebastian, hoping the other male will back him up.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed as he considered it. He glanced back at Seras to trail his eyes up and down her body. He then smirked at her. "He's right, Seras. After taking off _your _clothes, you can't put them back on." Such a wide, smug smirk crossed over Alucard's face then. "However," Sebastian continued with an almost sinister look in his eyes. "There's nothing said about putting on another's clothes. I have plenty of shirts in the closet you can borrow to cover yourself up."

"Thanks, Sebastian." Seras whispered before she practically skipped her way over to his closet. Alucard threw him a dark look, but the other male didn't even bother looking at him.

"Have some class, Alucard. I want her naked as much as you do, but she'll start having doubts about playing this game with us if we don't at least make her comfortable. She was uncomfortable being naked therefore I fixed our situation. Now, stop glaring at me." Seras returned to their formation wearing one of his white button-up shirts. Lucky for them she left it unbuttoned to play by their rules, but she made sure that the cloth hid her breasts for her comfort.

"Okay, whose turn is it next then?" She asked as she sat down and crisscrossed her legs.

"I'll go next," Sebastian purred with a pleasant smile. He took a paper from the white bowl and opened it to read his dare. "Kiss this person for sixty seconds," He read and then arched his brow as his smirk widened. His eyes flickered to Seras, hoping that he'll pull her name from the bowl. He reached in and grabbed the first paper he touched. Pulling it out he was horrified to see he had drawn 'Alucard'. His smirk faltered and his face paled.

"Oh, no." Seras giggled when she saw that look on his face. Alucard took a deep breath to prepare his self before he glanced over to read his name on the scrap of paper. He grimaced and a shudder shot down his spine. "You guys don't have to if you don't want to." She told them with a wave of her hand.

"No," Sebastian sighed. "We…committed to this game…and we have to face the consequences of playing. Besides, you did your dare without complaining. It's only fair we do the same." Alucard hated that he was being spoken for, but he did feel the same and knew he would feel guilty if he didn't fully commit to the game like Seras did.

"It's only for sixty seconds." Seras tried assuring them with an awkward smile and a shrug. But that didn't make them feel any better. Huffing and sighing, Sebastian and Alucard faced each other.

"No eye contact and no tongue." Alucard growled warningly.

"Trust me, I don't even want to kiss you, no less look at you while doing it." Sebastian grumbled.

"Let's get this over with. Seras, time it. I don't want to have to kiss him longer than I have to." Alucard demanded with a wave of his hand.

"There's the sand timer," The other male muttered to her as he pointed between the two bowls. Seras grabbed the small timer.

"Okay, three…two…one!" Seras exclaimed and then she flipped the sand timer. Closing their eyes, both males leaned in and kissed each other. They both shuddered from the contact of the other male's lips and they seemed so hesitant with each small kiss they placed. The small blonde's eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt bad that they had to kiss. They clearly hated it, but she was secretly enjoying the show. Occasionally she would glance down at the timer to see how much sand was left and each time she was thankful to see that there was still time. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at the kissing boys. Their lips lightly smacked together. Sebastian was fisting his pant leg tightly, doing everything in his power not to pull away. And Alucard was digging his nails into the carpet. It seemed far longer than a minute to them, but they knew that the sand timer had to be correct. "Time!" Seras called out a second later, relieving them from their dare. Both males pulled away with an exaggerated groan.

"How is it that someone can use too much mouthwash?!" Alucard growled at Sebastian. "All I can taste is that minty alcohol shit! Did you fucking drink the bottle, Michaelis?!"

"I thought I would be kissing her! I didn't want bad breath!" The other male argued as he gestured at the small blonde. They gave each other a death glare, both shaking in pure fury. It was mostly infuriating for Sebastian because Alucard had turned out to be his first kiss. "And I think you could take a page from my book, Alucard, and brush your damn teeth before starting this game!"

"I brushed my teeth twice before coming over and I practically downed an entire container of Tic Tacs!" Alucard got louder.

"I just about did all of the above." Seras interrupted their argument with a nervous laugh. The males glanced over at the adorable creature. "Except it was an entire pack of gum instead of Tic tacs." She sat there looking so tense from them fighting and smiled so timidly. Deciding to just let go of the kiss they had shared Alucard and Sebastian calmed as they sat down in their spots and proceeded to play the game. Leaning forward, Alucard snatched a paper from the white bowl.

"What's the sexiest thing about this person?" He read.

"Hey, a truth!" Seras stated the obvious making both males shake their heads at her.

"There's mostly dares in the bowl and only five truths." Sebastian told her.

"How come?" She asked.

"To make the game more interesting," Alucard answered with his trademark grin as he leaned forward to draw a name. The male was most unfortunate when he drew 'Sebastian'. Hanging his head, he let out a long aggravated sigh that turned into a harsh groan. "Damn it," He growled.

"Sebastian?" Seras questioned, feeling bad, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face. Trying to hide that she was silently getting enjoyment out of their misery, she hid her smile behind her hand.

"If it had been your name, I wouldn't be showing such disappointment." Alucard grumbled to her. Getting this over with, Alucard sighed through his nose before looking at Sebastian. "The sexiest thing about you…would be your voice. And no, I am not attracted to you in any way. Thinking like a girl, I would say that your voice would be the most appealing to a female." Now that that was done, he flung his truth to the side, folded his arms, and leaned back against the footboard. This game was becoming very infuriating very fast. He better get a dare with Seras fast or he was going home early. Doing her best to keep the friendliness and the game going, the small blonde leaned in to take her third paper from the white bowl. The males were intrigued when she became unusually quiet. Her eyes were wide and she looked mortified. Which dare had she picked? They wondered with twisted smirks. "Well?" Alucard purred with a deep chuckle.

"M-m-" She attempted to say what was on the paper. Eventually, she just ended up holding the paper out to them. Her face was so red. Sebastian quickly took the paper to see only one word on it, masturbate. Alucard read it over his shoulder and burst into laughter. Just when Sebastian was going to ask her what she was going to do, the small blonde climbed to her feet. Their smirks fell as their eyes followed her.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as they watched her slip her hand into her panties.

"What do you think?" Seras asked, her face reddening further as she pulled her panties down around her ass. They were so silent as they watched her tug off her panties. The males stiffened when seeing the lips of her sex and her womanhood. They were somewhat surprised to see how smooth she was down there. She must have shaved recently having been insecure that they would see her naked. Dropping her panties on the floor, Seras looked about the floor to see where she should lie. "How…should I do this?" She asked them apprehensively.

"Whatever…makes you feel…comfortable." Sebastian gulped. She knew that they would be watching her the entire time, which would greatly slow down the process of when she normally comes when masturbating. Did she give them a good view or should she be a bit modest and lay in way so they don't see _everything? _The dare said nothing about having to show them everything, they were just lucky enough to watch. So, Seras lied down on the floor so she was facing a wall with Alucard and Sebastian just to her right. She was ever so nervous as she rested her head against the carpeting. She stared up at the ceiling and took deep breaths as she gently pushed open her shirt so her breasts were visible. Closing her eyes and pretending that she was all alone in her room, Seras started. She hesitantly raised a hand to circle her fingertip over one of her nipples. She gave a shaky breath from the sensitivity, but pinched it anyway to help arouse her. With her other hand, she slid her fingertips down her stomach to cup her womanhood. She rubbed her fingers over her labia, caressing them up and down. She could feel their eyes drilling into her, but she did her best to put that out of her mind as she slipped her middle finger inside of her. Instead of starting a gentle rhythm, she just rubbed the tip of her finger over where her G-spot was. Since she has been doing this for several years now, she was quite familiar (sexually) with her body and knew exactly where to touch.

Seras licked over her lips as she started tugging on her nipple and twisting kind of hard to give her the rush she was looking for. She spread her legs further apart so she could work better. Her finger lightly started rubbing her walls, slowly coming in and out, and each time she would press into her G-spot. She knew it wouldn't be enough to get her off, but she was only getting started. Her nipple was now completely erect in between her fingers. Letting it go, she slid her free hand down her body and slipped it beneath her other hand to start playing with her clit. Instinctively she started moving her hips along with her fingers. She thrusted her middle finger faster inside of her, rubbing all the right areas that made her mew and give breathy moans. For so long she had been so used to being quiet during these acts that she didn't realize that she could moan out loud without having to worry about someone overhearing her. Two of her fingers rubbed over her clit faster and faster. She was getting wetter by the second, helping lube her fingers so she could rub without having to stop to get her fingers wet another way. It was feeling so very good. Her stomach was coiled so tightly and she was finding it harder to catch her breath. Her brows furrowed together as she completely forgot that she was being watched intently by two males. Her mouth parted slightly as she took deep breaths of air.

Her hips kept thrusting upwards, helping her bury her middle fingers inside of her and adding pressure to her clit. Her body was trembling and she was losing herself more and more to the pleasure. She could feel that it was going to happen. It was building up and the alarms went off in her head, yelling at her body to let go, and it did. Seras bit deeply into her bottom lip, muffling her cry when she climaxed. Her hips were suspended off the floor and her body was shaking. Slowly, she dropped her hips back on the carpeting and she slipped her hands from her womanhood as she lied there and panted out of breath. Alucard and Sebastian just sat there with their mouths hanging open and noticeable large bulges in their pants. Watching every second of that had been so god damn beautiful and sexy. Alucard had wanted to masturbate with her so badly, but refrained from doing it in case it bothered her or threw her off. He was glad to just sit still and watch because that was quite the show. Remembering where she was, Seras sat up with a deep blush. She spun around on the floor so she was facing them once more and crisscrossed her legs again. Subconsciously, Sebastian held out a box of tissues for her.

"Thanks," The small blonde murmured as she took a Kleenex and started wiping off her fingers. She purposely ignored the looks they were giving her as she cleaned herself off and fixed her shirt so it hid her breasts again. Afterwards, she set the dirty tissue off to the side and finally looked back at them with a casual smile like nothing just happened. "Your turn," Seras reminded him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That was beautiful," Alucard commented with a dazed look in his eyes. This seemed to have made her uncomfortable. She dropped her head to stare at her lap and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Thanks," She muttered awkwardly.

"Sorry, we're gawking at you." Sebastian whispered and he shook his head while dropping his gaze to look at the white bowl.

"No, it's fine." Seras whispered.

"Did you really orgasm?" Alucard asked her suspiciously, wondering if she had faked it so she didn't have to lie there for another second. The blush that decorated her cheeks answered his question.

"Yes," She answered. "It…felt…good," She admitted bashfully with a small smile, causing the males to smile. It made them feel better knowing that the orgasm had been real. It meant that she was enjoying herself, right? And she was still playing with them so that was good also. Sebastian took his next dare.

"Make this person orgasm," He read out loud. As he reached for the blue bowl, he prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't pick Alucard's name. _Please, please, please! _He kept begging over and over again as he lifted the paper he had picked to his face and read a name that made his heart still. "Seras," He whispered, earning a dirty look from Alucard and causing the small blonde to jump in surprise.

"Well, at least we know her name is in the bowl." Alucard muttered to himself, frustrated that he still hasn't had any good dares with Seras yet.

"What did the dare say?" Seras asked as she blinked stupidly at him. "Make me…orgasm? Or do I have to make you orgasm?"

"My dare is to make _you _orgasm." Sebastian purred with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh," The small blonde murmured and stared at him in disbelief. "What…are you going to do?" Alucard looked so smug because he believed that the nerd had no chance in making the girl come. However, Sebastian had complete faith in himself that he could make her come, but that's mainly because she had just climaxed and her body should still be sensitive which will make it easier for him.

"Do I have permission to touch you…down there?" Sebastian asked her, wanting to be sure with her first before he did anything that she might regret.

"I suppose it's okay." Seras whispered as she watched him crawl across the floor so he sat beside her. "But what are you going to do?" She asked again. The male casually wrapped an arm around her lower back.

"Open your legs for me." He whispered as he smiled down at her. The small blonde didn't bother questioning him again. She opened her legs and watched him curiously as he slid a hand over her thigh to cup her womanhood. Much to her shock, Sebastian slipped his longer and slightly thicker middle finger inside of her, causing a sharp gasp to emit from her. She fisted his pant leg without much thought and watched as he fingered her hard. He didn't even so much as ease into it! He thrusted his finger inside of her deep and fast, but it surprised her further that he hit her G-spot each time. But knowing him, she knew that he must have been reading his mom's cosmos again and had studied up on the female anatomy.

"Sebastian," She whispered. His smirk widened as he fingered her harder. He wanted to add a second finger, but he had no idea how far she had stretched herself yet. Seeing as how she only used one finger while masturbating, he assumed that she was comfortable with just one finger inside of her. So, he kept with one finger and just abused the hell out of her G-spot. With each thrust his palm caressed over her clit. He made sure to press down on the little bundle of nerves to give her extra pleasure. Alucard did not look pleased in the slightest that Sebastian was fully capable of pleasuring a woman with his finger alone. The girl was lost in a haze of pleasure and her breath was caught in her throat. What the fuck was happening? Shouldn't he be a dweeb that knew nothing about fingering a woman? Before any of them knew it, Seras was coming hard. But of course, Sebastian didn't know since he wasn't used to bringing a woman to orgasm. He kept thrusting inside of her, still going just as hard and just as fast over her sensitive nerves. "Sebastian," She whimpered, but couldn't get much else out when she came again. "Stop!" She screamed as her body shook violently from how sensitive it was. "Stop! I came! Stop!" She begged of him. Startled by her outburst, Sebastian's smile disappeared and he quickly slipped his finger out.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!" He asked, concerned that he had offended her in some way or worse hurt her. "Was it my nails?! I trimmed them earlier today in case this happened!" He panicked and looked down at his nails, but they seemed to be just fine. She panted heavily as she closed her legs, hoping to smother that feeling down below that left her trembling. She shook her head.

"No, you were brilliant." She answered through pants. She then glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm just not used to coming like that so many times in a row."

"What?" Sebastian muttered and his eyes widened.

"You made me orgasm twice." Seras laughed at the look on his face. "You didn't know? I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"Twice?" He repeated and then looked over at Alucard with a cocky smile. "_Twice," _Pouting, the other male flipped him the bird but Sebastian was too good in a mood to care. He returned to his seat next to the other male, grabbed a tissue, and cleaned off his fingers. "It's your turn, Alucard. Maybe you'll be lucky to get one where you can make Seras orgasm. But let's see if you can do it _twice._" Alucard scoffed as he leaned in to grab his next truth or dare.

"Don't worry! I'll make her come three, four, five times! As many times as I like!" The male responded.

"You two are going to kill me, aren't you?" The girl asked, concerned for her body now, but she was ignored.

"French-kiss this person for sixty seconds," Alucard read. As he reached into the blue bowl he threw Sebastian a dark look. "I swear to God, if I pull your name I think I might cut out your tongue because I'll be damned before I French kiss you." When he looked back at the paper to see whose name he drew, a wicked grin spread across his face and he laughed, giving Sebastian and Seras an idea of whose name he drew. "Seras," Alucard purred as he set the papers off to the side to flash a sexy look her way. "Do you want to come to me or shall I come to you?" Before she could answer he raised a hand to stop her. "I'll come to you." The male crawled his way over to the small blonde to sit in front of her. Without exchanging anymore words, Alucard cupped her face into his hands and leaned in to gingerly press his lips against hers.

"Hey! I didn't start the timer yet!" Sebastian growled at the horny male. He quickly snatched up the sand timer and flipped it over so the sand could start sprinkling into the bottom of the timer. Since their time was limited, Alucard didn't get to take his own sweet time. He shifted his head and pressed the tip of his tongue against her lips, demanding entrance. Seras sighed before she willingly opened her mouth. Exhilaration ran through the male when he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth and tangled it with hers. He kissed her deeply as their tongues played with each other. She seemed kind of timid though. Her tongue would lightly touch and circle his, like she was unsure of what to do. He couldn't blame her, it was his first time French kissing too. But he tried to have fun with it, and did he ever! He was so fucking rock hard! His tongue eagerly ran along hers and circled it, playing with her the best he can and hoping she was just aroused as him. But that rush of French kissing her ended when he heard that dreadful word. "Time!" Not wanting to leave her mouth, he continued to French kiss her and Seras didn't seem to have any objection. She happily kissed him back and this time her tongue was a little livelier, it seemed like she was finally starting to loosen up. "I said 'time'!" Sebastian barked at Alucard and he threw the sand timer, hitting the back of his head. Annoyed, Alucard pulled out of the kiss.

"I heard you the first time!" He growled as he took the sand timer and threw it back at Sebastian.

"I would appreciate it, Seras, if you didn't encourage him." Michaelis told her. The blushing girl wiped the saliva from her mouth.

"Sorry," She muttered "I got…caught up in the moment." Alucard gave her a wolfish grin before he returned to his seat.

"Maybe you'll let me practice more with you later." He chuckled and licked over his lips hungrily. The girl laughed nervously at the idea, but kept from acknowledging him by taking a paper from the white bowl.

"For an entire song give this person a lap dance." Seras read. She then hummed and reached into the blue bowl. Both males held their breath, waiting anxiously to see who would be getting the lap dance. Her eyes flickered to the scrap of paper. "Alucard," The male couldn't help thrusting his fist into the air. Sebastian grumbled under his breath as he got up, walked across the room, and started climbing the stairs. They had no idea where he was going. "I don't know how to lap dance though." Seras admitted sheepishly.

"Just do what feels right, Seras." Alucard chuckled, clearly still so eager that she was going to give him a lap dance. A few seconds later, Sebastian was coming back down the stairs carrying a dining room chair. He still didn't look happy. He placed the dining room chair in the middle of his room and then gestured towards it.

"There," He muttered and then he walked back to his bookshelf to grab a CD. Seras watched Sebastian silently as Alucard got up to seat himself on the chair, getting ready for his lap dance. Michaelis pulled his Warrant CD out of the stereo and replaced it with another. Flicking through the songs, he found the appropriate song for a lap dance. Before playing it, he looked back at Alucard and Seras. "Ready?" He asked. Seras jolted slightly, forgetting what they had been doing. She climbed to her feet and quickly looked for her panties since she was still partially naked. When finding them, she tugged them back on so she was somewhat decent.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed a second later, nearly falling as she got her panties on.

"Ready," Alucard practically purred as he kept his lustful gaze on the small blonde. Nodding, Sebastian looked back at the stereo and pressed play. Seras jumped when the music boomed in the room, but she recognized it immediately. Her face reddened from the sexual song. She slowly looked back at Alucard to see him crooking his finger at her, telling her silently to come to him. Closing her eyes, Seras took a deep breath to catch her bearings and calm herself. Afterwards, she opened her eyes and forced a sexy smile onto her face, doing her best to seduce the man she was going to give a lap dance to while Def Leppard's 'Pour some Sugar on Me' played in the background. She let her hips sway as she walked her way over to him. The temptress placed a hand on his shoulder and she dragged her fingers up and down his arm as she walked around to stand behind him. He watched her carefully with that toothy grin on his face. She danced along to the music and silently sung along, knowing each lyric by heart. She ran her hands down his body, but evaded his groin on purpose. He groaned softly and lifted his hips off the chair, instinctively following her hands. She ran her hands over his thighs and pushed him back into his seat before running them back up his body. Placing her hands back on his shoulders, she walked back around so she was standing in front of him. Much to his delight, Seras, in a fancy and seductive way, threw back her arms and curved her back to let Sebastian's shirt slip off of her. She then stood up straighter, turned around sharply, and really emphasized those curvy hips as she swayed them sexily and practically shook that fantastic ass of hers in his face.

"You picked a great song." Alucard practically moaned as he watched her dance along to it in such a beautifully erotic way that he knew it would make her father cry in pure shame. Sebastian stood by the stereo smirking as he watched her dance. She wasn't half bad at all. It looked as if she had given plenty of lap dances in her life. He knew her taste in music and what songs would bring her to life and make her far more comfortable. Spinning back around, Seras finally seated herself on Alucard's lap. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and started moving her hips to lightly brush over his groin to tease him further. Alucard raised his hands to touch her, but he was instantly stopped.

"You're not allowed to touch her, Alucard." Sebastian told him sharply. "Your part of the lap dance is watching and enjoying. Only she's allowed to touch you." Disappointed, Alucard clenched his fists and kept his hands to himself. She was killing him though! She was smirking at him as she bounced her ass on his lap and grinded against him, driving him mad. His cock was poking at her, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. He believed that she noticed because it was kind of a large bulge, but she was too shy to actually acknowledge it. He watched as those gorgeous breasts of her jiggled with every move she made. He loved the way her hips moved as they swayed to the music. But he especially loved the flirtatious smirk she had on her face as she looked at him. He was so desperate to pin her to his lap and ride out his orgasm while kissing her deeply, but he couldn't do that. He knew that he would eventually cum if she kept that sexy dance of hers up, but the song ended much too soon for him. He groaned when Sebastian turned the stereo off and Seras was getting up off of his lap. She was slightly out of breath after her dance. Her eyes trailed up and down his body, hoping he enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Is this a stick up or did you enjoy the dance?" Seras laughed as she pointed at the tent in his pants. Sheepishly, Alucard shot his hand over his groin to hide it from her.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"What did you think would happen with me rubbing up against you like that? It's not a surprise," She assured him. With that, she leaned over to pick up Sebastian's shirt and put it back on. "I'm just glad that you liked the dance I gave." She then sat down in her spot on the floor. Slowly, the males also returned to their own spots and Sebastian was drawing his first truth.

"Do you like this person?" Sebastian read and then he drew a name from the blue bowl. "Seras," He read happily and looked at her with a small smile, nervous to tell her the truth. "I think it's more than obvious that we both like you very much. But, speaking for myself, I've liked you since we were four and making mud pies in the backyard." Hearing his answer caused the small blonde to blush. She had no idea that he had liked her for so long, but it made her feel somewhat guilty because she had been oblivious to it. Not only that, but she didn't start crushing on them until she was in middle school. Sebastian wasn't bothered when she didn't respond. The look in her eyes said all to him. Smiling, he set the paper off to the side and just watched her lovingly as Alucard reached to grab his next dare.

"Give oral to this person," He read. The male gave a toothy grin, hoping he can repay Seras back after she gave him that sexy dance. He chuckled to himself as he fished around in the blue bowl, hoping to use some sort of supernatural ability to find her name among all the others. Pulling out, he ended up reading a name he didn't want to see. His smirk fell. Seras' eyes widened and her mouth fell open, knowing who he drew.

"Uhhhh," She drawled and looked between the males in disbelief. Sighing through his nose, Alucard glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. The smile was long gone from the male's face and he hung his head in what appeared to be acceptance, like he knew this would end up happening because he was so misfortunate.

"Get it done and over with?" Sebastian asked. Alucard growled under his breath and hung his head as he crumpled the scrap of paper in his hand.

"Yeah," The male grumbled so lowly that it had been hard to hear. "But," Alucard started and he raised one finger. "I have one rule. _Do not_ cum in _my_ mouth! Hit my head, punch my arm, I don't care! Tell me when you're going to cum so I can move and you can finish in a Kleenex! That one rule, Michaelis! Follow it or I'll kill you!"

"That is _if _I can finish." Sebastian muttered. "And this should most definitely be kept among us. Nobody outside of this room shall know what we did." He added. Simultaneously, both males looked at the small blonde causing her to jump.

"What?!" She asked all wide eyed.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Seras." Alucard told her sternly.

"Not a single soul, _especially_ no one at school." Sebastian begged of her. She waved her hands frantically.

"I would never! I'm not even going to mention this game to anyone! So I would never even talk about what you guys are about to do! I promise!" She did her best to assure them as she crossed her heart. Believing her, the males sighed and looked back at one another. Alucard gestured downwards.

"Unbuckle your pants, let's get this done and over with." He grumbled in exhaustion. Sebastian hesitantly reached down and started unbuckling his pants. This wasn't fair! His first kiss: Alucard! Now his first blowjob?! When will Seras be his first for something? He closed his eyes tightly as he reached into his pants to pull out his cock for the other male. Alucard looked so defeated as he sat there staring at it. He was at least hoping that Sebastian would be little, but no. Unfortunately for him, the male was at least seven inches. He licked over his lips before he leaned down. Just before pressing his lips to Sebastian's leaking head, Alucard closed his eyes. God this wasn't fair. He encased his lips over the head and started licking and sucking. It was such a weird feeling for Sebastian. He wanted to cringe and he was highly turned off knowing who was going down on him. But even then, his body accepted the pleasure and he found it quite enjoyable. Damn it, what a weird combination of feelings! He hated it! Why couldn't it have been Seras' name he had drawn?! Sebastian closed his eyes even tighter and just tried imagining that it was Seras doing it to him. It helped some. Just thinking about the girl helped a lot. Perhaps he'll cum faster and they can end this nightmare.

Alucard was in utter hell! His mouth ran up and down the dick, hoping to end this quickly and never speak of it again! He hated the feeling of the hardness running over his tongue to enter his throat. He gagged whenever that happened and would immediately go back up to suck on the head some more. He kept repeating in his head how much he hated this! This wasn't fair! Alucard gagged again when the cock went too far back. Seras sat across from them with her hands over her face. She was so red and was in such disbelief that they were actually going through with it. She kept hearing the sucking, the slurping, and the occasional gag noises. She felt bad for Alucard, but she wondered if Sebastian was enjoying it at all. Curiously, she peeked at them between her fingers. Both males were making the same face. Their eyes were closed tightly, their brows were furrowed and twitching with anger, and they had a scowl on their face. But yet, there was a slightly different look on Sebastian's face. Like…he was getting into it. Alucard lifted up to take deep breaths of air, acting like he had just been drowning.

"Hurry up and finish already!" Alucard growled at him.

"It would be a lot easier if you stopped talking so I can finish." Sebastian grumbled, losing his focus when being reminded who was actually going down on him. Rolling his eyes, Alucard went back to slurping on his head. Going deep in his mind, Sebastian tried hard envisioning Seras, much like he did when he was alone in his room and about to…well, go solo. He imagined her naked and lying in front of him. With her hands on his lap and that look in her eyes, she would caress his thighs. He imagined that it was her mouth he was actually feeling. Her mouth would go up and down, she would suck his head, and lick his slit. Slowly, Sebastian was losing himself. He allowed the pleasure to come over without being ashamed. Bliss crossed over his face and he gently panted. He wanted to whisper her name, but didn't dare to because he felt like he would be tainting it in his dirty act. He subconsciously cupped the back of Alucard's head, still imagining that it was Seras doing it to him, and he lightly pushed down so he had to take more of his cock into his mouth. He bit deeply into his bottom lip and moaned. Alucard was enraged, but he let it happen because he wanted this over with. Hopefully he was close to cumming. He just hoped that Sebastian would remember to signal to him when he was about to cum. Without thinking, the male started lifting his hips to gently fuck Alucard's mouth. It was really starting to feel good. His stomach was getting tighter by the second. He fisted Alucard's hair and forced his head down faster.

As the male's mouth was being fucked, Alucard had half a mind to bite the damn thing off. He fisted Sebastian's pants and grabbed his arm tightly. He closed his eyes and just grunted and gagged as his mouth was fucked. What was happening? Why was Sebastian doing this? Unless he was also trying to quickly finish up? Sebastian gave a sharp thrust of his hips, burying his cock further in the male's mouth, and he came hard. Alucard's eyes flew open wide when he felt the warm cum splatter in his mouth and gather on his tongue. Immediately, he went in panic mode. He shoved Sebastian away as he bolted up right. Keeping his cum in his mouth, absolutely refusing to swallow it, he ran out of the bedroom in hope to spit it out somewhere. Sebastian jolted slightly and opened his eyes to watch Alucard flee the room. His face paled and he looked over at Seras to see that she was hiding her face in pure shyness. He was beyond mortified when realization hit him that he had just cum in best friend's mouth! He broke the rule! Why hadn't he said something?! Why had he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure?! He felt so horrible! Shamefully, Sebastian stuffed himself back in his pants and zipped them up before burying his face in his hands.

About five minutes later, Alucard returned with half a bottle of water. Anger was there simmering in his eyes but he was so pale in the face. Even though he wanted to kill Sebastian, he also didn't want to talk about the matter. In fact, he wanted to pretend that it never fucking happened. And he will never tell the two that on the way to spit Sebastian's cum out, he accidentally swallowed some which resulted in him vomiting. Quietly, Alucard took his place beside Sebastian who had his face hidden away in his hands in what he hoped to be disgrace. As calmly as he could, he looked at Seras who also had her face hidden away and he spoke.

"It's your turn," Alucard whispered to her. He then took a large gulp of water from his bottle, knowing that he'll never be able to wash away the taste of the other male. He swished the water around his mouth before swallowing. Seras slowly slid her hands down her face to peek at him. Seeing how calm he was worried her greatly, but she knew that for the rest of their lives they will never mention what happened. So, pretending that nothing happened, she leaned forward to grab a scrap of paper from the white bowl.

"Have you ever thought of this person while masturbating?" She read out loud, managing to break a bit of the tension in the room. Sebastian finally removed his hands from his face to look at the small blonde. She reached for a paper in the blue bowl. "Sebastian," She chirped with a small smile and looked over at him. "I have," She admitted. This time she didn't blush, but just smiled. Considering that this question was pretty innocent compared to just what happened, she wasn't shy or embarrassed at all. Hearing this seemed to have eased Sebastian a little. He smiled warmly at her, but she could still see the shame there in his eyes. Hoping to make him feel a little better she continued. "I started thinking about you while…doing it two to three years ago. And…to this day…I still do sometimes."

"What about me?" Alucard asked her then, earning her attention. She could see that same shameful look in his eyes, making her feel bad. Even though she had nothing to do with what they just did, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. Like she should have magically known that Sebastian was about to cum or something and warn Alucard.

"When I first started…thinking about people, back in freshman year, you were actually the first person I thought of." She admitted to him softly. This brought a small smile to his face and he nodded his head to her. Nodding in return, she set her truth off to the side and waited for Sebastian to proceed with their game. It took him a couple of seconds, but he finally reached in to grab a dare.

"Dry hump this person," Sebastian read. All three of them froze as they had very similar thoughts. _Please, don't pick Alucard's name. _He was so damn hesitant. He stared at the blue bowl like it was a shark about to bite his hand off. He reached out his hand, paused, crept in slowly, and took a scrap of paper. But when seeing the name he had picked, he let out a sigh of relief and he laughed under his breath. "Thank God," He breathed. Even Seras let out a sigh of relief. Happier than he was before, Sebastian glanced over at her with a wider smile on his face. "How would you like to do this?" He asked with a shrug.

"Missionary style, I guess." Seras answered with a shrug. The male crawled his way over to her and nervously placed his hands on her hips. "This…is going to be weird." She muttered as she lied down on her back. Sebastian parted her legs and lowered himself carefully on top of her.

"Why?" He asked and he rested his bulge against her panties. She fisted his sleeve when feeling the hardness there. She was surprised to feel him hard already after what happened. Did she really excite him that much?

"I don't know." She muttered with a shrug. "The position is kind of strange and…I never…done this before."

"Well, I figured that, but it should feel good." He whispered and then he gently moved his hips to brush his hardness along her panties. Seras gasped with a whimper when he brushed over her clit, causing a smirk to creep onto his face. He chuckled at her and pushed hard into her hips to rock their bodies together.

"It…does feel good," She whispered.

"I know," He purred in agreeance. He lowered his head to nuzzle the side of her face. "Close your eyes and focus on the feeling." He whispered and then kissed her cheek. Seras closed her eyes and tried focusing on the feeling of his hips as he rocked them into hers. His cock felt so good as it caressed her clit through her panties.

"Faster," She whispered to him and he listened. He grabbed her thighs as he rotated and thrusted his hips, grinding against her. Almost instantly the little virgins were breathing heavy and their hearts were pounding.

"Seras," He whispered her name as he covered the side of her face in kisses. Her hand clutched his shirt tightly, holding on as he fake rode her. She thrusts her hips with him doing her best to grind against him for more pleasure. It was so cute watching her lightly writhe and hearing her whimpers and moans beneath him as she tried moving to his rhythm. She wrapped an arm around his lower back to pull him closer so she could thrust against him easier. It didn't take much before she was coming. She leaned in to bury her mouth in to his chest as she cried out softly. Her arm tightened around his lower back and she shook. It pleased him to see her this way. He smiled and placed kisses in her hair as he continued thrusting. "That was fast," He whispered. "And here I thought I would shamefully cum before you could."

"I'm sorry," She panted softly, but it was all muffled because her face was still buried in his chest. "It just felt so good,"

"No worries," Sebastian chuckled. With one last sharp thrust, he was cumming. He moaned his pleasure and grasped her thighs tightly. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. He wanted to savor the moment and just stay between her thighs for as long as possible, but Alucard was rushing them.

"It's my turn," The other male sighed in clear annoyance. Sebastian panted softly and shifted his head, but didn't bother looking back at Alucard.

"Sorry," He murmured and climbed off the girl. He wiped at his pants, knowing that there will be a mess on the inside, but he would have to deal with that later. Returning to his seat, Seras stayed lying on the floor as she tried catching her bearings. Her thighs were still wide open and her panties were wet from her arousal, but she didn't seem to care what the males saw. They took full of advantage of the sight before them. They shifted their heads and studied her, their eyes flickering about it as they took it all in. God she was gorgeous. After recollecting herself, she slowly sat up to look at Alucard, silently reminding him that it was his turn. Shaking his head of the image he just saw, he glanced down at the white bowl, hoping he didn't get anything ridiculous this time. He pulled out a scrap of paper and read it out loud like normal.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with this person?" Alucard read. Automatically his hand shot out towards the blue bowl and without hesitation he drew a name. "Seras," He breathed and glanced over at her with a grin. "Yes, just about every single day since middle school." He admitted. "I think about it while I'm alone in my bedroom. I think about it while I'm in the shower. I think about in class. I'm thinking about it now. I can't tell you how violated my pillow feels because I think about it so often." Alucard chuckled.

"You hump your pillow?" Seras questioned.

"That's what you got out of all of what I said?" Alucard snickered.

"Sorry!" Seras exclaimed with a deep blush. "I'm just surprised that _you_ of all people hump a pillow to get off." She laughed behind her hand.

"I use what I have." He answered with a shrug. "Yeah, I could do it old style." He said as he made a jerking motion with his hand. "But that gets stale after a while. So I try to improvise and it appears my pillow is my favorite toy thus far." He then gestured his hand at the white bowl. "Go on, it's your turn."

"I like using soap bottles," Seras admitted with a playful wink before she reached in to grab a paper from the white bowl. The males' jaws dropped from that tad bit of information but she pretended not to notice. "Give this person a hand job." She read off. "Oh, boy!" She laughed afterwards. "Why does this one seem so intense compared to the rest? Just the words hand job sound so rough and dirty." She reached forward to grab a name from the blue bowl. "Alucard," She purred his name causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Yes," He exclaimed softly under his breath. Seras giggled as she crawled her way over to him.

"Do you want lube?" Sebastian asked. The small blonde's eyes practically bulged out of her head when he asked them that.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" Seras gasped. "You have lube?!"

"Don't look at me like that." Sebastian responded while he gave her a strange look. "I'm a teenage boy, not only that, but a lonely one! I can't control how I feel!" He then reached under his bed and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. Alucard casually took it and flicked open the cap.

"Thanks," He murmured while he grinned at Seras. "Are you ready?" Her eyes flickered back to his.

"I don't know," She responded and smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

"For a hand job? From you? Honey, I'm always ready for that." Alucard laughed. With a single hand he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his seven inch cock for her. The girl's eyes trailed up and down it as he took one of her hands to squirt some lube into it. She had no idea what she was doing. It had to be simple though, right. All she really had to do was move her hand up and down and play with the head. Working up her courage, Seras reached down to wrap her fingers around his pulsating cock. She shuddered from how hot his flesh was but how cold the lube was. She rotated her hand around his weeping head before moving down to caress the base. Alucard stiffened when she touched him. He breathed softly and watched her every move like a hawk. Her hand moved back up his cock in a circular motion, she flicked her thumb over his head, and then she moved back down. _Good girl, _He thought. "Faster," He ordered her softly. Her movements became a little faster. There was this satisfying squelching sound that the lube made each time she stroked his cock. Her fingers were wrapped about him tightly as she worked him so very well. "Good," He purred with a soft moan. "Good," Without him even having to tell her, she went faster. She jerked him so hard that he became breathless. His mouth was open as he panted and moaned to her. The friction was getting so intense that the lube was starting to dry up. He didn't hesitate adding a drop or two more of lube so she wouldn't have to slow down. And she didn't. God damn, did she go at it like she was trying desperately to shake something.

The bottom of her hand gently smacked against his skin, creating this slapping sound that turned him on all the more. She flicked her thumb over his head each chance she got and would sometimes press down to further sensitize his slit. Alucard was breathing so heavily now and his heart was just pounding away hard in his chest. _Fuck! _He thought. She was great at this! It was far better than all the times he used his own hand. He loved what she was doing to him! It amazed him that her hand hadn't cramped up or got tired yet! It was like she had been practicing for this or something! God, did she not disappoint! And then she did something that really pushed him over the edge. She brought in her other hand to wrap her fingers around him. She stroked him, making sure to cover all areas and give it to him fast. He didn't last long after that. Hurriedly, Alucard grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box and he draped it over his head. Cum spurted from his top, but the tissue caught it so Seras wouldn't have to see it or deal with it. His beautiful blonde kept stroking him though, making sure to get every bit of cum there was until he was completely satisfied. When he knew that he had been pumped clean, he tapped her hands, telling her silently to stop. Alucard was completely worn from that. He was leaned back against the footboard and panting out of breath. Seras moved her lubed hands away and held them up awkwardly so she wouldn't make a mess.

"How was that?" She asked him innocently, but looked doubtful.

"Fucking. Fantastic." Alucard panted. When hearing this, the small blonde gave him a bright smile and she giggled.

"Good!" She purred. "That was fun!" Unable to help himself, Alucard bolted up right and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. The girl was instantly silenced. Bewilderment took place on her face and her eyes sparkled when she found him kissing her. Slowly, his lips left hers and his breath mingled with hers.

"That was fun," Alucard chuckled with a crooked grin.

**The End (for now)**

**When Seras said "I like to use soap bottles", she means for humping/rub against her clit. She doesn't stuff them inside of her. XD**

**Yes! I would love to make this into a real fic! Maybe after I finish "Mine" and "Cross Our Hearts". I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	28. Dodging a Bullet

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 28 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: Pretend date! **

**Alucard and Seras ARE HUMAN in this!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Dodging a Bullet**

Seras sat anxiously at a table in a somewhat nice restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy, but nice enough that you would still want to look your best going here. The food was good and at a reasonable price, but none of that mattered to Seras as she drummed her fingers against the table top, waiting nervously for her blind date to arrive. This was her sixth blind date _this_ year! She's been trying to find someone compatible for a good three years now but has had no luck. The guy either wasn't into her or she wasn't into him or they end up together only for him to show his true colors. A couple of them had even cheated on Seras. Since her last boyfriend, which was two years ago, she hasn't had a single decent date. Her friends have been trying to hook her up with people left and right, and sometimes she would go on a blind date just so her friends could stop bothering her about it. But now she was getting sick and tired of it. She swears this was the last time she was letting her friends set her up with a blind date!

The small blonde sat there looking ever so pretty in her black dress. The skirt came down just below the knee and she wore this simple, but pretty flower necklace. Her hair was just a bit spikier than normal and she wore eyeliner and mascara to really make her eyes pop. She wore a touch of lipstick, making them a faint pink. But she still didn't feel good about herself. What was wrong with her? Why did she have bad date after bad date? She used to think that it was the guys and that she just couldn't click with them or they were too rude or too intense or were just after one thing. But maybe…she was the problem. Was there something wrong with her that made her unappealing to the opposite sex? Was she…unattractive? Or maybe people found her personality too dull and/or boring? Seras sighed through her nose as she glanced over at the front door of the restaurant for what felt like the billionth time since she sat down. Much to her horror, an ex of hers walked in and she knew instantly that that was her blind date. One reason she knew, her friend told her that the guy she was meeting with was Robert, she just didn't know that it would be her douche of an ex Robert! Frantically, Seras quickly grabbed her menu and put it up to hide her face from him. Did he know that he was meeting with her?! What did her friend tell him?

Seras jumped when someone sat down in the seat across from her. Gasping, she lowered her menu a little to see a man she had never met before. He had pale skin, deep green eyes, and shoulder length black messy hair. He wore a nice white button up shirt and black khakis, looking like he was on a date himself. Why he was sitting here baffled her. He leaned forward to place his folded hands on top of the table and he flashed a small grin as a greeting to her. Seras nervously glanced back at the front door to see Robert still standing there. He was searching the restaurant. That's when she figured that he must be looking for a lonely woman sitting at a table with the description her friend gave to him. Did he forget his blind date's name? How? He was such a tool! Very 'casually' Seras shifted the menu to the side to hide her face better, though it was pretty obvious that she was trying to hide, and she looked back at the man sitting across from her.

"Pardon, but…what are you doing at my table?" She asked him hesitantly. The man gestured behind her.

"I've been sitting behind you for the past twenty minutes waiting for my date to show, but I think I've been stood up. I was going to come over anyway since I think you were being stood up as well, but I can now see that your date might be here and you're trying to hide from him. Why?" The man asked her, looking highly intrigued and his grin widened.

"Blind date, turned out to be my ex though." Seras muttered as she let her gaze fall towards the table. "Is he still here?" The man looked over his shoulder at the door.

"What does he look like?" He asked, but before she could answer he continued. "The man in the cheap brown suit?"

"Yeah, that's him." She whispered with a nod of her head. There were a few seconds of silence as the man continued watching her ex.

"He's turning around…" The man told her. Another few seconds went by. "He's gone. It looks like he might be heading to the bathroom though." Sighing in relief, Seras set her menu back down on the table and glanced at the front of the restaurant to see that her ex was no longer there. She smiled as she looked back at the man sitting across from her.

"So," She started with a pleasant smile. "You were stood up?"

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." He answered with a snicker. "I think I met her before at a party, she was kind of stuck up." He then gestured behind him. "Why were you on a blind date with an ex?"

"Friends," Seras laughed. "I guess they didn't know that I dated him and things ended badly for us."

"Well, I think we can both learn from this that we shouldn't let our friends set up blind dates for us." The man snickered bringing a smile to the girl's face. She held out a hand to him.

"I'm Seras," She told him. Grinning wolfishly at her, he took her hand and lightly shook it.

"Alucard," He purred. She rested her hand back in her lap. She thought about getting up and leaving since both of their dates were a bust, but he spoke, keeping her seated there with her eyes on him. "Since my date stood me up and your date is…Well, an asshole that you don't wish to deal with, perhaps we can…"

"Have a date?" Seras finished for him with an arched brow, wondering if he was serious. His brows furrowed together, but his smirk never faltered.

"I wouldn't say that." He responded with a wave of his hand. "More of…a fake date, pretend, if you will."

"You've piqued my interest, continue." The small blonde replied and this time she waved her hand, wanting him to proceed.

"Since we both suck at dating," Alucard snickered. "Maybe we can help each other out. Let's act like we're on a normal everyday date and give each other feedback to see what in the hell we're doing wrong." This amused her. She smirked at the man and shook her head at him.

"So, you have a hard time finding someone too?" She asked.

"I've been trying for two years now." Alucard scoffed in frustration. "I don't know what it is. Is it me? That's why I think this fake date will help greatly. Perhaps I come off too strongly or I'm rude without realizing it, but you can assist me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong on a date and I can do the same for you. Maybe then we can improve and fit in like all the rest and actually find someone we can click with." Seras sat there for a long while staring at him. He just said everything of how she felt. He was struggling just like her to meet people and find someone special. And things have become so rough that he was starting to think badly of himself, much like she was. When she was silent for so long, his smirk slowly fell. Wondering if he lost her, he leaned back in his seat. "Well, what do you think?" Leaning forward, Seras placed her arms on the table.

"I think you're brilliant," She responded, causing the smirk to return to his face. "It sounds like this just might work." A smirk then crept onto her face. "And like a lot of fun," She practically purred. The man then held out his hands.

"So, it's a _fake_ date?" Alucard asked with a chuckle.

"Most definitely!" Seras exclaimed with a nod of her head.

"Let's do this then." He purred. Sitting up properly like a gentleman, Alucard folded his hands on the table once more and gave her a polite smile. Playfully mimicking him, the small blonde also sat up in her seat and folded her hands as well. But the two couldn't help but snicker under their breaths.

"So," Seras broke the silence between them and she gestured a hand at him. "What do you do for a living, Alucard?"

"I'm a construction manager," He answered. He knew that she was surprised when her eyes widened slightly. "I know, don't really look the part do I? You would expect a big muscly, sweaty guy with his pants around his arse, showing you everything that you don't want to see."

"I'm just mainly curious what led you to want to work in construction." She responded with a shrug. Alucard sighed softly as he looked down at the table and he thought about it for a second or two.

"I find construction…soothing," He answered and his green eyes flickered back to her face. "I like the noise, the feel of the sun on my face, and the hard labor. But I also like how it can be peaceful. Being the manager I can just sit in my office and look over the plans without having to be bothered and just do my work. But most days I'll be out there working because I find it relaxing." Seras smiled at his answer.

"When you put it that way, it all sounds nice." She whispered. "How long have you been in construction?"

"Since I was about thirteen, maybe fourteen. It was just little jobs during the summers, but eventually I got a good name in for myself and worked my way up the ranks." He responded as he made a hand gesture that emphasized him working up the ranks. He was somewhat surprised by her. Normally after being asked that, people sat there and questioned his occupation wondering how he can deal with all that dirt and coming home dirty about every single day. His dates would make faces the entire time he would describe his work environment. But Seras wasn't so quick to judge the way he liked things. She didn't question him why he liked all that noise at the construction sites. It seemed she understood perfectly that he found the noise to be like a lullaby and that he was passionate about his work. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Right now I'm a preschool teacher." Seras answered with a beautiful smile that made him feel warm.

"Right now?" He asked. "Do you plan on being something else?" She nodded her head.

"I would like to teach primary school, work with slightly older kids." She responded with a shrug.

"How long have you been a teacher?" He asked.

"This is my second year." She answered and was about continue but they were interrupted.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Their waiter asked. Forgetting that they were in a restaurant, Alucard and Seras glanced up at the man in slight surprise. He stared down at them with a polite smile with his notepad out, prepared to take their order. Looking down at their menus, they realized that they forgot to look at them. Bashfully, the small blonde looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Could you give us just five more minutes to look over the menu?" She asked him. The waiter nodded his head in agreeance.

"Sure, take your time." He answered, and then he went off to his next assigned table. Afterwards Alucard and Seras picked up their menus and started looking over them.

"So," Alucard started up again. "What made you want to become a teacher?"

"Hmn," Seras hummed as her eyes flickered down the page, reading the different things they had. "When I was fifteen I'd started volunteering at the preschool. I fell in love with those little kids so damn fast that I just never wanted to leave." She whispered with a nostalgic look in her eyes and a warm smile on her face. Alucard glanced at her over his menu and was unable to resist smiling at that smile she wore. But then something she had said clicked in his head. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You started volunteering at the age of fifteen? Preschool normally starts the same time other schools do. Weren't you in school?" He asked, but then a crooked grin came onto his face and he chuckled. "Or were you a little troublemaker in school? Did you ditch?" The smile fell from her face and she looked at him.

"Troublemaker yes, but ditcher no." She answered with a shake of her head. Her eyes then flickered back to the menu. "My education system was different compared to other schools. In fact, it wasn't a real school at all." This confused the male all the more. His smirk faltered and his brows furrowed all over again.

"Were you home schooled?" He asked.

"No, I grew up in an orphanage. With the way their education system was, I had time to volunteer at the preschool." She responded. He stared at her, utterly speechless and didn't know what he should do or say or how to change the subject.

"I'm sorry," Was all he was capable of saying at the moment, but she pretended not to hear.

"The shrimp Alfredo sounds really good," Seras commented, changing the subject for him and he was somewhat grateful for that. He glanced back at his own menu. "But then again…that porterhouse steak sounds so good as well." Smirking, Alucard set his menu down to stare at her.

"Then let's get both." He purred. Seras glanced back at him.

"Pardon?" She muttered.

"You order the shrimp Alfredo, I'll order the porterhouse steak, and then we'll split it." He suggested.

"You don't mind ordering the steak? Is that what you want?" She asked with an arched brow, feeling bad that she might've made him order something that he might not like.

"A steak sounds really good right now." He responded with a nod. "I think I can live off of steak." He chuckled then. "Plus, as you said, that shrimp Alfredo sounds good as well." Seras smiled brightly at him and set her own menu down in front of her.

"Okay then!" She purred. "Let's do that then." For a moment, it went silent between them. It was almost like a seriousness came over them both and their smiles slowly fell.

"Why did you have to live at an orphanage?" Alucard asked her then, deciding to just ask her the question they both knew he was thinking about. Her gaze flickered about as she licked over her lips.

"My parents died," She answered quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. She then reached out a hand to play with her glass of water. She lightly taped her nail against the glass. "Well, murdered," She corrected herself with a distant look in her eyes.

"How old were you when it happened?" He asked her quietly as if he was afraid to poke the bear. He didn't know how far he should take the questions. She didn't seem to be mad at him yet for asking.

"Eight or nine," She whispered. She then nodded her head. "Nine,"

"Were…you there when it happened?" He asked and he knew that she reached her limit. She sat up in her chair with a deep sigh and finally looked back at him.

"I was, but I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry," She whispered with a gentle smile to excuse her rudeness.

"Sorry," He murmured and dropped his gaze.

"It's fine," She muttered. Instantly, she tried living up the conversation by asking him a question. "What about your childhood?" Alucard grinned lightly and just waved his hand.

"Normal," He snickered. "Played with my friends, went to school, and came home to parents fighting, and then a divorce because my father cheated on my mum."

"Normal?" Seras repeated in a laugh.

"Most days, people's parents don't stay together. It's becoming normal to see children with a single parent raising them." Alucard answered with a shrug.

"So, which parent raised you? Your mum or your dad? Or was it co-parenting still?" She asked.

"Still?" Alucard snickered and he looked over at her. "Even when I was born and with him married to my mum, he still had nothing to do with me. It seemed like he was always at work. It wasn't until I was older when I realized that he was actually with other women. My mum raised me and my father didn't care at all that she got full custody. I would see him every now and then, but I never had any kind of relationship with him. In all honesty, I can't stand his guts." He admitted.

"When did they divorce?" Seras asked with furrowed brows.

"When I was about twelve," Alucard whispered. "But their divorce didn't affect me. I was actually happy that it was just me and my mum, and she seemed far happier too." The small blonde couldn't help smiling at him and the bond he has with his mother.

"Well, I'm sorry your father is such an asshole, but your mother sounds like a lovely woman." Seras responded causing him to snicker once more.

"That she is," He chuckled. "But I've given her such hell over the years. I was quite the little troublemaker…still am." He added that last part proudly. The small blonde laughed in her hand.

"Really?" She purred sarcastically. "I bet I was far worse."

"Oh, is that the smell of someone competing with me?" Alucard asked as he raised a brow. "Honey, you have no idea who you're talking to. I was the master at getting my teachers to pull out their hair."

"Ah, lucky you." Seras snickered. "Christian orphanage, they didn't pull out their hair to restrain themselves, they would smack your hands with rulers five to ten times." She said as she raised her hands, though her bruises and marks had healed years ago. Alucard chuckled and they both leaned forward, getting ready for a battle of who was a worse kid.

"I used to pull pranks," Alucard purred like this was some great achievement.

"I used to start _fights_," Seras added. This caused his grin to widen further.

"I used to _win _fights." He rubbed in her face.

"I would runaway only to be dragged back to the orphanage by the _police_." She went on.

"I would get _arrested_ by the police," Alucard sneered.

"I was arrested once for _punching an officer _and was sent into the scared straight program." Seras responded. The man paused for a second when he realized that she might have won this round.

"I was arrested once for a fight I started with another student." Alucard sighed in defeat, knowing that her assault was far worse than his.

"Ha!" Seras exclaimed afterwards with such a wide smile on her face. "I win," She whispered. They were leaned so far onto the table that their faces were close and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes, you've won." Alucard agreed softly. His eyes kept trailing down to stare at her lips. They were so close. If he just leaned in a little more they would be kissing. "You were quite the little troublemaker in your youth." They were both thinking it, they both wanted to lean in for that kiss. After that small competition it was like a light switch, they were both so very aroused for one another, but best of all, they were starting to see that they might have finally found a perfect match. Before either of them could lean in to kiss the other, they were interrupted once again.

"Have you two decided what you would like?" The waiter asked them. Quickly, Alucard and Seras sat back in their seats, pretending like they hadn't just almost kissed.

"Um, yes!" The small blonde exclaimed as she grabbed her menu. "I would like the shrimp Alfredo please." He wrote down her order before looking over at the man.

"And you, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"The porterhouse steak with grilled onion and mushrooms on the side please." Alucard answered. Seras just started crushing more on him. It was like he had read her mind about the grilled onions and mushrooms. You just can't have a steak without them! The waiter nodded, wrote down the order, and then took their menus.

"If that will be all," The waiter added, earning a nod from both.

"That'll be it, thank you." Seras responded with a polite smile. The waiter then left them to be alone again causing both of them to smile.

Dinner had been lovely. It was the greatest time either of them had ever been on a date. They shared food, laughed, smiled, and talked. They even ordered dessert so they can stay and talk longer. And there was most definitely some flirting. When it came time to go, they split the check in half, even though Alucard offered to pay for her at least three times, but it didn't feel right to let him since it was only a fake date and not an official one. But even if it was official, she would have felt funny making him pay. Nearly half an hour after leaving the restaurant, Alucard was walking Seras home.

"So, any tips about our fake date?" Seras asked as she slowly walked down the street to stay with him for as long as possible. He didn't seem to mind her slow pace. He took small steps to keep up with her.

"Truthfully?" He asked. She nodded her head. "You were perfect," He whispered with a genuine smile and a warm look in his eyes. "I have no idea what is wrong with the men you have been dating. They had to be mentally challenged in some way in order to not be able to grasp the fact that you are a catch." Hearing that caused her to blush hardcore. "You participated in the conversation, you showed interest and were supportive of the things I talked about, you were funny, and charming."

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." Seras laughed softly. "I don't know who it is you've been meeting with, but they have to be stuck up bitches or something. By far you are the most decent man I have ever dated. _Fake_ dated, sorry." She giggled from her mistake. "You were polite, you looked me in the eye when we talked, and you were just so very nice. And that smile of yours! How does it not reel girls in? I'm sorry if this offends you, but I'm glad that your date stood you up. She missed out big time and one day I hope she opens her eyes to see how great of a catch you are and she regrets never coming to have dinner with you." The small blonde was stopped in her tracks when Alucard gently grabbed her by her arm. He gingerly pulled her back just so he could swoop down and kiss her. Seras didn't hesitate kissing him back. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he raveled his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer. Seras stood up on her tip toes and kissed him deeply. They were both on such a high from their first kiss. Smiling, they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes.

"I want to take you on a _real _date." Alucard whispered. He was ecstatic when she nodded her head in agreement and both of their smiles widened. He leaned back in to give her another kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow night?"

"I wish it was already here," She whispered.

"Me too," Alucard whispered and he kissed her again. Afterwards, he set her back down on her feet and moved his arm from her lower back. "Let me walk you home." He then held out his hand to her. Seras happily interlaced her fingers with his and they proceeded down the street.

"You can come in if you want and stay for 'awhile'." She responded with a sweet laugh.

"Troublemaker," Alucard snickered.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	29. The Engagement Plan

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 29 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: shopping together! **

**Seras and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**PLUS! THE OUTCAST, THE NERD, AND THE HOTTIE HAS A SECOND CHAPTER TO IT! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**The Engagement Plan**

Sebastian was enthralled the second he saw the jeweler put the engagement ring he had just bought in a small, black box. The ring was gorgeous with a circular cut blue sapphire with a black gold band. He felt like the ring was a part of him and Seras mixed together and he knew that she would love it. He had his eye on that ring for so long and finally he had gathered enough money to buy it. The jeweler handed him his ring with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you," He purred to her for her help and he carefully placed the black box into his pants pocket. Seras was liable of finding it if he carried it around in a bag and he couldn't have that. Sebastian exited the jewelry store and looked around the busy mall, wondering where his future fiancée was. He had the entire day planned. He brought her here so he could buy her a lovely dress for tonight's dinner and to buy the engagement ring which he will give to her later tonight, most likely during their moonlit walk. Thankfully, Seras had been distracted in a clothing shop, which gave him time to sneak off to buy the ring. Walking a few stores down to a popular clothing shop, Sebastian looked around for his girlfriend, knowing that he left her there. He found the small blonde in the back of the shop looking at dresses. She looked so happy to be out of the house and shopping with him. He loved seeing her smile with that sparkle in her eyes. Sebastian nonchalantly walked over to her and tried to keep his smile under control. He didn't want her to know that he was up to something. Doing his best not to startle her, he smoothly tried wrapping his arm around her lower back. Seras calmly looked up at him with a pleasant smile.

"What do you think of this dress?" She asked as she held up a royal blue dress. The dress had sleeves that would come halfway down her arms and a skirt that would come to her knees. It didn't look like it would show off her cleavage either which Sebastian found appealing because he hated it when other men ogled her breasts.

"It looks lovely," Sebastian purred. "Why don't you go and try it on?"

"Okay!" She chirped and left his side to head for the fitting room. While she tried on her dress, he looked through the other colors to see if there was one better, even though he really liked the royal blue she had picked. Besides the black and the crimson red, the royal blue was the only other best choice. He walked away from the dresses to look in the men's section. Should he wear a tie for tonight? Maybe she'll think something is up if he wore a tie though. He wanted his proposal to be a complete surprise. Then maybe a new shirt? He glanced over at the shirts hanging on the wall. There were a couple that jumped out at him, but most weren't his color at all. While he stood there staring at the shirts, wondering if any of them came in black, his shirt was tugged on from behind. Sebastian turned slightly to find his girlfriend there wearing the pretty royal blue dress and did she ever look breathtaking in it. His eyes trailed up and down her several times. It fit her beautifully, defining her slimness and smoothed over her curves. He was right that the dress wouldn't reveal any cleavage, but the dress held her breasts up nicely. "What do you think?" She asked as she blushed up at him and innocently held her hands behind her back.

"You are stunning," Sebastian responded with a sexy smirk. "Do you like it?" Seras glanced down at herself while she smoothed her hands down the dress.

"I think I'm in love with it." She muttered. "And the color is so pretty, isn't it?!" She asked and she tilted back her head to smile so brightly at him.

"It compliments you," He purred. "Is this the dress that you want then?"

"Yes!" Seras answered without thinking, but instantly afterwards that smile fell. "Maybe we shouldn't get it." Sebastian's smirk fell.

"What? Why?" He asked. He didn't understand it how she was so excited about it one minute and then changing her mind so fast. What happened? She lowered her head with a click of her tongue.

"I can find something else." She murmured.

"What are you talking about, Seras? You look gorgeous in that dress and you were so excited just a moment ago. Is there something wrong?" He asked with furrowed brows and wondering why his girlfriend was so damn confusing at times. But then he suddenly understood her and why she was doing what she was doing. Shaking his head, Sebastian chuckled at her. "Go change, Seras." She didn't argue. She wanted out of that dress as fast as possible. The small blonde walked away and once he saw that she was secure in her fitting room, he walked over to where she had found the dress. Finding her size in the royal blue, Sebastian took the dress to the counter to check it out.

Seras was so disappointed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was so deeply in love with this dress. It fit so nicely, it wasn't too short or too long, it had sleeves which she thought was a nice touch, and the color was so god damn pretty. It matched her eyes. It was as if the dress was made especially for her. But there was one problem with the dress. Sighing, Seras glanced down at the price tag. The dress was £70! He told her to pick any dress she liked. This was too much though and she would feel guilty if Sebastian bought it for her. Maybe she'll find something like it in another store, but she already knew she wouldn't. This was the second to the last store in the mall they visited and so far all the dresses she had tried on were a complete bust. It either wasn't in her size or wasn't the right color or it was too short or, much to Sebastian's annoyance, it showed too much cleavage. But this dress was perfect. Giving another deep sighed Seras removed herself from the gorgeous dress and placed it back on its hanger. Once she was fully dressed, she returned to the store carrying her beloved dress that she ended up having to put back on the rack.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked. Seras faced him with a small smile.

"Uh-huh," She hummed. "There's something I need to pick up in the next store though and maybe you can help me pick it out." She then gave him a playful little wink while that innocent smile of hers transitioned into a sexy smirk. Her boyfriend returned the smirk and he gestured towards the front of the store.

"Lead the way then, darling." He purred, but as he shifted, Seras noticed that he was holding a white bag with the store's logo on it. Her smirk faltered and she blinked stupidly at it. Since the plastic bag was so thick, it was hard to see what it was containing.

"Did you find something that you like?" She asked, wondering if he bought a shirt or pants while she was changing. Normally he was so picky with his clothing; she was actually surprised that he found something that was to his liking. Curiously, she glanced over at the men's clothing, wondering what he bought. But seeing as they didn't have a lot of black clothing and nothing that was actually his style, it only confused her more.

"Yes, I'll show it to you later." He promised her. He then placed a hand on her lower back and started leading her out of the store to head to the next: a lingerie store. Entering, Seras went off to a certain section to start looking while Sebastian looked around at all the different displays of mannequins wearing the latest lingerie. It was all quite sexy and he could see his Seras wearing each one, but his girl was so innocent and would never dare wear crimson undergarments. Snickering at that thought, Sebastian went off to look at the different colors of panties. He picked up a silky dark purple pair. They weren't Seras' color in the slightest, but he couldn't help but pick it up to look at it.

"I'm going to go try this on." Seras told him from across the store. He didn't acknowledge her as he continued looking through the panties, wishing he could see Seras in half of this stuff. He glanced around to see matching bras. They were all so silky and sexy. Subconsciously, he reached out to grope the bra, feeling the soft padding and the cool silk against his skin.

"That's nice," He muttered under his breath.

"Sebastian," His girl called him from the fitting room. He glanced over curiously, almost like he was expecting her to walk out in the lingerie. He stopped groping the cup of the bra and walked over towards the fitting room to see what was wrong.

"Seras?" He called.

"I need help, the bra won't unhook." She told him. Cautiously, Sebastian glanced over at the counter to see that the clerk was busy reading a magazine. He knew it was inappropriate of him going into the fitting room with his girlfriend, but like a ditz, she can't get it unhooked. She unlocked the door for him, letting him in. But as soon as he walked in, she closed the door behind him and locked it. When his eyes flickered to her grinning face he knew that she didn't need aid in taking off her bra; she had other intentions. Seras stood there wearing a dark blue lace bra and her white panties that she came in already wearing. The bra helped push up her breasts, making them really stand out.

"You saucy minx." Sebastian chuckled at his naughty girl.

"You don't like?" She teased as she flaunted her new bra by posing sexily.

"Oh, I like _very _much." He purred as he stared openly at her breasts.

"Good because I was thinking about buying it." She responded with a wider smirk. "Maybe we can break it in a little?" She whispered seductively as she stepped closer to him to crush her breasts to his chest and cup his groin. Sebastian jumped from what she was suggesting and nervously looked behind him at the door, hoping to god that nobody could hear them.

"Here?" He asked her as his brown eyes flickered back to her face. She rubbed the palm of her hand against his groin, making him hard. He licked over his lips before biting deeply into his bottom lip.

"Why not?" She asked in a chuckle.

"It's so very tempting," He whispered.

"Then let's do it." She purred. Sebastian sighed in defeat and set the bag down on the floor.

"I hope you don't like this store because if we're caught we'll be banned from here." He muttered as he forcefully turned her around and bent her over. Seras stretched out her arms to place her hands on the bench to help keep her steady. In pure excitement her boyfriend roughly tugged down her panties a little so he had room to do what he needed to do. Afterwards he unbuckled his pants, but then something hit him. Leaning down a little, he whispered in her ear. "Seras, I don't have a condom with me."

"I still want to do this." She whispered back. "Don't you?"

"More than ever right now," He practically moaned.

"Then who cares about a condom. Fuck me," She breathed. With those words, Sebastian buried his hard cock inside of her, going as deep as he can. He grasped her hips as he started a rhythm. Seras whimpered, but tried not to cry out too loudly as he fucked her hard. He kept pulling at her hips while he thrusted sharply inside of her. It was brutal but made her feel wonderful. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, doing everything in power to keep as quiet as she could. Her hair bounced, her body lightly lurched forward, and her breasts jumped in her bra. Sebastian gave breathy grunts and moans, also doing his best to be as quiet as possible, but give her a good fucking at the same time. He glanced at the mirror beside him in order to see all of her. He watched ever so closely as her breasts moved and the cute look that was on her face. He leaned over her body a little to cup her breasts in his hands. He then squeezed them hard. Seras whined softly as his fingers dug into her sensitive skin and tried squeezing the very life out of her. "Sebastian," She whimpered his name. She instinctively started thrusting back to meet with his cock. "How do you like the bra?" She asked through soft pants. He brushed his thumbs along it. This bra was nice and silky with soft padding, just like the one he had been playing with earlier in the store.

"I like it," Sebastian breathed and he fondled her breasts some more, liking the feel of them as they moved and jumped in his hands with every thrust he gave.

"Sebastian," She whimpered his name again and one of her hands shot up to cup his hand. Her breathing got harsher and her arm that kept her steady started trembling. Swallowing to try and gain her composure she started talking again. "They have matching panties." She whispered. He kissed lovingly over her spine.

"I know," He responded softly. "And I can't wait to see you in them."

"So you can take me out of them." She laughed.

"I want to buy you a red pair of them too." Sebastian admitted to her. "Will you wear them for me?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed and she gripped his hand even tighter. "I'll wear the red pair tonight for you." He placed deeper kisses along her spine and her sides.

"It sounds like a perfect end to a perfect night." He whispered thoughtlessly.

"A perfect night?" Seras repeated. Finally her one arm gave out from under her resulting in her having to let go of Sebastian's hand. She saved herself from falling by throwing out her hand to catch herself on the bench. She was such a shaking mess beneath him. He released one of her breasts to wrap an arm around her stomach to keep her propped up. "You mean our date night tonight?" All he had told her was that tonight they were going out, but he didn't say where they were going or what they will be doing. After telling her that, he then took her out shopping to buy her a dress for tonight. She was so confused. What did he have planned? Was he going to take her to the opera? Maybe a nice dinner? Maybe dancing? "Where are we going tonight, Sebastian?" But that question came out a sharp whimper when he thrusted hard inside of her, making her entire body spasm as she crashed into orgasm. He continued to place kisses all along her back as she shook beneath him.

"I'm taking you out to dinner, my dear." Sebastian whispered. She panted heavily and her vision was kind of hazy, and it didn't help at all that he kept thrusting his cock in to abuse her G-spot. "And then after, we'll go on a moonlit walk. How does that sound?" He asked with a crooked smirk.

"Gr-gr-" Seras could barely get any words out, especially when another orgasm crashed over her. "Se-bas-tian," She whimpered.

"Quiet, darling." He chuckled and he kissed her shoulder blade. "And come again for me." He whispered as he purposely thrusted harder, almost as if he was punishing her for having such naughty thoughts about doing it in a public area. His darling Seras came on command, unable to resist it when he ordered her to do something in that sexy voice of his. He knew that she was worn when she practically became limp in his arms. Deciding that she's had enough, Sebastian pulled out of her and started stroking over his cock.

"No," Seras whined as she fell on top of the bench. She raised her hips to him. "Put it back in," She whined to him. "Finish," She felt bad that he hadn't cum. She didn't know if that was her fault or because he was having a hard time finishing in a public area. But he seemed to take her comment in a different way.

"You want me to cum inside of you?" He questioned with an arched brow. Was his girlfriend looking to get pregnant? Is that what she's been wanting?

"I just want to make you feel good." She groaned, sounding like someone who was extremely high. Getting a different idea, Seras flipped herself over on the bench and sat up. Without hesitation she wrapped her fingers around his cock and took him into her mouth. Her lashes closed over her eyes as she fucked her own mouth with his cock. His eyes widened, but it felt so damn good to him. He closed his eyes and moaned out to her. Sebastian cupped the back of her head, gently fisted her hair, and forced her to go faster. He pushed her head forward more, making her take all of him into her mouth. She whimpered and moaned, but did nothing to stop him. Soon, he started thrusting his hips violently, shoving his cock into her mouth to run over her hot tongue and enter her throat. He grabbed her head to keep her still and fucked her mouth hard. He could feel how close he was to cumming. His stomach was wound so tightly and he could feel the pressure building up.

"Seras," He hissed her name. He then finally came. He shoved her mouth all the way down towards the base as he buried his cock in her throat and pumped his seeds into her. He moaned in ecstasy from that thrilling moment and slowly released her from his hold. Opening his eyes he glanced down to see some cum leak out of the corner of her mouth as he pulled all the way out. Seras glanced up at him as she licked her mouth clean of him. He cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry, babe." He apologized softly to her for being so rough. She cupped his hand over her cheek.

"No worries that was fun." She snickered with a small smile. Chuckling, Sebastian leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. Afterwards, he stood up straighter and buckled his pants. With a final caress of her cheek, he walked towards the door and grabbed the shopping bag.

"Now, finish up in here. I'm going to get the other set of undergarments." He told her. Before opening the door, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at her to flash a devious smirk. His girl was still sitting on the edge of the bench where he left her, but she stared up at him so innocently. His eyes flickered towards that beautiful blue bra of hers and he snickered. "And those bra and panties will go well with what you'll be wearing tonight." This earned him a strange look from her.

"What will I be wearing tonight?" She asked, knowing that they still haven't bought a dress for tonight's dinner. Sebastian glanced down at the bag he had in his hand. Opening it, he gave her a peek inside and she was bewildered to find the royal blue dress she had wanted. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Sebastian!" She practically squealed as she flung up out of her seat to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. She then crushed her mouth to his. Sebastian chuckled in amusement and hugged her back. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and then placed another kiss on his lips.

"I love you," He purred and he leaned in to place kisses along the side of her face. She giggled as his lips tickled her and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered and she shifted her head so their lips met once more.

**The End**

**The Outcast, the Nerd, and the Hottie has a second chapter to it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! Please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	30. Finally Living

**Good Evening, **

**This is a 30 AU challenge with the Mad Child! This is 30 out of 30. Afterwards, please go check out the Mad Child's version of this AU if you hadn't already!**

**The theme for this AU is: bucket list! **

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE END AND THE BEGINNING**

**For some reason I just really had a hard time writing this fic. It was supposed to be longer, but my brain just would not function at all. Plus, I have such a migraine because like an idiot I wasn't wearing my glasses while writing this story. Anyway, since this challenge is finished, I'm going to get back to writing "Cross Our Hearts" and "Mine". I will also be working on "Our Darling Pet", "Beauty and the Beast", and a few of the AUs that I want a sequel or prequel to. I hope you guys enjoyed this AU challenge! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Finally Living**

Blood drizzled from the corner of Seras' mouth as she lied ever so still in her bed, still unconscious after collapsing in the bathroom. Alucard used his thumb to wipe the blood away and then he lovingly tangled his fingers in her hair. He stared down into her pretty round face and waited patiently as she quite easily transformed. Her sick body died, but she became something more, something far stronger and healthier. Through dying, she was finally able to live. Alucard heard a familiar tune, the sound of Seras' music box. Glancing over his shoulder he found Michaelis standing over at the girl's vanity, pulling a worn folded sheet of paper from her music box. The demon carefully opened it to reveal her bucket list, something she had started making when she was only five years old and kept adding on over the years. What five year old should condemn to make a bucket list? What child should even thinking about doing such a thing? It pained him to see all the things she had jostled down over the years, reading every little thing she had wanted to do in life but physically couldn't.

_1\. Go trick or treatin'_

_2\. Make friends_

_3\. Play tag_

_4\. Have sleepovers_

_5\. Go to Disneyland/world_

_6\. Play in the snow_

_7\. Play laser tag_

_8\. Buy a puppy_

_9\. Learn how to sword fight_

_10\. Bungee jump_

_11\. Go high diving_

_12\. Go zip lining_

_13\. See the Northern lights_

_14\. See the Sistine Chapel_

_15\. See Notre Dame_

_16\. Visit the catacombs of Paris_

_17\. Visit all kinds of historic castles_

_18\. Visit suicide forest_

_19\. Visit Hoia forest_

_20\. Visit Loftus house_

_21\. Visit Winchester Mansion_

_22\. Shark cage diving_

_23\. Bathe under a waterfall_

_24\. Have my first kiss_

_25\. Play in the rain_

_26\. Stargaze in a pile of blankets_

_27\. Sleep under the stars_

_28\. Try all kinds of food from around the world_

_29\. Intimacy_

_30\. Marry_

_31\. Have Kids_

Sebastian sighed as he read the last three things she had added recently to her list. After hearing she was terminal, Seras had sat in her room for hours staring at her bucket list until she added those last three things, wanting them more than anything else on her list. He wondered which one she would go for first when she woke up. He smiled softly and hoped that his mate did everything that she wanted to do. Slowly, the demon shifted to glance over at his mate. Alucard was now standing with Seras in his arms. She was still in such a deep sleep while her head rested against his chest comfortably. Sebastian folded her bucket list back up and stuffed it into his coat pocket as he approached her. Checking to see if she was alright, he cupped the back of her head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He could already feel her getting stronger. He smirked with a soft snicker and played with her hair, proud that she was getting better by the second. As he straightened he glanced around her room, debating on what he should take with them and what should stay.

"Leave if for now," Alucard whispered as he continued to gaze down at her. "Let's get her somewhere safe first, and then later we can come back to get what she needs or wants. I just want to get her far away from here first. She's been in this hell long enough." The vampire then transported himself and his bride to his manor. He placed her carefully in her new bed, sat down beside her, and waited patiently for her to wake up and live her new life.

Only half an hour passed by. The small blonde woke from her deep sleep feeling quite different. Normally when she woke she felt groggy and sore in the muscles, but she felt kind of good, like she took a great nap and woke refreshed. Scratch that, she felt _really_ good, incredible in fact. Her stomach didn't hurt, she didn't feel dizzy, there was no pain in her bones or other areas of her body, and she breathed with ease. For the first time in years, she felt like she could take on the world; that she could do anything. She felt strong.

"Seras," Someone purred her name, sounding thrilled that she was finally awake. Seras cracked open her eyes. Immediately she realized that she wasn't in her room, but she didn't panic. She calmly shifted her head to find Alucard sitting next to her on the bed. He was grinning down at her, showing off his peculiar teeth that looked quite sharp, and his red eyes simmered with some form of affection.

"Alucard?" Seras murmured while she tried remembering what happened. "Did I pass out?" She asked, but she already knew the answer to that. She vaguely remembered falling hard on the bathroom floor after throwing up her meal. Her eyes flickered away from him to stare at her wrist as she lifted it to her face. She had fallen on it when fainting, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. Was it not broken? She flexed her wrist around and when she confirmed that it was perfectly fine, she looked back at Alucard. Before she could ask where they were, he leaned over her to comb his fingers through her hair and his grin widened.

"You look so languid," He purred with a light chuckle. "I guess being sick for all those years would wear you out overtime. How are you feeling though?" Her eyes flickered about his face while she thought about how she was feeling. She expected to start feeling something, but there was nothing.

"I feel…" She started, but couldn't find the right words. A small smile then cracked Seras' face. "It's a surprise that I look languid because I don't feel it. I feel…phenomenal."

"Phenomenal?" Alucard repeated in a purr and his eyes lit up all the more when hearing that.

"Nothing hurts?" Sebastian asked. Seras turned her head, startled a bit to find him there standing at the foot of the bed. He looked so concerned as if for the entire time she had been passed out he has been worrying nonstop about her. But his question was forgotten as she stared into his eyes. They were red, much like Alucard's, but far darker and more sinister looking. She was unable to look away from them until he finally spoke, returning her back to reality. "Seras," Seras blinked and she actually tried focusing on him instead of his eyes. He only looked more concerned when seeing the look that had been on her face. She had been in a strange daze. "Do you still feel pain? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No," She whispered, but she ended up losing herself in his eyes all over again. Alucard shifted his head to follow her gaze and as soon as he realized what she was entranced by he chuckled. He reached out to take her hand and with his other he gestured at Sebastian.

"You don't need to be scared of him, Seras. Neither one of us would ever hurt you." Alucard told her carefully his fingers tightened around her hand. The girl shook her head.

"I'm not scared," She whispered. Seras slowly sat up in bed to get a better look at his eyes. Sebastian slowly walked around the bed to sit on the foot of it in front of her.

"Because you don't know what he is," Alucard chuckled. "You don't know what either of us is."

"You guys aren't wearing contacts?" The small blonde asked as she continued to blink stupidly at Sebastian's eyes.

"No," The males snickered at her in response.

"I don't think we should tell you." Alucard purred. "Not until you've figured out what you've become." Seras shot her head to the side to look back at him.

"What I've become?" She repeated and cocked her head in a curious manner. Grinning like a mad man, Alucard gently pulled on her arm, forcing her out of bed and to stand next to him. Almost immediately Seras was surprised when she didn't get dizzy or feel faint when standing. She looked around nervously as she tried not to get freak out. But as she looked around she remembered that she wasn't home. "Where are we? Did you guys…kidnap…" She had started but didn't get to finish because Alucard was kissing her hard on the mouth. Seras' eyes flew open wide. The kiss wasn't long. He pulled away with a breathy moan a few seconds later. Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"That was your first second kiss." The elder vampire chuckled at her. Seras heard the sound of paper and looked over to see Sebastian smirking as he crossed something off on a list, but she couldn't see what was written on the paper. Bashfully, the small blonde placed her hand on her mouth and blushed as she looked back at Alucard.

"You stole my first kiss earlier," Seras muttered to him as if he had forgotten.

"Seras," Alucard purred as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer. "What is something that you've always wanted to do? Something that you father always yelled at you for doing when you were little?"

"Do you mean running?" The small blonde asked with furrowed brows.

"You were such a wild child." Alucard snickered. "You were always causing trouble and wearing yourself out by running about the manor."

"Why are you bringing this up?" She asked, looking hurt that he was reminding her that she couldn't physically do anything like that anymore.

"Because I want you to let go of all that pain, all of that misery, and your old life by running across the grounds of this estate." The elder vampire told her causing her eyes to widen. She was starting to believe that he was mad. He should know that she can't do that! What did he think would happen if she did? That she would magically get better? No! She would collapse immediately and probably be in pain. "I want you to feel free, Seras. I want you to feel strong. Run until your little heart is content. Climb, jump, soar, and play. Do everything you wanted to do when you were human. For the first time in your life be a reckless child." The girl just stood there and stared at him with this look in her eyes that told him that she didn't fully trust him. Alucard sighed before he glanced over at Sebastian, wondering how he can persuade her that she was now stronger than she ever was. The demon smirked as he gestured towards the balcony doors behind the elder vampire.

"I think Seras just needs a little push in the right direction." Sebastian purred. Alucard glanced behind him at the balcony. When seeing it a crooked grin cracked his face and he looked back at his small bride. He grabbed her tightly by the wrist and started pulling her towards the balcony doors.

"Alucard?!" Seras screeched. She attempted to get free from his hold, but it was practically impossible.

"Please forgive me, but I'm trying to prove a point to you." Alucard purred. He then pushed open the balcony doors and quite easily flung her over the side. She tipped over the railing and started falling. She closed her eyes and let out a scream. The wind whipped her hair and night gown back and made her eyes water. She knew the ground was coming up fast, but there was nothing she could do. However, something did kick in; an instinct that told her body _exactly _what to do. She shifted in the air and instead of landing flat on her face and die, the girl landed on her feet unharmed, much like a cat landing on its feet. Bewildered, her eyes shot open and she glanced down to see that she was standing without any broken bones. She then shot her head back to stare up at where Alucard had flung her to see that it was three stories high. Alucard and Sebastian were out on the balcony staring down at her with cocky smirks on their faces. Exhilaration through the small blonde when her brain comprehended what just happened. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and a smile cracked her face. She just fell three stories and landed safely without a mark on her! Alucard and Sebastian watched her with such proud smirks on their faces. She was so damn happy. They were still unsure if she fully understood her situation, but it seemed like she was slowly figuring it out as she suddenly started crying. In an instant they were at her side and trying to calm her. The elder vampire wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Seras," He whispered soothingly to her. "You shouldn't be crying. There's no reason to cry. You should be joyous, not sad."

"I am! I'm so happy." She sobbed in his chest. Her fingers curled into his coat as she held him to her. "I can't help crying. I'm just so happy." Alucard smiled at his darling and kissed her head.

"There's so much you can do now, Seras." He whispered to her.

"You can cross something else on your bucket list real soon." Sebastian purred to her. "Two things really,"

"What?" Seras asked, but it was all muffled because her face was still buried away in Alucard's chest.

"Make friends," The demon answered with a smirk.

"And play tag," Alucard snickered. "Let's see if you can keep up with us." Next thing she knew, they were gone. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see that they had bolted off into the woods. She was amazed further to see the two were jumping on top of high branches. Once more those instincts of hers took over, telling her exactly what to do. Her blue eyes turned a dark red as she narrowed them on her prey. One moment she was standing there and the next she was gone in a flash.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the AU challenge! Please go check out the Mad Child's AU fics/chapters if you hadn't already! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
